Blazblue: Shadow Knights
by dialzen
Summary: In an alternate world of Blazblue, two travelers comes to Kagutsuchi during the Continuum Shift events, as they change the fates of the ones they encounter. Also trying to learn more about their past, as they learn that many worlds and possibilities hangs in the balance. I am thinking of a Q&A spin off, once I have enough questions, so that would really help.
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

_There's a dark room, a lab. Where a man shrouded in darkness is watching a simulation. A girl armored in purple fights many targets, she demonstrates her power. Summoning swords that not only kill them, but disintegrate them. She feels no emotion. A man shrouded in darkness also shows no emotion as he see's the girl's skills. 2 scientists then enter the lab._

"Um... Sir, we finished with those upgrades you requested." The male scientist said.

"Good, after the simulation ends, update her." The man replied.

"Yes sir."

Female Scientist see's the girl in the simulation and shows her amazement. "I must say, the new Murakumo unit is really remarkable! Having all of the creative minds that build the previous units to create the ultimate unit is amazing! I wonder how you brought us all in this project?"

The man didn't respond. Only let out a groin which spooked the female scientist a little.

Male Scientist then decided to brighten up the mood. "Well I am impressed myself, this really shows promise to surpass the previous units, may even show promise to bring a new scientific break through since-'GRAGH!' The man punched a hole through the male scientist's stomach. Then black mist surrounds the scientist and disintegrates the scientist into ashes.

Female Scientist then screamed, "AH! OH MY GOD!"

The man then clenched his bloody hand in anger. "Parasites, all of you. We are driven by greed and pride. We are living in a world where we let our weak minds control this world, and we cause tragedies of life over and over again, only caring for our self curiosity! But no more, I lived long enough to see those tragedies repeated, but she and I shall be this earth's true salvation..."

_He looks at his creation, expecting a lot of things for her. She merely stares back and nods, showing the test done._

**_Authors Note: Yeah in case you missed it, this is my 1st fan fiction story ever published in this site. Originally it was going to be a Soul Calibur story, but I couldn't help but do this. I've had this story in my mind for a while now, and I got impatient. This is a kind of story with original characters I made up, and their interactions with the Blazblue characters. I really like the Blazblue series, the characters, (some of them) the story, (somewhat) and the wondrous world itself. But I do find some things that urk me. (In case you haven't noticed) Like some characters I really don't like, and the story, especially the endings are mostly unsatisfying. (I like to note that during this time, I haven't finished Chrono Phantasma yet.) So I thought of making my own story for a while now, and going through some trails and errors with myself, I thought of Shadow Knights. I hope to satisfy some people. I may not be a Blazblue expert (I wonder how many are them since you know, the story is more complex then Evangelion.) but I did this to practice my writing skills, and of course, you guys shall be the judges and reviewers._**


	2. Shadow Stories Part 1-Episode 1

**(Because I forgot to say this last chapter.) Disclaimer: Blazblue is owned by Arc System, not me. This is a fan made story, support the official release. Also don't freak out when two certain characters sound like certain characters from the actual game. You'll see why.**

_The 13th Heirarchical City: Kagutsuchi. This incomplete city is inhabited by humans, beastkin, and kakas alike. A small city compared to other Heirarchical Cities. But in the minds of two travelers that is about to enter the city, a perfect start. One of them has red spiky hair, black long sleeve shirt, with a black sleeveless jacket with small spikes, with black jeans, and spiky boots. He has a purple eye on the left and a blue eye on the right. He has a short but wide sword looking weapon hanging on his back. He is accompanied with a slightly taller person next to him. He has a dark blue metallic armor all over his body even his helmet that blocks his face._

"Well 'sigh' we're here.

"Indeed Brother..."

**Shadow Stories: Encounters**

_In case you haven't met us, which I bet you don't, I'm the red head with the black clothes. And don't let the dark appearance fool you, I am a friendly individual when I need to be. Well, to clear more things, the dark blue armored dude is my little brother. He isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but his skills are. Oh and also, he and I are apart of a special group I lead. We are the Shadow Knights! Yeah, 2 people may not be considered a group, but I plan to gather new recruits to my team. Once we enter town to town, we go to a flashy looking city called Orient Town. Boy the buildings are big. It's even bigger then our old home on Ikaruga. Meta and I found ourselves an old looking house. I say its a decent start._

The landlord talks to them about the houses condition. "Are you sure you want this house?"

The red haired guy responds with a optimistic look. "Yeah. With a little sprucing up, we can fix this old rag in no time."

The senior shrugs in defeat and then notices Meta lifting some giant piles of wood. "Um, hope you don't mind me asking, but you said you guys are brothers?

"Yeah."

"Blood Brothers?"

"Yep. Closer than you think."

"Then do you mind asking me why does he's we-"

"Thanks for the house." He shakes the landlords hand. "Expect the check next week."

_So we did a little constructing, a little unintentional deconstruction. (Thank you Meta for the mess...) But for a month, we finally finished with our new house._

Shadow jumps on the couch. "Ah...Now this is a house! I haven't been this relaxed since our time in Ikaruga.

Meta raises his fist in enthusiasm. "Yes. We created the home of homes. Our sanctuary.

Shadow stared at Meta in confusion. Then rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm gonna go and buy us some grub.

_Now, I trust my brother in protecting our house from intruders. But then I realized that he may not protect the house from himself, so I hurried up. My bro has been called an oddball and just plain creepy. (His behavior over cute things didn't help. ) But no one understands him better than me. We went through hell and back together, and look after each other since we've been kids. But I suppose that's enough back story for now. I go to the grocery store where I encounter a little speed bump._

The grocery clerk looks at the I.D card that says, Shadow Reaper with his picture. "Um, are you sure that's your name sir?"

"It's in the ID, right?" Shadow replies.

The clerk shows slight confusion. "That-Is this really your name sir?"

Shadow's raises his eyebrows. "Well it does have a first and last name, isn't that good enough?"

The clerk thinks for a moment. "Well...I suppose so-"

"Good, here's your cash, keep the change." He walks in a flash. The clerk tries to think more of it. Then he just shrugs.

_Now I know what your thinking, Shadow Reaper can't be your real name. Well in my personal opinion, it is. Well, I had another name, but I didn't like it since..._

"Uff!" He bumps into tall lady. "Sorry ma'am I-huh?"

"Sis! Are you ok?" A kid wearing round pair of glasses, and a purple outfit with a large hat. Accompanying him is a tall looking lady, which is revealed to be a mechanical doll that resembles a lady. Shadow shows suspension from the start.

"Hey kid. Is that your...sister?" He can't help but stare at the sight of the kids 'sister.'

The kid shows politeness and bows. "Uh, sorry sir. My sis tends to doze off."

Shadow merely looks at the human sized doll more. "Yeah, can't imagine wh-" Giant claws attacks Shadow, he jumps out of the way. "Hey! What the hell?!"

The claws came from the doll. "Sis! What are you doing? Wait...You don't mean he's..." He begins to listen to the not speaking doll he calls a sister. "Hm...I see...Well, you thought you can fool me everyone with that disguise, Ragna The Bloodedge.

Shadow raises his brow. "Ragna the Bloodedge? I think your mistaken me for someone else.

Carl points at Shadow. "Don't play dumb with me! That Azure Grimore in your hand is similar!

Shadow looks at his hand. "This?" It has a small but noticeable mechanism. It's very blackish blue, with two lines crossing each other, making an X. "Oh please, my Ars Magus happens to look like...someone else's...

_Yeah, I realized how stupid that excuse sounds like. But the funny thing is, I'm telling the truth._

Carl's 'sister' moves, and gets to it's battle stance. "You can't run from us! I can't just risk this moment if it is really you! Sis, get ready!"

Shadow sighed. "So your serious about this? All right then, show me what you got!"

_Maybe I should avoid fighting a kid, but he acts like he knows what he is doing. Plus, I can't resist a good fight. You see, I've been training my own skills for my whole life. During my battles with my brother, and other jerks in many places, I sort of grown a fond of battling itself. But once I fight unique fighters, it becomes a new experience for me. The thrill, the fun, the epicness. Each fight makes me stronger, and gives me an interesting hobby. I'm glad I have a brother to help me on that. I've also fought enough to allow me to make my own style of fighting, and this kid should be honored to see it. The kids not bad. Well, I'm mostly his 'sister' since she is mostly doing all the work. Then he attacks when I'm aware from the 'lady.' I'm not a fan of 2 on 1 battles, so it's time I stopped playing around._

Shadow jumps away from the sisters attack. He lands. "Alright then. If your gonna play like that..." He raises his Ars Magus that opens one hatchet and glows. "Lets go, Level 1!"

_Here is my power, my Ars Magus can bring out fire. But not just any fire, Black Fire. And to be honest, I'm not too sure how its that way either. But I was able to master using it, because it works like regular fire, but it also has an added bonus of slightly disrupting other peoples Ars Magus. So when someone is being unfair with their powers, I know what to use. It also has 4 settings, which I like to name levels. Each level basically add the fire power. Level 1 is basically small amount but more safe. Level 2 is where I amp it up a bit more. Level 3 is where I go all out. The power of the flames for some reason makes me lose a little control the longer I stay in level 3. And level 4...I never remembered going there, but it maybe a bad idea. Also I carry a weapon of my own, a short but wide sword that is called, Blood Killer. It belonged to an assassins group that I happened to partake for a while now, but I digress._

Shadow keeps on slashing on Carl's 'sister until it momentarily shuts down. Carl couldn't believe it. "Ada! You fight differently than I thought..."

Shadow shows his confidence. "Still not convinced? Try this on for size!"

_Oh and I also excel at speed. Let's just say I was trained in a couple sources. I trained to be a samurai back when I was a kid, then...things happened. Then me and my brother moved to a city called Ikaruga, then I was trained by ninjas of the city. Then...more things happen. Later we were picked up by some dark looking individuals, the outcast ninja's of the city and we were trained to be assassins, I decide to graduate as fast as possible and take the prize for myself. Lets just say I'm more into face to face encounters then killing people from behind. I don't role that way. But wasn't I in a middle of a fight? Oh yeah..._

Shadow dashes past Carl, then elbow attacks Carl in his back and sends him on a wall. He drops on the ground. "Gugh! Your strong..." He coughs.

Shadow levels down and stands in victory. "That was fun. A little tip kid, don't rely too much on your sister. You're not gonna beat me like that."

Carl coughs again. "Ragna...the Bloodedge..."

Shadow shows annoyance. "Kid, I'm not Ragna The Bloodedge."

Then a civilian over hears Shadow. "Hey, did you say your Ragna The Bloodedge?"

Shadow hears that. "What? No!"

Another citizen comes in. "Ragna The Bloodedge has a big weapon, also that looks like his Azure Grimore!

"Oh COME ON!" He knows people are gonna chase him anyways, so he takes a head start.

_In my first day here, I get chased by everyone in town! Why the hell are people mistaken me to Ragna The Bloodedge!? We don't even look alike!_

**_Note: They do._**

Trying to look for a way to get away from the angry mob, but then I get surrounded by wind and smoke. Then all of the sudden, I am in a rose garden? The whole place looks like Halloween town, and a castle. Ok...

"Where the hell am I?"

A British female voice comes in. "You are in my garden. So lets make this quick, your already stinking my roses with your presence alone."

**To be continued...**

**Well hopefully it at least entertained you. Also for those who miss the visual novel style dialogue I did, sorry. I feel like doing all of this just so I can have people not bitch and moan about the smallest reasons. (even the website itself) Also I'll try my best to get into other fics while I'm at it. Also, please give me a review, remind me of things I can improve. (other then the grammar and the style, this was a bitch to re-write.) And thanks for reading. Well, this feels like a not bad start, what do you think?**


	3. Shadow Stories Part 2-Episode 1

Disclaimer:** Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, not me. This is a fan made story. Please support the official release. Also to point out that Shadow Reaper and Meta Samurai resemble Ragna the Bloodedge and Hakumen, well that's part of the story believe or not. And for those who are calling bullcrap, keep on reading before you judge the entire story, and the answer will appear early then you think. So here's the story you've been waiting. Enjoy.**

Shadow keeps his distance away from the mysterious girl, then looks around and then decides to respond to Rachel. "Excuse me but if I can recall, your the one who teleported me."

_Ok, things just got weird. First I was chased by crazy people thinking I'm a SS class criminal. And now I've been teleported to some place where Halloween meets Valentines Day. And just who is this girl? Sort of looks like a bunny rabbit. She carries an umbrella and I can only describe her outfit as some Halloween doll dress._

Rachel shows that she isn't amused to Shadow's response. "Hush now, I've sent you here to look for answers."

"Answers?" Shadow asked.

"Like who are you? and what are you doing here?"

"Well I like to know where am I too." Shadow remarked

Then a red flying bat thing starts talking. "Dummy! That's not what the princess meant!"

And also a large beanbag sized cat talked "Hmph! Ignorance like that won't get you anywhere with the highness herself."

"Whoa! Did those plushy toys just talked?" Shadow shows disbelief.

The red little bat, Gii and the large cat, Nago are unamused with their guest. "Hm, our appearances may fool you, however we are Madam Rachel's personal assistances."

Rachel merely show a little smile. "That's right, and now you shall assist me now."

Nago and Gii gets confused until they get reminded from the back of their heads. "Wait whaaaaa!"

_She jumps, or at least looks like it because the wind rises up and she floats in the air. She then uses that umbrella she's been carrying and used it like a baseball bat and hits the flying little bat thing. I dodge it, thinking she got nothing else, but all of a sudden, lighting almost hits me! I kept on dodging, but little did she know, I'm fast enough to race with lighting! Not really, but close._

Shadow starts dodging the lightning. "Whoa! Ho! Yeagh"! He then started to jump straight to Rachel. "Lets see if you dodge this!"

"Hmph!" Rachel then uses Nago as shield.

Shadow's sword then bounced away from Nago's bouncy back. '_Boing_!' "Whoa! The hell did you-" '_gets hit by a pumpkin and falls down'_ "WHAT!? Pumpkin? What?!"

_Then all of the sudden, the wind gets stronger and random things start getting in my way! Knowing this wouldn't end well, I leveled up to 2. Leveling up will increase my speed as well. I dash through, left and right, slashing everything in my way. Then a giant frog comes in. If I were more dumbstruck in that moment, I would have been a sticky pancake. But I was able to blast the frog out of my way. I was already exhausted doing all that in one go. Even in level 2. Speaking of which, I switch back to 0_

Rachel lands softly on the ground and see's Shadow huffing and puffing out of exhaustion. "Tired? You can't fool me. How about some tea to refresh you? Oh Valkenhyn..."

_Then a old looking butler appears out of nowhere. Pretty much nothing surprises me at this point._

The butler named Valkenhyn responds to Rachels call. "Yes Madam Rachel?"

"Our guest needs refreshments. Valkenhyn, you know the drill."

Valkenhyn responds. "Yes Madam Rachel. All for milady."

_Then he leaves and sets up a table with 2 seats. So that bunny girl sits down and expects me to drink tea with her. Alice in Wonderland much?_

Rachel notices Shadow still standing. "Well, go on."

_I just decided to sit down, the tea could have a sleeping potion or something._

Shadow seems to keep his guard up. "So what was that all about?"

Rachel responds after finishing a sip. "My theory seems to be correct."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Rachel finishes her tea. "You. Your not supposed to be here."

Shadow gets annoyed. "Hey your the one who brought me here."

Rachel also gets annoyed. "Not what I meant. Imbecile."

"Well excuse me princess, but I don't speak cryptic language."

Rachel calms a little and continues. "You are in a middle of an anomaly. A added speck or leaf in the timeline."

Shadow shows confusion. "Ok...can you say that again in while making sense?"

"You are not supposed to be in this world, but due to some time distortion. You are brought in this world. I know, I've seen someone like you before."

_I didn't know what to say to that. Well except one thing: Ridiculous._

Shadow laughs a little. "Um, ok...Am I also some chosen one to fight some evil king to save some damsel?"

Rachel ignores his childish response. "You may not believe me now, but it matters not. You will find the truth eventually. But I have one piece of advice, stay away from Ragna The Bloodedge."

Smoke then surrounds Shadow. "Wait, what?!" He disappears.

Valkenhyn walks in. "He didn't finish his tea."

Rachel then looks at his filled cup. "It seems he didn't need it." Rachel then thought:_ 'I am curious of your existence. No matter, once he finds out his true origins, I will be there to see for myself.'_

_I'm back in the city. Looks like there's no mob this time. Ragna The Bloodedge. I've heard of his name before. You can say far too many times. He is the NOL's most wanted man. I'll admit, for a dangerous man, he seems like a fun challenger. But he tends to overstate his welcome. I called myself the Shadow Reaper to show that I'm a reaper that goes against the rules, I choose my victims through my judgment. Then we have Ragna The Bloodedge taking the title of Grim Reaper. Seriously, that's my shtick. What makes him reaper worthy? Because he has a big ass sword? Yeah, if that sword turns to a scythe, then maybe I might be convinced. Whatever, he seems to hold promise for the best fight of my life. Also he is after the NOL, maybe I might have him join my cause. But we might have to talk about names-WHOA! That is a REALLY BIG dude. Seriously, that guy might actually tower Meta! And it looks like its fighting someone defiantly smaller. And, is that a girl with guns? Whoa, she can move fast! The girl with a blue outfit fighting a big red hulk with armor. Yeah, that's something you don't see everyday._

A girl with a blue uniform and a blue hat, and below the hat covers most of her blonde short hair. She jumps to attack the big hulking man. "Haaah!"

The red giant notices her attack and grabs her with his big gauntlets. "Got you!" He then proceeds to slam her down to the ground.

_Whoa! He slammed her down hard! I can't believe she can stand after that!_

The girl then tries to stand up, and is in agonizing pain. "Ugh...Of course...Red Devil I'm no match."

_It looks like she can't fight _anymore.

"Ugh!" She then falls down in a small thud.

The red devil as she called him stands near her unconscious body. "I'm sorry. Kokonoe, I am retrieving target."

_I can't just stand there doing nothing. Its time to do what I do best!_

Shadow jumps in and dashes straight to the red giant. "Hey!" He lands right in front of the big guy. "For a big guy, I never thought you'd waste that power on a little girl. No offense lady if your hearing."

The red hulk is named Iron Tager, also known as the Red Devil of Sector Seven. "Out of my way. You are disrupting my mission."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just leave and-oh wait, no I won't. I may not know much about you Mr. Red Devil, but I have my own ground rules, 1 of them being, not letting innocent girls be in the hands of shady creeps like you!" Shadow remarked with full confidence.

Tager gets annoyed by his playful defiance. "Stubborn one. Kokonoe, what shall I do now?"

Then a voice comes out if Tager's ears. A womans voice. "He's only wasting time, push him off the side."

"Roger that. Sorry, but you either give me the girl, or I will have to move you aside with force."

Shadow immediately goes to his fighting chance. "Can we skip the talking, and into the fighting already?"

_This might be a crazy idea. The guy is HUGE! And now I'm learning that he is more than just size. He has some big ass gauntlets that can reach me somehow. But he didn't have to reach, he has magnets for hands! Yeah, I see a pumpkin queen in Transylvania, and now I'm fighting a red hulk mixed with Frankenstein._

Tager attempts to grab Shadow. "I have you!"

Shadow back dashes swiftly. "Oh no you don't!"

_I ought to think of something. I've faced big guys before, but he can blow them all away in 1 punch. But, he seems like a big target. Hm...he doesn't know what I can do. Oh ho, its about time he knew. I try to stay away from him, but at the same time try to damage him enough for him to not react. I leveled up to 2 and did more damage._

Shadow then proceeds to slash at Tager in all directions in top speed. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

"Grreagh!"

Shadow stops in a flash. "That's right! I have the speed..." He brings out black flames in his right hand. "...and the fire power. Bet your magnets can't help you counter me."

Tager starts to glow yellow. "Grrrrrrrgh!" The ground slowly shakes.

Shadow looks in confusion._ What is he?_

"Yagh!" A giant ball of electricity comes out of Tager.

"Whoa!" Shadow looked surprised, but he is able to dodge it in time, then throws his black flames at Tager.

Tager gets hit, as electricity flows throw him, signaling a malfunction. "Hrrk! He disrupted my systems!"

The voice in his head spoke again. "What! How the hell did he-Wait, he looks familiar." The voice on Tager's ear is stuck on a dark room, seeing the action on a large computer.

Tager is still malfunctioning after Shadow's attack. "Kokonoe?" Then he hears an explosion. "What was that?"

"I don't know, let me check! Lambda come in, Lambda!...What?! No way! The seithr levels in her location is very thick! Lambda is going out of control!"

Tager panics a bit. "What?! Kokonoe! Teleport me there!"

"No, your in no condition to fight her without repairs! Besides she disrupted the teleportation system somehow, you'll have to find your way back yourself."

"Understood!" Tager flies off.

Shadow runs to get him, but is too late. "Wait! Damn it, now I'll have to follow him and-"

"Uh...Mhhh..."

Shadow then see's the girl that got body slammed to kingdom come. "Oh crap, I forgot." He kneels down and checks if the slam didn't kill her. "She's in bad shape. I'm gonna need to bring her to a doctor or a nurse. Maybe I'll find something that way."

_I try to find a place to help that girl. I notice that she's wearing an NOL outfit. Yeah, the men in blue, the guys in charge of everything. People may not have their problems with them, but I have plenty problems with them. You should be aware that me and my brother lived in Ikaruga, you should know how it felt to be forced to run away with no home to get to. This girl however has some innocence in her. I don't like the NOL, but I'm not that prejudice. Besides, she reminds me of a certain someone I met before. Back when I was a kid...There was a girl crying, I didn't know if it was a dream or not, but I didn't care, I couldn't ignore it._

A Young little Shadow walks in a bright peaceful grassland. Then he hears someone crying. He looks around and see's a blonde girl with a large ponytail, wearing a white standard dress. "'_sob'_ why? '_sob'"_

The Young Shadow runs to her. "Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

"They wouldn't stop hurting me_...'sob'"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Now tell me what's your problem."

_'sniff'_ She wipes her tears. "Ok...I don't know why, but there are some mean men trying to hurt me." '_sniff'_ "I don't know why, they just hurt me...I can't move, I can't defend myself." She continues to cry.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'm here." He holds her shoulder. "I won't let them hurt you."

She sniffed her nose and looks at him with hope. "R-Really?"

"Yeah! I want to help people! Besides you look too cute to cry like that." Shadow smirked, as the young girl just smiled.

_Once I seen her smile and those red shiny eyes, I know what I want to be, a hero. A symbol of hope. I seen heroes and badasses of story, and I want to not just be a hero, but represent hope. The same one that I gained when I was really young. The same one HE tried to take away from me. Heh, what am I doing? I still need to find a safe place for this girl. I ask around and I heard about Litchi's Clinic. I ask for directions and I finally found it. I knock on the door and meet a blue haired girl with a Chinese looking outfit._

The girl is named Linuha. "Hello, may I help you?"

Shadow is shown to carry the unconscious girl on his shoulder. "Yes, actually can you help her?"

She see's her and brings her hands to her mouth in shock. "Oh my...Is she all right?"

"That's what I like to know."

_I stayed in for a while now, and I can see that see was beaten badly. I've seen lots of people get beat up, but for some reason, seeing those bruises makes me cringe._

Shadow is sitting in a room where the girl is resting on a bed. She has bandages around her head, revealing long hair. Linhua comes in. "So how is she?"

"Well, she will recover, but in her condition, it will take a while. Unless Miss Litchi shows up to help."

"So is she like your mentor?"

Linhua blushed a little. "I guess you can say that."

_You know, there's too much innocence in her it hurts. I was gonna leave the girl in her hands until I see a certain look in her eyes that caught my attention. She looked at the girls NOL uniform, and she had a small angry look on her eyes. I could already tell she doesn't like the NOL._

Shadow looks at Linhau as she continues to give the unconscious girl a mean look. "You don't like the NOL, don't you?"

Linhua is took off guard from that question. "Oh! Um...Well..."

Shadow smiled. "Don't worry. I don't like them either. But showing hate on one innocent soldier won't teach them a lesson."

"You...dislike the NOL? Can I ask why?"

Shadow stands up. "Lets just say, they took my home away." He goes to the door. "I'm gonna go now, I got unfinished business." He exits the clinic.

Linhua is left wondering. "Home? Ikaruga?"

_I probably never should have left the poor bruised girl alone. But it could be worse, I could have Meta watch her. She could have a heart attack. But she seems to be in good hands. Now I have to follow that Red Devil fellow. He shouldn't be far. (Since that guy is HUGE.) I go to the same direction where he left. I couldn't see him anywhere, I found out that I'm in some disserted place. Then it hit me, the seithr levels are high. Good thing my black fire got me covered. I go to level 2, I go to some dark cave, and the flames protecting me is blazing bright enough to help my sights._

Shadow continues to walk in the cave, noticing the fog of seithr getting a little stronger. "Man, what is this place? And am I going to the right direction? Well the seithr sure is thick here. Maybe there's something interesting here. But I better hurry before the black fire gets out of hand. I suppose this place doesn't have any hot dog stand? ice cream parlor? Then again, the seither would ruin them. heh heh."

_Then I don't know what's happening now, but the seither is starting to move around. Then I start to see things, like flashbacks, and I mean flashbacks that I don't want to come out of my head now. Especially this one. I see a burning house. The fire is black. I started it. I remember running away from the house, I see a large tall man. It's that Old Man. I hate him. I hate him SO MUCH! Then I hear screaming from the house. I run back to that burning house, trying to save that person. Once I enter, I get kicked in the face, and next thing I know, I'm back in the cave. I was kicked by a tall looking dude, he looks familiar._

"Meta? Is that you?" The tall man attempts to punch Shadow, only for it to punch the ground. "Silent, sporadic, Still not sure." Shadow lands.

_The Meta I know would have said a crazy line explaining himself. But it looks like this seithr is messing with me. I don't know why and how they can do that, but it looks like I'm fighting a Meta Samurai clone. Call me weird, but I'm always trilled to fight Meta anytime. I just hope this imposter is at least good enough to satisfy._

"In case you didn't know," He moves swiftly to slash at the stomach area. "I have the speed!" Dashes back and kicks it on the head. "I have the strength! and the-HACKH!" The imposter grabs Shadow in the throat and then kicks Shadow straight to a wall. "ugh, durability..."

_This guy is just as tough as Meta, I'll give it that. Looking at it more, its filled with seithr somehow. I can feel it after that hit. Wait! If it's made out of seithr, my black fire can do the trick! But I'm gonna need a lot of power to it to seal the deal._

Shadow activates his ars magus and he begins to glow red. "Grrrrrrrrgh! Oh I forgot to mention," he levels up to 3. "I also have the FIRE POWER!" imposter dashes straight to Shadow only for Shadow to roll around behind imposter. "Bad move fog-head." He brings his flamed fist, then opens it up to blast the seithr induced imposter sending to a wall where it becomes obliterated.

_The blast made the imposter fly through the cave, but for decisive measures, I wall jump my way straight to the imposter and slashed him multiple times and grabbed its head and slam it down to the ground, then POOF! it disappears into fog. I ought to remember doing that again, this time where people can actually see. Also I calmed my ars magus to level 1, because you know, fire bad. But then I see there's more to this cave. I kept walking and then I see I'm in some weird looking room, if I can call it a room, its friggin huge. Pretty old looking too. I keep on walking. But then I see more flashbacks, yeah, that's what I need, more painful memories. It's that girl again, the one I saw crying. Now she is lying down in the ground._

The Young Shadow see's the same blonde girl lying on the ground in pain. "Hey Hey! What's the matter?! Are you alright?! Say something!"

She slowly opens her eyes. "Uhhh... Oh...Your here...I'm so glad_..."'cough' 'cough'_

Young Shadow holds her tightly. "Who did this?"

The girl could barely open her eyes. "It's those mean men...they are killing me_..." _She coughs violently.

"What? Where are they?!" He looks around to find them. "Come on cowards! Show yourselves!"

She gently holds his hand. "...please...don't...blame yourself...do-don't forget me."

Shadow becomes more desperate. "I can help you! I promise! Just tell me what to do! Please!"

She coughs violently but then shows a small smile. "you are so nice to me...no one is ever nice to me...thank you..." Then she closes her eyes.

"WAIT! Don't go! I didn't even know your name!" Her hand drops on the soft grass. Then her body starts to glow and slowly disappears.

_All I can think about one thing. Why? Why did she have to die? Did she deserve to die? But then I got lost on my thoughts. And then..._

"HAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Black fire surrounds Shadow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The peaceful scenery instantly turns into a black apocalypse. He continues to scream until his voice starts to shift into a demon like voice. Then there's nothing but flames, then wings of fire sprout.

_Then all of the sudden I'm in level 3? Damn it! I try to turn back to level 0, the seithr seems like its decreasing anyways. I wish I'd forget that moment. That dream was the worst I've ever had. But it felt real, I felt her die in my arms. She felt real. Too real. I try to keep my cool, I can't let this get in my head, especially when someone could be watching me. I see a big place, and its FILLED with seithr. I knew the drill, turn to level 2. I checked the place and saw someone is inside. It's a girl I think and she has a weird looking armor on her, well except for the main body area. Who is she? Whoever she is, she looks sick._

Shadow slowly walks to the unknown person. "Um, hey there."

_She has some blonde whitish hair. But it's slowly turning greenish, and so is her skin._

The girl is barely standing. Plus wheezing and panting. "no more..."

"Huh?"

"I SAID NO MORE!" Sword shaped energy scatters around the room. Shadow barely dodges them.

Shadow barely dodges them. "WHOA! Is this really how you greet a complete stranger?"

Then she reveals a visor that glows red. "LEAVE ME ALONE! DIE!"

Shadow dodges the swords. "It looks like the seither is too much for her! I'll have to get rid of the seither in the area, and then try to get the seither out of her." _(While trying to not burn her alive.)_

_I dual with her, I have to keep her preoccupied while I burn the seither. You know I've been able to use this power for awhile now, and see what it can do, and yet not know how it works. Maybe the creator of this is a cryptic, no good, poor excuse of a fath-Whoa I gotta focus! She really has a predictable yet very strong pattern. She keeps on summoning swords (maybe she's knows that bunny girl since they both can do magic.) and whenever I dodge them, she dashes straight at me and try to slice me up with her blades on her arms. Also doesn't help that her leg armor looks like it can poke someone to death. I try to not hurt her badly, just take her out of my range and burn the air full of seither, and it's taking longer than I thought. It doesn't help that this girl is going nuts! The more she breathes in this amount of seither, the more she gets stronger, and the more breath's in, she'll die from overload. I can't let that happen! (Not again.) She doesn't have much time, I have no choice._

Shadow begins to feel the stings of the swords scrapping him. "No Way! No one is dying here!" He activates his ars magus. "Level 3! Lets go!" He then clashes blades with Lambda.

The armored girl then screamed, "DIE!"

Shadow feels her strength getting bigger. "No ones dying! Including you!" In an instant, he bursts out a huge wave of black flames all over the room. She gets caught in the flames.

_Fire is all over the place, I try to get rid of the thick seither. But if I keep this keep, the girl will fry to death. I got to make sure she's normal. A little more...a little more...little more...STOP! The fire stops. Damn that wore me down. Is she...all right?_

The armor girl kneels down and drops to the floor. Shadow runs to her. "Hey. Hey!" He carries her upper body to see her face to visor. "Are you all right?!"

_Her skin turns to a tanish color. Her hair is turning blonde again. Yes! She's gonna be alright!...Right?_

Her visor now turns on with a red single light. "Power...Power System...Stable...Where...am I?"

Shadow lets her sit on her own. "Hey. You holding up?"

She then turns to see Shadow. "Who...who are you?"

"heh, I am The Shadow Reaper. But you can call me Shadow."

"Sha...dow?"

"Yeah, Shadow. Can you stand?"

"A-Affirmative. Yes." She stands up with struggle, but then Shadow helps her out.

"You seem alright. So...I was wondering, if you'd like to join my group."

She tilts her head in confusion. "Group?"

"Yeah, you seem to be a lonely type. No offense. So anyways, I lead a group that plans to make this world a better place for us outcasts. You do seem to have some anger issues you just let out not to long ago. So what do you say? You like to join me?"

"Join...you?"

_I guess she reminds me a lot like the crying girl back in my dreams. She has that same confusion and curiosity in her face. The visor blocking her eyes doesn't help, but somehow, I can see the eyes over that. I'm not sure if her eyes are the same like the girl, but I have a hunch that she might. Even if it isn't her, (then again, that's the more likely possibility to be honest) I can't leave her the way she is. I extend my hand to her, hoping she excepts. She has some shocked, yet confused face. I shouldn't push my luck if I'm mistaken._

Shadow slowly backs his hand. "Ok, if you don't want to join, I understa-" She quickly grabs his hand.

"I accept your offer...Thank you."

_Well, I'll be damned. She seems to be happy. Well she isn't showing a big smile, but I could already tell there's happiness in those words._

Shadow smiles. Then shakes his head to refocus himself. "Well then, welcome to the Shadow Knights Miss...Um...What is your name?"

"Lambda..."

Shadow nods. "Right! Lambda...Well Lambda, welcome to the team. Well the whole team is not really here. So any idea how to get out of here?"

"Oh." She scans on her condition. "Energy levels still damaged."

Shadow scratches his head. "Oh crap, well looks like we'll have to walk our way back then." He walks first while Lambda stands still, thinking about her decision. Shadow then notices Lambda not following . "Hey! You coming or what?"

Lambda then looks at Shadow, and saw for a brief second a man wearing a red jacket and white spiky hair. Then she see's Shadow again, waiting for her answer. She responds, "Affirmative"

Shadow notices Lambda walking a little wobbly, then he wraps Lambda's arm around Shadow's shoulder, supporting her through the caverns. "So is that armor glued in, or is it removable?"

"Hm?"

"On second thought you don't have to answer!" Shadow replies in embarrassment.

_While I ramble on, I have I high hopes for the Shadow Knights more than ever. I know I can not only stand up to the NOL soon enough, but I can be someones hero. You don't have to be a bright, shining, knight to be someones hero._

Once Shadow and Lambda leaves, a figure of a man walks in the room, seeing them leave. "Hm..."

_**Shadow Stories: Encounters End...**_

**So what do you think? I'll admit, I never thought I can make stories this long in the last part. But, now I know. (and knowing is half the battle.) So I hope this satisfy you even more, because I put a lot into this one chapter. Please review, tell me on how I can improve and thanks for reading. And don't worry, this is only the beginning.**


	4. Meta Stories-Episode 2

**Disclaimer: Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, the following is a fan story. Support the official release and hopefully the wait for this one will be worth it for all of us.**

_**Meta Stories: Identity-Chapter 2**_

_Darkness. All I can see is darkness. Now there's fire, it too has a dark color. I still remember that day. The fire engulf the room, including myself. And this helmet becoming one with my face. It was the most painful experiences I ever had and ever will. Then I realize something. I'm sleeping. Then I awoken. I exit out of my room, seeing my brother in the living room. The new member shows up. She is not wearing that armor she wore back when I first seen her._

Shadow looks around as Meta and Lambda in her unarmored state sits down on the table. "I see everyone slept well, now lets eat some good ol' breakfast." _'brings out a bag of Chinese food'_

_My brother is my older sibling after all, he takes care of things mostly, and quite well too. The new member seems to enjoy her meal. Then she stares at me. I have been stared a lot to get used to it. After all, I am fully aware of my appearance. She and my brother eats her meal while I sit by. My brother seems distracted. He looks at our new member very strangely. __Ever since we had this new member, he has been acting strange. A day ago we await for this new member to show her unarmored self. Once she did, Shadow acted strange then he ever did._

Lambda opens the door, revealing herself without her armor. She wore a tight black jump suit that covers her upper body, but stops atop her knees, also leaving her bare footed. But then she slowly opens her eyes. Once Shadow see's her eyes, he shows shock.

"Huh?!" '_Red Eyes?'_

Meta turns to Shadow. "Is something a matter brother?"

Shadow then switched to a happy expression. "Um...No, just never thought a mechanical, sword slashing machine can look so cute underneath those robot parts heh heh..."

_Hm...He was flabbergasted, I could tell. He may hide it well, but you can't hold a secret to your brother. Especially from me brother. Another day past and I have sparred with the new member, and she shows promise. Her swords can do damage, but she lacks the determination._

Lambda is already filled with dirt marks. She summoned a vortex that brings out little sharp knife like weapons hit Meta, but it does little effect on him. Lambda dashes at Meta, then spins to preform a kick, only to be blocked by Meta's sword. He slashes his sword that hits her leg armor, that sends her straight to a wall.

Lambda falls hits the ground on her knees. "Damage input: 35%. Unable to continue..."

Meta is filled with scratch marks on his armor. "Is that all? Your heart and soul isn't shown in battle. You can't rely on the machine in you, but the soul within you." He then spins his sword then puts it back to his mechanical scab. "That way, you'll reach true victory." He leaves.

Shadow then walks by. "Hey, he didn't hurt ya or anything right?"

"Damages are 68%, will rejuvenate in time."

"So I'll take that as an alright. He does have a point, you seem a bit lifeless in battle. Staying calm in battle is one thing, but you show no adrenaline rush to your attacks."

Lambda automatically turns to Shadow. "Hm? Adrenaline rush?"

"Well you do show a lot of skill, hell, you caught me of guard when you sparred with me, but if you going to battle someone that can get through that, your going to need to add more power to your moves."

Lambda stands back up. "How do I do that?"

Shadow scratches his hair, showing small hints of being nervous. "Well...put more emotion to your moves."

Lambda tilts her head in confusion. "Emotion?...I don't know what you mean."

"heh, Well, I'll help you next time we spar. Lets go inside." He grabs her shoulder, showing partnership with her.

Lambda turns to see Shadow. "Affirmative."

_They both go inside. My brother helped the new member quite well. But he shows a lot of concern for her. My brother must be hiding something from me. There was a new years party that we watched in the roof of our home._

Shadow raises a soda bottle to the sky. "Cheers to a new year guys! Lets make it a good one!" He starts drinking.

**_Fireworks appear._**

Lambda looks around, then looks at the roof they are sitting in. "The roof can't bear our weight. Going to collapse in t minus 10 seconds."

"Come on Lambda, your being paranoid, I'll know it when I hear it."

Meta then yelled, "WHAT?!"

"I meant the fire works are too loud!"

"T minus 3 seconds."

"WHAT?!"

"I meant-" '**CRACK!' "**Whoa!" All of them drops through the roof. "Ow! Goddamn it!"

"T minus -5 seconds."

"Oh don't rub it in!"

Meta stares at Lambda, then Shadow. "Ha Ha Ha..."

Shadow then shifted his embarrassment to joy. "...teh...ha ha ha ha!"

_We all have our laughs in that night. I can fully acknowledge Lambda as a true Shadow Knight comrade. I still want to know about Shadow's secret with her, but for now, she is a our partner against crime. Days past, and we help assist people in there problems. One of them asked us if we were vigilantes. Fool! We are more than just vigilantes, we don't just bring justice just for profit, we are demonstrating our power to this city and its inhabitants that they are protected by strangers of the night! We stay in the darkness, and enter to the light to make history! We are the Shadow Knights!_

Shadow and Lambda just looks at him. "Um...Yeah Meta, thanks for the introduction. Lets get going."

_I tend to sometimes say stuff in my thoughts. My brother says I need to work on that. No matter, we come back after a successful mission._

All 3 of them enter the house with Lambda proclaiming, "Another successful mission done."

Meta shows his enthusiasm "Ha! We shall show this city our might!" Shadow just stands there, crossed armed. Meta notices. "What is wrong brother? You seem distraught."

"Well...you know that we plan to go against the NOL in this city right?"

"Well yes. It is our goal to show them our strength, power, and our own JUSTICE!"

"Well, why haven't we did it yet?!"

Meta tilts his head. "Oh?"

"We stayed in Kagutsuchi in...what was it again?"

7 days, 13 hours, 47 minutes, and 58 seconds." Shadow and Meta stared at her. "A total week."

"A total week! And I don't think the NOL even noticed us! I say we go to their base and challenge them!"

Meta places his finger to his helmet, simulating thinking. "I see. Why haven't I thought of this before?"

Lambda looks at the window. "I've scanned the area of The Novus Orbis Librarium cathedral facility, and it is highly guarded and connected to other bases for reinforcements."

Shadow looks unimpressed. "And?"

"This is a highly dangerous mission, ranking...10/10 in my data banks."

Shadow shows no worries. "Come on, I bet those guys in Sector Seven is over exaggerating. Besides, if you seen me and Meta back then, we took down lots of big time groups and mafias."

Meta rushes in. "Yes, we showed strength and power to the deluded fools that stand in our way."

Lambda still unemotionally protests. "But..."

Shadow interrupts. "Listen, we can handle one small place, plus we have you now. You can disarm the guys. Now come one! Time to make history!"

Meta brings out his sword. "Onward!"

_My brother leads us as we overthrow the evils of the NOL! Those times of facing mafias and bandits could be childs play compared to the NOL. Which is why it excites me so. It also excites my brother. Lambda however seems to doubt this quest, but she haven't seen our true power. (And she may not know her own.) We decide to go check the security of the place and take down the ones carrying the guns. My metallic body can take those feeble bullets, but Shadow and Lambda isn't. So we hide in the shades around the facility and Lambda scans the area. I am not too fund with the espionage strategy, but my brother is leader for a reason._

Lambda scans the area. "They are sniper classes in each of the higher levels."

Shadow smirks "All right then. We each disarm the snipers, knock them out, then destroy their guns, and that's when we go to the lowest level and reveal ourselves."

Lambda looks away. "..."

Shadow notices her being not herself. "What's wrong Lambda?"

Lambda says nothing. "Do you still have your doubts?" Lambda doesn't respond. Shadow then sighed and grabs her shoulder. "Lambda, when you go do something risky like riding a bike, or jump to rooftop to rooftop or just taking on a dude larger than you in battle, sure the odds are stacked against you, but thinking you'll fail won't help your chances on actually succeeding. When the chances of victory seem slim, never think of the chances of failure, and always think of victory. Think how your going to win, and do it."

_My brother truly inspired both of us. That is why he leads us._

Lambda looks down to herself, then the cathedral. "Are you sure this will work though?"

"Just do your part of the plan and we will too. After that, follow my lead."

Lambda thought of it. Then replied. "...Affirmative."

Shadow cheerfully responds "That's what I like to hear! Come on, lets get in position. Don't jump in until I give out a signal." He jumps on ahead.

_We separated and hid on many areas of _the building. _I go under a window and await the signal. But then I over hear a conversation. 2 people seem to be talking._

A red haired lady is talking with a vanilla colored outfit. "I'm just so glad you agree to do this Jin."

A blonde haired man wearing a blue uniform responds. "Yeah, sure..."

"What's wrong Jin? You look upset."

The one named Jin remained silent.

"Look, its just like I said, what ever your trying to do, we'll do together. Just allow me to help you find Ragna The Bloodedge."

Jin snaps. "Ragna The Bloodedge is mine! Don't interfere Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki became shocked. "Jin..."

_Then the sound of glass shatters. Its the signal! I jump in the room, destroying to glass in my way. Before they can respond, I dash past them and I see the cowardly sniper try to shoot me, but with no success. I destroy their weak toys and jump down to the lower levels, I see other gun wielders, I cut all them as I activate my thunderous lighting, striking their weapons out of their hands. I meet with my other comrades down below. They successfully done their part._

An NOL solider panics "What the hell happened?"

Another one see's the knights running all over the place. "We have intruders in the lower level!"

Then a commander yells out, "Surround them! Don't give anywhere to run!" Three of them meet each other as the NOL soldiers surround them.

Shadow looks at the ready to kill soldiers. "Lambda, how many are they?"

"Scanning...48 enemies and increasing every 5 seconds."

Shadow smirked. "This should be interesting... Jump!" They jump up to the highest level of the Cathedral.

_This is an exhilarating time! We jump and slash our way to countless weak opponents, we rise above the building. Then I see my brother enjoying this as I do._

Shadow, Meta, and Lambda then jumps over the ledge and all the way down. "Aaaand going down!" Shadow then charges his fist with black flames.

_Me and Lambda are taking down any guard that is targeting Shadow while he charges his ultimate attack._

Meta and Lambda proceeds to deflect and repel projectiles aiming at Shadow, as Shadow readies his big move. "LIBARY LOSERS, MAKE WAY FOR THE SHADOW KNIGHTS!" He lands the punch on the floor, which causes the ground to both shake and flame up a bit. Soldiers get flown straight to walls and up in the air, straight back down, unconscious.

_We look at the bodies of defeated men._

"Well, now that we got your attention..." Shadow shows confidence.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsubaki walks out of the room and reveals herself on the top floor where Meta dashed through. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

Shadow's confidence hinders for a moment. "Um...I was getting to that. Well in case you haven't heard about us, we are the Shadow Knights, the dark protectors of this city."

Tsubaki becomes confused. "Huh?"

Shadow brings out his sword and points it at her, showing his dominant leader figure. "That's right! We seen the true dark colors of your government, and we will show you that we had enough of your bullcrap!"

_Clearly our foes are standing there in fear, we truly intimidated them. The red haired female one is looking at us almost like she is confused, but deep down, she is afraid of our true power we demonstrated. We have made our names in history!_

"What is this?" Then Jin shows up. "A bunch of fools couldn't handle a bunch of renegades? Do I have to handle things myself?"

Shadow gets annoyed to see his face. Then he shifted it with a smirk. "So whose the blonde lady here? Wait, don't tell me...that's the hero of Ikaruga?"

_Ugh. Looking at this one annoys me. This? This is the one who destroyed the fair town of Ikaruga? Its worse than I thought. A pretty boy..._

"And who are you?"

Shadow sighed. "Didn't we already introduced ourselves? Listen , you need to understand where we come from. So we do a little activity that helps us understand certain people..."

"And that is..."

"SWORD ON SWORD COMBAT! So who do ya choose to fight big boy?"

Jin scoffed as he jumps down to Shadow's level. "Hm, your so anxious to die are you?"

"Um, that didn't answer my question. Who are you going to fight?"

"What makes you worth my...wait...your..." Jin realizes something from Shadows face, now that he is looking at him directly.

Shadow notices Jin acting strange. "Huh? What is it?"

"Y-Y-Yo-you...YOUR NOT MY BROTHER!" He dashes at Shadow like a maniac and both of them clash blades.

"Ha! Looks like you chose me! Meta, Lambda, choose your opponents, if not, take care of the guards so no one interferes!"

Meta/Lambda: Very well!/Understood.

Tsubaki see's Jin and Shadow fighting. "Jin!" She jumps down to their level. She brings out her weapon. "Get away from him!"

Meta then gets in her way and clashes with her blade. "Interfering a battle is cowardly and dishonorable."

"I don't know who you are, but you won't get away from this!"

_I do battle with the red haired one. And I might be actually crazy like people say, because I believe I see an eye in her hat. She fights strangely unlike other opponents I've faced. She attacks with her small blade that extends like a snake, and also powers of pure light. She is far unpredictable then the others, but just like the others, she hasn't seen my power._

"Hah!" Tsubaki's small blade extends like a snake sword and slashes at Meta multiple times. Then she jumps and proceeds charge a heavenly ball of light and blasts Meta with it. "Accept your judgment." She see's Meta unharmed through the smoke. "What?!"

Meta's body then surged with electricity. "Ha ha, I can take the pain, and block it. But, the secret to my power, is if the opponent can take the pain as well."

Tsubaki gets nervous. "Wha-What is this?"

Meta then positions himself for an attack. "Feel my thunderous wrath!" He does a spiral slash that reaches throughout the room.

Tsubaki panics and blocks. "Ah!" She blocks, but the immense power throws her straight to a wall. "Ahhhh! Ugh!"

Meta then stands tall. "I felt the lighting burns under this armor for too long to get used to it. No sane man can handle it."

_I notice Lambda making sure the guards doesn't reach us. She does her job stupendously. I then notice my brother fighting that pretty boy, he is fighting with rage and anger. When fighting my brother like this, it is a big mistake._

Shadow dodges Jin's attacks. "Say, what made you steamed anyways? Was it something I said? Was it because I called you a girl? Sorry, but I wouldn't know you were a guy from a mile away." Jin slashed sideways which causes Shadow to jump away from him.

Jin yells, "Shut up! This is not my brothers voice! This is not my brothers attacks! You are not my brother you filth!" He stabs the floor which causes ice pillars to form, and head straight to Shadow, only for him to level up to 2 and slash the ice, like a hot knife against butter. (Only its a flaming sword against ice.)

"I don't know what is your problem, but your fighting me! You should focus on this fight, because I HATE being ignored by stock up fakers like you!" He rushes straight to Jin and in an instant punches Jin in the gut.

_Shadow has the upper hand! That faker is letting his guard clearly down. He isn't defenseless internally, but he is not acknowledging Shadow's speed. He should be more aware of Shadow's fighting style._

"It is bad enough that you were the one who thought of the crazy idea to burn my home down, but you are actually called a hero for it?!" He then kicks him in the stomach. "Because bringing fire to peoples homes defiantly spells, hero". Then punches him in the chin. "Now I understand now that you probably did your job, because there was a war, and you probably wanted it to end decisively." Jin then jumps back and summons an ice blade from his hand and heads towards Shadow, only for him to melt it with his black flames. "But you showed that you gave no shits to anyone! Not even the ones your protecting! All those people that I saw die! All of those friends lost! My brother almost died because of you bastards! All of that for nothing!" He dashes and knees Jin in the stomach, then blasts him with a fist full of flames.

"GAHH!" Jin lands very hard on the floor.

Shadow is exhausted, then calms himself down. "And I'm the badguy now. Well there is one thing that is the difference between us isn't whose good or bad. It's merely between fire and ice."

Jin is half conscious. "Guhhh..." He gently places his finger to the floor and a frost mark starts moving straight underneath Shadow.

Shadow stands there, victorious. "So guys, how was that for an ass whooping? Man I showed this clown who was really coo-" Then the frost mark automatically freezes him.

Lambda gasped for a bit. As Meta checks the frozen Shadow. "Um...brother? are you alright?"

Shadow barely spoke. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah...I-I-I-I-I think I-I-I ne-ne-need some he-he-he-help here."

"Very well." Meta and Lambda pushes the frozen Shadow Reaper out of the cathedral while the defeated NOL soldiers looks at the group leave. Jin gives a very angry look at them.

_As much as I hate to admit it, but my brother seemed to underestimate his opponent again. He did avenged our old home, but he seemed to accept this as a draw. While we help out Shadow, he tries to thaw himself out. We showed the NOL that we were not weaklings they met back in the fiery last days of the war. That day..._

The Ikaruga Civil War. The last day of it shows the whole city of Ikaruga burning and people dying. "Ah! Wh-Where am I? Where do I go?" A young Meta who still has that helmet when he was in a young age, could barely see anything clearly, with all the mayhem and carnage all around him. Then he see's an NOL Soldier in his way. Holding a bloody sword. He raises his sword, ready to kill a scared clueless child.

_Then he came in like the wind. Kicking the soldier that almost ended me._

A man kicks the soldier out of the way and extends his hand to him. "Come child! I shall protect you!"

_I remember that moment well. I couldn't sustain my mind. My brother described that my near death experience made me turn insane. That is debatable. I couldn't remember my young self and what I used to look like. Almost as if my former self has disappeared from existence, and that night was the moment my former self died, and I was born. My brother worried for me for years, but he realized that I changed to a new mind, a new body, a new man. I have fully embraced my mantle of samurai, I am the Meta Samurai._

Shadow stared at Meta again while he thaws himself out of the ice. "Yeah, I already got that already Meta. But thanks for telling Lambda who you are." He finishes. "Whoooof! By the way Lambda, why are you staring at the window this whole time?"

Lambda scans the surrounding area of the block. "The NOL forces could come back for us, in full force. I taken precaution to scan for enemies coming this direction at all times."

Shadow: "Come on Lambda, after the whooping they taken from us, I doubt they'd want to face us again." Lambda merely stayed silent.

_Lambda seems to worry too much about this. We defeated the NOL forces in their home turf. Despite that, Shadow issued a 1 on 1 challenge against the hero they call Jin Kiseragi in a rematch. No doubt my brother wants to prove that pretty boy that he is superior. Lambda hasn't known yet, but she will soon as the next day later, all 3 of us walk to the cathedral again._

The three of them are walking together. Lambda asks, "Where are we going?"

Shadow clenched his fist with enthusiasm. "Gonna prove that pretty boy who is the real deal hero." Lambda shows her confusion.

Meta then says, "Clearly they will have to accept, for it is a great shame for their hero to not accept a challenge of a life time, to prove if he is not a false hero. Even as we speak, he is preparing for a battle of-"

Shadow then yelled, "Duck!" They get ambushed by soldiers with guns. They roll behind a building.

"Battle of ducks? What is my life coming to?!"

"I meant, that we've been had! I knew that pretty boy doesn't have the balls to-" grenade blows upon the building. They split up, and head toward Orient Town.

_We run to the city. We then recollect ourselves and plan._

All three of them reunite and plan. Shadow starts. "Ok. Jin really is an asshole for attacking us instead of taking my challenge!"

Lambda then turns her head to him. "You what?"

Shadow becomes embarrassed. "Oh! Well...You see...I couldn't accept a draw like that, so I thought of emailing the NOL to...challenge Jin again..."

Lambda becomes silent.

"Yeah, I now know that it...may not be the most smartest decisions I ever did."

She continues to be silent.

Meta breaks the awkwardness. "Shadow, what do we do now?"

Shadow refocuses. "Ok, lets get serious now. They are hunting us down, so we should stay in Orient Town. We also need to continue convince the town that we are the good guys."

Meta tilts his head. "Why is that?"

"Because if the whole city supports the NOL, this will be a lot more harder for us, so I think the best option is to have the city route for us, and since the NOL claims to protect this city, they wouldn't hurt anyone in this city. That way, the NOL will leave us alone, at least until our next encounter with them away from the city."

Meta thinks." Hm...could be tricky, but might work."

Shadow fist bumps with enthusiasm. "Alright then lets drive the NOL out of this city, with the citizens help! Right Lambda?" Lambda then jumps out of the building. "Hey! Lambda!" He see's Lambda dashing through building to building. "Lambda!" He follows.

Meta tries to follow, then stopped. "Brother! Um...Very well! I shall carry on the mission!"

"Come on Lambda! I'm sorry, it was dumb, I know! Lambda? Lam-" An ice block hits Shadow from mid air. "DA!" He falls to a food stand "Pah! Well, at least you prepared I suppose."

Jin walks towards him. "Your death, shall be satisfying."

_I have separated with my brother and Lambda, but I focus on the enemies in front of me. They fall easily to my might. Then they resort to cheap tactics by attacking me from behind and stabbing me in the shoulder with an electric shock. That angers me. Then the flashbacks of that night return to me, only this time, I'm the destroyer. Time slows when I give in to my anguish and rage, I become one with the thunder and strike hard like lighting. Shadow says that killing will bring a bad name to us, but even he knows that accidents happens. I take care of the soldiers and walk out of the town because I notice a someone walking out. She wears an NOL outfit, but not any battle outfit I've seen. Her body, her eyes, her hair, its like I've seen them before. Then a mysterious man in black walks behind her._

"Oh Miss Vermillion..." He shows to wear a black sleek suit with a hat. Also his eyes are apparently closed.

Noel is surprised to hear his voice. Then turns to see him. "Oh! Captain Hazama!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You know ever since that mission I sent you on searching for Jin Kiseragi and Ragna The Bloodedge I haven't heard a word from you ever since."

Noel realizes that that. She was sent to retrieve Jin Kisaragi once he was looking for Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel was sent to find him, that was until she encountered Ragna the Bloodedge and saved his life from the cauldron. "...Oh, sorry..."

"Oh well, no harm done. Now that I found you, lets go back. There's a lot of nasty rumors about you assisting Ragna The Bloodedge."

Noel also remembers seeing Hazama there too. Acting not himself, she thought. "Well actually Captain Hazama, there's a couple questions I have."

"Oh?" He slowly opens his evil yellow eyes.

Noel remembers Hazama as certain persona he never reveals. "L-Like, are you aware of a name called...Terumi?"

Hazama smiled like a maniac. "Oh hohoho, you think your really smart now are you? So you remember that time. Where you seen my true colors. hehehehe..."

Noel acts nervous. "Cap-Captain Hazama? (I knew it!)"

Hazama then is covered with green faint aura. With small portals that brings out metallic snakes. "Your coming with me you little brat."

"Huh?!" She see's the snakes coming, and dodges them.

Then Hazama appears in front of Noel and grabs her by her collar. "I have plans for you. Huh?" Meta jumps in and attacks Hazama, only for Hazama to dodge, but lets go of Noel. "The hell?"

Meta catches Noel. "Are you hurt damsel?"

Noel opens her eyes to see a masked hero. "Someone...saved me? And...did you called me damsel?!"

Meta turns to Hazama. "I see through your twisted look. You are evil I say."

"I see your new in town. (Well crap, this will waste even more time.) Consider yourselves lucky for now, and I will come for you Noel Vermillion." He jumps away.

Noel thinks about what just happened. "Just what did Captain Hazama want from me?"

Meta lets Noel stand. "Are you unharmed?"

Noel see's her metallic savior. "Um...Yeah...Who are you?"

"I am...I..." Then something snapped on Meta's head. A jolt that completely froze Meta.

Noel see's this in confusion. "Um, sir?"

_Once...I see that...that damn uniform up close...it...gives me an urge. An urge to kill her._

"Sir?" Meta's helmet then flashed a red dot, then attacks Noel in a split second. "Whoa!" She barely dodges. "What was that about?!

_I don't know what came over me, but some force in my mind has a certain hatred over this girl I never met before. Luckily, she knows how defend herself._

Noel: She keeps on dodging Meta's slashes. "Stop!" His sword then jolts with electricity and slashes on Noel's way and shocked her a little. "No choice...Bolverk!" Light develops around Noel as two guns appear on Noel's hands. She signals battle with her fighting style.

Meta stops himself as the best he can. "Oh, so she does know how to fight..."

"I don't know what your trying to pull, but you won't have your way!"

_She shoots her guns, I dodge them, I attack, she dodges. I feel the impact of the blasts. I felt worse, but for a small girl, she actually damage me somewhat. I demonstrate my speed. Although my brother specializes more on speed, I can merely dash in high speeds, and attack decisively. However, I am also battling myself. I am being controlled by mysterious urges. I get behind her, I was about to cut the back of her neck, but instead I kick her at the stomach once she realizes my presence. I kicked her right in front of a shopping store. She falls back down, while I try to collect myself. But those urges are trying to corrupt my already broken mind. That girl is still there, she isn't running away. Either she truly wants to defeat me to prove something, or she see's me as a true threat to others. Maybe it is wise to run away, not that it would truly help her._

Noel tries to stand up, as she straighten her hat that is covering part of her face. "Your pretty tough." (can I really beat him?) Eh?!" She see's electric slashes come her way. She jumps out of the way. "(I have to beat him!)"

_She fights more desperately, but also more carefully. She keeps on shooting at me while I dodge. I charge my sword and jump at her, she dodges the electric attack, and before I was able to attack again, she blasts me to the stomach. She is exhausted, while I noticed the damage she did. I draw my sword back to my scab, hopefully I would contain myself. But I continue to charge to the girl, she keeps on firing at me desperately._

Noel continues to shoot at Meta with fear. "No stay away." She keeps on shooting. "What do you want with me?" She begins to cry a little. "Please...go away...Meta is getting closer. "GO AWAY!"

_She is now paralyzed in fear. I seen it before, they have nothing to give. I struggle to gain control. I have no reason to kill her...I shouldn't...kill...her...GRAAAGH!_

Noel then trips backwards and her guns disappears. Meta stares at her. Then he brings out his hand.

Noel shuts her eyes, waiting for his worst. "Is this it?"

"hm..." Meta then pats Noel on the head gently.

Noel opens her eyes, not expecting what Meta did. "huh?" As soon as she looks to see Meta, he is gone. "What? Why did he..." She keeps on looking around to find him, not noticing that Meta is on top of a building above her, finally gaining control.

_I won. I won this round. And because of that, a life is saved. Well, an innocent one. I leave as fast as I can. I still do not know how I lost control of my own mind._

Meta keeps on jumping building to building, then stops at one to recollect himself. "What is the meaning of this? Surely those urges can't just happen randomly."

Then he starts to hear a voice. "It is quite simple. You want to kill that wench."

Meta looks around. "What?! Whose there?"

"I am one of the thoughts that was hiding inside you. The one you try to bury for far too long."

_One of my thoughts? I may not be a well minded individual, but I never thought I have dual personalities. The voices become stronger, its almost like the voices are surrounding me._

Meta see's nothing but darkness now. He hears nothing but the voice, all around him. "The filth still lives, so why spare her? She must die! You know what you have to do. She is a waste of space! She is better off dead! You know you want to."

Meta tries to block his hearing. "Then he grabs his sword. No one...Controls me!" He does a spiral slash.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of the job myself."

_Then the manifestation of that voice create itself a body. But I never thought on of the thoughts in MY head, would be this skinny. It attacks in a fighting style I haven't clearly seen before. One of the attacks actually somewhat freezes me. I don't get what kind of thoughts of mine represent me as this skinny. But the skinny me attacks more faster, he seems to fight more elegantly, but somewhat more viciously._

Meta blocks an icy slash. "Enough of your games. You are not me."

"I am more like you then you imagine. You just try to deny it and act like someone your not. But it won't matter once I take control!" He creates ice pillars. Meta dodges, only for to be hit by an icy arrow. He falls hard. "Your not so tough in your on mind are you!"

Meta stands up. "I am just as strong though." He charges himself with energy for a few seconds. He then points his sword on the shadow and lightening strikes him.

"AH! Wha?!"

_My back is a giant satellite, I harness the power of the above, and strengthen myself. With all my might I slash him, even if he dodged, I went around him and kick him in the stomach, then kick him straight up, and I continue to do a rising kick and continue to damage him, then I slash him down to the floor. He lies there defeated._

The shadow fades away. "She...must...die..."

Meta brings his sword back to his scab. "There is only 2 people I only listen to, my brother, and myself."

"I am...you..." Then it fades away. Meta see's that he is back at the city.

_Maybe, but I still chose my path. I try to find my brother and Lambda, they seem to have separated. I jump rooftop to rooftop as I try to find them. Then I find Lambda frozen. I punch to the ice enough for her to break free herself._

Meta grabs Lambda as he frees her. "Are you unharmed?"

Lambda's visor turns on but is flickering. "Temperature rate -3%. Need...heat sources...immediately."

"You need to warm up. Very well." He carries the very cold Lambda on his shoulders. He could feel Lambda shivering a bit, and yet she still acts unemotional.

_I search for a warm place for my comrade. I found a place that could help, Litchi's Clinic. I knock the door, then a little girl with dark skin and dark blue hair opens the door._

Linhua opens the door. "Hey a-whoa! Um...Can I help you sir?"

Meta replies, "My friend needs help." He shows Lambda as blue as she can be.

"Whoa! What happened to her?"

"Lets just say she caught a frost bite."

Linhua then turns her head inside. "Um, Miss Litchi! We have a situation!"

_Then the one she calls Litchi comes in. She wears white and red clothing with a panda in her head. She also has a weird expansion on her chest compared to other females I've seen._

Litchi comes in. "What is it Linhua?" He see's Meta and Lambda. "Ah!? Is that?!" She puts her hand on Lambda's face, and she is dangerously cold. "Oh my...She needs to be warmed up and fast!"As Linhua and Litchi helps out Lambda, Litchi recognizes Lambda, back at her final days of being with a group called Sector Seven. (She is...Number 11? What is she doing here?)

_She tries to take her armor off, but it can't be done. Then Lambda awokens._

Lambda wakes up opens her eyes/visor. "Wa-Wait..." She gently touches her armor, then they suddenly vanished.

_She is then taken to the couch near a fire place, covered almost completely with a blanket. She seems to hold up nicely._

Meta comes in with a hot chocolate and drinks it. At that's what he thinks, he is actually spilling it all over his helmet. He see's Lambda slowly waking up. "Are you recovering?"

"Status...Temperatures rate stabilizing. Recovering at 55% speed."

"I see." He places his up on a table. Then see's Litchi coming in. She see's the mess Meta did, but quickly ignores it so she can ask some questions.

Litchi approaches Meta. "May I ask something? You seem to be new here, can I ask your name?"

"My name...My name is Meta Samurai. A Shadow Knight."

"Meta Samuari...Shadow Knight?..."

"Yes, my brother leads the Shadow Knights. To dethrone those who prey upon the weak. And then burn the throne so no one would dare sit upon it ever again! Because we clearly don't want to prey upon the weak, so we will-"

"Ok I think I get it now!"

Linhua runs in. "Miss Litchi! Come quick!"

Litchi replies, "What is it Linhua?"

"There's a fight going on! And bystanders are getting injured!"

Meta stands up. "Brother?! He must be still fighting!"

_I leave to find him, and I see my brother getting overwhelmed by that pretty boy. I can tell he was sneak attacked. I see Shadow and Jin fighting fiercely, but the fight causes destruction around them. My brother seems to try to save them, while that poor excuse of a hero takes advantage of it. Disgraceful! Jin strikes Shadow down to the middle of the city as he is about to make his kill public._

Shadow drops out of a building and hits a trash can and rolled into a middle of the city block. "Ow! Ugh...You know, for a war hero, you sure fight in a cowardly fashion."

Jin walks slowly with his icy sword. "You really think I care about pointless things like that? Your existence is ugly and need to die slowly like the vermin you are!"

Shadow sits up. "Oh I'm sorry, can you say that again only more heroically?" Jin kicks him in the face.

Jin gets shows anger. "Shut up and die...I don't care if I'm a hero, I don't care for the people in this glutton town, I don't care for this world! The only thing I care for is to kill my brother! And you have the gall to have his face. But the good thing of it, is I'll take enjoyment of killing you, just as much as I'll have enjoyment of killing my brother..." He raises his sword. Meta see's this in a distance.

_I position myself to save my brother, until that little girl from the clinic comes and interferes!_

"No!" Linhua runs in and blocks Jins way. "Don't kill him! He is just mad because he lost his home because of your force! Don't punish him for it!"

Shadow see's this in disbelief. "You?! What the hell are you..."

Jin shows no emotion but annoyance. "Stand aside kid. I don't care for his home. He needs to die, that is all."

Linhua shakes her head. "No! I'm tired of the NOL pushing people around because they won't follow their rules! You've protected us, but you show no compassion to anyone, not even the ones your trying to protect! I had enough!"

Shadow seen and heard the emotions she put to those words. "Kid..."

Jin closes his eyes to think about it. But then stops in 5 seconds. "Peh, fool. If you want to die, I won't hesitate." He raises his sword again to kill her.

Tsubaki then runs in. "Wait! Jin what are you doing? Were you really trying to kill that kid?!"

Jin turns to talk to her. "Tsubaki, don't get in my way."

"Listen to me Jin..."

_That red haired one stops that pretty boy to do damage. What a dishonorable wench. Having a title of hero and acting like its nothing. I may not hold a title of hero, but he wouldn't know heroism if it hits him in the rear end. And the crowd of people seem to agree. ._

The Citizens then started to talk to each other about what they just saw. "Hey, did the hero say he didn't care for our lives?" "He was about to kill a little kid!" "Hey its non of our business!" "But my friend got hurt because of that fight and he didn't bother helping!" "That spiky hair guy saved my kid, but the Hero of Ikaruga didn't bother trying to help!"

_They were some mumbling in the crowd, the girl protecting my brother comes to check on him while Litchi comes as well._

Linhua checks on Shadow. "Hey are you alright? Hey!"

Litchi replies, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was that guy that came in with an injured NOL member while your gone."

Litchi shows disbelief. "He did?" She looks at Shadow and thinks for a second. Then approaches Shadow. "...Listen! You need to run away! Get out of Kagusutchi and never come back!"

Linhua hears with shock. "Miss Litchi?"

"Its too dangerous to stay here! You need to run! Now!"

Shadow tries to stand, but fails. "What? Guh...You got to be kidding...I didn't came here to cut and run...I came here to make a name for myself, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

Litchi begins to show desperation. "What is with you? Don't you see that your meaningless pride will cost you your life?"

Shadow gets ticked off. "Grgh! Meaningless?!" Black fire then covers his body in anger. "Just what the hell do you know about meaningless?!" The flames calms, but not his temper. "After losing your home from a false hero, then when you try to make a name for yourself, you are mistaken from a another person! If I can't beat him here and now, everything I went through was all for nothing. I have to try, to find out if I can, its the only way I'll know."

_My brother had shown his true feelings. He is right, we went through a lot together to give this fight up.__ Even that girl shows sorrow for him, then she leaves, going back to the clinic. As I see the fake hero still talking to the red haired woman._

Litchi shows sympathy on her face. "But you can't fight now. There's no way you can't prove yourself now. How can you show your power if you have none now?"

"Simple Miss Litchi." Linhua walks in with a tray of a small capsule and a cup of water. "The other way to get power, is to share power."

"Linhua, where did you get that?"

"I found this in one of the cabinets. This one can heal him, but only temporarily.

"What? No! The effects can be painful, even for him! Plus we only use this when its an emergency!"

"But this is an emergency! He and I are tired of living a lie! Tired of those poor souls that lost their lives in the Ikaruga War die in vain! Tired of it all!"

"Linhua..."She looks at Shadow in pain, then sighs. "Ok. Give it to him, but I want to know one thing, your not going to kill him are you?"

Shadow kneels in one knee. "No, I don't roll that way. As a Shadow Knight, we come to fight the authority, not kill it. You can leave me to die if you want."

Litchi then sighed in defeat. "You really are stubborn. Linhua gives him the capsule. "But be warned, you'll have a couple of minute before the withdraw phase will come and leave you defenseless."

Shadow smirks. "Heh, that's all I need!" He takes the medicine and drink. "Ah..."

Linhua smiles. "Feeling better?"

"Give it a minute...Haaarugh!" Shadow bursts out his power. "Yeah! That's more like it! Not a hundred percent true strength, but close enough!"

_My brother has gained his strength! The girl shows delight while Litchi shows concern. It looks like Jin and the red head are leaving though._

As Jin and Tsubaki was going to leave, Shadow yells, "Hey Jinny bear! We haven't finished yet!" He brings out his Blood Killer.

Jin smiled. "Oh, you really do want to die."

Tsubaki grabs Jin's shoulder, but he swaps her arm away, and gives her a stare. He walks to Shadow. "Jin wait!"

Jin brings out his Yukianesa. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Shadow smiles back. "Trust me, I'll enjoy this more."

_Both of them are in position, they don't notice the crowd of people surrounding them, waiting with anticipation, and worry. Both fighters are locking on each others eyes. Then, they move, Jin then tries to slash him, but my brother leveled up while he dashes, and he not only dodges it barely, but also positioned himself to Jin's stomach. Shadow punches Jin with his swords handles filled with small spikes. To add in the damage, he blasts Jin with a fire forced punch. Its over. Jin gets sent through a building. Everyone is in shock on what happened. Even I was little shocked my brother was able to defeat the Hero of Ikaruga, in less than 100% strength. My brother did it. He defeated the fake hero..._

Shadow shows exhaustion, but then stands up casually with his arms on his hips. "Welp, I say that's the end. Huh?" He looks at the people who seen the battle.

_Then someone started clapping, it was the blue haired girl. Then someone else started clapping, then more people. Eventually, the clapping begins to change to cheering. My brother is mortified, he never thought he would gain the cities respect this quick. It is a good feeling to see my brother feel accomplished. I decide to jump in._

Meta lands next to Shadow. "Whoa! Meta?"

"Brother, you did it."

Shadow looks at the people cheering for them. "Yeah...I did. Well...you shoulda came in a bit early I suppose."

"You would scold me." '_and he would'_

"Yeah...Well, we did it...huh?" Then he see's Lambda who is in full health. "Oh hey! Lambda! Glad your alri-" Lambda hugs him for a second. "Uh..."

Lambda slightly blushes. "I'm glad too. You should be more careful."

Shadow acts embarrassed. "Yeah...sorry Lambda. I won't try something this reckless again. At least...without your permission."

Meta laughs slightly. Shadow then laughed more hardly. Then he gets a big stomach ache. "Brother?"

Shadow kneels down comedically. "That damn pill! That wasn't 10 minutes at all!" Lambda just stands there confused as Meta continues his unemotional laugh. Then he see's Tsubaki checking on the unconscious Jin.

_Those dishonorable fools will get what's coming to them. But for now, we are the center of attention, and we have showed this city that we are here to stay, and protect. We have created a legend. And we have just begun. The Shadow Knights have just begun. A day past and I inspect the city, then I see that same blonde NOL girl coming out of Litchi's Clinic. She seems to be walking back to the NOL cathedral. Then I notice 2 guards following her, they seem to follow her suspiciously, I investigate, they get closer her, they are about grab her, then I interfere!_

"HA!" Meta comes in to attack.

"Ha!" Only for Shadow to attack first and knock out the guard.

"Wha?!" Noel turns and see's Shadow. Then Meta. She gasps. "Its you again!"

Shadow see's Meta with him. "Heh, looks like you beat me to her."

"Brother, what are you doing here?"

Shadow raises his finger. "Glad you asked." He shows a poster with Noels face on it. "I seen some guard putting these up not too long ago. I thought you would be come back in the clinic."

Noel is puzzled. "Wait, how did you know I was in the clinic?"

"Because I was the one who saved you from the Red Devil fellow."

Noel is shocked to hear that. "You are?! I guess that explains it, but that poster..."

Shadow then gets stlightly nervous. "Yeeeah, try to swallow this as you can." He hands Noel the poster.

_She looks at that said poster and then her face of confusion shifts to shock._

Noels face shows her disbelief. "Wh-What? They..put a...bounty on m-me?"

Shadow scratches his head with semi-shame. "I wished it wasn't that harsh, but that seems to be the case."

"I-I never thought they would...I mean I did saved Ragna The Bloodedge, but they have no evidence for it!" Noel feels like her world is shaking. She felt like collapsing.

"Well, sorry to say it, but you seem to be fired in the worst way."

"W-What am I going to do? My parents should be worried. And if they see my face in that bounty..." She is one the verge of crying.

Shadow then cleared his throat to get her attention. "Well, I don't like people getting kicked out of the sidelines like that, now I know that's how the NOL plays. So I'll just cut to the chase. "ahem" Miss um...Noel Vermillion was it? I humbly invite you to become a Shadow Knight. Do you accept?"

Noel hears the offer. "Huh?" Shadow then extends his hand to her. "Join...you?"

_That is why my brother is the leader. Although he and I maybe equal in some aspects, what he does succeed in is lead by example. My brother, Shadow. I couldn't think of a better brother, and a better leader._

**_Meta Stories: Identity End_**

**Dang, this one is looooooong. But I bet they were longer fanfics than this. So anyways, please review this and tell me what you think. Also the 1st point views won't be limited to the OC's. The next chapter will star everyone's favorite little gun slinger. See ya later. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Noel Stories-Episode 3

**Disclaimers: This is a fan made story, Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, not me. Please support the official release. Also reviewing my story is really appreciated.**

**_Meanwhile in Hazama's office._**

Hazama eats an unpeeled egg in one bite. 'gulp' "oh...That hits the spot." The phone then rings, in which he answers. "Hello, this is Hazama of the Intelligence Department."

Relius is on the phone. "Hazama, I heard about the bounty put on Noel Vermillion."

"Yeah." Hazama blankly responds.

"And yet you are fully aware of her being number 12?"

Hazama nonchalantly says, "Yep, I told them that she was not only helped out Ragna The Bloodedge, but those new renegades that attacked Major Kiseragi."

"May I ask why? Since we need number 12 to carry out the plan."

"Yeah well, here's the thing. I seen those new guys and I believe I never seen them before in any possibility I seen. So I want to know about them, and things will get more interesting once she joined them. I believe she fits right in the loser brigade of clones."

Relius then shows interest. "Clones you say?"

"Yeah, I seen one the pictures of those Shadow Knights last night. And the red hair one looks like a certain dog I know. hehehehe..." He see's an image of Shadow Reaper.

**Noel Stories: Family-Chapter 3**

_I don't know what I have gotten myself into. The NOL is now against me, and now I join a group of people I never met before. They seem to be nice, but can I trust them? I mean Captain Hazama is now after me, how can I trust anyone now? Well there is Makoto but...oh man, I forgot about Makoto. She must be worried for me. Oh right, I still have to try this new outfit they gave me. Hm..._

**_Shadow and Meta waits for Noel's new look outside of her new room._**

Shadow and Meta are waiting outside of Noel's new room. "Um...Anytime Noel."

"In a moment!"

Meta crosses his arms. "I wonder if she'll like that new outfit I gave her."

Shadow turns to Meta in slight worry. "You know, I checked it, and surprisingly, its not as creepy as I thought it would be."

"Ok, I'm done. But I have one question." Noel opens the door revealing herself. "Why does this outfit look exactly like my old one?!" Now wears orange instead of blue and a black tie instead of red.

Shadow replies, "Hey don't look at me, I wasn't the one who designed it."

Noel gets a little ticked. "Designed it?! It is nearly identical! The only difference is the color!"

Meta is acting like it is not a problem. "I thought the original outfit was missing something. That certain color to fit our group."

"But why?! Why put this much effort to one outfit just to change the color of one outfit that I already wear?!"

Shadow shrugs. "This IS Meta we're talking about. But I don't mind personally. I thought that outfit was cute on you. Just hope the library won't hang us for rebelling and copyrights, because that would be tedious to hear in our executions."

Noel gulps in fear for hearing that. "You really have to mention that?"

Shadow chuckled. "Yeah, AS IF they would. But enough of small stuff like this, we got sparring to do."

Meta goes on ahead while Noel ponders. "Sparring? Didn't we already done that an hour ago?"

Shadow goes as well, while Noel follows. "Yeah but this is the new you. We have to test out your new self!"

Noel is not amused. '_New me? I just have different colored clothes.'_

"Also I recall you haven't met our other member, Lambda."

"Lambda? I don't believe I heard of her before."

Shadow winks to her. "Well you'll get your chance to know her, because you get to spar with her."

_I heard about them mentioning Lambda once, but I never see her. She would be either on the other side of the house or be somewhere else out of the house. Well I can finally meet her. But I'm also nervous to meet this person. Then again, I'm nervous for meeting someone anonymous. But I try to keep myself calm to meet my new partner. We go behind the house where we usually train. I'm still not use to this place. Usually I'm used to a house that won't possibly fall on me. Shadow and Meta are standing there waiting for this Lambda person. I just stand there, waiting for my sparing partner._

Shadow checks behind him to see if she is there. "She should be here by now. You ready Noel?"

Noel is standing in the middle of the empty space that will shortly be a battlefield. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

Shadow checks again, only to see Lambda walk in this time, already in her armor. "Oh! There you are Lambda!"

Lambda turns to Shadow slightly. "There was complications. Sorry..."

_Ok, here is Lamb...da? Huh? Is this real? She looks just like-like...ah Ah!_

Shadow notices Noel acting strange. "Huh? You feeling all right Noel? Noel?" No response. "I-I think she is dozing off. And right in front of her opponent. That means she is not taking her opponent seriously! Dang Noel, you just met her, and already you disrespect her. Well stuff like that can cost ya. Lambda! Ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Noel! Are you ready?" Still silence. "I'll take that as a yes. Fight!" Lambda dashes straight to Noel.

_Murakumo Unit 12 activate. The 11th prime device dashes at me. But I dodge, I bring in my Nox Nyctores: Bolverk. I shoot my enemy, but she seemed to dodge it too. She summoned her swords. I jump and shoot downward at the imitation Murakumo. She blocks them. I land, she takes advantage to dash at me again. I dodge it as well, I shoot more quickly this time, and hits her back. She still continues to fight. She tries to attack my lower levels with a downward sword attack, but I jump out of the way, she summoned her swords around me, but I deflect them with my bullet blasts. I land, then I continue shooting at the target. She jumps and her blades come to my direction, as I blast them out of the of my way. She dive kicks to me, but I dodge that, and before she can attack again, I shoot her at point blank range. The imitation now damaged all over. I see blood coming out of her visor, as well as her armor damaged and broken, and her body suit torn._

Shadow see's Lambda badly damaged. "Whoa! You all right there Lambda?"

"Heavily damaged, in exactly-" Noel kicks her in her face.

"Hey! Noel! You won! You can knock it off!"

_This imitation now is unable to defend herself. I proceed to terminate her. I shoot at her constantly._

Lambda tries to stand, but she keeps on getting blasted in the back. 'BLAST' "guh!" 'BLAST' "guha!" "BLAST" She then raises her hand to Noel. "st-stop..." 'BLAST' 'BLAST' 'BLAST' 'BLAST'

Noel shows no emotion to her actions. "Termination will proceed..."

"Stop!" Shadow throws a fireball to separate Noel and Lambda. He then jumps in. "What the F girl?! This is supposed to be sparring, not zombie kill mode! She's your friend!"

"Friend...friend...friend?" Then Noel snaps back to her old self. "Wha-What happened?"

Shadow notices too. "Huh? Noel? You feeling all right?"

Noel then see's her bolverk is already in her hands. "Hah! When did I used...Huh?" Noel then see's Lambda on the ground.

"Uuuugh...Sh-Shad..."

Noel gasps in surprise. Before she can say anything, Shadow rushes in to check on her. "Don't worry Lambda, your alright. Just stay calm."

"Damages critical, unable to dictate recovery or solution...Am I...going to...die?"

Noel gasps in terror. Then she looks at bolverk, and begins to process on what could have happened.

"Don't overact like that, Meta can you help me here? Noel I-" As soon as Shadow focuses on Noel, she runs away. "Hey! Noel! Wait! NOEL! Damn it! Why does this have to happen to me?! Meta!"

"Yes brother?"

"I'm gonna need you to find Noel. She can't be too far."

"Very well brother, consider her found."

"Yeah I don't see her, so get to it!" He carries the badly damaged Lambda.

Meta charges into Orient Town. "Onward!"

_I run to Orient Town to make sure they won't find me. What happened to me?! Did I really do that to Lambda?! She-She really looked like that girl in armor back in the cauldron. Yeah, that place where I met Ragna. He saved my life from that girl. Nu. That was her name, right? Lambda...she acted differently than Nu. She actually told me to stop? Now I remember, I hurt her badly. I was going to kill her, and she was telling me to stop...Why? Why did I do that? What's happening to me? I-I...Huh? Is that Meta? He must be looking for me. I can't let him see me! Not after what I did! I try to hide from him. Meta though, he is sort of creepy. Ok, incredibly creepy. Like I still remember the first time we met almost traumatized me. Also now that I think about it, he made me this new outfit, and now that I think about it, it feels just like the my old one. Like it feels exactly like it. How is he able to do that? Unless...he took my clothes while I was sleeping in? I should stay away from him! He looks around to find me, but I hide behind a wall, I hope he didn't see me. But just to make sure, I run off to avoid any possible suspicions. I can't go back. Shadow might not want to see me after what I did. Now I'm alone again. The NOL is after me, and Shadow probably hates me. Why does this always happen to me? Well I have no where to go, and I'm a fugitive. My parents most be worried sick. Wait a minute...I forgot! I should mail them the bad news! But...I can't face Shadow, Meta, and Lambda again. oh...Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do, I have to leave Kagutsuchi, go back home, and stay there, forever...First I have to see Makoto and remind her about the news, I didn't even told her about the Shadow Knights. I wonder what she will think of what happened. I have to at least check the monorail schedule first, and it seems I have until 4:00 until the train to my destination arrives. It is now 1:00, I should have plenty of time. I head to the port, I hope I can call Makoto from here. Wait, the NOL might catch my call. But I'll leave the place anyways. All I have to do is not tell her about where I'm going. I used my cell phone, and called Makoto._

Noel dials on her cell phone. She then waits for Makoto to respond. 'beeeeeep' "Come on, please pick up." 'beeeeeep'

"Hey this is Makoto! Leave a message after the beep!"

Noel sighs in disappointment. "Oh...Makoto...The phone beeped. "Makoto...I just have to say sorry for what happened. I...I don't know how this...all of this happened to me...but...I can't tell you. Because I don't want you to get involved in my problems. I guess its meant to be." She is unable to hold her tears. "Promise me Makoto, don't get mad. Don't get mad at the NOL, and don't get mad at me. I just feel...I just feel like being here was a big mistake. I'm sorry...good bye..." She hangs up, kneels down, and cries for a bit.

_That was the most hardest things I did. It was like tearing apart my own heart out of my body. I remember when I first met Makoto in Kagutsuchi, and she wanted to help me. I thought she can help me. It turns out I can't be helped. I'm sorry Makoto. I still have to wait for the monorail. I can't stay in broad day light too long. I guess I have to go underground. I wished it didn't have to be sewers, but I can't risk being caught by anyone. I should be safe there. I go to a cave that goes downward to the sewer levels. Already it stinks. I should stay away from the icky sewer water. I see there's a more dryer route. I go there. I wonder if this route would lead me more farther to the monorail. Huh? I thought I heard something._

Noel hears something. "kekekeke..."

"Huh?" Noel looks around the dark hallway.

"kehekeheke..."

"Whose there?!"

"Keghhhahahahahaha!"

_Then a-a a big gowy blob attacks me!_

"Ah!" Something attacks Noel from above, and she dodges. Then she see's the attacker in it's full form. Arakune, a victim of an experiment gone wrong. Now it hunts down anything that is related to the azure. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Az re, Azu e, ou ha e wha I ne d. Kehehe!"

"What? Wh-What are you saying? Di-Did you just talked?"

"Y u, li le on . St y wh re yo re!" Arakune attacks Noel again.

"Ahh!" She blocks the attack. "Wha?!" She looks down and see's insects crawling all over the floor she's standing. Even her feet. "Yahh!" She jumps away from Arakune, she begins to pant heavily. And look around the ceiling. She see's insects crawling all over the place. "_bugs...bugs everywhere..."_

_I'm like I'm in a nightmare. Bugs are now all over the ceiling and they are coming straight to that...thing! I can't breath. I can't stay calm! I gotta...calm myself...I have to get out of here!_

N_ y u don !" _Arakune liquefies and rushes behind her.

Noel runs to the exit. "Ye-Yes! I can see light!" Arakune then reformed in front of Noel. "AAAAHHHH!"

"KEEEHAAHAHAHAHA! EAT EAT EAT!"

Her hands then glowed. Her signature weapons, Bolverk appears. "Go Away!" She blasts Arakune with a few shots.

"AHAAAAOUUUU! Wh def e me? My hung r?!" Arakune brings out a claw and attacks Noel again.

Noel jumps out of the way. "Hup!" Her guns then glowed, and transforms to a rocket launcher. "Take this!" The rocket hits Arakune.

"GEEAH! Arakune then looks around, and see's Noel is gone. "Whe e? W er ? her di my f od g ?"

_I escaped, hopefully that monster didn't see me. "phew" What on earth was that thing? I heard there was something hidden in the sewers that ate some of the kaka cats. I-I never thought those rumors were true. I feel so exhausted. I go to an alleyway. I feel like...I'm losing...oh..._

Noel slowly opens her eyes. "Mmmm...What-What happened? Did I pass out? How long was I out? Its...3:58?! Oh no! The monorail will come in 2 minutes! I don't even know where am I! I got to go this way! The monorail should be there!" She rushes through the city.

_I ran as fast as I can! I bump in a few people, I apoligised but I have no time to help them up. I didn't check the time, I already know I'm almost out of time. I see it! The monorail! And the train is not there yet! I can still make it! Then I see...Captain Hazama?_

"Oh Noel Vermillion..."

Noel stops running. "C-Captain...Hazama? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to apprehending you."

"But your only part of the Intelligence Department! You said yourself that you don't fight!"

"Ha! I see your futile attempts on trying to act smart, but apparently there's more to me than you think. With those meddlers coming in the picture, I have no choice but to speed up the process. And then you have a bright idea to leave this place? Hehehe...And just what makes you think you can escape me? Go on, enlighten me."

Noel gets nervous. Then remembers the things he said in the past. "I-I...No! I see through your tricks! You want to intimidate me! But listen Hazama! Your not my Captain anymore! I won't take your abuse anymore!"

"Oh! So your now serious about this? Oh goody. That means I won't hold back." He opens his snake like eyes. "Oroboros!" The snakes appear.

_'Sn-Snakes?!' "_Bolverk!" Noel brings out her weapons.

"All right, lets have some fun!" His Oroboros snake attack.

"Whoa!" She dodges them.

The snake bites in mid air, allows him to dash at Noel. "Hehehe!" He brings out his pocket switch knife, and attacks Noel.

Noel blocks. "Gnh!" Hazama then kicks her in the stomach hard enough to drive her away from the train station. "Uahhh!" She slides on the ground then headsprings back up.

Hazama shoots up in the air. "Hoho!"

"What?" She looks around. "Where did he? Huh?!" She looks up, and Hazama axe kicks her, where she blocks. Hazama jumps away. "Grrgh!" She looks at the clock. "Ah! 4:00!" Hazama than grabs her by the throat. "Guahh! Ack! Uck!"

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I'm just gonna play with you for a little. Now that your no longer in duty, I can have all sorts of fun with you..."

_Th-The train...its...here...must...reeeaach...Ahck!_

"HmhmhmheheheheHAHAHAHA!" Someone runs comes in a flash. "Huh?" Someone kicks him in the back hard. "Uck!" He lets go.

_I'm falling, but someone catches me, I open my eyes, huh? Its him...Shadow. He helps me stand, but I get to my knees since I'm too exhausted._

"Shadow...I-"

"Quiet! Stand Up!" Noel then stands up out of fear. "Now...stay focused! Because..." He turns to see her eyes. "...don't you got a train to catch?"

Noel acts confused. "Huh?"

_He then looked at me with a tender look, he...isn't mad at me? He even looks happy to see me. I couldn't help but be inspired and be happy that he'd forgive me. But...do I really deserve it?_

"Guah!" Meta smashes to a wall next to Shadow and Noel.

Shadow turns to see Meta. "I see your holding up quite well Meta."

Meta gets up. "Oh please, I was merely warming up."

"Yeah, but first priority is to get Noel to that train."

Noel remembers something. "Wait, is Lambda alright?"

Shadow turns to Noel and smiles. "She's fine. She needs her rest though. Now enough talk, the train is opened already." Then turns to Hazma. "We charge in, Noel go to the train, we'll take care of the green haired dancer."

Noel looks worried. "You sure this will work?"

"Have faith will ya?"

_He doesn't even know where I'm going, and why, but yet he still tries to help me?_

Shadow stands tall while Meta stands next to him, standing in a battle pose. While Noel stands behind them. "Alright! Ready set go!" All of them charge straight at Hazama.

"HaHaHa! What are you going to do now?!" Shadow jumps and attacks, he blocks, Meta attacks from below. "Shit! Oroburos!" The snake bites down on Meta's sword, stopping him._ "_Where did that wench go?"He see's Noel running to the ?! Oh no you DON'T! Hazama's energy bursts around, knocks Shadow and Meta off of him, shoots his snake to Noel.

Shadow see's this. "Noel look out!"

"Huh?" She see's the snake coming to her real close. '_Is this it? I was so close' _Then a red sword like projectile cuts the snake chains.

"What?!"

"What?" Noel looks a top of a building and see's Lambda.

_Lambda? I thought she needed rest. And for that matter, she looks more than fine. She forgave me too? I got to focus! I continue to run, and I reached in the train in time. Thank goodness! I made it! And just in the nick of time. I relaxed in my sit. Trying to catch my breath. I wonder if Shadow and the others are alright. And...now that I think about it, should I really leave Kagutsuchi for good? Shadow and Lambda has already for forgiven me. But, I still done something horrible. And Hazama...I feel like I am safer if I stayed away from him. But what would they think if I left? I try to think of a conclusive answer through out my travels, but still nothing. I made it to another station where I go to the grasslands. I go through some forest's and found a road. Boy, I never seen a place so old ever since my childhood. It is really giving me a nostalgic throw back. I wonder...what my father would think of my decision. I mean he doesn't like the NOL, but what would he react to his own daughter running away back to her parents? oh...Once I thought about it out loud, it made me sound so pathetic. Then I see it, my house. I never seen it in years. Oh...I felt so happy to see it now. I can finally see them again. I run to the house, it's so far away, but I run more faster, I just want to see my father, my mother. I want to see how are they doing, want to know if they missed me. I run faster, as fast as I can, I can see it more clearer! I'm almost there! Mom! Dad! I'm Coming! Then...theres someone blocking my way, I slow down. Whose that? Is that person blocking my way? Someone with the zero squadron outfit? Carrying some sort of knife and shield? Wait, that face...I seen it before!_

Noel slowly stops. "uh..."

The cloaked person reveals to be a red haired woman. "Noel..."

Noel is shocked. "Uh! Tsu...baki?"

_There was silence. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Tsubaki. I haven't seen her since graduation. She is a very kind and help me out through a lot of dilemmas I had. Next to Makoto, she is my best friend I could ever had. What is she doing here? And why is she wearing that? I never thought she would join the zero squadron._

"It's been a long time Noel."

Noel is still in shock. "Tsu-Tsubaki? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question."

Noel collects herself. "I-I don't know what to say...everything went by so fast. I was chased down like a fugitive, then this group wanted me to join them, then the next thing I know, I'm here! I don't know what to do..."

"Noel...I heard about your crimes and it is said you assisted the wanted fugitive, Ragna The Bloodedge. Is this true?"

Noel stands there silent.

"Well, here's another one. It is said that you were assisting a renegade group that attacked Major Jin Kiseragi."

Noel then reacts. "Major Kiseragi?! They hurt him? And...you found him?"

Tsubaki nods. "Yes, we found Major Kiseragi, and he agreed to cooperate."

Noel then sighed in relief. '_At least he still all right'_ "And when did they attacked them?"

Tsubaki showed a little hint of anger. "2 days ago. I was there..."

Noel then tilts her head in confusion. "Wait, 2 days ago?"

Tsubaki looks at Noel with a serious look on her eyes. "I believe you still haven't answered my question. Have you assisted Ragna The Bloodedge and those renegades?"

Noel gets even more nervous. "Uuuh..." '_Should I tell her? Everything shouldn't matter now that I'm now going to stay home. But...lying to Tsubaki...I might end up endangering Mom and Dad.'_

Tsubaki grows impatient. "Noel! Have assisted any of those criminals? Yes or No?! You are fully aware of the consequences of lying do you?"

Noel closes her eyes, then slowly opens them. "Yes...I do. And I'm going to tell you the truth now. Yes, I helped Ragna The Bloodedge. And I only just joined the Shadow Knights yesterday, not 2 days ago."

Tsubaki shows a little sign of disappointment and disbelief. "Noel..."

"I know...I broke the law. But...everything went by so fast. I felt like the whole world went out of control, I was being controlled by fate or something, and I don't blame you if you want to arrest me. But...I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to that place. I don't want to meet Captain Hazama again, I don't want Makoto to be in danger, I don't want to see former NOL superiors after what I did. The only peace I can think of now is here. Even you must understand."

Tsubaki thought about it. Even though she is very head strong when it comes to the law. But she known Noel for a long time. She was a very timid girl when she first met her, and since then they became best friends, along with Makoto. "Actually I do..."

Noel is surprised. "You do?"

"You said something about Makoto right? She's in Kagutsuchi?"

"Y-Yeah."

Tsubaki smiled. "Good. I understand you are tired of it all." Then the smile turned to a frown. "But even so...I still have my duties." She brings out a red short blade.

Noel's eyes widen. "Tsubaki...?"

"If you want to stay here. Then don't hold back." Her cloak then glowed and morphed into her battle gear.

_Strange, I should feel heart broken. But I feel like fighting her now. Its like she's giving me one chance to escape the NOL, but only in battle. After sparring with Shadow, I can understand Bolverk a little more now. Tsubaki always follows the rules, I would never imagine her breaking any type of rule. But I'd never expect her to at least give me a fighting chance. She would just arrest me here and now, but she challenged me to a fight to determine my future. I may not know if she can actually fight, but judging by her face, she is very serious about this. I never thought a challenge for battle can feel more relieving than "your under arrest". There's only one thing that comes to mind, I don't know how to set it up, so I'll just say it._

Noel silently says. "Thank you." She looks at Tsubaki with determination. "I will...give it my all". She brings out Bolverk.

"En garde Noel!"

_We dash at each other. Then our weapons collide!_

They struggle for a bit. "Tell me Noel, how did you got that weapon?"

"Wha? Bolverk? I-I don't know exactly."

Tsubaki shows more intensity on her power now. "You think Bolverk can defend you from my blade?" She slashes Noels guns out of the way. Then kicks Noel out of range.

Noel then see's Tsubaki's appearance and reconizes her weapon. "Tsubaki...I recognize that weapon. Isn't it Izayoi?!"

Tsubaki dashes straight to Noel. "Haaaahaah!" She comes dangerously close to Noel, Noel stares at Tsubaki in fear. Tsubaki strikes Noel with the eye part of her shield. It hits Noel hard enough to knock her off to the ground. "What? That's it? This can't be all you got Noel."

_S-She's right...I got to beat her. But her weapon is Izayoi. A sealed weapon that done unspeakable things to its user. How did Tsubaki got it? No! I still have a fight to do. But how can I fight my friend? It's hard enough to fight her already, but she's carrying that weapon that can kill her! I-I can't..._

"Come on Noel, that can't be all ya got!"

_Wha?! Shadow? What are you doing here? Oh wait, its a flashback isn't it?_

Noel remembers that time Shadow first sparred with her." Come on! You know, going easy on me is considered an insult." Shadow stands there unamused.

Noel is kneeling down in pain. "B-but what if I hurt you!"

Shadow puts his hands on the side of his waist. "You know you really worry too much. There will be a time where you won't have much of a choice. When you fight someone that you don't want to, you have to think of how you will beat them, not kill them. It's just simple as that."

Noel looks down. "But...what if, there's an accident?"

"Listen!"

"EEP!" Noel is startled.

Shadow calms and explains. "Consider fighting like a very complicated dance. You just have to have faith on that person."

"Faith?"

"Yep. If that person can kick your ass, that gives you a perfect chance to dance. So Miss Vermillion," He extends his hand to her. "care to dance?"

_His explanation sounded crazy at first, but it slowly starting to make sense. I'd never thought I would ever fight a friend to the death. But, he seems to tell me that its only a battle to the death if you make it to be. Because in battle, there's no boundaries to cross anymore. If I can just control the fight, it is not a battle to the death. I take his hand, but then he smiled at me, then he grips his sword, I activate my bolverk and block his attack. I was able to beat him, but barely. I wasn't aware of him being this fast, but I guess getting an advantage over Shadow surprised me the most. He really had faith in me. And I had faith in him after what he said. I must get up!_

Noel slowly gets up. And uses her guns for support. "Bolverk...please give me your power...to...save my friend!"

Tsubaki gets startled. "Huh?"

"Ha!" Noel dashes to Tsubaki, Tsubaki attacks back, but Noel moves out of the way, and swiftly goes behind her.

"What?" Noel kicks Tsubaki out of the range. "Guah!"

"No Escape!" Like a ghost, Noel swiftly goes to where Tsubaki was going to land, back first. Then shoulder blocks Tsubaki's back with great force, it sends Tsubaki out of range again.

Tsubaki lies there in pain. "Uh..." 'kuf! kuaf! kuf!'

"Ah! Tsubaki!"

"No!" She then points her blade against Noel._ "_I'm not done yet." She stood up slowly, then glows with light aura. "We have only just begun."

"Your wrong! I'm ending this!" Noel's eyes glow, along with her guns. They dash at each other.

_Everything became a blur. We fought even more fiercely, we even fought on the air. Slashing, Shooting, Dodging. I gain my consciousness, and then all of the sudden I'm losing. I then unlock Bolverk's power. I jump and shoot all over Tsubaki, as she dodges all of it. Then she looks around and see's all of gun blasts now aim at her._

Noel smacks each end of her guns together. "Valkyrie Vail!"

Tsubaki notices the blasts coming to her. "Losing Restrictions!" She creates a big ball of light to shield herself with. "Grk!" She feels the blasts all around her. Then her shield gets broken and she gets blasted in all directions. "Ahhhh!"

_There's nothing but smoke all over. But when the smoke clears, and I see Tsubaki still standing. Then she falls down._

Noel gasps. "Tsubaki!" She runs to the unconscious Tsubaki and checks on her. "Tsubaki! Are you alright?!"

Tsubaki slowly opens her eyes and see's her worried friend. "Guh...Noel..."

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry! I was only defending myself!"

"It's ok Noel, ugh!...I was the one who forced you to fight. I'm unable to continue. You bested me."

"I don't care about that! Just hold on!"

Tsubaki then felt a pain on her right eye._ "_Grgh!" She quickly covers it. "Listen Noel, if you really wish to stay here, then forget me, forget Makoto, forget Kagutsuchi."

"Tsubaki, you weren't going easy on me were you? You were trying to kill me?" Tsubaki was silent on that. "Tsubaki!"

"Listen! The NOL will do whatever they can to find you. So you should stay here where they won't find you."

Noel: ...I was thinking of doing that. But...something is telling me that I should go back. I felt like I still have yet found my purpose. And I'll never find when I stay here. I don't know yet, but I think I found it back at Kagutsuchi. And I was only afraid. Now...I'm still not sure.

"Noel...hm, your definitely not the same person back at school." She tries to get up.

"Tsubaki wai-"

"Don't worry." She successfully stands up "What ever you do, as a friend...I'll respect it."

Noel's eyes widen. "Tsubaki I..." Then her eyes begin to bring out tears. "thank you..."

"Noel, can I see your eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Please, for me."

Noel thought about it. "Um...ok." Both of then look face to face.

"Hmm...Thank you Noel."

"Tsubaki?"

"It's nothing." Tsubaki turns away. "Farewell, Noel Vermillion." She walks off. '_Thank goodness, I still have my eye sight. Hopefully I still have time.' _She turns back to see Noel. She smiles, then leaves.

_Tsubaki...I'm sorry, and thank you. I turn around and come to the door. I knocked on the door. Then the door opens and I see my Mother._

A woman opens the door. "Hello?"

Noel smiles. "Mother..."

"Ah?!" She checks her eyes. "N-Noel?"

"I'm home..."

The mother is speechless. Then she immediately hugs her. "Oh my god Noel!"

"Its been too long mother."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the NOL?"

Noel sighed. "...its a long story. I'm just glad to see you again..."

_I see my father, I thought he'd be mad, but he just hugged before I talked about my explanation. I eventually talked about my story. I would be more hesitant on this, but I felt like telling him everything that happened to me, from my encounters with Ragna The Bloodedge to my encounters with the Shadow Knights. They seemed shocked on hearing all the things that happened to me. I wouldn't blame them._

Noel just finished her tale, and she saw that her parents are speechless. "I...um...I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Now...I don't know what to do now. Those Shadow Knights helped me get here. If I stayed here...I don't think I can forgive myself for leaving them. Its like they expect me to come back. But...the NOL is after me, they might either hurt me, or I might hurt them. I don't know what should I do, I feel like my time in Kagutsuchi is still undone, but I don't know if I can handle it. Oh...I feel like I'm lost. I just..."

Noels father grabs her shoulder._ "_Noel. My child. You have truly grown up ever since we last saw you. Quite frankly I don't care what you do, your my daughter! And no matter what you do, we will support you all the way."

Noel's tears start to run through her face. "Dad..."

_I hugged him, and I was in tears. But I couldn't help myself. I was relieved that after all the things I went through and all the things I done, my father still supported me through and through, and will continue to do so no matter what choice I do. I have to choose what I should do though. But now, I'm with my parents again, and I wouldn't want it any other way._

**_Back in Kagutsuchi..._**

Shadow is lying on the couch.

Meta walks in, waking his brother up. "Brother, is Noel really coming back?"

Shadow sighed. "Yes Meta! You've just asked that like 3 times all ready!"

"How do you know that?"

"I should know, you asked me, word for word! Lambda, repeat what Meta was saying."

Lambda scanned on her own files. "Brother, have you seen my new sword extender move?"

"No not that! The more recent ones."

Lambda scans again. "Brother, is Noel really coming back? Brother, is Noel really coming back? Brother, is-"

"Ok, ok that was repetitive...but I oughta give you points for getting my point across. Ya heard that Me-"

Meta interrupts. "Brother, is Noel really comin-"

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?! Are you just mad because we sent Noel away if we could have just easily took her back?"

Meta was silent for a second. "...Brother, is Noel-"

"Forget it!" Shadow hears the door opening. "Oh?"

Noel comes in. With a nervous tone. "Hey guys. Sorry for running away."

Shadow chuckled. "Heh Heh, I knew you'd come back. But someone was not..."

Meta walks to Noel. "Noel, you have returned."

Noel smiled nervously. "Yeah, I never thought I'd be happy to see you again. (sorry) And Lambda?" Lambda turns to Noel. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I won't do it again. Can...you forgive me?"

Lambda responds. "I don't care for your apologetic offer."

Noel is saddened. "Oh..."

"However...I still see you as a...friend." It seemed as though Lambda had to process that wording to say it.

Noel is confused. "Huh?"

Shadow comes in to clarify. "Its her way of saying, not cool, but we're still cool."

"Wait, she doesn't forgive me, and yet she still accepts me as a friend?"

Shadow shrugs. "Once you put it that way, yeah."

Noel gets speechless for a moment. "Uh...That...That doesn't make any sense one bit! Seriously who are you people?!"

Meta walks behind her. "Ha Ha, we are one big happy family." He violently pats Noels back.

"EEP!"

Shadow walks in to join his family. "I couldn't agree more bro. I couldn't agree more."

_It's strange...for some reason, seeing them makes me agree with them. Despite their questionable acts, they really do care for me. Heck, they wanted to help me even if they never met me, and I was apart of the NOL when they first saw me. But...its just their presence it feels like we connect somehow. I also feel safe around Shadow, and partly safe with Meta around. I guess I was right to stay here, knowing I have a family here, and that's good enough._

Hazama stands in the rooftop, thinking about the Shadow Knights he encountered. "hmhmhmhm..."

_**Noel Stories: Family End**_

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one isn't as long as the last one, but DANG this took just as long to make. (or at least felt like it.) Anyways, I like to hear some questions from you guys, because I was thinking of doing a Q&amp;A thing. But for now, I'll stick to the basics, but I like to hear if you'd like for a Q&amp;A. Also stay tuned for the next chapter, where our favorite chrome cyborg chick stars in her story. (Also anyone who can decode Arakune's language and show me it in the review section, I'll personally congratulate you and mention you in future chapters.)**


	6. Lambda Stories-Episode 4

** This is the one I've been waiting to do. Hopefully this one can deliver the most. Arc System owns Blazblue, and support official release.**

_**In the Rose Garden of Rachel Alucard...**_

Rachel sits in her tea table, staring at her garden.

Valkenhyn walks in. "Madam Rachel?"

Rachel notices her butler walk in. "Valkenhyn...and what brings you here?"

"I've notice you sitting here more than usual, is something wrong?" As he shows concern.

Rachel responds with a small smile. "Oh no, I just found new appreciation for these roses."

Valkenhyn shows suspension. Hm...I shall take your word for it. But do come back in the castle when your done.

Rachel: "I shall in a moment." Valkenhyn bows and walks inside. Rachel sighs. '_I still yet to know who you are. And yet, you seem to connect with something I know, but what? Are you somehow connected to Ragna? or perhaps Terumi? The Imperator? What?'_

"Its seems you've forgotten."

Rachel is startled. "Huh?!" A man shrouded in darkness walks in her garden. His presence alone begins to kill the roses.

"But I...never forget..."

"You!" The man disappears.

Nagi notices Rachel said something. "You say something princess?"

Gil notices her sweating. "And why are you sweating?"

Rachel looks around, and then calms down. "It's...It's nothing..." '_Now all of the sudden...all of it is now starting to make sense.' _She see's that the roses are wilting.

**Lambda Stories: Defiance-Chapter 4**

_My eyes open. Sleep mode deactivate. I get up. I get out of bed. I see in the window a bright light that phases my eyes. I walk down the stairs to meet Shadow. After accompanying him in the group he names the Shadow Knights, all I had for him is curiosity. He said he wants to help other people, like he did to me. He showed me kindness, and glutton stupidity. He...what is this strange feeling? This feeling every time I think of him. Ever since I first seen him he made me feel...odd. I proceed to forget what I thought and continue my routine. Shadow brought breakfast for everyone, a delicacy called, Chinese Food. I do not need to consume food, but Shadow insists me to enjoy the taste. I do enjoy it...I am acting strange again..._

Shadow finishes his rice. "Ah! Man that really hits the spot."

Noel swallows her rice. "It's no pancakes or French toast, but it is still good."

Meta stands there, looking at the rice. "I'll admit, this is really tasty."

Noel looks in worry. "Um...You didn't eat anything..."

_I never understood Shadow's brother. He himself is odd, and suspicious. And the 12th prime device...I don't trust her the most. However, if Shadow says I can trust her, then so be it. We all finished our meal._

Shadow stands up. "Welp, I'm gonna go for a walk. Lambda you coming?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, your coming with me this time. Come on, don't be shy."

Lambda thinks for a second. "...Understood."

"All right then, me and Lambda are gonna walk around a bit. You guys spar while we're gone."

Noel eruptly stands up. "But Shadow, are you sure you want me to be with..."

Meta stands dangerously close to Noel. "With what?"

(EEP!) "Uh...that spoiled steak on the fridge! Yeah I feel like we're going to stink up the whole house if we're going to leave it there."

Shadow thinks about it. Lambda turns to Shadow "Already scanned the fridge. The steak is only 70% edible. But not on its expired states."

Noel sweats in fear. '_Oh No_!'

Shadow shrugs. "Ah, just go shop for more steak if your that concerned. Hey Lambda you like to pick a fitting outfit before we go?"

Lambda tilts her head. "Hm? Fitting...outfit?" She closes eyes, then metallic plate in her back floats to her chest, and a robe like attire appears covering her arms and upper area.

Shadow shows that he is impressed. "Oh, how royal like. We'll be right back." They both leave.

Meta looks at both of them leaving. "Hm...Brother, just what is it with you and Lambda?"

Noel over hears Meta's monologue "Huh?"

"Clearly your hiding something from your own brother. But that won't do, no."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come Noel! This mystery must be uncovered!"

"What mystery?" She sighs in defeat. '_I better do what he says'_

_Shadow and I walk through the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. He leads me to a heavily populated town named Orient Town. I feel uncomfortable around these people. I continue to stay close to Shadow. He see's a facility that is called a store, that provides clothes._

Shadow looks at the clothes carefully. Hm. That hat would look good on you Lambda.

Lambda wasn't paying much attention. "Hm?"

Shadow sighed. "You really don't care much about style do you? You know I think you could use some shoes." Then he notices Lambda is gone. "Lambda? Lambda!" Then he finds Lambda looking at something. "There you are! What are you...huh?"

Lambda stares at a poster of Ragna the Bloodedge, a SS-Class Criminal of the NOL in action on a night attack. "Rag...na...Rag...na...Ragna!"

Shadow walks in to see the poster. "Yeah. He is a big deal. You know, I like that taken photo of him in action instead of that ugly old one. But we barely see his face though, but it sort of makes him look more epic." Lambda continues to look at poster. "Hello? What you know him or something? Come on! What does this Ragna has that I don't?"

Lambda realizes that Shadow is getting annoyed and looks at Shadow. "I wish to know more about you."

Shadow gets a little nervous. "I believe I told you enough stuff." Lambda stares at him. Shadow gets even more nervous. "What a pain...Ok, I'll tell you something I don't usual say to people, that is if your not interested of course." Lambda keeps on staring at him. "All right! All right!" 'sighs' "Back when I was a kid..."He sighed more heavily. "I was named Ragna too."

"Ragna?"

"It's mostly coincidence! Hearing the name Ragna always annoys me. I don't hate the guy, but...he stirs up bad memories."

Lambda notices that Shadow is now a little saddened. She then grabs his arm in embrace.

"Uh?"

"Shadow..."

Shadow see's that Lambda is trying to cheer him up, at least the best she can. He chuckled for a bit. "...You know...you can be too cute for your own good."

_We continue our walk. I scan around the area to predict any danger. I fear for Shadow's safety, he has his guard open through out. But I wonder if I can be of use, I was almost terminated by the 12th prime device. How will I protect him if I am unable defend for myself? I am acting strange again. Then I see an unusual organism. I stop to scan information from said organism._

Shadow walks by on the park area of the city. "Hm. I wonder if you have any idea where we are. Especially since you've been silent since we came to this park." Shadow then notices that Lambda is gone._ "_Lambda? Lambda?!" He looks around and see's Lambda kneeling down._ "_Lambda! Lambda what's wrong?! Huh?" Lambda is looking at an insect. "Eh?"

Lambda looks at the insect carefully. "Analyzing...Analysis complete...Creature appears to be a tarter...Genus: Mollusca Gastropoda...Male..."

_It appears to be an infant as well. It takes an attraction to me._

Shadow looks at the insect as well. "Hm...Never knew you're into bugs. I never seen a bug like that before. Is it a rare specie?"

Lambda stares at it more. "...It's an infant..."

"Really? Is it lost from it's parents?"

"Heart rate steadily decreasing..."

"Huh?"

"...58,57,56..."

"What are you..." He notices that the tarter has a wound. "Oh, Oh! That bug is hurt!" Lambda turns to Shadow, not saying anything. "Hey come now, don't you got any ideas? This is not the time to be cold Lambda. Can you search for any remedies?"

Lambda turns back to the tarter. "Understood...Fine. Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching complete. Watercress."

Shadow stands and looks around. "Ok, now what does watercress look like?"

"Searching...Searching...Searching...Searching failed. Unable to dictate appearance of watercress."

Shadow clenches his fists. "Dang, looks like we'll have to look for some plants then. Come on! Lets search for some medicine for our little friend." He rushes to the flowers, and grabs Lambda's hand.

"Ah...my...hand."

_We go to what appears to be a flat surface all covered by all sorts of plant organisms. He searches for a plant that would heal the tarter._

Shadow searches and scavenges the area. He see's Lambda just standing there. "Hey, I could use some help."

"You really want to save it?"

"It's not like it will grow and eat us if we do it. Plus I don't like seeing anybody, or in this case anything to die painfully. If you just don't care then you can leave..." Lambda opens her mouth in shock.

_I am shocked. I don't know why. Is it because the way he says that frightens me, or that he would want to save an organism that wouldn't be beneficial. Then I see the tarter in pain. I didn't know what to think of it. But now...now I don't want it to die. I then assist Shadow._

Shadow continues his search. "Grrr...There has to be a special looking plant here somewhere...Huh?" He see's Lambda searching too. "Oh! Look who came to help..."

"Analyzing further for information of watercress. Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing...Analyzing concludes that watercress is aquatic/semi-aquatic, and most likely be green."

"Well all I see is green so you need to be more specific than that."

"Watercress has stems that float, and leaves that are pinnately compounded."

"Uh..."

"Their leaves and stems are mostly hanging upwards. And with small, white and green flowers produced in its clusters."

"Hm...Leaves that hang up, like...like wings? And also small, white and green? It's gonna be tough, but we have to find leaves that resembles wings and green and white leaves. Any luck Lam-"Lambda holds a pack of watercress on her arms. "Where?" Lambda then leads Shadow to the watercress. "Well, looks like we hit the jackpot."

_We take as many watercress as we can hold. He uses his hands to crush the leaves until it liquefies to cover the tarter's wound. Then it shown a little resistance due to the pain._

"Dang. Stubborn. Hm...Lambda? Can you heal the tarter for me?"

"Understood..." She hands the tarter over to Shadow, then places her finger to the sticky substance, and rubs it to the tarter.

Shadow notices that the tarter is show less resistance. "Oh?" '_This is interesting...that tarter couldn't stand the treatment from me, but its more calmer now that Lambda is doing it.' "_Hm...So how's it holding up?"

Lambda analyses the tarter's health. "Heart rate...normal."

Shadow fist bumps the air. "All right! In this dark world, even the land of the insects are safe when the Shadow Knights are around!

"Is it because it is rare?"

"Huh?"

"The tarter. Of the genus Mollusca Gastropoda...male...is rare. Is that is why you wish to preserve it?"

Shadow thinks for a moment. "Hm...Your telling me why I saved the tarter?

"Why?"

"Well gee, you could have been a little specific, or less specific in your case. Anyways, lets see, why I saved that tarter...just cause?" Lambda shows slight surprise and confusion.

"Yeah, exactly. I just don't like to see things die."

Lambda looks at the tarter. "But...it will die anyways..."

Shadow thinks for a second. "Well...The thing is, helping people live is the most accomplishing thing out there. Because you leave it out there that everyone else can help other people too. Because I was told that we were all born for a reason. And that's why I want to save lives, because we all have a reason to live. And if you can't find that reason, you make one. Hell, even this little guy is holding something important, its legacy of its own kind."

Lambda tilts her head in curiosity. "Legacy...Make one?"

"You know...Years ago, I felt like I had no purpose, and day by day...I felt like in pain for days."

"Pain..."

"I never thought I'd have a future...but then I notice that I still want to be alive. Was it fear? or there's something inside me saying to not take anyone's bullcrap anymore. That's when my pain withered away."

"It doesn't hurt anymore?" She kneels down grabs a piece of watercress and hands it too Shadow. "If it hurts...here..."

"Uh?" Shadow see's Lambda's serious/semi worried face. Then he realizes what she is saying. "Oh! heh heh, thanks Lambda, but I'm fine now. Because I have my brother, Noel, and you. I will be just fine knowing you guys have my back."

Lambda tilts her head in confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah, you and the others. We all were lost once, but now we gave each other a second chance of life. Just like we gave that tarter a chance at its life." They see the tarter crawling to Lambda, she picks up the tarter, and tarter shows signs of happiness" "Heh heh heh, looks like it likes you."

She stares a the tarter, as the tarter hops with joy. "A chance of life..."

"Uh...Lambda? Hello?" She's lost in her own mind thinking about what Shadow said. "Ugh...Hm...He pulls a leaf from a watercress and bends it a bit to make a mini flute_. "_This is what I've learned from Ikaruga." He begins to blow on the leaf and it makes a fluting sound. Lambda notices and is amazed. she then stares at his leaf and shows signs of wanting it, she then starts to walk left and right, showing inpatients. Shadow notices Lambda walking around._ "_Heh, where are my manners? Ladies first." Lambda shows a dull surprise and Shadow gives her the leaf flute_, _she blows and is not as good as him but is still showing enjoyment. "Heh heh, your a natural." The tarter shows enjoyment as well. "You know Lambda, after knowing you for this long, you really are something else."

Lambda tilts her head again. "Something else?"

"Um...never mind." Two shadows are hiding in the bushes.

It is revealed to be Meta and Noel. "Brother, you show concern that you won't admit to your own brother. I will have answers."

A bee comes on Noel's nose.(EEP!) "Uh...Meta...you think we should move to another hiding spot?"

"In the heat of espionage, you are given the role of shadows. Do not tarnish your role, or the light will reveal your intention."

Noel gulps, hoping the bee isn't in a stingy feeling today. "Mmm...!" Back to Shadow and Lambda.

"You know I haven't seen you smile much."

Lambda turns to Shadow. "Mh?"

"Yeah, you don't smile. I believe you should at least smile once and a while. Come on, show me that cute smile the worlds been waiting for."

"Smile?" Lambda thought about it, then attempts to smile, then she notices someone is watching._ "_Huh?!" She then floats to a direction unintentionally.

"Lambda! What the hell is...huh?" He see's Tager. "Red Devil...Huh?" He see's Lambda going straight to his gauntlets. "What the hell are going to do with Lambda?!"

"I'm taking her back to Kokonoe. After all, she was the one who rebuilt her."

Shadow gets angry. "I don't care if this Kokonoe is actually her illegitimate aunt! Lambda chose to be here with the Shadow Knights!"

Tager shakes his hand slowly "This is not personal, I am merely doing business."

Shadow begins to get livid. "You big boned bastard! Come over here and fight me like a man you freak show!"

Tager turns to Lambda as the teleportation begins._ "_Sorry Lambda, but you got to go back to Kokonoe."

Lambda hears what Tager said. "Koko...noe...Kokonoe...Kokonoe...Pro...fessor...?"

_My data banks then have me see memories...memories I don't remember. I was in a...tube...I see...bubbles around...I am in pain...I see men surrounding me. I feel...so naked._

She see's men looking at her in fascination. Ok, lets get the test underway. We shall increase the power input on 246 to 268./Are you sure this would do too much damage?/Nonsense, this is one of Relius Clover's creations, it shouldn't give out that much damage. Ready the experiments!

(Help, help...somebody..._I don't want to..._) Electricity hits her.

"Hm, remarkable./Sir, should we maximize it?/I don't see why not, lets do it, ten fold!"

"(Please...stop...)" Electricity hits her again, then she blacks out.

_Stop...Stop!_

"STOP!"

"What?!" Lambda bursts out energy, breaking the teleportation command. "How is she able to do that?!"

Shadow notices the burst. "Huh? All right Lambda! That's my girl! Hold on Lambda! I'm coming right now!"

As soon as he says that, Noel runs in out of the bushes._ "_Shadow! What is going on?!"

"Noel? What are you-actually its perfect, here you take this to Lambda's room. He gives Noel the tarter.

Noel has the tarter on her hand. "What do you-" She see's the tarter._ "_Yeeaaagh!" She drops tarter, Shadow catches it, and gives it to her again.

"And try not to drop it, ok?" He runs to where Lambda is.

Tager see's Lambda standing around after the burst. Likely because of the loss of energy. "Kokonoe we have a situation!"

Tager can hear Kokonoe on his speakers. "I know, I saw everything."

"How do you suppose she..."

"I don't know, but one things for sure, she won't defend herself without her armor. Just take her before those idiots catch you."

"Understood." Tager slowly walks to Lambda. "Give it up Lambda. You know you can't take me on now." Lambda is exhausted, inhaling and exhaling.

_I am unable to battle him without my armor. But...now I see...I'm in a capsule again...I see a...scientist...pink hair...cat ears...glasses...is that...the professor?_

"Look Lambda...I'm not going to do something stupid like ask you to forgive me for turning you into my tool. I'm just...I'm sorry. I'm only going to have a short window of time to activate it...Fortunately, that window should be coming up soon. Your soul isn't here yet, but you've still got a little bit of memory data left. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to delete that soon. There's something I've gotta do, and I need you to help me. I know its selfish, so you can hate me all you want."

_I...can't go back..._

Lambda glows bright green.

Tager notices. "What now?!"

"Armor restoration commence." Lambda then is covered be pure light. Her armor begins to form out of this pure energy.

Tager is in shock. "Wha?! How?! How is she able to do that?!"

Kokonoe is also shocked. "I-I don't know! I never installed that to her!"

Lambda is now fully armored, her visor blinks a bright red. "Self defense mode activate."

Tager panics. "What should I do now?!"

Kokonoe gets annoyed beyond thought. "Shit! Just take her out, no matter what! I don't care if you damage her head! As a matter a fact, make that your top priority!"

Tager readies for battle "Ok, understood." He charges his magnetism and drags Lambda to his range. Lambda's leg armor is scrapping the floor slowly.

Lambda then summons a spinning sword to hit Tager's lower levels. "Hagh!" He smashes the spinning sword. "Huh?" "Lambda dashes at Tager and hits Tager with her floating blades._ "_Grgh! She is somewhat more motivated than I thought! But that won't be enough!"

Lambda dashes backwards, Tager tries to drag Lambda again, she jumps backwards and summoned swords around Tager, Tager blocks all of them_. "_Everything...Disappear!" She summons a small portal that brings out hundreds of small knife like swords and forcefully hit Tager with great force, Tager blocks them, but it also damaged him slightly.

"Guh! She is more tougher than I thought!"

Lambda gets ready to attack again, until she now hears Kokonoe. "Lambda! Lambda can you hear me?"

Lambda stops. "Huh?"

"Listen, you belong to me, you don't belong to these idiots! I rebuilt you when you were a corpse! You belong back to my lab! Understood?"

"Belong? I...belong...to no one..."

"Don't be stupid Lambda!" There was a brief silence. "You won't survive this world without me. And deep down you know it. Now come back to me and Tager. It's where you belong. Its your home."

"Home...the Shadow...Knights...is my home...and your not my family..."

Kokonoe becomes desperate. "Lambda...please..."

Shadow jumps in. "Um Miss voice in my head lady, don't you get it now? No means no, deal with it."

Kokonoe see's Shadow on her moniter and grits her teeth, almost breaking the lollipop she has on her mouth. "You...its your fault Lambda's this way!"

"Hey whoa! All I did was help her out on her anger problem. Seriously she was pissed once I first saw her."

Kokonoe gets angrier. "Grrrrrgh! Tager! You still active?"

Tager gets up. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to retreat. We'll have to bring Lambda back some other time."

"Halt devil man!" Meta jumps in and brings out his sword. "You will have to speak your treachery to my sword."

Noel also jumps in. "I don't know why your after Lambda, but we won't let you get away just so you can attempt it again!"

Tager shows shock. What?! Noel?! What are you?!

Kokonoe gets surprised too. "They even have her to join them?! This is just getting things even more complicated...Tager, I told you to retreat!"

"Um, Kokonoe, I'm surrounded and have not enough strength to even beat one of them."

Kokonoe sighed in frustration. "Then do that flash system I installed in you not to long ago."

"Oh yeah, I never knew it would be useful." He press some buttons.

Shadow overhears. "Wait did she said flash-" A flash of light hits the Shadow Knights. "Agh! Sonnava-huh?"Shadow then see's Tager about to teleport away. "Oh I don't think so! Level 2!" He levels up his power. "You don't get to get away that easily!" He jumps to Tager.

Meta see's what Shadow is doing. "Follow the leader!" He jumps to Tager, and once both of them hit Tager, all 3 of them vanish.

_I was temporally blinded. But once I regain it, Shadow and his brother are gone._

Noel gets up. "Ow...that was so bright...Huh?" She looks around. "Where is Shadow and Meta? And Tager is gone too!"

Lambda looks around as well. "They've must have followed Kokonoes machine through the portal."

"Really?! I never thought they are able to do that! They really are quick! But...how are they going to come back?" Lambda stays silent. "Wha-What should we do? Shadow and Meta are gone and we don't know where they are! We are alone now! What should we do?"

Lambda silently says, "We wait."

"Wait?! We can't just sit here and do nothing, we got to do something! We got to-" Shadow and Meta reappears and falls behind Noel. "Yeagh!"

Lambda shows dull but pure surprise. "Uh! Shadow..." She walks in front of Shadow.

"Hm...now you have concern with me...you are indeed strange..." Shadow spoke on a deep voice.

Lambda is confused by this. "Shadow?"

"Hey uh guys! Did it became reeeeaaally hot here or what?" Meta says on a lighter voice.

Noel walks to Meta. "Uh...Meta, are you feeling all right?"

"Um...why are you asking me? Meta is right the-" Meta turns to Shadow._ "_Wait a minute...how come I can see me?"

Shadow turns to see Meta. "My body...so we meet again..."

Lambda looks at the situation with more confusion. "What?"

Noel asks, "What is going on?"

Shadow and Meta now realizes the situation. "Oh for craps sakes!"

Shadow (as Meta) freaks out. "What the hell? Did-Did we switch bodies?!"

Meta (as Shadow) is still acting calm. "I don't know what your talking about, all I've been thinking about is that have you felt a very breezy draft in your face?"

Shadow (as Meta) throws his arms to the ground in disappointment. "Yeah...We switched bodies, We just-we-we j-We SWITCHED BODIES!"

Noel now freaks out. "What?! I-I don't understand! You switched bodies?"

Shadow (as Meta) turns to Noel. "Look, I'm not speaking in Meta's cryptic/creepy language here, that damn quack of a scientist just done the switcheroo on us!"

"I don't think that's how it works, and WHAT?!"

_I am confused...Shadow is now Meta, and Meta is now Shadow. Did Professor Kokonoe did this to them? I try to process the thought of Shadow now being in Meta's body. Processing...Processing...Processing...Processing failure..._

_**Back in Kokonoe's Lab...**_

Kokonoe looks at her lab, which is now destroyed._ "_Those little punks won't get away with this! I am seriously gonna kill them for stealing Lambda and trashing my lab!"

Tager is shown in a repairing device._ "_Calm down Kokonoe, at least you drove them off the lab. Which by the way, how did you got them out?"

Kokonoe calmed once Tager asked the question. "Oh I've used that body switching machine I kept in my closet and shoot them with it just to distract them. Then I used the portal to transport them back while they are distracted."

"Wait...you used the body switching machine?! I thought it didn't work!"

Kokonoe shrugs. "I thought so too, but I was out of options. I was gonna check if it still works someday anyway."

"So what do you suppose we do now?"

Kokonoe thinks the situation more through. "Well those two not only have Lambda, but also Noel. Don't want to admit it, but I think we need some help."

Tager raises his brow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Once your repaired your going back to Kagutsuchi."

"Your not going to tell until I'm there are you?"

"Wow, looks like I won't have to install that new brain chip I planned to give you." Tager sighed.

_**Meanwhile back to Kagutsuchi...**_

The Shadow Knights are looking at each other, mostly freaking out. Mostly Shadow and Noel. "How did it happen guys?"

Shadow (as Meta) thinks about what happened. "Well things got a little hazy. But it started with me and Meta appearing in Miss Kokonoe's lab. Once we realized that we got in her lab, we thought about having a little fun. So we sparred for a bit, causing some collateral damage, until the pink party pooper shot us with some strange looking beam, and once we found out something about us were off putting, she teleported us back. Aaaand here we are."

Lambda wondered for a bit. "She...shot you..."

Noel continues for Lambda. "With a strange looking beam?"

Meta (as Shadow) just stands by. "As strange as the breeze flowing through my now revealed face..."

"Um...Meta...That's my face! Stop touching my face!"

Noel starts to feel woozy. "I-I can't take this anymo..." "She faints, But Shadow (as Meta) catches her. "Oh...Shadow...wait...Meta!" She freaks out for a second and falls tot the ground hard. "Ahhoowwww..."

Shadow (as Meta) stomps on the ground. Hard to get their attention. "Focus guys! We have a major crisis here! We got to bring this confusion to rest by getting our bodies back! Well the only solution I can think of is have Lambda lead us there."

Lambda turns to Shadow (as Meta) with seriousness now. "Lead?"

Shadow (as Meta) turns to Lambda's attention. "You did worked for them, so I think you could have some lead or something have her teleport you back while we'll follow. And that could be a tricky process, but I think we can pull it off."

_They plan for me to go back there? Before I can respond, another memory comes back. Its the same person again..._

"Alright...lets get started..."

She feels hurt and naked again. "It hurts! Stop! It hurts!"

"Calm down! Those aren't your memories!"

"No...No! It hurts! Why are they just standing there, looking at me? Do they like what they see? Do they take some perverse delight in my suffering? I am no a tool...I am not a tool!"

"I thought we can keep this under control but...Looks like calculations aren't going to help much this time. Fine, we have no choice."

"Help me. Forgive me. I didn't do anything. Why are you doing this to me? I hate you...I hate you...I hate you..."

_Hate you..._

Shadow (as Meta) waves his hand on Lambda's emotionless face. "Um, Lambda?"

"No..."

"What?"

Lambda lifts her head to face Shadow (as Meta) "I'm not going back..."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. I am not going back there."

Meta (as Shadow) walks in. "Shall I teach her a lesson brother?"

Shadow (as Meta) blocks Meta's (as Shadow) way. "Nah. You really don't want to be there again do you?" Lambda stays silent. 'sighs' "Alright then. Looks like we'll have to go with plan B. Wait till the Red Devil comes back."

Noel asks, "But when do you think he will come back?"

"Well if he is looking for Lambda, he has to come back to get her. Also if I recall correctly, they are after you too."

Noel worries. "Oh...I was afraid you would say that..."

"Well then, you guys try to get some leads while me and handsome Meta here try to adjust to our temporary new bodies."

Meta (as Shadow) walks to where the sun is seen. "I shall rename myself the Meta Reaper..."

"That's ten times worse than the Meta Samurai name you thought of. But I was nice enough to accept it since you insisted. But that Meta Reaper name has got to go!"

"Face me then!"

"Oh its on!" The two leaves back home.

Noel felt like she experienced a very awkward comedy act. "Soooooo...Where do you think we should start?"

Lambda scans for something that could be useful in her databanks. "Scanning for leads...Scanning...Scanning...Scanning..Scanning...Complete. Former member of Sector Seven: Litchi Faye Ling."

"Litchi? She used to work for Sector Seven? I never knew that!"

"Location, Orient Town." Lambda goes to the town.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Noel follows.

_I search for Litchi Faye Ling on Orient Town. I find the same place where I was treated. I then search for a proper greeting to attract her attention._

Lambda and Noel is waiting in Litchi's door. Lambda then carefully brings her hand. Then she punches through the door. "HEP! Lambda! What are you doing?!"

"Knocking. This is how you perform it correct?"

"No! Not correct! You did it way to hard!"

"I seen Meta did it. And the targets are coming."

"That doesn't mean it-"

Linhua comes in. "What the?!" She opens the door to see Lambda and Noel. "What did you do?!"

Lambda says to her, "May we speak with Litchi Faye Ling?"

Noel smiles nervously. "Um...Sorry for my friend. She...hasn't knocked before. hehehe..."

"What's all the racket Linhua? Litchi comes in. "What in the-"

"Litchi Faye Ling. Former member of Sector Seven. May we talk?"

Noel facepalms.

Litchi is in shock at the sight of Lambda again. "Number 11? What are you doing here? And what have you done with my door?"

Lambda continue to act unemotionally. "I need you to tell us the location of Professor Kokonoe's laboratory."

Noel walks next to Lambda with a nervous smile. "Um, Lambda, do you mind letting me do the talking? Lambda turns and stares at Noel. "EEP!" Lambda turns back to Litchi. Noel gives up on trying to reason with Lambda. "Ohhh..." '_What was Shadow thinking of letting her lead?'_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shadow (as Meta) and Meta (as Shadow) continue to try to get used to their bodies. "OK how do I do your move again?"

"Left, down X button!"

"I don't want cheat codes! I want to know how do I do your attacks!" 'sigh' "By the way, you really think its a bad idea for me to leave Lambda and Noel alone to find leads without any support?"

"...No."

"Ok then."

**_Back in Orient Town..._**

Litchi, Lambda, and Noel are sitting in a table outside a café. "I wish I can help but I can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I knew where Professor Kokonoe is, I'd be there right now. I have my own reasons to see her. But I am unable to." Lambda stays silent. "Sorry I can't help."

Noel tries to lighten the mood. "Its ok. We'll just find other leads. Come on Lambda."

"Oh wait. I feel bad for giving you nothing, so I'll just serve you with some soup!"

"Oh uh...No thank you we're good!"

Litchi gently pats Noel's head. "Oh Noel. Things never change with you. Come on, I already have them ready. You don't want your food cold do you?"

"Oh! Well, ok. Thanks..."

_She gives us soup. Her behavior is unusual_._ She already have soup ready for us. Also the way she insisted seems desperate. I then scan the soup. Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...Scanning complete. Sleeping potion!_

Noel blows her spoonful soup, then Lambda destroys Noels entire bowl. Soup is all over her face._ "_Yeaagh! Lambda?! What the-"

_I summon my sword against Litchi just for her to dodge. She takes off her usual attire to reveal what appears to be a battle attire._

"You found out faster than I anticipated. You really are built from Kokonoe."

Noel wipes her face with a napkin and goes to battle position. "What is going on?!"

Lambda turns to Noel. "She surrogated the soup with a sleeping potion, in the hopes of capturing us."

"Capture?! I don't believe you!" Litchi has helped Noel so far, she doesn't consider Litchi an enemy. Unlike Lambda.

"Hah!" Litchi attempts to kick Lambda, she blocks."Please, don't take this the wrong way. She said if I captured you she will help me find him!"

Noel overhears. "What? You actually mean to capture us? And...who is she?"

"I've talked too much. It's time to end this. Hoaah!" She rapidly kicks Lambda, however, Lambda was able to block all of them.

Lambda gives herself orders. "Switching defenses to offensive mode." She attempts for a high kick. Litchi counters it with a high kick of her own. Both legs connect with force. They pause after their kicks connect, they break out and Lambda summons her swords to Litchi, she summons a long pole and spins it against the swords, destroying them.

Noel tries to reason with Lambda. "Lambda! Don't try to hurt her badly! She's still a friend!"

Lambda responds. "Friend...Litchi Faye Ling attempted to capture us and attack us discriminately. Elaborate."

"Look, she wouldn't do this without a good reason. She looks desperate. At least try to knock her out." Lambda just stared at Noel for a second, and refocused on her fight.

_I only focus on the target. I dashed at the target to subdue her. Unfortunately she caught me off guard. She kicked me down to the ground, then the pole she summoned strikes me in the stomach area, painful. She lands and seems to do an attack technique._

Noel gasped. "Lambda!"

Litchi walks to Lambda and stops. "I'm sorry." She slaps both her hands, and then smacked the ground "All Green!" Then fire begins to come out.

_Not yet! I dodge her attack, which consists on trying to engulf me with fire. And in an instant, I dash right behind her and kick her head. I kicked as hard as I could. I felt far more intense then I was. Is this what Shadow said about...adrenaline rush?_

"Litchi! Are you ok?" Noel checks on Litchi._ "_She's unconscious."

Lambda says, "We go then." She walks away.

Noel brings out her hand in desperation. "Lambda, you didn't really attend to kill her were you?"

"If she attends to kill me..." Lambda says unemotionally.

_She was silent. We walk away to find more leads. It seems Kokonoe has told her about me and the 12th prime field device. The best option we can do is find the Red Devil and follow him back to Kokonoe's lab. But I can't go back there, what if Shadow misses the Red Devil? I have to subdue him enough until Shadow and his brother comes. Only they can go back there...not me..._

Noel and Lambda continues there walk. Noel is thinking of something on her mind. "Lambda...Do you have any friends before Shadow?"

Lambda stops. And turns slowly to Noel. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I just want to know. Because before I had friends, I...was...well..."

Lambda becomes curious. "What?"

Noel looks down, remembering her past. "I wasn't good with other people. I was very nervous and can barely talk to people without apologizing...and...then I meet Tsubaki and Makoto, it's because of them...I..."

_She paused for a moment. Why did she asked that particular question? I have no friends, before Shadow. He said friends are people you play with, fight with, understand, and protect. I had none when I was with Sector Seven. But then we stop, we see that someone is in our way._

"Stop right there Noel. Your friend too." It came from a boys voice. Then revealed a blonde boy wearing a purple attire.

Noel reconizes the boy. "Carl?! What are you doing here?"

Lambda scanned the machine that is shaped like a lady next to the boy. "He's in position of a Deus Machina, Nirvana."

"Huh?" Noel acted confused, unaware about a fight about to go on.

_The Dues Machina, Nirvana. A weapon made during the Dark War 100 years ago. My data banks does not tell me any other details, but what I have been informed, it is a weapon to be cautious on._

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tager is standing around on the park. "So Kokonoe, what is your plan anyways?"

Kokonoe is on her computer, communicating with him as usual. "You couldn't wait can you? 'sighs' Fine, I called Litchi to take care Lambda and Noel."

"Really? Are you sure Litchi can handle Lambda and Noel?"

Kokonoe's tone showed her annoyance. "Of course not! Which is why I called other kinds of help to take her as well."

"Like what?"

"You remember that kid with Nirvana?"

"Carl Clover? You convinced him to take care of them?"

"Like Litchi, he has his own goals. The Azure Grimore Ragna The Bloodedge is carrying."

"You seriously going to help him defeat Ragna The Bloodedge?"

Kokonoe brings out a lollipop, and puts it on her mouth. "Come on Tager, you know me. You honestly think I'd help spoiled children with their selfish goals? Litchi is no different to that brat."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find Lambda and Noel. Once you find them, attack them when you see them fighting, and make sure the switched siblings are not around."

"Understood." Tager launches and flies to Orient Town.

_**Back in the edge of Orient Town...**_

Carl stands in Lambda and Noel's way. "All right then. I'll skip the formalities. Ada! Attack Noel!" His Nirvana he calls Ada attacks Noel.

"Hih!" Noel blocks Nirvana's attack. "Carl what are you doing?! Don't you remember me?!"

Carl ignores Noel and heads straight to Lambda. "I'll take care of this one!" Carl spins for a second and spikes comes out of his cape. Lambda dodges them.

Lambda then jumps to a wall of a building, and jumps straight to Carl. As he attempts an attack, Lambda summons her own. "Lux Tower!" Carl didn't expect it and gets hit. The force of Lambda's jump also made the attack knock Carl easier.

"GAH!" He is sent to a wall. "Ada..."

Nirvana turns it's head and see's Lambda defeating Carl easily. Then dashes to Lambda. "Huh? Lambda! Look out!"

_Nirvana attacks me, but I jump out of the way, my swords hit them, but the swords seems ineffective. I dash around Nirvana and attack her closely and in all directions. Then I finish it by a kick in the neck area, I see the head tilted by the force. However the head tilts back to it's normal angle simulating that it wasn't effected by the blow._

Nirvana punches Lambda in the stomach, her leg armor scraps the floor, then she stops, and stands.. "Uh...BLACH!" But she coughs out blood.

Noel see's Lambda hurt. "Lambda!"

_I collapse to my knees. A major hemorrhage in my stomach area, I am unable...to stand...Wha...Is that Professor Kokonoe? Am I captured already?_

"I'm going to erase all of your memories now. Once I'm done, you'll just be an empty shell"

"No no no no no no no no no! It hurts!"

_No...I don't want my memories to be erased...I...I see Shadow, my memories of him...The first time I seen him. He saved me from a seither overload. The new years celebration...the invasion of the NOL cathedral...The battle against the Hero of Ikaruga...That time he took care of me after the 12th prime device assaulted me...Ah...that time..._

Lambda is lying on the couch, armorless. "Ugh!" She is hurt.

Shadow tries to calm her down. "Calm down Lambda! These medicines Litchi gave me should do the trick."

"I...I can't tell if I am living or dying...I...I'm scared..."

"Calm down, this is not a good time to be a drama queen. Just have to rub the alcohol in..." He puts it on her wound.

"AH! Ah! ah...! I can't...I can't!"

Shadow stops rubbing and grabs Lambda's head and faces her eye to eye. "Please calm down! I'm here to help you!"

"I...I too weak...I don't want to...have something...hurt...you...But...I am...too...weak..."

Shadow gets angry. "Please shut up! Never call yourself weak! You never become stronger for thinking your weak! I won't have that on my group!"

"Ah?"

"Listen, you have a soul. I have a soul. We all have souls. And as long as you have a soul, you can become stronger. Strength comes from both oneself and the others around you. Remember that. As long as you are alive, you still have a purpose. And don't let anyone ANYONE take that away from you!" '_sighs_' He becomes silent for a moment. "Sorry for that, I should try inside voices for the patient. heh heh...Ok here comes the alcohol again."

Lambda notices Shadow is caring for her. "Mh..." She gently nods.

_A soul...I have a soul...like Shadow...My memories...are my soul...and they are mine...not her's..._

"LAMBDA!" Noel yells out.

"Ah!" Nirvana attempts to punch Lambda again, but Lambda jumps out and dashes at Nirvana_ "_Extinction!" "Large sword hits Nirvana in the head, and damaged it a little_. _"Annihilation!" Another large sword comes, this time it hits Nirvana's stomach.

Noel stood in amazement and shock. "Lambda?!"

_I've wasted too much energy. But Nirvana seems to be deactivated for now._

Noel runs to Lambda. "Lambda! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Lambda tries to stand, but keeps her unemotional state. "Damages...critical...but the target is deactivated..."

Noel turns to see the unconscious Carl. "Why would Carl do this?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, you don't know him. He used to be in the same school as me. He used to be kind, now...what happened to him?"

"...Uh?" Lambda then see's a big thing flying their way. She silently gasps.

Noel see's Lambda silently gapsed. "What's wrong Lam-" Something huge drops behind them. "_DA! What was..."_ She turns to see, "Red Devil?!"

Tager stands tall, towering both of them. "It seems I'm a little late. No matter, you two seem worn out. This is my chance."

"No...hck!" Lambda tries to stand up straight, but is too damaged. Noel tries to help, but Lambda swats her hand. "I...am...not...your puppet..."

Kokonoe's voice is heard by the girls. "Puppet or not, you belong to me. Tager incapacitate her!"

Tager raises his eyebrow. "She seems in bad shape, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

Kokonoe's anger is now reaching it's limit. "Her little play date with those morons are over! Knock...Her...Out...Now!"

Tager sighs a long sigh. "Understood."

Lambda coughs. "No...no..." She attempts to summon a sword, but Tager punches her straight to a wall "Hagh!" She falls hard. "N-no..." She fades to unconsciousness.

Tager walks over her with his shadow alone. "Sorry, but you left us no choice."

"Leave her alone!" Noel runs in and shoots at Tager. "You may beaten me before, but I won't make the same mistake!" She continues to blast Tager.

Tager is feeling the effects of the blasts. "Grgh! Noel!"

Kokonoe says, "Forget her! Just take Lambda! We'll take Noel some other time."

"Very well." Tager grabs the lifeless Lambda over his shoulder.

"No! Let her go!" She runs after him, shooting. "He's teleporting her away!" Tager is surrounded by energy, signaling teleportation. "LAMBDA!"

"Time to save the star of this adventure!" Shadow (in Meta's body) with Meta (in Shadow's body) jumps in and rushes in.

Noel is surprised to see them. "Shadow! Meta!

"Time it juuuuuust Now!"

Tager notices them already. "What?! Grgh!" They touch Tager and then they disappear.

Noel is alone. "Guys? Guys?! They...they did it...but...what can I do now?"

_So dark. It's so dark. Ah...I...slowly open my eyes...Now it's bright...bright green...is this...another memory?...no..No...this is actually happening! I need...to...get...out...Aah! It hurts to move..._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your still injured, and need healing."

Lambda see's someone she knows. She now feels one emotion she never felt before, anger. "y-you..."

Kokonoe walks in. "Yeah, I know its me. You really gave me a lot of trouble Lambda. You've also quite impressed me though. Your somehow able to reactivate your armor without my help. You must have a ton of will power to deactivate the teleportation progress and control the commands I would usually give."

"...wh...what are you...going to do...to me?..."

"Well, I'll have to erase your memories for starters. Lambda gasps. Anger now turned to fear. "Because of those idiots you will no doubt resist my commands. So I have to wipe your memory so that you'll cooperate."

Lambda shakes her head in denial. "no..no...no...nonononono, not again..."

Kokonoe overhears. "Again? Oh great, somehow your gaining your memories back. Looks like I'll have to take care of that too."

Lambda begs, "No, not again...please!"

Kokonoe places her finger to her keyboard. "Sorry Lambda, it's over..._over over over over..."_Her voice echoed that time.

"Huh?" Then a flash of light covers everything.

_Is this it? Shadow...Meta...Rag...na..._

Kokonoe notices the tube cracking. "What?" Then her computer starts to electrify. "Agh! What the-" Then small portals appear, swords scatter everywhere, destroying her lab. "Ah!" She ducks and covers. "How?! I disabled her summoner's!"

_My...memories...My soul...I have a soul...like Shadow...like Meta...like...Ragna...and it's mine...no one else. My armor activates. Kokonoe is defenseless._

"Damn it! Tager get over here! Tag-" Lambda destroys her communicator with a sword summoner. "Lambda!"

_I see her with now in the floor. I never see her like this, and yet I find satisfaction to it. She caused me nothing but pain and suffering. And now, she will now disappear in my life...forever._

Lambda creates small portals, swords come out, they point at Kokonoe_. "_Lambda..."

Lambda points her finger to Kokonoe. Commanding to finish her. "Perish..."

"Wait!"

Lambda notices someone is here with her. "Uh?!" She see's Shadow (in Meta's body) "Shadow?"

"I know you have your anger issue and all, but killing her won't do any good."

Lambda looks down in shame. "But...she was going to erase my mind. She was going to use me as a tool...I was used as a tool for so long..."

Shadow (in Meta's body) grabs Lambda's shoulder. "Lambda...I understand what your feeling."

Lambda raises her head in curiosity. "Huh?"

"At least I think. Because for all my life, I've lived a free life. I did what I want, I pursued great things in my own free will, and even if things got rough, I still came back in my own way. I could never imagine someone living a life where you have none of those privileges. But I'd give up my free life for you, because you deserve it more than me. But now, we are all free, we can live life the way we want to. And also help other people like us. Killing her won't change that. So please Lambda, don't."

Lambda thinks hard about what he says. She then gets rid of the portals. "...Affirmative..."

If Shadow's face is shown, he would smile. "That's the Lambda I know and love. Now come one, let's go home."

Lambda then realizes something. "Shadow?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Your body..."

"Oh CRAP! That's right! The reason we came in the first place! META!"

Meta (in Shadow's body) shows up, covered in metal scrap and bruises. "Brother?"

"Get over here! We got bodies to switch!"

"Ew...Ok."

Shadow (in Meta's body) turns to see Kokonoe still trying to recover from the near death experience she had. "Now Professor, we don't have all day so can you find that machine that started this whole mess?"

Kokonoe: stands up in anger. "This whole mess started when you decide to steal my stuff!"

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He brings out Meta's sword and slashes at the computers._ "_We'll stay here while you search for that switchy thing."

Kokonoe tries to contain her anger, then turns around to go to her closet. The Shadow Knights wait for a minute until Kokonoe finally has the machine. "Ok, here it is, now stand next to each other."

Shadow and Meta positioned next to each other. "Like this?"

"Perfect." She zaps the two.

"YEEAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!/OOOHHHHGGGAAAAGOOOGAAAAAHHH!"

Lambda see's the bright blast. Then it stopped. "Shadow?"

"Huh, somehow I don't feel like suffocating every second."

"I couldn't tell a difference."

"YEAH! We're back to normal!"

Kokonoe walks to her computer. "Yipee...good for you." She opens a portal. "Now get out of my lab."

"Ok, thanks for that, sorry for wreaking your...lab. Just don't do anything suspisous again, we cool?"

"GET OUT!"

"Ok, ok! Yeesh, grumpy much?" He enters portal, Meta follows. Lambda walks to the portal.

"Lambda..." She stops and turns to see Kokonoe. "When I said sorry, I meant it. She stares at the professor for a couple of seconds. Then turns around to the portal.

_I turn around. I see the professor. She seems to have a saddened face. She doesn't want me to go. Then I turn my head to the portal. I now choose my life. Not her, not Kokonoe. Not anymore..._

Kokonoe see's Lambda leave to the portal, portal disappears. She sighs heavily, then brings out her cell phone. "Tager? Tager you there?

'cough, cough, cough!' "Yeah. What is it?"

"I want you to come back. The lab needs some cleaning." She see's her lab ruined again. But instead of being mad, she is now sad, for losing someone, and the sad part is that she may have deserved. Deep down she thought she deserved it. She sighed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_We came back in the area we were in before Shadow and Meta first teleported away._

Shadow lands. "Ha! I knew my plan would work!"

Meta lands with Lambda. "Shadow, as smart and nimble as ever."

"Guys? Hey!" Noel runs in. "Shadow? Meta?"

Shadow smirked. "Relax Noel. We're back."

Noel sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I'm glad that's over!"

"Yeah, no kidding! Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure am hungry."

Meta slaps his stomach area on his armor. "As do I."

Noel cheerfully responds, "Yeah, me too!"

_I feel very strange again. I feel, warm. I have a warm feeling. Is it normal?_

Shadow and the others walk ahead. Shadow notices Lambda is left behind. "Hey Lambda! You hungry? Noel's buying."

"What?!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Just kidding! You know the leader does that job."

_I don't need to eat, but I feel an unusual ache in my stomach area._

Lambda's stomach all of sudden rumbled. "Ah?!"

Shadow chuckled. "I'd take that as a yes, come one lets go. Orient Town should have something we need. They continue their walk.

Lambda thinks, then raise her head to the fellow Knights. "...Affirmative." She follows them.

_I feel at peace now. This feeling of relief and relaxation. I feel...happy. Is this what it's like to have...a family? A day past, I keep the tarter in my room, then I hear Shadow wants to go with a walk with me. We go to the same area we were before Sector Seven attacked. Only this time, there's no one interfering. It is so strange, I am not as hostile and cautious as I was before. I feel, safe, with Shadow around._

Lambda and Shadow are sitting together on a bench. Lambda then embraces Shadow's arm. "He-Huh?"

Lambda shows a very cute smile. "So warm..."

Shadow's confusion turns to happiness. "Hm hm." They see the skies together.

_I feel warm. I feel safe. I feel alive. I don't want to change that, for the rest of my life._

**_Meanwhile in Kagutsuchi's bridge..._**

**_A portal opens, and a girl with 2 long ponytails with sword like ends, and a cloak. She reveals her green eyes._**

"Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete. Activating...Murokumo Unit X."

**_Lambda Stories: Defiance End_**

**Yep! That was one loooong chapter. But it felt like the best so far. But then again, what do you think? And stay tuned for the next chapter. Because I attend the next two chapters to be a big event story. And it's in Third Person since it won't have much of a star. But it will have friendships tested, rivalries more heated, and secrets finally revealed. Who really is Shadow Reaper and Meta Samurai. (oh and also who is the new Murokumo Unit chick, and that man that pops in here and there.) Stay Tuned!**


	7. Shadow Knights Stories Part 1-Episode 5

**This is it. The big one. The show stopper. The turning point of our story. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the whole story. But it is the chapter that reveals the ultimate truth of our 2 main heroes of this tale. A chapter of revelation, trust, love, hate, fate, tragedy, and family. So yeah, hope you enjoy. Also Blazblue is owned by Arc System, and this is a fan based story.**

**Kagutsuchi's bridge...**

**_A portal opens, and a girl with 2 long ponytails with sword like ends, and a cloak. She reveals her green eyes._**

"Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete. Activating...Murakumo Unit X. "_Looks around"_ Area, Kagutsuchi. I have reached the correct coordinates. What shall I do now, Father?"

A familiar voice comes out of her ear. "You have until 25 minutes until you need to get to your destination. I believe it's about time you finally met your brothers."

The girl responds "Understood, Father. Beginning search for my brothers."

**Shadow Knights-Chapter 5: Revelations**

_Things are normal in Kagutsuchi. No major crimes going on, people are content, and both the Shadow Knights and the NOL are not having any conflict on any type, so far... However, the day people don't realize, is the day where everyone's fate is supposed to change. And one person knows this. No, one monster knows._

**_Hazama's Office..._**

Hazama hears his phone ringing, and pickes it up. "Yello?"

"It's me."

"Ah! Relius. What is it this time?"

"You know what day it is today?"

Hm..."_checks calendar" _I do believe it's...why do you ask?

"Its the day the Imperator arrives here. And yet you still haven't captured the 12th prime device."

"I said, I was working on it. I might be a little late. Big whoop."

"The Imperator shouldn't know of your plan. You do realize the punishment you'll receive if she finds you doing something like this."

"She should be grateful I made her into the big boss. (the little ungrateful bitch)"

"You should know your place, because I can't defend for you when you failed her. Because if you can't get number 12 on our side, you'll never have a second chance."

"...Well, thanks for the reminder of shit I already know. Well I hope you do your part of the plan."

"Just as long as you do your part."

Hazama tries to calm down by inhaling and exhaling. "Ok bye Relius. Look forward to the plan that we will do. He hangs up. "Those bastards are really getting on my nerves. How hard is it to get one brat to drive her into madness? That way, I can have enough power to get rid of all of the sheep that's been infesting our plans. 'sighs' All I should do, is look for the window of opportunity. Then, Noel Vermillion will be mine."

_**Meanwhile in the Shadow Knights house...**_

Shadow is sitting atop of the house, sighing. "Another boring day. I'd never to expect that to happen in this house."

Meta see's his brother sitting around, looking a the sky. "Hyah! Brother, you've said you'd watch my match with Noel and Lambda."

Shadow refocuses. "Huh? Oh! Right. Go on, continue."

Noel brings out Bolverk. "All right, just like we practiced!"

Lambda nods. "Affirmative."

_Noel and Lambda positioned themselves to battle Meta. Meta raises his sword to the sky, and electricity flows through the sword, and then he slams the sword to the ground with enough force to create an electric slash that heads straight to Noel and Lambda's way. They jump out of the way. They both land. Noel starts running and shooting at Meta. Lambda starts dashing straight to Meta and sinks her blades straight to Meta. Meta starts blocking the blasts, then blocks the blades. But as he tries to focus on Noel, Noel knees Meta on the face, then Lambda kicks him on the back on the head. Meta goes down._

Lambda lands. "Maneuver successful."

Noel jumps and cheers, "Yes! We did it!"

Shadow jumps down to their level. "Whoa! That was tight guys!"

Meta sits up. "You know, I let them do that."

Shadow shrugs. "Aw come on! There's nothing to be ashamed of being beaten by their teamwork. You guys really improved your skills."

Noel's eyes widen with inspiration. "Really?"

"Of course! I know when I see skill."

_All though Lambda can no trust Noel interally, she is still glad Shadow notices her improving. She shows a smile._

Shadow then lets his arms loose downward. "Well, I'm bored."

Noel looks at Shadow with curiosity. "Oh, so what you suppose we do?"

Meta then hits his own chest with his fist to show his enthusiasm. "Why not spar with me?"

"Thanks bro, but I've done that like a hundred times already. I feel like facing fresh players. Or better yet, old familiar ones."

_As Shadow smirks at his thoughts, his members start to ponder._

Noel tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

Meta crosses his arms. "Yes, enlighten us brother."

Shadow clenches his fist with excitement. "I say we challenge the NOL in a 4 on 4 gauntlet tourney battle royale!"

Noel/Lambda: "Say what?!/Huh?"

Meta brings his fingers to his chin. "Hm...Interesting. I like the idea."

Noel waves her hands in panic. "B-B-But Shadow! Isn't the NOL after us? If we even step in the gates, we'll get killed in the spot!"

Shadow raises his finger. "Oh Noel...You truly not know the power we possess. Lambda enlighten her."

"Acknowledged." She loads the information of a certain mission they done before Noel appeared. "Operation: Shadow Reign was a successful mission. We invaded the cathedral, by disarming the snipers, defeating all guards, and defeated a member of the Zero Squadron, and the Hero of Ikaruga."

Noel's eyes widen. "Hero of Ikaruga? Jin?! You beaten him?!"

"Yeah. He tried to play dirty too. But I showed him that I won't go down easily! But I believe another match would defiantly help my reputation. I've seen a lot of haters that think my win was unnecessary. But I'm glad we also have others that believe in me." Lambda grabs Shadow's arm. "Huh?"

Lambda stares at Shadow with concern. "They may attack us from behind."

"And make themselves look like assholes? I dare them to do that."

Noel walks in to try to convince Shadow. "Uuuumm...Shadow, I think you should listen to Lambda."

Shadow thinks about it. "Hm...Well just in case, maybe we can do a proposal. Yeah...something to convince them to do this challenge!"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"You really look nervous of the idea. Look, Lambda was also worried for the idea believe it or not."

"Really?" Lambda just stays stands there, looking away.

Shadow notices. "Come on Lambchops! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

_Lambda then blushes and turns around to not show her newly shown feelings._

Shadow turns to the door. "Well then. I'm gonna give them the challenge and we'll see if their really a big deal." He enters inside.

"Sh-Shadow wait!"

Meta grabs Noel's shoulder. "Not to worry. Our leader never lets us down before."

"Hep! Please don't do that again!"

Meta stares at her. "Do what?"

Noel sweatdrops. '_He is so really really creepy! Please stop...'_

_Shadow wrote the letter and mailed it to the NOL. In hopes that they will respond._

Shadow finishes his letter. "And that should do it. Now the hard part begins, the wait." He brings the letter to his mail.

Noel see's Shadow walk by. "Are you really sure they would comply?"

Shadow smirks with confidence. "They'd be fools to decline. If they want to prove themselves to be dominant, they should accept the challenge. Especially since the humiliation they took from us."

"But I know the NOL will not just tolerate rebels so easily! Besides I..."

Shadow notices Noel stopped her sentence. "But I, What?"

Noel then gets nervous. "Um..."

_Noel has something in her mind. Something uneasy. Something she doesn't want to reveal to Shadow. As she stalls as long as she can until..._

Someone knocks on the door. Shadow notices. "Well. Saved by the bell." He walks to the door. Noel sighs in relief. "I heard that!"

"Eep!"

Shadow opens the door._ "_This better be goo-Huh?"

_A mysterious girl is in his door step. She has sky blue hair and two very long ponytails that ends on two sword shaped shiny ends, similar to Lambda's one end. She also has a tight body suit similar to Lambda as well. She is even bare footed like Lambda. Her skin color has a pale white, but with pink tones. And a cloak that covers her arms and chest, and the chest area has a big metallic x that connects to the cloak, almost like two belts. And to top it all off, she has green shiny eyes._

"Uh...Can I help you?"

Girl looks around. "Help? Yes. I like to see your home." She walks passed Shadow and enters the house.

_Shadow is left confused. Thinking that someone vaguely familiar just invited herself to my house, and it creeps him. She continues to walk around, and see's Meta, she has to balance her toes to see his blocked face. Even Meta himself finds this girls behavior strange. She then looks at Lambda and Noel. She looks at Lambda and stares at her the longest. Lambda also stares as well, as their faces does somewhat match, if not for the color difference. Noel gets creeped out as well._

Noel see's the girl staring at Lambda. "Um...Can I...help yo-"The girl then turns to Noel. "EEP!" Girl looks at her eyes, then walks around her, looking at her body and clothing, and even smelling her. "Uh...What are you doing?"

Girl she processes the look, the smell. "I see. Sister..."

Noel tilts head. "Huh?"

The girl points at Noel. Noel flinched._ "_You are my predecessor." She then turns to point at Lambda._ "_And so are you."

Noel gets more confused. "What?"

"But my databanks were inaccurate on your appearances."

Shadow comes in to interrupt. "Yeah ok, well I appearciate the visit, but we Shadow Knights don't take detours of our headquarters."

The girl thinks for a second. "Detours...That's right."

Shadow tilts his head in confusion. "Huh?"

The girl turns to see Shadow. "I wish to have a detour. I am new in this area. And I require a tour."

"Oh? Oh I see! Your new in town! I assume your foreign? I guess that could explain the royal look. It looks like you know Noel and Lambda. You met her before guys?

Noel shakes her head. "No. I never seen her before anywhere."

Lambda adds in, "My databanks have no memory of her."

Shadow ponders about that. Until the girl tugs his jacket. "Shall we go?"

"All right, all right geez...Be right back guys, gotta give this girl a tour." Both of them leave.

Lambda feels that the girl is very suspicious.

Noel looks to Lambda. "Doesn't she look somewhat familiar?"

Lambda replies, "Yes. But the databanks have no information on her. But she looks like a Murokumo Unit. Who is she?"

_Lambda has nothing but suspicion in the mystery girl. Her attire is way too similar to Lambda's own design. And now she insisted on having a detour with Shadow. Lambda wants to see more of this girl, for all she knows, she could be an enemy. She walks out to find out._

Noel see's Lambda walk to the door. "Uh, Lambda, where are you going?"

Lambda opens the door. "I have to find out who is she." She goes outside and closes the door.

Noel then realizes she is alone with 'him' again. "Wait! Lambda! Don't leave me!"

Meta enters the door. "I'm here Noel."

"HEP!"

_Shadow walks with the mystery girl around the Kagutsuchi. She keeps her emotionless expression through out the tour. They continue their tour on Orient Town. Shadow tries to lighten the moment on the silence between them._

Shadow see's the scenery and looks at the girl, still looking emotionless. "So uh...the city is pretty lively, isn't it? Yeah, people seem to be optimistic in this time of month." The girl just looks at Shadow, then looks down. "Come on, even you have to admit that this is a nice day." Her brows become sharp and straight. "So...have you tried Orient Towns food? I heard it's-huh?" He then notices the girl stopped. He turns to see her. "Huh?"

The girl finally talks. "...Do you truly love this world?" She then see's the bright sky. "The sky is bright. The people are happy. The world is well. That's what you say."

Shadow's brow raised. "Well, I don't know what your going at bu-"

Girl stares back at Shadow._ "_But does that mean that pain and suffering can simply disappear from the face of the earth?"

"Hah?"

"This world is tainted. Tainted with sin. No matter how we claim to do better. They are still lies, crimes, atrocities, tragedies, suffering. And even the innocent ones are oblivious of this sinful world. Our kind has been victimized, and we have been ignored by the eyes of what they call: justice."

Shadow gets annoyed. "Ok...Gonna tell me what the hell your talking about?"

"Tell me. What is your goal that you strive to complete?"

Shadow brings his arms to his hip. "If you must know, I am helping this city to see how much the NOL are jerks and needed to be pacified!"

Girl continues to stare at him. "Have you realized that this world maybe beyond saving than you think? Or perhaps you are as unaware as the masses?"

Shadow gets angry and yells. "And what does that supposed to mean?!"

_Shadow finally showed his angry tone. However the girl then is shocked and looked down in sorrow. Shadow then feels bad for her._

Shadow then calms down a bit. Felling a little ashamed. "Ok, sorry. I just...Listen, back then I felt like I had no purpose. But I gave myself one, to make everyone happy as I can."

The girl then closes her eyes. "...but when someone is happy, it is for the expense of someone else's suffering. No exceptions."

Shadow's annoyance comes back. "Ok, who the hell told you all of this?!"

The girl then opens her eyes. "Father..."

"Your father?"

"Our father..."

"Huh?!"

The girl turns to look at Shadow. "He is coming...brother. He is coming back to find you, his son. He told me to tell you this. He has been waiting to see you for years."

Shadow's eyes widen. "Wh-What?..."

_Multiple emotions run through Shadow's head. Confusion, Anger, Denial, Disgust, Surprise, etc._

Shadow kneels down. "Who the hell are you..."

The girl unemotionally continues. "Our Father has arranged a meeting for us." She turns and leaves. "He will tell you when it's time."

_As the girl leaves, she leaves Shadow thinking about the possibility of seeing the one that he truly hates through his life. He kneels down and grits his teeth, trying to hold in his anger. But then he remembers that moment in time that he needed him the most, and he let him down. A burning house of black fire, a voice of a young boy screaming in pain, and a tall shadow figure just standing there. Black flames start to surround him as his anger is now controlling his ars magus. But then someone comes up to Shadow._

"Shadow!"

"UGH!"

Lambda comes in and embraces Shadow to calm him down. "Shadow!"

_Shadow realizes that Lambda is going to get hurt if he keeps this up, and then calms down._

Shadow stands up with difficult. "Ugh...Sorry for that Lambda, I kind of lost my cool there."

Lambda clearly shows worry. "Why?"

Shadow shows embarrassment. "Oh...um...It turns out...she was a hater trying to piss me off. Heh heh. It actually worked huh?" Lambda just stayed silent. "So, have the NOL responded yet?"

_**Meanwhile in the Cathedral of the NOL...**_

A NOL soldier checks on the mail of the Cathedral. He notices the mail has been made by the Shadow Knights, and it is directly for Jin Kiseragi. "What the-Sir! Major Kiseragi!" He runs to the door where Jin and Tsubaki are talking.

Jin see's the soldier. "What is it?"

"Sir, we received a letter from those renegades that call themselves the Shadow Knights."

Jin's eyes show intensity. "What?!"

Tsubaki stands up and walks to the soldier. "Them again?" Tsubaki gets handed the letter and opens it. "When will they give up?"

Jin's grips on his sword more hard. "Those fools dare challenge me again? This time I will kill every last one of them!"

Tsubaki shows concern for his anger. "Jin..." Then the main door knocks. "Huh? Who could that be?"

_She goes to the door and see's the peep hole, and see's a familiar face. But she still asked..._

"Who is it?"

"Does Flying Nanaya ring a bell, Tsubaki Yayoi?"

_The voice definaitly sounds familiar._

Tsubaki's eyes widen. "M-Makoto?"

"What? Is there other Makoto's you know? I'm hurt."

_Tsubaki couldn't help but smile to the sarcastic remark her old friend made. She opened the door for the friend she knew since their school days._

Tsubaki she welcomes her with open arms. "My goodness...Makoto? It's-It's been too long!"

Makoto and Tsubaki embraces. "Yeah, I know, I'd say it's too long. Ever since I heard that you and Jin were here, I thought of I should at least say hi."

Jin walks in. "What is it Tsubaki? Who was on the-Huh?"

Makoto waves to her other friend she known from school. "Hey Jin! Long time no see!"

Jin shows light surprise. "You...What are you doing here?"

Makoto raises her brow. "Hey, at least act like your happy to see me."

Jin subtly closes his eyes. "Well to be honest, you came in the wrong time."

Makoto asks, "What do you mean?"

Tsubaki shows Makoto the letter she received seconds ago. "There is a renegade group that calls themselves the Shadow Knights. They are trying to bring the NOL name to shame, and corrupted the minds of the people of Kagutsuchi!"

"Whoa, that sound likes a problem."

Tsubaki grits her teeth in slight anger. "And now they challenge us to some group battle? Are they trying to humiliate us in front of the people?"

Makoto puts her hands on her hips. "Boy, they sound like real jerks. Hold on, let me see the letter." Tsubaki hands her the letter. "Hmm...A 4 on 4 gauntlet tourney battle royale? Whoever these guys are, they watch waaaayyy too many wrestling. So I suppose there's 4 of them, and they want to fight 4 of us."

"I don't know what they are planning, but I won't play their games!"

Makoto see's more of the letter. "Wait, there's more! It says that if you do any cheap shots, or set a trap on us, you will be sorry. Very sorry...And that was done in creepy looking words."

Tsubaki raises her brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well if they gave you a hard time, lets just say it can't be good."

"I say we should consider." Hazama walks in unexpectedly.

Tsubaki gets caught off guard. "Captian Hazama!"

Makoto looks in suspension. Mostly because Makoto is one of the few people who knows about Hazama's suspension. (So that's Hazama...)

Hazama acts friendly around the guys in the room. "Lieutenant Tsubaki, I do believe that's your friend. Salutations Lieutenant...uh...what was your name again?"

"Makoto..."

"Makoto! Yes. Lieutenant Makoto. A pleasure to meet you."

Makoto shows hostility. "Yeah, sure..."

Hazama turns to see everyone to get there attention. "Anyways, the challenge can redeem us after that humiliation we suffered. Plus, I have a proposition of my own."

_**Meanwhile, back in Shadow Knight's home...**_

_Shadow sits in his bed, trying to think about that girl. Noel and Lambda are standing outside of Shadow's door._

Noel shows worry. "What's wrong with Shadow?"

Lambda shows a determined, yet emotionless face looking at the door. "That person made Shadow mad. But, I don't know how, and why."

_Shadow comes out of the room and see's Noel and Lambda._

Noel gets caught off guard. "Oh! Shadow!" Lambda just stood there with the same expression.

Shadow looks around. "Hey, what's all the commotion? Is there a all girl meeting in front of my door?"

Noel smiled nervously. "We are just checking if your all right."

Shadow scoffed. "Yeesh Noel, I told you to lower your worrying habits."

Meta walks in. "Brother, we have mail. They responded to our challenge."

Shadow's eyes widen with anticipation. "Oh good! Lets see..." Meta gives him the letter. "Hm..."

Noel tries to see the letter Shadow is holding. "What does it say?"

Shadow smiles. "It says they accept our challenge!"

Meta is pleased. "YES!"

"On one condition..."

Meta is not pleased. "Aw..."

Noel tilts her head. "What is it?"

"If we lose, we have to leave Kagutsuchi."

Noel jumps in surprise. "W-What?!"

Shadow places his fingers to his chin. "Hm, looks like they just raised the stakes. Interesting."

"Your not seriously thinking we go through this?"

Shadow bluntly says, "Yeah."

Noel's eyes widen in surprise. Now in frustration. "Yeah? Yeah?! That's all you have to say?! Yeah?!"

Shadow again says, "Yeah..."

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh come now. It's not like the Shadow Knights are disbanded completely if we lose. And I mean IF we lose."

Noel's face gets slightly red. "It's not just that its-its...Gah!"

"Calm down Noel."

Noel's tone gets louder. "Why should I be calm when you put all of us in danger?! Do you even think about what your doing?! If Tsubaki and Makoto were here they..."

_An awkward silence fills the room. Noel see's that Meta and Lambda just staring at her. Almost like they took offense to it. And Shadow is still surprised that someone would back talk him like that. Noel feels terrible for snapping like that._

Noel is shocked of herself. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She runs to the door.

"Noel!" Shadow follows. "Noel?" Noel already left to the door. "Ugh, not this shit again." Shadow goes outside.

_Noel goes outside. Shadow tries to follow. Then Noel stops, this time not running away this time. Shadow stops running as well, as Shadow looks at Noel, trying to think of something to say for Noel. Noel stands and looks down, trying to isolate herself to Shadow._

Noel shows shame in her face. "It's ok to be mad at me. I'm used to people getting mad at me."

Shadow scratched his head. "Noel...If one person should be mad now, its you."

"Huh?"

Shadow turns around with his arms crossed. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a screw up. Maybe I don't make smart decisions, and I can get caught in the moment. But that doesn't mean I'll just simply give up. I have been fighting for whole my life, and whenever I get a shot of a normal life, it gets stolen from me, and the people around me. But I won't have that fact as my weakness. I can simply live and learn my way to life, because I may not be totally prepared for my future, but really, who is?

"Shadow..."

Shadow turns to see Noel. "Promise me this Noel."

"Huh? Ye-Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, be true to the 'you' you want to be, and not the 'you' you think you are. Got it?"

Noel thinks about it. Then she clenches her fist in determination. "...Ok! No matter what happens, I'll protect all the people here in Kagutsuchi, with my life!"

"Whoa! Daring, I knew I picked the right choice! So anyways, we got sparring to do, lets go!"

"Ok!"

_Shadow goes back as he gains his confidence back. Noel still has an uneasiness inside of her, but she tries to focus on her next battle. The Shadow Knights then sparred hard for their grand challenge against the NOL. Little did they know, some of the member are preparing just as well. Hours past, and the time for the battle has begun. The Shadow Knights walked their way to the Cathedral, where the NOL soldiers wait. In the Shadow side, there's Shadow, Meta, Lambda, and Noel. On the NOL side, there's Jin, Tsubaki, Makoto, and Hazama. (and a group of guards behind them.)_

Hazama smiled. "Well, this is intense."

Shadow shows excitement but calms himself. "Looks like the gangs all here."

Jin shows hidden anger. "This time, it will end differently than last time."

Tsubaki shows visible anger. But talks calmly "I couldn't agree more."

Lambda is still emotionless. "4 of the targets are formidable foes."

Noel is uneasy and very uncomfortable. But she is somewhat surprised to see her former friends all in the same room. "Jin...Tsubaki...Makoto?"

Makoto shows surprise as well. "Noel? She's part of them?!"

Meta tilts his head at the sight of Makoto. "Oh? A Squirrel girl?"

_An awkard silence fills the room. All 8 of them stare at each other, looking at their opponents and their teammates._

Shadow sighs. "Well, we're ready. How about you guys?"

Tsubaki's eyes become more sharp. "You still think this is a game?"

Shadow's brows raise. "Well someone is in a pissy mood."

Noel looks at Shadow with worry. "Shadow..."

Makoto looks at Noel with surprise. "Noel?"

Noel then remembers that Makoto is on the room. "M-Makoto! I-I..."

Makoto focuses herself for a second. "I heard your call, and...I never thought you would be with them."

Noel looks away in shame. "I'm sorry..."

Shadow looks at Noel. "Another friend? I'd expect you telling me this stuff Noel."

Jin see's Noel apart of the Shadow Knights group. _'So she joined their ranks. Perfect, vermin like her fits right in with garbage like them_.'

Makoto looks at the Shadow Knights. '_Just who are those guys? And why would Noel join them? But I can't just assume things just yet.'_

Tsubaki clears her throat. 'ahem' "All right. So we are all here. Now lets begin your challenge."

Shadow walks in the middle of the room. "Right. Now here are the rules. We face each other one on one. And the winners face off the other winners. And we keep on going until one team is victorious. A Team Tourney to be more specific."

Makoto raises her brow. "A Team Tourney? I thought it was a gauntlet tourney battle royale, or something."

Shadow brings out his weapon. "I think I'll go to give you guys the idea. My first opponent, is Hazama."

"Excuse me?"

Shadow points his sword to Hazama. "You heard me, I'm talking about a rematch, you snake charmer."

Tsubaki steps in to inform Shadow, "Hmph, Captain Hazama doesn't fight. I suggest you choose someone who can, if you call yourself a man."

Shadow thinks to himself, '_sneaky snake'_ He puts his sword down. "Silly me, I must have mistook Hazama to some other green haired jackass. All right, anyone else?"

"I will take you on!" An NOL soldier from the crowd walks in the temporary battle field.

Shadow sighs. "Ok, step forward."

NOL Soldier comes and faces with Shadow. "Now it's time to face the wrath of the NOL you creep!" He brings out his sword. Then his hand glows, which cause his sword to glow a white light.

Shadow sarcastically remarked, "Wow, shiny swords, I never would have imagine such a thing."

"Laugh now, but my ars magus can transfer energy to any weapon I come across. I am a master of sword fights!" He rushes to Shadow to hit Shadow with his bright sword. Then Shadow nonchalantly dodges it. "Huh?"

"Really? Well we never said this would be a sword fight." He switches to level 1, and punches the soldier in the stomach, the soldier is sent straight to the other side of the room._ "_And that was way too easy. What a load."

Tsubaki is shocked. '_He just defeated him in one punch! Jin needs to stay focused if he ever hope on defeating him'_

Makoto shows amazement. "Whoa! That guy is tough!"

Jin merely shows more disgust. "Filthy vermin..."

Noel jumps in excitement. "Shadow! You won!"

"But the fight was barely even a fight. Does it even count as a win?"

Meta points to Shadow. "I say you should call for a rematch."

Noel nervously responds. "Please don't!"

Shadow shrugs. "Well I think Meta should have a chance."

"I insist."

"And I'm the leader. It's your turn."

"Very well." Meta submits and walks to the middle of the room. "I choose the squirrel girl."

Makoto looks left and right as everyone looks at her. "You talking to me?"

"Yes, clearly you are unaware of your own kind."

Makoto stood silent for a second. "Oh boy, this guy doesn't know sarcasm. Don't worry guys, I'll show him the punch line, for the team!" She jumps to the middle of the room. "All right buddy, time to show you how we Nanaya's open a can of whoop ass!" She throws his NOL designed jacket away to reveal her battle attire.

Meta then see's Makoto wear something he never expected. "Ah."

_Meta gets mesmerized by the sight of Makoto's beauty. He see's her almost half naked clothing, something that people would question if she has any sort of uncomfort in any ways. But for a guy like Meta, it's a godsend._

Makoto was in her battle stance, until she notices that he is standing still. "Uh...hello? Are you there? Hellloooooo?"

Shadow also see's this. "Hey, Meta! Are you having a brain farts again?! Oh, I see...Her outfit has seduced him! Meta, don't let her cleavage control you! We went through this before! Bros before whores! Bros before whores!"

Noel's eyes widen. "EH?!"

Makoto raises her fist with fury. "What did you call me?!"

Tsubaki yells out, "Don't let them get to your head Makoto! Just fight him!"

Makoto calms for a bit. "All right! All right! Well, looks like I'll have to give him the wake up call. She develop energy with her hands. "Huuuuaaaaahhh..." She leaps to Meta. "Hey big guy, eyes up here!" She punches Meta's stomach area with great force. "Heh! What?"

Meta rubs his stomach area that Makoto punched. "So this is your strength? Do better squirrel girl."

Makoto grits her teeth in anger. "It's Makoto buddy!" He punches Meta again. "And don't!" **'pow!'**_ "_you!" **'pow!'** "forget it!" **'pow!'** "How's that?"

Meta looks at his body armor with no emotion. (Not that anyone can see it.) "Strength and power are 2 different things."

Makoto backs away a few steps. "Huh?"

"Show me your strength and power. And let us see if it's enough!"

Noel see's Meta not even touching his sword. "What is he doing?"

Shadow see's in curiosity. "Oh I see. He wants to test that girls strength. He wants to know how strong she is. Meta really is risking it all on this."

Makoto shakes her hand after the hard hits she caused. "Huh, tough nut to crack eh? Ok, lets get serious!"

_Makoto starts punching Meta in the stomach rapidly, Fist of the North Star style. Sparks are flying everywhere. Makoto tries her best to inflict pain on Meta. She couldn't tell if she is. She keeps on punching as hard and quick as she can. Noel and Tsubaki are looking in awe. Makoto stops for a second. She clenched her fist, then punched Meta with hard impact. That punch actually moves Meta a few inches._

"Gugh!" Meta stopped, leaving huge marks on the floor.

Makoto huffed and puffed in exhaustion. "Damn!"

Meta raised his head slowly. "My turn."

_Meta swiftly side steps and as Makoto is caught off guard. He tries to kick her in the side, Makoto blocks. Makoto punches Meta in the helmet face, but not as strong as before._

Tsubaki knows that her friend is in trouble. "Makoto! Get out of there!"

_Meta knees Makoto in the stomach, then showed a sign that he will slice her, but he flips the sword and hits her in the shoulder with the end of his sword handle. Then shoulder blocks her straight to a wall._

Noel see's this. "Makoto!"

Shadow says, "Dang! He straight up owned her!" Noel stares at him with frustration. "What? You saw it."

Meta stands tall. "Yet again, I am victorious over the law...and nature." He rubs on the dent of his stomach area of his armor. "You have the strength and power, yet you lack the...the...more of it." He abruptly kneels down.

Shadow see's Meta unexpectedly shows pain. Shadow rarely see's anyone do that to anyone. "Meta?!"

"Are you alright?" Noel runs to Meta. Somehow ignoring the inner fear she has with him.

Meta tries to get up, but is having a hard time. "Grgh..."

Makoto sits up, placing her hand to her head. "Ugh...My head...Huh?" She see's Noel caring for Meta. "Noel..."

Noel then see's Makoto and thinks that Makoto considers that a betrayal. "Makoto..."

Makoto then gets rid that theory. "No...it's ok. I'm fine..." She gets up slowly. "Ok, I lost."

Meta see's Makoto all right. He also stands up. "I look forward to our next match." He turns to his side, along with Noel.

"Wait."

Meta turns around to see Makoto said that. "Hm?"

Makoto walks to Meta. "It looks like Noel really cares for you guys."

"If you must know, I am Noel's protector."

"Really?"

Tsubaki calls out, "Makoto! Come on! We need to end this charade!"

Shadow remarks, "But were not playing that, unless you like to settle this on charades."

Tsubaki gets mad. "Grrr..."

_Makoto chuckled a bit. Meta laughed a little. Makoto and Meta leaves to their group. Makoto then turned and whispered, _protect Noel for me._ Meta barely heard it._

Tsubaki see's Makoto walk to their side. "Are your ok Makoto?"

Makoto rubs her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but he really roughed me up real good. ugh...I'll have to think more strategically next time..."

Hazama says, "Hope you learned, because you really cost the team on it."

Tsubaki responds with, "No disrespect, but they have 2 wins, while we have to earn 2 victories to have an even score."

"True, but do you remember that this is a game we can't afford to lose. So you better make that even score." Tsubaki then looked down in defeat.

Shadow see's the NOL on the losing streak. "All right Lambda, your up."

"Affirmative."

Hazama see's Lambda come up. "Well, might as well bring out our trump card. Major Kiseragi, your up."

"Hmph." Jin walks up.

Shadow shows a little worry. "Jin huh? Ok then. Lambda, you better be careful."

"Understood." Goes face to face with Jin.

Jin gives a threatening look at Lambda. "You again." "slashes at Lambda, Lambda dodges and back flips.

"Activating systems." summoned swords below Jin, Jin jumped and dodged the swords, and attacked her, she blocks, but she still feels little damage.

Jin continues to aggressively attack, Lambda keeps on blocking, however she still feel the effects of the slashes. She attempts to kick Jin, but he dodges. "Die!" Jin does a slash, but Lambda barely dodges, but Jin kicks Lambda in the face.

Lambda tries to get up, but Jin then kicks her in the stomach. She grunts loudly. She try to jump, but her legs are frozen. He slashes at her. She falls, and tries to get up, but Jin steps on her head. "Filth like you doesn't deserve to live." He raises his sword. "So I will do this world a favor."

"I don't think so!" Shadow runs in and throws fireball, Jin dodges, Shadow charges at Jin, Jin jumps out of the way.

"You dare interfere?"

"I dare. And since I interfered, Lambda is out of the game."

Jin shows frustration. "Tch!" He walks to his side.

Noel shows fear and disbelief. "Was Ma-Jin really going to kill her?"

Meta crossed his arms. "What a dishonorable wench."

Shadow checks on Lambda. "Hey Lambda, are you alright?"

"47%. I can still...Ugh!"

Shadow shook his head. "Yeah, with those wounds, I don't think so."

Lambda gets helped back up "...I am sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who interfered."

"Oh...It's-It's ok."

Makoto looks at Jin walking past her. "Uh...Jin?"

Jin looks at her coldly. "What is it?"

Makoto then turned away. "Uh nothing. It's just..."

Jin crossed his arms and closes his eyes. "Hmph. Tsubaki."

Tsubaki responds, "Jin?"

"If I can recall, your next. Make sure you win this match, by any means necessary."

Tsubaki nods. "Um, Of course!"

Noel gulps. "Well, looks like I'm next."

Shadow, Meta, and Lambda show their support. "All right! Show em what ya got!, Fight the power!, ..."

_Noel walks up and faces with the person she hoped not to fight._

"Tsubaki..."

"Noel..."

_Both of them stare at each other, as they visibly show they don't want to fight._

Shadow see's the hesitation. "Um...Noel? Anytime."

Hazama see's this as well. "Oh Tsubaki, I do believe that's the enemy."

_They slowly summon their weapons. And once they did, they immediately go to their fighting positions._

Tsubaki starts to talk. "You should have stayed in home Noel."

Noel responds. "I did what I need to do."

Hazama smiles. "This should be interesting..."

_Makoto heard it, and was reluctant on scolding him for saying such cruel things, but he still is her superior. Plus it may not be the best time since two of her best friends are about to fight._

Makoto shows her worry. '_Noel...Tsubaki...be careful you guys...'_

_They stay in the their fighting style, staring at each other's eyes. This is a fight they didn't want. They already fought a good fight last time. Everyone looks in worry and anticipation. Tsubaki makes the first move. Noel dodges her knife slash, but then she extends her knife, and does another spiral slash, where Noel barely dodges. Tsubaki fires a ball of light as Noel jumps out of the way. Noel retaliates as she starts shooting with her Bolverk Guns. Tsubaki then dashes with a rising knife attack which Noel also dodges, as she lands on the ground and starts shooting upwards. Tsubaki slashes through the bullets and dashes straight at Noel at great speed, with intent of stabbing her. But Noel side steps and knees Tsubaki in the face, and jumps over her and shoulder blocks her at the back. The impact forces Tsubaki straight to a wall, as she falls to the ground, defeated._

Shadow clapped in excitement. "And the crowd goes wild!"

Meta yells out , "AAAAAHHHHH-"

"Ok! Ok! We get it!"

Jin thinks, '_come on Tsubaki, this can't be all you got.'_

Makoto covers her mouth with both her hands in worry. "Oh no, Tsubaki..."

_Noel notices Makoto's concern for Tsubaki. It's for the best, she thought. She doesn't want Makoto to look like she's worried for the enemy team. Noel sighs._

"I have my reasons for being with them. Please don't take it personally."

Tsubaki struggles to get up, but couldn't even get off her back. "Gugh! No...el..."

Hazama shrungs. "How unfortunate, I'd thought you had this Tsubaki, but it turns out you really are a disappointment. Perhaps she was always better than you after all."

Makoto angrily interrupts Hazama. "Captain Hazama!"

"What? I like to see her prove me wrong." Hazama smiles in a playful way.

_Tsubaki's anger grew. She remembers Noel surpassing her in everything. She remembers all of those times she succeeded when Tsubaki failed. Especially being with him. She held those emotions until right now. She stands up and grits her teeth in anger._

"That's not the point! The point is-Huh? Tsubaki? Are you all right?" Makoto notices Tsubaki already up, with her head down.

_She then raises face, revealing a very angry face. She runs straight to Noel while Noel is walking straight to the Shadow Knights. Noel then notices someone is running straight at her, but once she notices, its too late. Tsubaki slashes at Noels back. Blood sprayed through the room. Everyone showed shock and surprise. Tsubaki then came to her senses, only to see the damage. Noel's back has a large cut._

Noel's cut continues to bleed out. She slowly turns around. Noel's eyes are widened and her mouth opened abit. Showing a frozen surprised face. "Tsu...baki...why..."She falls down hard.

Tsubaki gasped in horror._ 'what have I done?'_

Makoto yells, "N-Noel! No!"

Shadow shows his surprise, then anger. "What the hell?! Literally back stabbing her is not cool! And you say you represent justice? You guys are worse than I thought."

Tsubaki drops her weapon shock. "N-No! It's not what it lo-Noel!" She looks at Noel in shame and fear.

_Tsubaki tries to check on the unconscious Noel, but in an instant, Meta points his sword at Tsubaki. He is obviously wanting Tsubaki to stay away from Noel. So Tsubaki decides to leave to her side, with heavy amounts of shame._

Hazama looks at Tsubaki with the same smile. And even giggled a bit. "Wow, never knew you had it in ya." Tsubaki just stood there with her head lowered as low as she can.

_Makoto couldn't believe what happened. It was almost traumatizing to see Noel get cut like that. And it came from Tsubaki, the last person she would expect to do it. Makoto then turned around to hide her sadness, and bottled up anger._

Tsubaki see's Makoto. She is clearly distraught. "Makoto I-"

"Save it!" Makoto yell unexpectedly. She turns her back and isolated herself with the group.

_A cruel response for Tsubaki to hear from her friend. But she couldn't blame her for such an outburst._

Hazama looks with delight. But turns to the subject in hand. "Well this turned very awkward, what do ya say we continue this game shall we?"

Shadow see's the whole group of the NOL and see's Noel who just lost conciseness. "That hypocritical bitch. She should feel ashamed."

Meta steps next to Shadow. "Shadow, allow me to fight her."

"What? She did a cheap shot! You saw it! That makes an automatic win for Noel."

"Maybe so, but as you can see, Noel looks very hurt. Give me a shot to avenge her, and defend the Shadow Knight honor."

Shadow sighs in defeat. "There is no stopping you, is there? All right fine, I'll let that red haired bitch take the win this time. But only because I'm curious on how long she will last with you and your rage mode."

Meta shows his temptation. Along with Shadow. "She will have the slow special."

"With a side order of a double knuckle sandwich!"

"And lighting fizzy soda."

"With extra ketchup...I think we need therapy_."_

"No we don't."

Shadow turns to Lambda. "Lambda, you think you can check on Noel if she's alright?"

"Acknowledged." Lambda checks on Noel. "Scanning...She suffered a large gash, and needs immediate cover of the wound."

Shadow thinks about it. "Hm...Like a huge ass bandage?"

"Stiches is highly recommended."

Shadow snaps his finger in frustration. "Crap. Lambda, take Noel to our, healing place"

Lambda tilts her head. "Healing place?"

"You know...the healing lady...the clinic lady..."

Meta says, "You mean Litchi?"

"Meta! Exnay on the Litchinay."

"What is a Litchinay brother?"

Shadow moans in frustration. "Ugh! Forget it, Lambda just take Noel there, and you might need some healing yourself."

"Understood." Lambda takes Noel over her shoulders and leaves the cathedral.

Makoto see's Lambda leave with Noel. "Hey! Where is she taking Noel?"

Shadow turns to Makoto. "Why would you care? Both of them are out of the tournament."

Makoto grits her teeth. "If she doesn't recover, I swear I'll beat the living crap out of you for getting her in harms way!"

Shadow gets ticked off and offended. "Hey! Isn't that our line?!"

"Enough! "Everyone is silent. They then look at Tsubaki who yelled that word. "This whole game needs to end. On to the next match."

Shadow looked down. Then raised his head with a more calm tone. "Hmph, one thing we can agree on. Since I'm having Meta fight you..."

_Tsubaki see's Meta staring at her. She could tell that behind that expressionless mask, a raging, hulking beast. A sweat drop runs down her cheek showing small signs of worry._

"...I'm gonna skip to the real fight." He points his sword to Jin. "You, me, round 3, no bullshits this time."

Jin shows temptation. "Finally. I shall end this foolishness once and for all."

Tsubaki preys for his success. "Be careful Jin."

Meta continues to stare at Tsubaki. Then turns to Shadow. "Brother, show him your true power and spirit of our strength!"

Shadow cracks his knuckles. Then his neck. Then stretches around. "Oh, I've been waiting for this. The real match to see who is the better man! Well...we all know that, but at least who is better at fighting at least."

"I've had enough hearing you chatter." Jin brings out his sword. "I will bring a slow painful death. And I will enjoy every second of it."

"Big words, from a pretty boy." Both of them get in position. Shadow gets himself ready by calling the matches start. "Ready...Set..."

"Fight!"

"What?" Both Shadow and Jin look around to see who said that.

_A voice echoes through the room. Everyone is startled._

Makoto does as well. "What the? Who said that?"

Tsubaki tries to look who is also in the cathedral in a time like this. "Whose there? Show yourself!"

_Footsteps now echoes the room. Brown old fashion shoes are revealed. Now the man seems to be wearing a blue wedding suit. Then the face is slowly revealed. An elderly man with a dark tanish skin, and a pointy brown beard, with a very slick hair. He shows a cold and monotone expression, with purple eyes. Out of all of them, Shadow is shocked and in disbelief._

"It's just like we used to do. Right son?" The Old Man reveals himself.

Shadow is in disbelief and in shock. "Y-You..."

Jin shows confusion. But kept his cold tone. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I see. So this is how the NOL greets. Then I again, I'd expect something more hostile for weak minded hypocrites."

Jin gets ticked off. "You watch your tongue if you don't want to die."

The mystery man smiled and raised his arms slightly. "Go ahead. I like to see you try, false hero."

"You've asked for it!" Jin rushes to the man.

Tsubaki tries to stop him. Jin wait!

"Haarrgh!" Jin slashes at the man, but the man vanishes into purple energy. "Huh? Where did he-Wait, isn't that-"

"The Azure, in it's raw, pure form." He kicks Jin in the side of the head, Jin automatically gets knocked out and was flung straight out of the room."

"Jin! No!" Tsubaki runs to Jin.

"Oh god...Jin! Makoto follows Tsubaki, leaving Shadow and Meta facing the mysterious man.

"There, now that the trash is out of the room. We finally can talk as a family."

Meta tilts his head. "Who are you, crazy old man...?"

"It seems you forgotten about me, I know Shadow does. Or should I say, Ragna, and Jin?"

Meta shows confusion. "What?"

Shadow yells out, "Don't call me that damn it! And never call him that name either!"

"Ah, so you finally accepted the truth? Have you acknowledged your true existence? Just like the sisters that lost their lives. The Murakumos. The ones that suffered long. You are one of them."

"What?" Meta is even more confused.

Shadow is even more angrier. "Your full of shit! I'm human like everyone else! So is Meta!"

"Clearly you know how you were created. You can't deny the past. I've created you, gave you life. You called me your father."

"Yeah I did, but guess what? I don't see you as my real father anymore!" Shadow goes to level 2. "And your gonna pay for what you did to Meta!" He jumps to Old Man and attacks. "Haaaaagh!" **'tink!'** What?!

_Shadow's blade is stopped by the man's own finger tips._

"Your still blinded by the masses ignorance." He unleashes a powerful force that pushes Shadow off of him.

"Brother!" Meta checks on Shadow.

Shadow grits in pain. Then lets out, "Damn you Old Man!"

"Why fight your own father, when you can help support your fellow sister on the plan?"

Meta says, "Sister?"

Shadow responds, "The hell are you talking about?!"

"I've seen you recruit your fellow Murakumo siblings to your group and lead them to fight the right enemy, but with wrong intentions. My strategy is far more quicker, and decisive."

_The whole place starts shaking._

"What the-What is going on?!"

"The time of salvation is now. And you shall carry out my work to end the pain and suffering of our kind, for this is the reason why you were made, to be this and many worlds end."

_Down below, way below to the cathedrals lowest level. The place what used to be the Cauldron of Murukumo number 13, now rebuilds itself by a capsole with an x mark. Then the cauldron then slowly rebuilds itself, including the hot, smelting fire below. And inside the capsule, lays the same blue haired girl Shadow met, surrounded by darkness and white lines circulating all over her. She raises her calm expressed head._

"It is time...The final salvation...begins now."

**To be continued...**


	8. Shadow Knights Stories Part 2-Episode 5

**Meanwhile outside...**

_A man in a red jacket and white hair notices the earthquake. He is on his way on the cathedral anyways, but he still couldn't help that something is going on. Something big._

"What the hell was that? Tch...That won't stop me from tearing Terumi apart!"

**Meanwhile, at the other side...**

"Ah!" Lambda feels the effects of the quake.

_Lambda notices the earthquake. But mostly the energy being released. She is still carrying an unconscious Noel on her shoulder. She was starting to worry for Shadow and Meta's safety. This power is familiar and foreign to her. As she tries to decide what to do._

"Ouroburos!"

"Huh?" Lambda dodges the metallic snake.

Hazama slowly walks to Lambda. "How cute, a little doll thinks she's people..." Lambda turns around and he kicks her in the face, dropping Noel, he then holds her over his arms. "Now I would like to finish you off, but I'm quite busy at the moment. Who knows, I may have the chance to finish you off eventually. HAHAHAHAHA!" Hazama gets teleported away as he continues to laugh.

Lambda struggles to get up. "Ugh...Shadow..." She slowly walks to the cathedral, holding her head in pain.

**Back inside...**

Shadow feels the energy from below. "What the hell was that?!"

Meta felt it as well. "Do you sense that brother? It is overwhelming..."

Shadow points at Old Man. "What are you planning Old Man?!"

"It is what I've been talking about. The salvation we all have been waiting for. The end of everything..."

Shadow's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

"You crazy old fool..."

"I know everything about this world and the things that happened. Including every guilty soul that caused our kind agony. I've seen the truth. And the truth is despair. I have a plan to end it. End it all. And you will take part of it."

"Like hell I will!" Shadow couldn't care less for Old Man, but now he is on guard of Old Man's plan.

"She won't wait any longer. If you let her wait longer, she will pull the self-destruct output. The blast radius will cover more than this establishment."

Shadow shows slight surprise. "More than this cathedral?"

"More..."

Shadow then shows medium surprise. "More than the whole block?"

"Not enough..."

Shadow then thought about it. Then he is in total shock. "...The whole...The whole city?!"

"The entire Hierarchical City."

"You really gonna do that? What kind of monster are you?!"

"We are all monsters. That's what the world calls us. We are not humans. And consider that, a blessing." He turns around. "She is waiting to see her brother again. Best do her wishes. And mine." And walks away/

"Get back here! Old Man!"

Meta turns to find out if Shadow can still give out an order. "Shadow, what should we do?" Shadow growls for a bit. Then stays quiet. "Brother? Huh?" He then see's Lambda, slowly walk back. "Lambda..."

"Huh?" Shadow see's Lambda. "What are you doing here? And where's Noel?"

"Hazama took her..."

Shadow and Meta couldn't believe it. "WHAT?!"

Lambda continues, "I seen him go back inside here. He should be in the top floors as we speak."

Shadow thinks in frustration. "...All right then, Meta! You and Lambda find Noel by any means necessary."

Meta nods. "Very well..."

Lambda then shows her worry. "But...what about..."

Shadow interrupts, "I'm gonna play Old Mans game, but its gonna be in my rules." He runs off.

_Lambda showed slight confusion. But she knows that she has to retrieve Noel back. Shadow runs down stairs, he even jump over couple of stairs to get there faster._

Shadow runs as fast as he could to the higher levels of the stairs. _'You've always had that cold side to you Old Man. But your way colder than any human being. I can't wait to burn you alive with the same flames you put in my arm."_

Tsubaki see's Shadow run off. "Wait! Where is he going? Ah?" She and Makoto notice Meta and Lambda going up.

Makoto yells out, "Hey! You guys! Where are you guys going? What is going on?"

Meta stops to respond to Makoto. "This doesn't concern you. Noel is in peril, and I will be the one to save her."

"What?! Noel is in trouble?"

Meta raised his fist. "I am her protector. Anyone who represents the NOL is a threat to her. Stay out of this." Makoto had the urge to retort. But she thought about it, since she may not be in the best position to help her after all the things that happened.

Tsubaki grabs Makoto's shoulder. "It's for the best Makoto. Come on, help me bring Jin to the infirmary."

_Makoto is worried for Noel, but she knows Meta would hurt Tsubaki and herself for Noels sake. Makoto will have to trust Meta on this. She continues to help Jin, while Meta and Lambda runs straight to the rooftop of the cathedral. Outside the cathedral, a man in red is standing, looking at the top of the cathedral._

"I'll get you this time Terumi..."

_Shadow goes to an elevator. He goes in with haste. He see's how poor and old this elevator is._

Shadow shows impatience. "And what was I worried about? The NOL couldn't even afford a better elevator than this? Or is it a part of their defenses to make it as tacky as possible?"

_The more he waits, the more impatient he becomes. But as soon as he is in the verge of a ranting spree, he feels heavy amount of seithr. As soon he notices, the elevator stops. He gets out and notices the room is dark and abandoned, and not to mention filled with thick seithr._

Shadow looks around the heavy seithr. "Ugh...Not this shit again...Level 2." He activates level 2.

_Shadow uses the black flames to obliterate the seithr near him. As he walks more carefully, contrasting his impatient attitude minutes ago._

Shadow looks deeper to the area. '_This seithr...Maybe Old Man was able to fill the whole place with it. But how?'_

_A flashback then appears in his head. During the time Old Man knocked Jin out._

'_The Azure, in it's raw, purest form...'_

_'I never knew he can do that...' _Damn it, this seithr is really annoying me. '_I've heard of him being a scientist, but really? Man...the seithr is like making my memories take over my thoughts. It's just like before. How the hell is that possible? Is Old Man doing this to screw with my head? Tch...He was a very interesting Dad I had. His work did weird me out though. I remember how he gave me my powers...It was when he invited me to his work place. I see a lot of scientists in his work, they didn't even showed interest on me. This place also has a lot of doors he told me not to check. He brought me to some machine that will "better my abilities." He said I will do better at my skills, so I decided to go through it. But then my arms and legs get strapped in, then I had a bad feeling about this.'_

"_You ready son?"_

"_Um...Are we gonna have practice after this?"_

"_Yes of course Ragna."_

"That's what I like to hear! Lets do this!"

_Now in high sprits, Shadow gets prepared. The Man then turns on the device. And then energy then flows through the room. The scientists then show interest on this little operation. Then a needle show up on Shadow's side._

The Young Shadow see's the needle. "_D-Dad? You never told me there's a needle in this."_

"_When you aim for greatness, expect the unexpected. Isn't that what you said."_

Young Shadow is uneasy. "_Um...Yeah...sure..."_

_He waits for pain in his arm, and feels the needle's stink inside his arm. Shadow shows pain in his expression, but doesn't whine or yell. He isn't a fan of needles though at this age. Then another needle show up. this time it's targeting the lower half of his arm._

"_Wh-Another one? Really?"_

"_Just stand still, it will be over soon."_

"_Dad we reeeeaaallly should have talked about this, one needle is one thing but more?"_

"_This is very important that you cooperate."_

"_My arm hurts now. It feels like it's burning up!"_

"_Ragna, calm down."_

"_I don't like this! Ouch! Another one?!"_

The scientists see's something unusual. "_Sir! We are reading massive energy levels in his body!"_

"_Not this...Ragna! Calm down! Don't think too hostile!"_

"_Dad, my arm really hurts! It's on fire!"_

"Don't!"

_Then from out of nowhere, Shadow's arm gets filled with flowing energy._

"_Dad?"_

_Then his arm explodes. Blood splatter all over the window._

"_Agh?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

Scientists even shows revolt and shock. "Whoa! Holy!"

"Damn!" The Old Man rushes to the young Shadow.

"_AAAAAAAAAAH! DADDY! DADDY! MY ARM!"_

"_Son. Son! I'm here."_

"_DAD! I-I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM! AAAAAGH!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll fix your arm..."_

"HNNNNNNNGH! GRAAGH!" 'sniff' "daddy..."

"_It will be alright...Ragna..."_

_Shadow remembers that moment well. But until now, he already forgotten the feeling of having a missing arm. But he could remember Old Man preventing Meta to see Shadow and his missing arm. A month passed, and Old Man created a new arm for Shadow. Its all black and slick. Shadow was put to surgery for his new arm. Once the connection is complete, his veins all turn black for a second, then he turns to normal. He is able to feel his arm again._

Young Shadow wakes up after an exprienment that caused him to sleep. He then see's his stump of an arm is now replaced with a more slick black arm. He was confused at first, but then he attempts to move around his new arm. Then he finally gained full control. "D-Dad! My arm! My arm is back!"

He continues his work on his computer while talking to his son. "Actually its your new arm. The experiment that cost took your arm was a failure. So I decided to create an artificial arm that can withstand the energy transfer. We've connected the arm and your whole body veins to replace your original arm. It was close, but the operation was a success."

Young Shadow fist bumps. "Yes! Ragna the Shadow Reaper is back baby!"

"The only anomaly we found is the arm's connection to your whole body affected your blood stream and altered it to be more of a darker tone."

"Like black blood?"

"Almost like it."

"COOL! Now I'll really fit the role as a Shadow Reaper!"

"Hm...Show it to your brother than. But don't take to long, you know we have dinner Ragna."

"Ugh..."

He stopped his work to turn his head to see Shadow. "You still don't like the name I've given you?"

Young Shadow turns away. "Eh...Not really. I don't know why, but the name doesn't sit right with me."

He smiled. "You'll get used to it. Besides, I've called you that name for a reason. Each name has it's purpose."

Young Shadow thinks about it. "Yeah..." He leaves the room to see his brother. "Hey Jin! Look at this!" Old Man goes back to his work. Then frowns.

_Remembering that made Shadow realize that this particular memory is more happier ones compared to the rest he is seeing. And this one involved having his arm getting blown up. Absurdity aside, Shadow continues his walk. Shadow went through another memory of his past, and he knows it won't be the last. Meanwhile Lambda and Meta reaches the rooftop, and see's a big rectangular block, flowing with light and energy. There's a big ball that seems to be covered with angel wings. The sky is filled with yellow clouds._

Meta looks around to see the high skies that they equally stand. "Where in the name of 2 hells are we?"

Lambda looks around. "Unit 12 is nowhere to be seen."

"Oh! What a surprise! 2 guests came in!" Hazama reveals himself.

"Green man. We meet again." Meta brings out his sword.

"Hehe...Well you guys decided to stick your nose where it didn't belong. But I suppose I can waste time with you." He looks at Lambda. "Oh, well if it isn't the monotone doll of the group. I'm sorry but, last time I checked, you were with Kokonoe."

"...Enemy sighted, activating attack mode."

"H-Hey now, don't change the subject. Your buddy Noel listened to what I had to say."

Meta points his sword to Hazama. "Where is she? You fiend..."

"Oh she is up there, cooping."

Meta goes to his battle stance. "With my Samurai skills, and my mask of justice, I will save her from your hands."

"I like to see you try superhero. Hehehe...Restriction 666 released, deploying dimensional interface force field, Code S.O.L Blazblue Activate!" Energy then burst out through out the roof.

Lambda and Meta stand as the energy nearly overwhelms them."Energy levels increased dramatically."

"Huh?"

"Seithr concentration increasing rapidly. Confirmed signs of fissure in dimensional surface."

"Such power. This shall be interesting." Meta grips his sword more hard as electricity sparks through his hand.

_Hazama then dashes at Meta, then Meta tries slice Hazama, but the Hazama disappears and kicks Meta from behind. Lambda sends her swords to Hazama, but Hazama brings his pocket knives slices each of them. He jumps and throws small knives to Lambda. She dodges, one scraps her visor plating. She dashes at Hazama and continuously kicks him, but he dodges the kicks with lighting speed. He kicks her in the stomach and she gets sent to the other side of the rooftop. Meta tries to slice Hazama again, then he starts slashing in all directions, but Hazama nonchalantly dodge them all. Hazama jumps and kicks Meta in the face. Then Hazama summoned his snakes and wrapped it around Meta, then swings Meta to the ground with great force. Lambda dashes straight to Hazama, but before she can do an attack, Hazama knees her in the stomach. She paused._

Lambda felt the pain of the kick. "Uh...Ugh!" She kneels down.

Hazama stands next her as she is on her knees. "Aw...The little doll fell and can't get up. Well, it's a good thing Kokonoe isn't here to boss you around. It's a good thing you found people that understand a doll like you. But it does make me wonder if you forgotten about Ragna all ready."

"Ragna?"

Hazama then he went close to her ear. "Yeah, You used to like him a lot, you know? Ragna the Bloodedge. You remember now? Or are you more interested in that Shadow fellow? Shadow Reaper? Ragna the Bloodedge? Don't they look familiar to you?"

"Ragna...Shadow...Ragna...Shadow...Ra...Shad...Ugh..." She begins to think about Ragna and Shadow's faces, although she can't remember Ragna's face exactly, the more she remembers, the more her head hurts._ "_Uh...AH...AHHHH..."

Hazama stands I delight. "Ahahahaha! This is pretty fun! I never get tired of watching someone's own mind tear them apart! You are just a mockery of a human being aren't you? Well, I suppose you pair up better with that imitation of Ragna. But I digress, I'll do you a favor and end this sad joke once and for all." Hazama summoned his oroburos.

Meta see's this. "Lambda look out!" Hazama's snake fiercely lunges to Lambda.

_Once Lambda notices, she can't dodge the snake. Then an unknown weapon shatters it. Lambda gasps as someone blocks her view to the sun. As she slowly tilts her head up and see's a man in a red jacket, and white spiky hair._

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man said to Lambda.

"Ah...Ra-Ragna?"

_There's no doubt about it, its him. Ragna the Bloodedge himself. The SS ranked wanted man in the NOL. And the wielder of the Blazblue._

Ragna turns to Lambda. "Your Lambda? That experiment that ran away from Kokonoe? I'd say she had it coming to be honest."

Lambda is in disbelief. "Ragna..."

Ragna then gets annoyed by just looking at her. "Tch..." _'why does she have to look like her?'_

Meta walks to Ragna. "So your Ragna the Bloodedge...I am a huge fan. Can you fight me?"

Ragna turns to see the unusually dressed Meta. "Wait what? Who are you? And what's with the get up?" The metallic snake attacked them and they dodged it. "You!"

Hazama is ticked off. "Hey! You know I was here hearing all that crap! I hate being ignored!"

Ragna points his weapon, Bloodedge to Hazama. "Terumi! You know why I'm here! That's to tear your head off!"

Hazama smiled in excitement. "Oh Rags! You sweet talker you! Well, apparently I still have time in my hands. So lets make this quick."

Ragna brings out his Azure Grimiore. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional interface force field deployed, Blazblue Activate!"

Hazama looks around. "Hm...? Nothing happened..."

Ragna is confused. "Huh? What? It should have-"

"Oh wait! Maybe it has something to do with my Blazblue still on! My bad! Hehaha!"

"You have the Blazblue?! How?!"

"Oh? You didn't knew? I was the creator of the Blazblue!" Hazama laughed as his plan is going smoothly.

_Inside the sphere up top, Noel's whimpering voice is heard, but barely._

"shadow...meta..."

_Shadow continues his walk as the seithr continues to appear more. Shadow gets annoyed, knowing that he will see another memory again. Shadow levels up to level 2, knowing the seithr is growing. As Shadow remembers his young self looking up to his 'father.' He taught Shadow a lot of things in life, including showing him many stories of heroes and legends, and even giving him and Meta samurai lessons. He was glad to have a father like that back then. But one day, everything changed. Shadow wakes up after a bad dream and then once he realizes this, his room now caught fire._

The Young Shadow is tossing and turning. He screamed for a bit. Then a spark of fire gets set off on his room. "Ah! Eh?! How did this-Yah!" He runs off to the door. He hurries off and leaves his house. Then he see's the black fire engulf his own home._ "_What the hell?"

"You unleashed it didn't you? Your hidden powers."

"What?!" Young Shadow looks behind him and see's his father.

"The black fire that disrupts other powers of your opponents. It was installed in the arm I created for you."

"Black...fire?" Shadow thinks about this.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Young Shadow hears someone screaming. "Jin? Jin! He's still there! Dad help him!"

"And why should I?"

Young Shadow is shocked to hear. Then he tried to ignore the thought. "Dad?! This-This isn't the time to joke around!"

"This is the way of life. Does our god come in to save your brother's innocent soul? Or will he ignore him?"

Young Shadow stands and tugs his arm. "Dad! Jin is still there! He is my brother! He is your son!"

He pulls his arm fiercely. "And what does it take for our god to see our pain?! Pain and suffering happens to those who plead for salvation the most! You will feel my pain now. For you will follow my footsteps, as you uncover your reason for your existence."

Shadow becomes more desperate. "Dad!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! FFFEEEAAAAAAAAGH!"

"JIN!" Shadow turns to see his father. Then he shows his anger to him. Then he runs to the burning house.

_Shadow hesitates once he looks at the fire. But then runs as fast as he can to save his little brother. He enters the house, and tries to see where is Meta._

Young Shadow he covers his face with his arms. "Jin? Jin where are you?!" He could still feel the intensity of the fire even if he made it.

"AAAAAGH BROTHER?! BROTHER!"

"Jin!" The Young Shadow finds Young Meta in a room with a large helmet covering his whole head. And the helmet is on fire, burning his face inside. "Jin! I'm here!"

_He carries Young Meta on the shoulder, but the door gets blocked by black flames. Shadow then realizes how hopeless the situation is, but then he see's Meta is still in pain, then Shadow still refuses to give up hope. His arm then glows again. Shadow gets confused, then the flames start to disappear. Once the flames decrease, Shadow took advantage and rushes out of the house with a hurt Meta. Shadow then see's his father walking away._

Young Shadow he crawls in exhaustion. He extends his hand, trying to reach his father that is leaving him. "Dad! Dad! Jin needs help! He doesn't look good!" He see's Old Man walking farther away, without even looking back. "Please help him! Help me! What the hell is with my powers?! Dad! Dad! DAAAAAAAAD!"

_Shadow now feels huge amounts of rage. He activated his ars magus again. Leveling up to 3, and almost went to 4. However, Shadow calmed down and leveled down. This could be what Old Man wants. He continues on. Luckily the seithr is now decreasing. He now see's what appears to be a cauldron. Its unfamiliar to Shadow. The X on the cauldron then moves, reveals a ball of light. The light then moves out of the cauldron. The ball then forms a body. Revealing the girl Shadow met._

The girl floats down to Shadow's level "Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Complete. Murakumo X activate." She opens his eyes. "You came..."

Shadow raised his brow. "Never knew you hung out here."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ragna gets damaged. "Ugh...Damn it!"

Meta shows exhaustion. "He is strong. As apposed to his skinny appearance."

Hazama shows his domination. "You did fine I suppose. I did needed that warm up."

Ragna still shows defiance "You...What are you planning? Are trying to revive the black beast?"

Meta turns to see Ragna if he is kidding. "Black Beast? Surely you don't mean the same monster that destroyed the old world."

"The Black Beast? What the hell would I want with that failed experiment?"

Ragna's eyes widen. "What? Failed Experiment?"

"Uh yeah. What are you stupid?"

Meta interrupts. "No one likes a smartass." Lambda just stared at Meta after that remark.

Hazama gets annoyed. "Why don't you shut your non existing hole and listen?!"

**_Inside the winged device up above them..._**

_Noel is inside, with her bare body surrounded by light. Her faith is now replaced with despair._

Noel remembers what Hazama called her. She flashes back to the time she wakes up on top of the roof of the cathedral. Hazama and her had a battle, then he gave her images of horrible atrocities that was caused by her kind. And her kind was the Murakumos. "Is it true? Am I really a doll? I was...I was created to be everyone's weapon. My friends...Makoto...Tsubaki...no...I have no friends...I'm not a person...I...I am...Murakumo Unit 12...Mu...I am..."

"_No matter what happens, be true to the 'you' you want to be, and not the 'you' you think you are. Got it?" _All of the sudden she hears Shadow's voice.

"Huh? Shadow?!"

_The light then shifted to black darkness, then blue lights then circulate all over Noels area. She seems to have her clothes back. But it's her NOL outfit._

Noel looks around the empty area. "Wh-Where am I?"

"This isn't supposed to happen..."

Noel looks behind her and see's a floating blonde girl with a white attire. "Wha?! Who are you..."

"I am Mu-12. I am you. Your true form."

Noel's eye's widen in shock. "What?"

Mu looks exactly like Noel, except her face looks emotionless and robotic. Plus dark blue eyes other than bright green. "Everything he said was true. This world created us just to kill. And yet you waste your existence for pointless things."

Noel's shows confusion but slight sadness. "Pointless things?"

"Those friends of yours."

"Makoto and Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki tried to kill you not to long ago. And if Makoto was your real friend, she would have helped you many times already."

Noel denies those facts. "No...That...isn't true...they...care for me..."

Mu then shows anger in a second. "CARE FOR YOU?! Stop lying to yourself! Thinking like that will get us killed! People lies to us, hate on us, life hates us. We are the bane of life itself, so we shall destroy all life!"

Noel clenches her fists. "But...but..." Then Noel remembers Shadow, Meta, and Lambda. Maybe what you say is true. "It doesn't matter! I've lived my life as Noel Vermillion!" Then she remembers her parents. "And I won't let anyone control me!"

Mu's brows twitch. Then closes her eyes "Idiot." She transforms to her Murakumo form. "You are only a nuisance. There for, I must obliterate you." She summons small devices that begins to shoot lasers.

"Ah!" She jumps away them._ "_I won't except your existence!" She summons her bolverk. "I am Noel Vermillion!" She points her guns to Mu.

"Yes, you are Noel Vermillion. And Noel Vermillion is the target." She summons more devices.

Noel gasped and dodges them. She runs around Mu and shoots at her. "Don't underestimate me!" She jumps and shoots her downwards, then her guns morphs into a rocket launcher._ "_GOOO!" She shoots the rocket, rocket hits Mu. '**BOOOOM!'** "Did I get her?"

_Mu dashes straight to Noel. Noel panics and nearly dodges it. She shoots at Mu, then Mu jumps up and does a yellow glowing slash which almost reached Noel. Noel backflips and blasts Mu. Noel then dashes at Mu and hits Mu in the stomach and then traps her with a golden light. Noel then continues to shoot her as the blasts stayed in placed near Mu. Then huge amounts of energy then develop on the blasts that are all over Mu. And then Noel finishes her attack, Valkyrie Vail. The explosion caught Mu. As the smoke is all over, while Noel sighs in relief._

"Die!" Lasers shoot through the smoke.

"What?!" She barely dodges, but lasers scratch her leg. "Nagh!" She kneels down hard. She see's Mu slowly float to Noel._ "_P-Please..."

"Your existence is annoying, disappear!" The devices point at Noel and shoots.

"NO! AAAAAAAAGH!" The lasers hits Noel all over her. Noel's eyes are now dead emotionless.

_Noel feels the lasers piercing her body. Her life is flashing before her eyes. It's like her own existence is fading away._

_'Is this it? uh...I feel like...I'm disappearing...maybe...its for the best. I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry...'_

_"Come on, you've gotta be kidding me! You can't just give up like that!"_

Noel see's Shadow as they are in a dark blue space. She is also still kneeling. _"Huh? Sh-Shadow?"_

_"Yeah. I know that I'm an interesting person."_

_Bu-But...is that really you?_

_"Hey, I'm here when you want me to be. Now if I'm not mistaken, you are giving up despite all the things I've taught you?"_

Noel turns her head in shame. _"But...I can't beat her. She is too strong. And she is right, I don't deserve to exist..."_

"Noel! Stand up!"

_"EEP!"_ She stands up with haste.

_"I won't tolerate my members whining and complaining that they can't do it! Remember what I said earlier?"_

Noel thinks in a nervous tone. "Um...Be the kind of person I want to be, instead of the person I think I am?"

_"Bingo! So what are you gonna do?"_

_"...I..."_ She clenches her fist. _"I want to...I want to protect people! Even if I do it as a NOL soldier, or a Shadow Knight, I will defend those people!"_

_With her confidence revived, Noel slowly raises her gun behind Mu._ _Already, Mu can feel Noel is still alive._

Mu turns her head, but not enough to clearly see Noel. "You should have disappeared." "Noel slowly raises her gun. She shoots, blowing Mu's arm away, white light comes out of her cut off arm. "What?! How's this possible?!"

Noel stands slowly. Her outfit is now torn apart and messed up. "I...have lived my life...as a human...and I will continue to fight as a human." Her torn NOL outfit then shifts into her Shadow Knights color swap outfit, now in better shape the her previous NOL outfit._ "_I will fight on as Noel. Even if I lose my friends, or my life in the end, I will never lose sights on myself again!" She shoots again.

Mu gets shot multiple times and leaves cuts and holes on her body that reveal light coming out of her. "GAAGH! What is this?! This shouldn't be!"

Noel stops shooting and see's Mu falls down. Breathing heavily in fear and anger. "Sorry...but I can't accept you as me." Then the white space gets brighter._ "_Ah, what's this? A light? It's so...welcoming...and so...warm..." The light becomes brighter and everything becomes all white.

"Now, Murakumo activate! This world is nothing but lies! Lies I tell you! I will now show you all, the truth, the truth called, despair! Now rise, Kusunagi!" Hazama raises his arms, summoning the one he calls Kusunagi.

Then an echoed voice yells, "TERUMI!"

Hazama is shocked to hear the unexpected turn of events. "WHAT?!"

_The device then opens up, and Noel then falls from it, pointing her gun straight to Hazama. And as Noel falls gracefully, and with determination to beat Hazama, she shoots at him. Hazama then barely dodges the blasts. Noel lands on the ground hard, but it doesn't seem to phase her. She stands up in front of Meta and Ragna. Both of them are shocked to see Noel like this._

Ragna looks in disbelief. "N-Noel?!" Ragna has known Noel a couple times by now, and he never expected to see Noel kick this much ass. (For lack of a better term.)

Meta is also surprised to see Noel like this. "Noel...is that really you?"

_Noel smiles at them, showing them that she isn't the same Noel they knew before._

**_Meanwhile, in the cauldron..._**

The girl that is named, Murakumo X speaks to Shadow. "I've waited for you, brother..."

Shadow keeps a nonchalant emotion. "I never met you before. So why should I call you my sister?"

"Our father was strict for me to go to the outside world. What do you think of it? The outside world?"

_She was calm and collected. But unlike Lambda, she had that little emotion to her that seems artificial. It's like she used to have emotions, but someone stripped it somehow._

"Why should I feed in you and Old Man's schemes?"

Murakumo X keeps her unemotional demeanor. "It is not a scheme. It is what's best for us."

"It's best to destroy the world?!"

"Because the world is being destroyed as we speak."

Shadow's eyes widen. "What?"

Murakumo X's eyes close. "They created our predecessors to be weapons, unknowingly given them emotions. They were all tortured, slaved, and killed just because man created us. And we've also suffered one way or another."

_Shadow then gets flashes of Young Meta getting burned alive._

Shadow grits his teeth. "Shut up..."

"And in those moments, we see that our god isn't there."

"I said shut up damn it!"

"Instead, he laughs at us."

Shadow remembers the time when Meta got burned alive when they were kids. Shadow still blames himself for Meta's pain, and eventual insanity.

"Damn you..."

Murakumo X opens her eyes. "It was your flames wasn't it? Our father told me everything about that day. He said he knew you had that dream. The dream that gave you rage, and rage so powerful it burned your home, and nearly killed your brother. Our father also said that our brother already forgotten that day."

Shadow snaps. "I don't care what Old Man says damn it! I had enough of his bullshit! That's what his words mean, BULLSHIT! I'm gonna kill him! And I don't mind if I have to get rid of you to get to him!"

She acts somewhat surprised, until she gets back to her default expression._ "_So, it seems you care for the outside world greatly then I thought. Then why is there murder? Why is there crimes? Why is there conflict? You live in a world you try to change, tell me brother, is that living in harmony? or is it living in a struggle? You have still yet learned, that in the world that you live in, there is no heroes, only sinners. And you are one of them..."

Shadow shows shock. "What..."

"Our father created me to help you. Help you atone for the truth. And create the final salvation. Where all of the sinners pay. All of them...Will you help me, fulfill our father's wishes?" She extends her hand to him.

_Shadow remembers the injustice he and his brother suffered. But then he remembers that Old Man was responsible for it. He knew that Shadow had that dream. (somehow) He didn't even bother helping his own son in the burning house. He left both of his sons to die after one of them begged him for help. Shadow then draws his blade._

"Heh!" Shadow gets into battle position._ "_It will be a cold day in hell if I ever do orders from that old geezer!"

Murakumo X closes her eyes in disappointment. "I see...then I shall open your eyes, before I shut them forever..."

_Then a giant sword comes out from the cauldron and drops behind the girl. Smoke covers her. The smoke then twirls around as mechanical clanking is being heard. Then a light is seen through the smoke. The light pushes the smoke away. The light reveals a pure white Murakumo Unit armor, resembling an angel. Then the white morphs to purple. Her armor almost looks just like Lambda, except with some differences. Her visor still has that one eyed Cyclops look, except the bright light is green instead of red, also added with two like shoulder pad things is the same, except it has some circular attachment that looks like a green mechanical eye on the side area. The body suit is also the same, except the green area on the side of her body area. The leg armor, is basically the same, except it's purple, and neon green flowing through upwards. She has a slick gauntlet on her forearms. (the same place where the blade on Lambda's blade should be, but not on her) The gauntlets has a empty space that blades could be there. Her hair just shifted to bluish white hair. The swords in the end of her 2 ponytails have purple edges and the rest is neon green. And finally, the floating blades behind her, the difference this time it's glowing neon green like a laser sword. Her expression is emotionless like her previous form. It's very similar to Lambda's casual expression. That fact scares Shadow._

"What the..."

_She dashes straight to Shadow. Then red neon blades appear from the gauntlets. She slashes at Shadow, while he blocks. He feels his life getting sucked in somehow. He jumps away, and notices her aura is dark and dangerous. Shadow then activates level 2, knowing this will be a tough battle. Her floating blades then rises up slowly, then all of them points at Shadow, then shoots lasers at Shadow. Shadow barely dodges them. Shadow then dashes at her. He attacks her with a slash, she blocks with efficiency. She kicks him in the stomach, as he gets sent flying, until he collects himself before he hits the floor. He creates fireballs on his hands, then throws many fireballs in a fiery fury of determination. However she slashes them all with enough force to extinguish the flames. It seems there's something in her red blades that are able to get rid of Shadow's black flames. She can't summon swords like Lambda, but she sure as hell makes up for it by her wrist blades, and laser shooting floating blades. She then raises her hand slowly, then violently drops her hand down to summon a giant reddish black looking monstrosity. Shadow jumps out of the way, then the big thing just vanished in an instant. She then swings her arm left, then the monster comes back and attacks Shadow's side, he blocks, he struggles for a bit, then he slices it in half. She shoots a wave of red-black energy, which Shadow then shoots his black flames like a flame thrower to protect himself from that energy. Murakumo X then places her hands on the ground, then the whole floor shakes, then when Shadow loses his balance, she summons a big wave of the dark energy behind Shadow. It smacks Shadow straight to where X is. She responds with a straight kick in the face. Shadow then gets forced back to a wall._

Murakumo X acts calm through out the fight. "You can't defy destiny, brother."

Shadow coughed after beating he received. "I can defy anyone if I wanted to! Level..."

"Pity..." She summons a portal.

"What the?!" He gets swarmed by dark energy. "GRAAAGH!"

Murakumo X slowly gets to Shadow, Shadow gets back up, injured. "The time has come..." She develops energy as she is face to face, eye to eye with Shadow.

"I don't think so! Level 3!" Shadow bursts with energy.

Murakumo X backs off a bit. "You defy our existence?"

"No, I only defy you and Old Man." He dashes away, then slashes her at all directions._ "_Ready for my attack?" In an instant, he slashed her stomach area and then he raised his sword, then swings it down. "Hemorrhage...Eruption!" The slash on her stomach causes a explosion of black fire. "That should...Wha-"

"No." Then red black energy starts smacking Shadow around, treating Shadow like a rag doll. "That is not enough..." Shadow drops hard and gets up dizzy. He attempts to slash at Murakumo X, but then...

"HURK!" She stabs him, and he coughs off black blood._ "_KAUH!" "D-Damn it..."

"Don't worry." She gently puts her hand on Shadow's cheeks. "We will be in peace. All of us..." A portal then opens up behind her. "Releasing all restrictions...deploying interface force field...Darkness is my savior, Light is the bane, Let this world drown in the truth of it's own sins." A fiery sword shows up, points at both of them.

Shadow see's the giant sword. "What the hell..'_cough_'..are you trying to do?"

"You shall be the seeds of this worlds true salvation."

Shadow hears the voice. "Old Man?"

"Once that sword penetrates both of you, it will demolish the platform you are standing on, then you both will drop on the cauldron together to create a seed of this worlds end. A new Black Beast."

Shadow, although hurt, he hears in shock. "W-what?!"

"But this one will be reborn out of your black flames. Not even the 6 heroes will know how to destroy you two."

Shadow grits his bloody teeth. "You little..."

"Everything I've done for you, was for your own good. You must understand that no matter how much you try, you can never change this world. The only solution was the destruction of everything. Now you will see, that the god we preyed for has abandoned us, and gave his power to us sheep. Therefore, the only way to save it, is to destroy it. Now Ragna, are you ready to save this world? Saya...it's time."

She nods quietly. She whispers to Shadow, "Sorry..."

'_Damn it! Come on...I couldn't...'_

_'No matter what happens, I'll protect all the people here in Kagutsuchi, with my life!'_

_'Shadow...'_

_'We are Shadow Knights brother...Don't you dare give in...'_

Shadow heard the voices of his fellow Shadow Knights. "What?"

_Meta's voice, If you give in now, all of our beliefs, and efforts will be wasted!_

_Noel's voice, You gave us everything that we needed to fight on!_

_Lambda's voice, Please...don't die..._

Shadow heard their voices, cheering him on. "Guys...I..."

_'Remember the things you taught us. We are Shadow Knights...'_

_'We hide in the shadows...'_

_'And appear in the light to...'_

Shadow smirks. "...make...history..."

_Shadow then reaches his hand for the bright light that is in front of him. Then his hand then clenched into a fist, a burning black fist._

"Restriction...6...6...6...released...deploying dimensional...interface force field...let's go...Blazblue."

_A force of energy then fills Shadow. Murakumo X then notices it. The energy then pushes her aside straight to a wall. Then Shadow see's the sword is still heading his way._

"Level 4!" He activates Level 4, and instantly black flames covers his whole arm. "GO!" he grabs the giant sword with his single flaming arm. "HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He then see's his flames easily start to break the sword. "BREAK!" He clenches his fist and crushes the whole sword, then kneels down, and levels down to 0. "Huff, Hugh...Damn..."

Murakumo X floats door and looks shocked. "...how...How did you...and why...who are you?"

Shadow stands up and gives her a stare of a reaper. "Shadow...Reaper...don't forget it..."

**Meanwhile up above...**

"Die! Just die! All of you! You are all not better than me!" Hazama attacks with his oraboros all around.

Meta hits one of them out of the way. "You target yourself as the strongest. Which means of course you'll have opponents that appose you!"

_Meta then slash with great force, but Hazama dodges and kicks Meta in the stomach hard enough to have him get sent halfway to the rooftop._

Noel runs to Meta. "Are you ok Meta?!"

"His feeble attacks can't harm me." He coughed loudly.

Noel see's Hazama beating up both Ragna and Lambda. "I can't believe how strong he is even we fight him all at us..."

Meta stands in one knee. "Maybe, but I have yet to show my true power."

"Huh?"

Meta uses his sword to help keep his balance. "You and Lambda do that double team move on the snake, while I charge my ultimate power."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"As my brother would say, have faith."

Noel remembers that Shadow did said that to her before. "Uh! Right! Lambda! Our move! Our move!"

Lambda turns her head towards Noel and nods. "Acknowledged."

_They dash in sync with each other. They then see Ragna getting beaten senseless by Hazama._

Hazama then grabs Ragna by the throat. "How sad Ragna...even with help you still prefer to fight me head on. Looks like you ARE meant to die alone." He is on the verge of laughter, until Noel knees him in his back of his neck. "GAGH!"

"He is not alone!"

_Hazama then drops Ragna as he falls, Lambda then comes in and attempts to kick Hazama in the face while Noel's knee is still on Hazama's back of his head. Hazama see's this and blocks Lambda's metallic knee with his knife, while he grabs Noels leg with his other hand. He then slashes his knife at Lambda which she jumps far back to dodge, while he then slams Noel down to the ground with his one hand._

Hazama places his throat to her neck. "Good for you. You could go ahead and die together!" He notices a huge shaking. "Huh?" He turns to see Meta charging huge amount of energy.

_Meta is charging huge amounts of energy. His yellow electricity starts to shift to white electricity. The orange skies then shifts to black skies. Lighting surge all the clouds. Now hits Meta with a large cackle. Meta's moan sounds ominous and godlike. Everyone stares at the light show Meta is creating and is wondering if his attack is this strong as they are hoping or fearing. Hazama is both curious, yet cautious about what Meta has in stored for him._

"Behold, MY ATTACK!" He creates a huge slash of high energy.

"WHAT?!"

_The horizontal slash was fast, yet the power was overwhelming, even for Hazama. He dodged in the last second. He had his cocky expression, until he see's a small amounts of his own green hair. He lands and also notices Meta also made a cut on his cheek. It easily healed, but his hair can't grow back that fast. Because he notices that he cut enough hair that it is a little noticeable. Hazama feels the new hair cut._

Hazama shows anger as his face distorted a bit. "Grrrrgh...You think this is FUNNY?!"

Meta's body is still filled with small surges. "Depends on your taste..."

Hazama growls like a animal. "You...YOU..."

Noel is both shocked and amazed. "Meta..."

Ragna is dumbstruck._ "_Who or what is he..."

Hazama then turned around to calm himself. It took longer than he anticipated. "Heh...You actually held up well then I expected...it's too bad your dumbass leader isn't here to finish the job. By the way, where is he? Did he cut and run?"

Meta scoffed. "Fool, he has other business to attend to down below."

"Down below? In this same building? What can be more important than me?"

"Say what you will, but I have faith in my brother. Even if it's you or that crazy old guy, nothing will break my brothers will to fight."

_Then the place starts to shake._

Ragna notices the shaking. "What was that?"

Lambda analyses the situation. "The source of the tremor is in this facilities lower level."

Ragna over hears. "Where the cauldron used to be?!"

Lambda finishes with, "Where the cauldron is."

Noel turns in an instant once she heard her. "Huh?!"

**_Meanwhile down below..._**

_Shadow and X continues their battle. Shadow is now getting the upper hand. He keeps on giving the pressure on her, and constantly slash at her while Murakumo X is desperately blocking them._

Murakumo X still has a shocked tone. "I don't understand it! Why do you fight when you know you can't change anything?"

Shadow continues his assault. "Trust me, I trusted that old fart, and it didn't went well."

"But..."

**Brace yourselves, another flashback...**

_She now remembers her youth. She remembers all the scientists surrounding her when she first opened her eyes. She was frightened at first. Then she saw him. He comes in and shoved those scientists that are frightening her out of the way. He then see her face to face. He says to her:_

"Don't be afraid. I am here. I will make sure you will be safe."

_The girl was confused and yet, she feels better somehow. She smiled, knowing someone will protect her. Then days past and she learn to truly trust him. He taught her like a father does for his child. (and it wasn't his first time) He even cared for her while they do experiments on her._

"You ready?"

Girl on the tube is very nervous. "I don't like it Father. It hurts..."

The Old Man places his hand to the glass. "You will be alright. It will be quick. After this, we will have dinner. I even have your favorite."

She thought about it and places her hand to the glass where Old Man's hand is. "ok..."

_The experiments were painful. But she endured, knowing that her father is there for her. He mentioned the outside world a couple times before, but enough times for the girl to be curious. She asked his father to show her what the outside world is like. He was hesitant, but she insisted. He set her up in a simulation. The first thing she see's is a grassy plain. She is mesmerized. She never seen colors this bright. She has been stuck on the tubes and dark lab for so long, she never seen such vibrancy and volume. She feels the soft green grass. She also see's a tall tree, brown and pure. She also see's the bright colorful flowers, all with different and unique colors. She then took notice to the birds flying all around her, and a buzzing bee on one of the flowers. She never seen such interesting creatures. For the first time she felt alive._

She closes her eyes and feels the wind all over her face. "Ahh...Father I.." Then she hears a thunder. "Huh?" The blue sky then turns to red. "Wha...Huh?!" The large tree than starts to wilt away fast, the green grass starts to turn black and wrinkled, she walks back, then she see's the bee dying with it's insides gutted out, and she see's the birds fall down dead. "Wh-What is going on? Father? What is going on?" Than black shadows with human shaped bodies start to appear, they reveal their bright white eyes as they slowly walk to the girl. "Ah, Haaaah" She starts to run._ "_Father! Father help me!" She trips. "Ah! Ugh! Ungh...Uh?!" she see's a large titanic monster on the sky, resembles human, with face, body, and arms, but it has a monstrous face, its black with red flowing through it's body. It stares at her as she whimpers in fear. "Father?...Daddy?..."monster than opens it's mouth and a large light is developing. it continues to grow as the whole world starts to shake. "Please Father...Father...help..." The moster blasts a laser at her. "YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGH!"

"Sir, her vitals is close to critical." A scientist looks at her vitals as the girl starts to scream and toss and turn.

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

Old Man watches her suffer. "Get her off now..."

_They remove her from the simulation, she kept on screaming till she tired herself to sleep. She was placed in her bed. As she wakes up, she see's her father sitting next to her bed._

"Father?"

"I'm sorry. But you had to learn to truth sooner or later."

She hugged him for a split second and cried. "father...'sniff'"

"It will be all right...Saya..."

_The flashback ends, as the same girl now in armor, now battle damaged and scarred._

"Enough...'**slash'** Of Your '**slash**'...BULLSHIT!" Her blades protecting her collides with his Blood Killer weapon._ "_Old Man is a friken liar!"

"Why? Why do you fight?" Shadow levels up to 3, he dashes all over her, slashing her in all sides. _'Why is this? I don't understand this. My father said he will understand. My father is always right. But...what is going? I don't understand... _Shadow punches her in the chin, sends her up in the air._ What...is...this...why?_

Shadow jumps to where she is. "HAAAYYYAAAGH!" he punches Murakumo X in the stomach, and drives her to the ground, the impact shaked the whole place, X is on the destroyed floor. "huff puff huh whoo! Didn't expect this didn't you?"

Murakumo X is damaged all over. But she raises her head to see Shadow. "...how?...why?..."

"Just cause?" He nonchalantly responds.

"...wha?..."

"I chose this life, not Old Man. And despite the pain and suffering, I still have no regrets."

_He raised his sword, as the Murakumo close her eyes, knowing that her end has come. Shadow forcefully took down his blade. Stabbing her in the face. No just kidding, he only stabbed the floor next to her head. She see's the sword out of confusion instead of fear, she slowly turns her head to face Shadow, showing his usual smirking face._

She see's the blade dangerously close to her face. She looks at Shadow who is only giving a smile. "but...why?"

Shadow laughed a little. "Your honestly asking me why I didn't kill you? You kept on talking as if you know me, but you clearly don't know Shadow Reaper. The Shadow Reaper reaps those who have no guilty soul for their wrong doings. You never want to do what Old Man said completely. I could sense some little side of you that wants to see the world and its beauty. (somehow I was able to see all that) You want to see the good side of this world?" He extends his hand to her. "I'll help you out."

_This shocked the Murakumo greatly. She couldn't react until she finally says,_

"I...but our Father?"

"Does he really care for you? Or does he care for this whole world destroying plan of his? He purposely scared the living shit out of you just to get you to agree with him. Is that what a father does to his daughter? Come on, I'm not just doing this because I need more members."

_Murakumo X stared at him, seeing if he is really honest, and he looks the part. She raises her hand, then she shows hesitation, then she shows a small cute smile. Her and his hand connect. Old Man see's this in his monitor on his dark lab._

"So this is how it shall be then..." He presses a big red button.

_The whole ground starts to shake on Shadow and X's location._

Shadow almost loses his balance. "What the hell?!"

"Our father!" She suddenly runs to Shadows back like a frightened child. "I'm scared..."

"Uh...yeah...stay behind. What the hell your trying to do now Old Man?"

"Brother!"

"Huh?" He looks to see his group with a surprise guest._ "_Meta?! Noel? Lambda? Ragna the Bloodedge?! Meta did you give him the fight request?!"

Meta runs to Shadow. "I did give him the fight request!"

Shadow yells, "OH! Dude!"

Noel walks in to get Shadow and Meta to focus. "Shadow what's going on here?"

Shadow places his finger head. "Oh, I'm trying to find that out."

Ragna looks around the place. "Hey wait a damn second! This cauldron is supposed to be destroyed!"

Noel see's the familiar area. "This place...it reminds me of her. And..." She looks at Ragna, remembering the time she saved his life.

Meta then see's Murakumo X hiding behind Shadow. "Huh? Whose this?" He brings out his sword and points it to her. She gets more frightened.

"Oh her? She's our newest member."

Noel freaks out again. "Wha?! Is this really the time to-"

The place shakes more again. Lambda analyzed the area while they talked. "Energy levels rising on the cauldron..."

Shadow and Noel says, "Huh?!"

"Seithr levels increasing drastically. High levels of explosive results are inevitable." Everyone just stared at her._ "_This cauldron will self destruct in 3 minutes."

"OH SHIT!" Said Everyone excluding Noel and Lambda.

Noel again freaks out. "That thing will blow up?! What are we going to do?!"

Ragna clenches his fists. "Shit...This will destroy the whole building...with me in it!"

Meta just walked slowly raises his fist. "I will sacrifice myself while you all make your escape. Just think of me whenever you see a picture of an ancient shogun."

Ragna shows an unamused face. "I don't even think you know how to sacrifice yourself."

Shadow smiled. "But I do."

Noel immediately shows worry. "Shadow?"

Shadow shows his grimore. "This is the power of the azure right? My black flames can eat azure for breakfast."

"Are you sure this will work? The cauldron is too powerful now!"

"I'll just go all out and suck all the power dry."

Lambda sadly turns to Shadow. "but..." Shadow turns to see her."The power is overwhelmingly large in scale. If you do this, you'll die..." Noel gasped.

Shadow goes silent. He thinks hard and responds with a small smile. "...Oh well...I was hoping to lead you all a bit longer." Lambda shows shock.

Murakumo X embraces him harder. "P-Please...don't go..."

Shadow gives a sincere smile, similar to Old Mans smile when he was nice to her. "Don't worry..."He pats her head. "You'll make good friends with them. I promise."

Noel then see's Shadow walk up to her. "Shadow?! You are not seriously going to-"

"Noel...don't worry. I'll be fine, knowing this will ruin Old Man's plan."

"But..." She sniffed and sobbed._ "_b-but..." She hugs him. "I don't want you to go!"

Shadow pats her head. "You'll be fine...Meta can be creepy, but he really means well."

"I-'sniff' You c-could have said that...earlier..." She started to cry out loud.

Ragna see's Noel caring a lot for this person. "Noel..."

Shadow notices that Ragna is still in the room. "Hey um...Ragna? Can I call you Ragna? I was gonna fight with you, but now seems like a bad time. So I'll just clear some things. We are not vigilantes and we are most defiantly not the NOL. We are also fighting the NOL just like you. Wither you'll take that with a positive point of view or a negative point of view is up to you."

Ragna got caught off guard. Then he turns his head. "Whatever..." '_his face...'_

_Shadow then looks at his brother, he walks to him after finishing calming Noel down._

Shadow looks at his little brother, clearly big. "So...this is it." Meta just stayed silent. "Yeah...I never said this, so I'll just say it, Thank you for being there for me after all those years. And sorry for...the flames..."

Meta then said, "Ha! Are you kidding? Knowing my origin now, I rather be this then looking like a pretty boy."

Shadow brings out a nervous look for a second. Then changes it with laughter. "Ha ha! You still need to work on that mental thing."

_He extends his hand to Meta, Meta immediately grabs it, and then they hugged as brothers. He then stares at the lonely Lambda. He walks to Lambda. And they stare._

Shadow nervously walks to Lambda. His first member and close friend ever since he came in Kagutsuchi. "So...yeah...'_sigh' _I'll be going now."

"You will die if you do this..."

Shadow scratches his back of his hair. "Thanks for the concern. This is something I need to do. Even you have to understand."

Lambda looks down. "I see. This is something you have to do. This is what fate dictates does it?" Shadow extends his arms signaling a hug. She hugs him with no emotion. She kept hugging him for a minute until..."Which is why I won't allow it."

"What?" She activates a gravity seed below him. Making his gravity so high, he gets to his knees. "Urgh! Grgh! Lambda!"

_Lambda then unhugs him and slowly and stares at his angry, yet desperate face. She slowly turns around with no emotion._

Noel see's this. "Lambda? Lambda what are you doing?!"

Ragna looks in shock. "She's not seriously...Hey! Nu!"

_Lambda then was shocked to hear that name and stares at Ragna. They look at each other as if they knew each other. A feeling of a reunion.__ Yet they couldn't understand this feeling. Then it was interrupted by Shadow yelling._

Shadow gets to his feet, but barely. "Lambda! What the hell?! You can't take all that power!"

"My idea engine will contain the cauldrons azure."

"But you can't handle that! You'll-"

"...die."

Noel gasps. "Lambda, NO!" Lambda brought down swords in Noels direction. "Hep!"

Meta grabs Noel's shoulders._ "_Its her decision. Not yours."

Shadow continues to struggle. "Don't just stand there! Lambda! Wait!" Lambda stares very closely to the unstable cauldron, she floats slowly straight to the cauldron, he forces himself out of the gravity seed area. "Damn it...Lambda!" He runs to her until she silently sends small sword and trips him._ "_UFFH! DAMN IT!" She then turns to the burning cauldron and goes inside. Lambda gets inside of the cauldron itself. "NO! DAMN IT! I ORDER YOU! COME BACK!" Meta looks at his comrade doing a suicide mission, while Noel is holding her own hands in a tight grip preying, Ragna is in disbelief, then starts thinking about if she really is Nu, Shadow kept on yelling until he stopped, and started to hope for her safety.

_Lambda is floating in a pure white space all over her. She see's a floating mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror._

Lambda she looks at herself for a second. Then she notices something. "I sense...someone...other than me. Who are you?"

"I'm the one that gave you life. I am you." She looks around to see who said that.

Lambda is still not phased by this. "Me? No, I am Lambda-11."

"Your wrong." Then Lambda see's that the one saying all of this is her own reflection on the mirror. "You are an imitation of me. This cauldron used to belong to me. Murakumo Unit #13. Nu..." The reflection shifts into the Murakumo known as Nu. Colored in light blue instead of black and steel colors. And silver like hair.

Lambda see's the Murakumo before her. "Your 13?"

Nu speaks to Lambda. "You are a mere imitation of my former image. We were one, until your existence became more separated. And thus, my existence was in storage. And that will not be allowed. I will take your body so I will carry on my goal. To be one with Ragna."

"Ragna? Lambda then gains memories of Ragna and Nu fighting, including Nu stabbing Ragna with her big sword on this very cauldron. "_Ragna..." _She tilts her head down.

"Ragna...is mine..."

Lambda then raises in a way almost like confrontation. "If you merge with Ragna, you will destroy this world. I can't allow it."

Nu kept her non emotional tone. "Hm...But I shall. It's too late."

**'PLURK!'** "Agh!" Lambda see's the Nu's sword penetrated her stomach.

"I am more stronger than you. My soul is still more powerful than your weak soul." Nu summons another sword that stabs Lambda in the stomach. "It's only a matter of time until you become obliterated."

"Gughgh..." Lambda tries to summon a sword, but another sword hits her in the chest area" "Ahah!" She kneels down. Blood pouring through her body.

Nu stands tall in front of a bloody and weakened Lambda. "You were born out of me. However, your existence is no longer acquired." Nu attempts to create another sword, until Lambda grabs her knees.

Lambda coughed blood and breathed heavily. "...I am...me...I am...alive...I am...not...you...I...am Lambda..." She climbs her way using Nu. "Not...Nu...Not...a weapon...I...am human..."

Nu coldly responds. "Humans die..."

"...yes..." Lambda barely stands, until she falls to Nu, using Nu's statue like body for support. "So do you..." She embraces Nu and then starts to glow.

Nu turns her head to Lambda. "You plan to destroy us both?"

Lambda says, "I...have...people...that I don't want...to die."

"Yet when you die, you will be forgotten."

"Negative. They will remember me."

_Lambda starts to shine more brightly as the light than consumes both Nu and Lambda. Lambda see's Nu disappear into a dark nothingness. As she too gets consumed by the light, but it is warm and welcoming. Outside the cauldron, the light gets bigger, than the light itself destroys the cauldron in a big and harsh explosion. Everyone is silent. Shadow then notice something coming out of the explosion._

Shadow notices it first. "Uh? Hey isn't that-" Lambda crashes on the floor like a meteor. "Lambda!"

_Everyone rushes to Lambda. Lambda's armor is torn apart, with electricity sparking all over the broken parts. Cuts and bruises are all over Lambda, with her body suit torn and shows the scars she gained from the explosion. She is barely alive, she struggles to move her head, as if her whole body is paralyzed._

Noel see's the damage. "Oh my god..."

Shadow kneels to carry her head. "Lambda hang in there."

Ragna kneels to see Lambda too. "Nu! Is that really you?"

Shadow heard Ragna. "Nu? The heck?"

Lambda tilts her head to see them. But is blinded by her broken visor. "Agh...Shadow?...Shadow grabs her visor and tears it out to show her red bright eyes. She looks around and see's Shadow, then she looks at the red coated person next to him. "Ragna?...Ragna! I never thought I'd see you..."

Ragna shows concern. "Quiet. You'll die faster if you keep on talking."

Shadow yells, "Like hell she will! Come on someone needs to help her! I can't believe I'm saying this: Kokonoe! Kokonoe! Where the hell is that damn cat?!"

"N-no...leave me be..."

"Lambda shut it! I'm trying to think of a way to save you!" Shadow continues to yell with anger.

Lambda couldn't hide the pain she is expressing. "Even if the professor's here...the chances of my survival...is still unlikely..."

Noel starts to tear up._ "_Lambda..."

Meta looks down. "Brother..."

Shadow feels that the situation is hopeless. "No! To hell of all of this! Lambda, your gonna live! Like we always do!" Lambda places her hand gently to Shadow's cheeks. "Huh?"

Lambda smiles gently "Don't be sad...You made Lambda...happy..." She begins to glow.

Shadow automatically recognizes this. "Oh no...Lambda!"

She becomes more transparent "Don't worry. Because Lambda will always be all of your sides...always..." She disappears into glowing light.

_Everyone went silent. A friend, a family, is gone. For them, they already experienced a death of a loved one. But this is different. Noel starts to breakdown crying for someone who she calls a friend. Meta lowers his head, showing sorrow for a causality he wished he could have prevented. Ragna shows anger, and disbelief of the fact that she would sacrifice herself for a world she hates. Shadow's expression is still in disbelief, as tears was starting to come out of his eyes, he covers his face on the ground._

Ragna grits his teeth. "No...No! Why...Why does she have to die?"

Noel couldn't contain her sadness. 'sniff' "lambda...why...Why?!" She cried and goes embraces Meta.

Meta felt bad for her. "We won this day. But at what cost..."

"Oh how touching..."

_Hazama comes in._

"While I was sitting in my ass back in the rooftop, their was a soup opera going on down here. Although I'll admit it was sad I suppose, I hate getting ignored. Ragna growls at Hazama. "I mean a lot of shit just happened here, and I wasn't even involved! I mean, how come I wasn't involved in this sad story of a little doll that could, finally meeting her real friends of other defective dolls like her. Funny...I never knew dolls can have that kind of feelings."

_Shadow starts to burn up with black flames. Ragna gets out his sword ready to shut Terumi up. But then Ragna notice his Azure feeling funny, he then see's Shadow's flames dangerously expanding into a large aura. Shadow stands up with his face still facing down. Then once he lifts his face..._

"GrrrrrRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" He levels up to 3, his flames becomes even more intense, his appearance becomes darker, even his hair turns red to black.

Hazama see's Shadow's transformation. "What?! Wha-What kind of power is that?! Code S.O.L?! My friken Blazblue is jammed?!" Shadow in an instant dashes in front of him and punches him in the stomach with the spikes on his handle of Blood Killer. "KAAAGGGHH!" He coughed tons of blood.

_In an instant, Shadow became too fast for the naked eye to keep up with. Before Terumi can even attempt to defend for himself, Shadow slashes him in many different parts of his body, and then punches him at the face hard enough to send him to a wall. Noel couldn't believe what she is seeing, with tears still in her eyes, she stood there dumbstruck to see Shadow this mad. But even mad doesn't seem to cover Shadow's rage. Hazama retaliates with his serpents, but Shadow was able to dodge all of them effortlessly, and backhand smacks Terumi straight to another wall. Meta has battle Shadow many times, but he never thought to see his rage finally released in such a manner. Shadow then develops a fire ball and throws it at Terumi, producing a giant explosion. Everyone can now see Shadow's eyes, which is now all glowing purple in both sides. Terumi then came out of the debris with a burst of energy, clearly mad that he is being pushed around by the likes of Shadow. He released all of his serpents at Shadow, only for him to not only dodge all of them, but also break all of them during the process. Ragna is in shock, he never saw someone beat Terumi up this badly. Not even the rabbit. Shadow then punches Terumi in the gut, sending him flying, but Shadow used a chain from the broken serpents to pull Terumi back._

"GET THE F*CK OVER HERE!"

_He knees Terumi in the stomach, double axes his back, then knees his chin, then punches his face, then uppercuts him up, then chain grabbed him back, punched him in the left, chain grabbed him, punched him in the right, chain grabbed him, pulled him to the floor landing on his face, then Shadow punts his face, making him land hard on his back. Terumi is out of breath and blood is all over his mouth, and his clothes ripped up, his eyes grow bigger, showing how he is shock of how did someone like Shadow can beat him down like it was nothing. He never has been beaten down to a bloody pulp before, and it sucks for him. Murakumo X is somewhat afraid to see a beast inside of her own brother. Shadow, still with is aura flowing through him, he grabs Terumi by the throat._

Shadow has a dark tone on his voice. "I am the Shadow Reaper. I am a reaper that plays by my own rules, my code. To burn sinners with no guilt. Yuki Terumi, you have no guilt for the innocent soul that you mocked. Now you'll know, when you mess with the Shadow Knights, your gonna get burned!"

_Then a claw comes out, but Shadow dodged it, letting the injured Terumi go._

"NAGH! Took you long enough..." He coughs loudly. He tries to get up.

Relius shows up. "She has arrived Hazama. And yet you still haven't done your part."

Hazama sits down, giving up on getting up. "Agh, will ya get off my case?! Ggh!"

_Then a skinny purple scarfed looking __witch with no face to show appears. Then another presence shows up._

Imperator speaks. "It seems you have failed me Terumi."

Ragna see's the presence and widen his eyes. "What?!"

Meta see's the purple looking girl. "That is the Imperator..."

The purple royal looking girl looks around. "This cauldron...is not yet dust?"

Ragna then recognizes the face. "Saya?! Saya what the hell?!" He runs to her.

Noel tries to stop him. "Ragna wait!"

Something then paralyzes Ragna. "Gagh! What the hell?"

The Imperator. "I wish to talk to you Ragna, but now I have other matters to attend to. You there, you dare take the image of my dear brother Ragna?

Shadow calms down for a second._ "_The hell? YOUR the Imperator?! The one who caused all of the bullshit to happen in Ikaruga?"

"Clearly you don't know your place."

"Hch! The hell?!" He is now paralyzed on the spot.

"And your place is oblivion."

"Brother!" Meta runs to attack Imperator, gets intercepted by the same claw, revealing a large pink Nirvana machine. "Hmph!"

Relius scuffed. "Fool, you think you have a chance with the Imperator?"

Imperator raised her hand on Shadow's direction. "I shall erase you from this existence, and no one shall remember you."

Shadow smirked. "Stupid bitch. You think your gonna let everyone forget about us? The Shadow Knights?"

"I can. And I will."

"Hck! Yeeaaaagh!"

Noel yells, "SHADOW!"

_Then a vicious beast comes by and attempts to slash at the purple phantom, then jumps where Shadow is._

Shadow kneels down. He now can move, but barely._ 'huff puff' "_What the shit was that?" Then he looks at the beast all in black with purple vines circulating"_ "_Huh?" And then the beast started to stand in 2's, then it shifted to the Old Man. "YOU!"

Old Man stands in defiance to the Imperator. "Although they need serious attitude adjustments, they are still my children."

Imperator: So it was you who created those nuisances. Phantom, dispose him.

_Phantom shoots a magic spell, only for Old Man to block it with his hand, which reveals a large black/purple claw, similar to Ragna when he brings out his claw. The Imperator only gave a curious look on her face. As Phantom stopped the spell knowing it's pointless._

"I know about your powers. Your not the only one who studied enough magic to counter it. Although I may never match your magic, you still have yet to see the full power I hold."

"Hm...Terumi, Relius, Phantom, we are leaving."

"So you do fear me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I have no interest in those creations of yours. But you can manipulate the power of the azure differently than my dear brother and Terumi. I shall take my leave, but know this, you have entered a war not even you can't win."

"You honestly think I am with them? You compare me to those humans? HA! I am the 3rd party you never expected. Once my plans come into motion, even the gods will know my power. Remember this, before I destroy this world, I will kill you. Like the mortal you are." He stares at her with a dead look on his eyes.

Imperator looks at it without flinching. "...I'm interested to see you try." She, Relius, Hazama, the pink Nirvana, and Phantom disappears.

"Wait!" Ragna tried to reach out to what seemed to be his long lost sister.

Noel see's Ragna acting desperate. She hasn't seen him like this. "Ragna, she's gone."

Ragna punches the floor. "Damn it! Why?! Why her?!"

Noel asks, "Who was that?"

Ragna just showed inner anger. "Grrr..."

The girl that used to be Murakumo X looked at everything that happened and then see's Old Man. "Father..."

He turns to see her. She flinched. "You still chose him over me?"

She thinks. "I..."

"You bastard!" Shadow marched in and grabs Old Man by the tie of his suit._ "_One of my members just died saving us! You tried to kill everyone in this building, including us! And she have to sacrificed herself to save us! But I bet you don't care for that, you don't even care for your own kids!"

Old Man merely just stared at his eyes. Then says, "You think I am not effected for this? A tragedy has been passed. A poor soul has left our world. And she wasted her own life in vain. Why? Because she thinks this world can be saved. I didn't killed her. It was you my son. You poisoned her mind, and caused her to give her life away for a pointless cause. Sad..."

Shadow's eyes become even more angrier._ "_YOU SONNAVABITCH! I"LL KILL YOU!" slashes at Old Man by the neck, only to see him already vanished. "What the?!"

Old Man reappeared farther away with the group. "Typical. This is becoming even more pointless. I entrust you to destroy the NOL, and any other fool who caused this world to be this way."

Shadow scuffed in disgust. "I don't need your damn help! After I'm done with the NOL, I'm coming for you!"

_Old Man disappears as he looks at his son with no emotions. Ragna then leaves while everyone is distracted by Old Man. Then as he couldn't see them anymore, someone appears in front of Ragna._

Ragna sighed. "What now?"

Rachel appears before Ragna. "I've heard the whole thing. And now everything is quite clear now."

"Yeah? Well good for you, because I don't."

"This is beginning to become very complicated."

Ragna sarcastically says, "Whoa! Something complicated even for you? What is this? The end of the world?"

Rachel closes her eyes. "Close, unless we do something about it. And we have the Imperator to worry about as well."

Ragna just walked past her. "Tch...I have no time for this shit."

Rachel says, "Still trying to coop the fact that your sister is the Imperator all along?"

Ragna stops for a second. Then leaves. "It's not just that..."

_As Ragna mourns for the one who lost her life, so does the Shadow Knights. Meta and Noel decides to go home, while Shadow stays for a bit, hoping there is a sign. A sign of life. But with no luck. As he was on the verge of tears, the girl Shadow spared comes in and touched his shoulder, reminding him that he still have her to protect. He smiled, it was a weak smile, but he stayed positive, just like he always do in his life._

**_A day past...Back at the Shadow Knights lair..._**

_Shadow looks at Lambda's room, and carries the same tarter Lambda picked up. Shadow saw it's innocent behavior, almost like it's still waiting for it's friend. Shadow kneels down, and grits his teeth, trying his hardest to not cry. He then hears his fellow knights telling Shadow that they are all in the living room, Shadow called all of them to a meeting. Shadow pulled himself together and gently put the tarter back to his place._

Shadow gently places his finger to it. "Don't worry little buddy. She's in a better place." He leaves, he enters the living room with Meta, Noel, and the new girl. "Ok! We got a lot to discuss. 1st of all, we will all participate in our 1st funeral, in honor of Lambda." Everyone shows silent. "But on a lighter note, we have a new member to join in and we will have to think of her new name."

The new girl replied, "Name?"

"Of course! I mean, the name Old Man gave you feels a bit mundane. I mean, calling you Murakumo X is just weird. And X won't do either. So all of us has to think of her new name. Meta?"

Meta answered quickly. "Sword Summoner?"

"No, Noel?"

Noel is caught off guard again. "Uh! Um...Charlotte?"

Shadow thinks about it. "Cute, but I want it to be cool too."

"Uhh...hm...Oh! Char!"

Shadow stared at her with an unamused face. "No...Hell no. Noel looks down in shame. Shadow then asks the new girl, "Hey, don't you got any access of names in your head?"

She turns to him like a robot. "Very well...accessing dictionary of names given." She closes her eyes as noises begin to start.

"Wow, that is very convenient. Old Man really is random is he?"

"Searching...suggestion...Maria?"

Noel says, "Maria? That's a nice name."

Shadow responds, "Yeah, but it doesn't scream Shadow Knight."

The new girl scans some more. "Hm...Suggestion...Masha?"

Shadow shows interest. "Masha..."

Noel smiled. "I actually liked the name! Is it Russian or something?"

Shadow smiled as well. "Well I actually do like the name. It does have a ring to it. So it's decided, your Masha! What do you think?"

"Masha...Masha...I...I like it. Masha..."

Shadow clapped his hands once. "Now we got that covered, anyone got anything else to say?"

Noel see's Shadow looking at her while he said that. "Uhh...Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

"You wanted to say something to tell me a couple of times lately. I'm curious on what it is."

Noel gets nervous. "Shadow...uh...just forget it, it's not important."

Shadow shows curiosity. "You treated it like it was important. I can tell you are hiding something."

Noel begins to hesitate. "...'sighs' All right. This has been on my mind for a while now. I was thinking of going back to the NOL."

Everyone other then Noel responds, "WHAT?!"

"Listen! It's not because I don't like all of you! I love you guys, you were the best team I've been in! But...I felt like there's something the NOL is hiding, and I may not find out if I stay here."

Shadow shrugs. "What are you talking about? We can find out ourselves, this is the kind of thing we are specialized in!"

"It's not that simple." She looks down. "I feel...I feel as though this is a personal thing I have to do. I don't know why, but something inside tells me that I'll never find those answers if I stay. And what happened to Lambda..." Her fist clenched. "I just can't stand seeing you guys gone too. Also I have been worried about Tsubaki and Makoto. It was hard enough to have them to call me a traitor, but after what Tsubaki did to me, I just don't want them to feel bad for hurting me, and I don't want the same way if I did something to them!" Everyone was silent. "You can just forget I said all of that. I now realize how stupid this sounds."

Shadow crossed his arms. "I think it's justified."

"Huh?"

Meta shows confusion. "What do you mean brother?"

Shadow walks up to Noel. "Noel, you seem to have a lot of trouble, and the problems won't go away, unless there's a different approach. I say you should stay in the NOL, just to find out the details, and also to make sure your cool with your old friends."

"Sh-Shadow?"

Masha says, "She will be deemed our enemy."

Shadow responds, "Who says all of the NOL is our enemy? Noel was certainly an NOL member before."

"But..."

Shadow turns to Masha. "Or did we forget that you were no better a day ago?"

Masha turns away in shame. "...no...we didn't..."

Shadow smiled with positivity. "Besides, if Noel can trust Tsubaki and Makoto, who says we can't trust them?"

Meta crosses his arms. He thinks for a second. Then says, "I agree. But if they dare harm her, all of the kings horses and all of the kings men shall never see their faces again..."

Shadow fist bumps. "Ok! You'll pack your things tomorrow. You don't mind staying for the funeral right?"

Noel says, "Of course not! I'll stay for one night. For her..."

Shadow touches Noels shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She's here in sprit."

_Noel couldn't hold her tears, so she just hugs __Shadow and cries silently on his chest. He merely patted her head to calm her. The day past and the funeral comes, each of them give a speech of their thoughts on their partner, their friend, their family member. As the night passed on as well, the day came for another departure._

Noel see's the city that leads to the cathedral. Then turns around to talk to the Knights. "I really don't have to you know."

Shadow replies, "You seemed really sure for this, it looks like you would regret either decision later on."

Noel looks down, realizing he is right. "Your right..."

Shadow nods. "Don't feel bad. Even if people say you belong to the NOL, you'll still be a Shadow Knight deep inside." He puts his fist to his chest.

Noel tears up, then rubs it off of her face. "Thank you. Thank you all for everything." She bows to them. "I will try my hardest from now on." She raises her head to see Masha. "I really wished that I got to know you Masha, sorry."

Masha nods.

Noel smiled, and turns to leave, and as she walks, she turns and waves to them goodbye.

Shadow waves as well, then he notices Meta looking down in sadness. "You feeling alright bro?"

Meta sighed. "I...wished I would have protected her..."

Shadow pats his brothers back. "Don't worry, she will be fine. Even you know that she's a tough girl. And don't worry, once we take care of those NOL douchebags, she and her friends will be under our protection. Now we'll just have to have faith on her."

_She leaves with her bags and traditional NOL outfit so she won't stand out. She wonders how she will get back though. Won't she be arrested in sight? But then she thought about Makoto and Tsubaki, they can still help her out the best they can. She walks by the rising bright sun, reminding her of a brand new day. Shadow also knew._

Shadow stretches his arms. "Well, anyone up for Chinese?"

Meta almost jumped in excitement. "Huzzah!"

Masha turns to Shadow, saying, "Are you sure we need to eat? We don't get hungry."

Shadow smirked. "Oh we'll see about that. Come on Shadow Knights!"

_They walk to the city with hope and hunger in their minds. They enjoy their lives, because they know they can lose it during battle. That fact makes them not scared, but instead more determined. More poised to continue and see this to the end. They not only have the NOL to deal with, but also Old Man. A lot of challenges come their way, but Shadow and Meta are looking forward to the challenge, as Masha now determined to create a new purpose to her life. But now, they enjoy life, as a family._

Someone see's them up top of a building. It is Ragna The Bloodedge. "Shadow Knights huh?" He stands up, and as he turns around leaving, his azure grimore in his right hand starts to glow yellow.

**_**Shadow Knights-Chapter 5: Revelations** End..._**

**Man! That was looooooooooooong! But I suppose its worth it. Thanks for those who are reading this. I'll really appreciate it if you tell me your opinion on this story. Plus I'm now planning to do other fanfic work. More details is on my profile. But I do like to see your suggestions on what I should write next. Now don't worry, that doesn't mean Blazblue Shadow Knights is over, I plan to continue it. I just need to finish this so I can do other stuff. Consider this a Season Finale kind of thing. I will continue it soon enough if people want me to do so. Also for those who thinks my method of writing is nothing more than just "script directions" Don't worry, I have been rewriting the previous chapters on the Doc Manager, soon enough I'll release it if more people would ask for it. (or if the website finds me out) Anyways, thank you all for reading, and this is only the beginning, I assure you. This is Dynomite, signing out!**

_**Meanwhile somewhere in a white space area...**_

"You awake my child?"

"What? Who are you?"

"I have helped you stay alive for now, but you are unable to return to your friends."

"Scanners can't dictate where am I..."

"We are in another world different to the surface world, this is where you will be safe."

"Why..."

"Hm?"

"Why am I alive?"

"Don't say that. You still have a purpose you must fulfill."

"Purpose?"

"That's right, you are one with Ragna The Bloodedge now."

"Rag...na?"

"He needs you. But once he and you separate, your role will play out."

"Role?"

"Yes. You must save him, my beloved from destroying himself. You and my son will be the ones to save him."


	9. Shadow Stories II-Episode 6

**I like to thank the loyal people who reads my Blazblue fic. But enough of the formalities, let's get the show on the road! Blazblue is owned by Arc System, please support the official release.**

**In an unknown location.**

Relius has his arms crossed in slight frustration. "I feel like we are wasting time with these fools. Why stay?"

The Imperator just stands there, being menacing. "You seen the artificial dolls. They don't belong here in this world. My world. I refuse to leave here unless they are destroyed."

"That would further delay our plans." Relius trying to be careful not to get on her bad side.

The Imperator replies with, "And it would hinder our plans if we have them continue to stay alive. You and Terumi will have to do whatever it takes to dispose of them."

Relius sighs. "Very well. I suppose I will have a change of plans then. But I will still follow your orders."

Imperator gives her requested order. "Don't disappoint me Relius Clover, just as Yuki Terumi did."

"I won't. I was surprised that you would spare him despite the failures he did."

"I felt merciful. Now take your leave."

"Very well." He leaves.

_She remembers the threat Old Man gave her._

_"Before I destroy this world, I will kill you."_

"I am not pleased by this one bit." She feels uneasy, but also aggressive.

_**Meanwhile in the sewers...**_

Old Man walks slowly through the sewers. "This is becoming unfortunate. Those fools became fully aware of my existence. No matter, I will have to distract them somehow while I work on my back up plan. Something not even the Imperator will see coming." N_otices a certain goo in his way "_What is this? Oh wait...it's you. The one who threw away his body into the boundary."

The goo forms into Arakune. "Az re! Az re! Wh a e yo ? S ch ar m ...hehehehe, must eat...mus e t!"

Old Man raises his hand and shows his power. "You want my azure don't you?"

"HaHaHaHeHe!" Arakune attacks Old Man, but Old Man disappears all of the sudden_. "_He?"

"I will give you more than you can handle." Old Man puts his hand inside of Arakune. "This is what you should have foreseen."

"Aeeyyy?" Energy then overflows Arakune_. "_KkkkkeeEEEEEEAAAAHH!"

_Power surged all over Arakune. He started to scream in pain due to the azure being too much. Old Man shows no stopping, as if he has no limits to the power of the Azure. He kept on doing it until Arakune starts to grow and grow and then he starts to cover everything._

**Shadow Stories II: Letting go-Chapter 6**

_Life is funny you know. I have life throwing shit all over me, and I can just walk through it like it's nothing. (pretty much the story of my life) But now, life just hit me very hard. And now...I don't know if I can recover. I wake up in bed, I feel like crap. I don't know why, and I then remember, oh yeah, she's still dead. This time it's no dream, I seen her die. I just get off of bed and brush myself. I see everyone sit on the table already eating their breakfast, and this time it's not Chinese._

Shadow walks in to the table. "Oh, what do we have here?"

Meta turns to see Shadow. "You tell me brother."

Shadow raised his brow. "...Ok...Who made this?"

"I did." Masha walks in with an apron.

Shadow is pleasantly surprised. "You did?"

Masha took off her apron. "Yes. You seemed to wake up poorly recently."

Shadow blushes in embarrassment. "Oh! Um...maybe your right, maybe your not."

"So I took the liberty of doing breakfast duties for you."

"Uh, you shouldn't have." Shadow sits down and looks at food. "Hm...what is it?"

Masha feels a little nervous. "I have not yet named it. But I thought you would like it."

Shadow shrugs and starts breakfast with optimism. "Ok. Bottoms up!" He eats it, then almost throws up. "HULP! What the heck?! What did you put in this?!"

Masha blankly answers. "The rice I found on the refrigerator is too cold, so I concluded on putting hot sauce on it, with the right amount."

"Right amount?!" Shadow still feels the sting of the sauce. He rushes to the kitchen and drinks a tall glass of water.

Meta blankly interrupts Shadow. "You seemed troubled lately brother. What's on your mind?"

Shadow responds, still in pain. "Are we gonna ignore the fact that our new member who has been staying in our house for a week now, and still couldn't remember that we have a microwave?!"

Masha ignores his harsh tone and continues where Meta left off. "I agree with Meta. You are troubled. Can you please tell us what is going on?"

Shadow calmed down. And stood there on the spot. "Um...We Spare Now!" He rushes off the house and runs to the side of the house where they spar.

Masha turns to Meta. "Our brother has been acting strange lately."

Meta nods. "It has something to do with our first casualty a month ago. I know it."

"Uh?" Masha tilts her head.

Meta walks forward. "Come on, he is waiting for us."

_I wait for a bit, until they finally show up. I did feel like blowing off some steam. I spare with Meta while Masha just stands there spectating. All that anger, all that sadness, I thought it would make me better, but Meta can see my moves._

Meta keeps on guarding Shadow's attacks in split seconds. "You can't hide your feelings from me. Deny it all you want, but I know your battling skills is much better than this."

He and Shadow clash their blades. Meta is winning the struggle. Then Shadow shows slight anger. "Ok stop, stop, stop! Grrr..." Meta stops and Shadow thinks for a moment._ "_I like to spare with Masha now."

"Huh?" Masha jolts for a second.

Shadow places his hands to his hips. "Yeah. Remember? You and I fought. I take it back, we didn't fought, we frickin got it on! We were giving one hell of a fight!" He raises his fist with enthusiasm. "The biggest fight of our lives yet! Hopefully that little beat down didn't damage anything."

"It did."

Shadow's enthusiasm burns down. "Well crap."

Masha continues. "My systems were damaged on high proportions. I am unable to summon my armor, let alone be combat ready."

Shadow responds. "But we might need an extra member to complete our trio. Especially since Noel is gone, and so is..." Shadow puts his fingers on his head to forget what he was going to say. "There has to be a way for you to be ready for battle."

Masha analyses for a second. "Well...I can reboot my systems to manually reinstall my armor. However I won't be as powerful as I once am.

Shadow grows more annoyed. "Something is better than nothing. I'm starting to think you guys are worrying too much, I thought I told Noel about this!"

"Um...hello?"

Shadow continues his little rant. "I mean, this kind of act is very worrisome for me. I think the ones that deserves more worry is me!"

"Shadow?"

Shadow isn't aware of the people behind him. "I expected better from you Meta, and Masha, I won't tolerate this, after all, I am the leader here."

"Shadow?"

Shadow snaps and turns to the voice. "What is it Noel?! Can't you see I'm being a lead-huh?" He see's Makoto and Tsubaki in there battle outfits, and Noel in her old NOL outfit.

Noel awkwardly stands there. "Your uh...under...arrest..."

_There was a very awkward silence. But then I started talking._

Shadow stood awkwardly, until he all of the suddenly said, "Oh hey Noel! Long time no see! So how long was it? 2 days? You haven't changed a bit! Well, except the whole...you know. Which by the way, how is the job going with you?"

_I believe I greeted Noel nicely, it is been awhile. I didn't mind the others thinking I'm crazy for talking to her like that, but then again, why shouldn't I?_

Noel was weirded out, but responds. "Um...Fine I suppose..."

Shadow smiles. "That's good to hear."

Tsubaki stood there confused. She shook her head and interrupts them. "Hold on! What is the meaning of this?!"

Makoto was crossing her arms, almost on the verge of face palming. "You guys really are weird."

Tsubaki brings her blade. "Enough of this foolishness! You are coming with us!"

Shadow smirked. "Why?"

"Because we uphold the law."

"Why?"

"Because we are chosen to hold this burden!"

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THE IMPERATOR SAID SO!"

"Why?"

"STOP IT!"

"Why?"

Tsubaki gets fed up. "That's it! We are going to use force!"

Noel asks, "Why?!"

Makoto yells, "Noel!"

"S-Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Noel blushes in embarrassment.

Meta walks in with his sword. "Ready for battle?"

Makoto places her hands on her hips. "Um, we're the ones who challenged you. We should be the ones asking that you."

Meta grips his sword harder. "You dare insult us?"

Tsubaki gets annoyed. "You've stalled long enough. It's time you've faced your consequences."

Shadow tries to brings order. (At least his way.) "Well before we start, this is 2 on 3. Can you at least wait for our new girl Masha?"

Tsubaki gets more annoyed. "You honestly think this is a game?"

Shadow shows slight annoyances as well. "Well someone is still being grumpy."

"Enough!" She turns her blade to a extended snake whip and slashes at Shadow, only for him to dodge it.

"Tch! Honorable my ass! No matter...Masha! Go to the back to transform!"

"Very well." Masha nods, then runs inside.

Tsubaki orders, "Intercept her Noel!"

"Got it!" Noel follows Masha, then see's Shadow face that shows disapproval.

Shadow then turns to Tsubaki and Makoto. "Well at least this is better."

Tsubaki points her blade to Shadow. "You shall pay for your misdeeds."

Meta points his blade to her. "No, it shall be your misdeeds that you will pay from."

Makoto gets confused. Wait! So who did the misdeeds here?

Tsubaki yells, "Makoto focus!"

**_Shadow then throws a fireball which Tsubaki blocks with her shield which looks like a book. Shadow jumps on top of the house which Tsubaki follows. Makoto then dashes at Meta and punches him in the stomach area, which shows no effect._**

Meta looks down to look at Makoto. "You still don't have enough strength."

Makoto smirks. "Maybe, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Blasphemy! You have no sleev-" Meta gets punched in the face.

Makoto then punches him to the stomach, sending him 2 blocks away. "Never underestimate me!"

Shadow keeps dodging Tsubaki's attacks. "So how's Noel doing? I like to know if she is happy in the NOL recently."

Tsubaki gets angry. "Your distracting me!" She loses restrictions, glowed white and started to extend her blade and continue to slash away.

Shadow levels up to 2, and flames up a bit, and starts to dodge the blade. "No seriously, I was her leader and I tend to worry for her. Is she content? Any complaints from her? Does she still think of me? Does she still think of Meta? She might need therapy if that's the case."

"Quiet!" She continues her attack.

**_Noel stopped as she looks at the house. She see's how things haven't change one bit. She feels nostalgic, but then the floor shook a bit, then she realizes that she has to follow Masha. She finds her inside a ball of energy, with a large sword connected to it. __Noel stays cautious for a second._**

Noel nervously walks in. "Uh...Freeze! Uh, stop...whatever your doing!"

Masha slowly opens her eyes. She see's Noel. "You...You were with us days ago..Yes...I remember. Mu."

Noel yells, "D-Don't call me that! I'm Noel! And I choose my own destiny!"

Masha stayed silent, until she says, "I don't understand you. I don't understand any of you."

"Huh?"

Masha continues, "You know you are not human, and yet...you want to be a human. We were made for a purpose, but is it really right to deny your existence?"

Noel looks down. "...I feel sorry for you."

"Huh?"

Noel looks to see Masha, eye to eye. "You trap yourself inside in your own hate and sadness, because your afraid of what you are. And...I understand that...But you have to know that life isn't as black and white as they say. Maybe I was made to be a weapon, but I lived as a human, that I slowly became one in heart. You maybe made to destroy or hurt other people, but if you don't want to do all that, then change. It maybe hard for you, but if Shadow can see a heart in someone, then I can trust him."

Masha thinks about that fact. "...You are still going to capture me, are you?"

"Uh! Um..." Noel the looked embarrassed that she would forget that. "I think so..."

Masha replies, "May I propose a suggestion?"

"Huh?"

"Once I turn to my combat mode, we shall battle. If you defeat me, I will accept imprisonment. If I defeat you, you leave. Unless you would ignore everything Shadow said to you."

**_Noel felt weird to hear this from a Murakumo Unit. But it makes it more weirder for her that she remembers that someone did a similar proposal to her before. That time when she fought Tsubaki. And just like before, she would consider the fighting way a blessing to her in this situation. She silently thanks Masha, and waits for a bit until she's done. Back outside..._**

"Your games end here!" Tsubaki dashes at Shadow and hits him, then continues the onslaught until she slams Shadow to the ground. "Makoto?"

"I got it!" Makoto powers up her right fist as the ground shakes a bit, once Meta dashes his way to Makoto, 'WAM!' she punches Meta with a gigantic fist connected to her cross looking blade on her knuckles, the impact sends Meta where Shadow is. "How's that for power?"

Tsubaki and Makoto jump to their level. "Give up, and we'll bring you more quietly."

Shadow groans, then see's the situation. "Now hold on! This battle is just beginning! We still haven't revealed our new player to this game!"

Makoto gets confused. "Uh? And who that might be?"

"Why don't you see...now!" Nothing happens. "Now!" Still nothing. "Um...Right now? Um...Masha can you-" a light dashed upwards out of the house making a hole on the roof. "Yeah! Now!"

Makoto looks up in surprise. "What the?!"

As does Tsubaki. "What is this?!"

"Guys!" Noel runs out of the house. "I tried to stop her! I'm sorry!"

_Noel, you clever little cat! I knew you would pull through! Now the real fight begins! Masha then shows her metallic armor! She's the same as she was back at the cathedral, except her green lights are now red. Hopefully that isn't bad._

Tsubaki shows concern. Then collects herself and commands, "Get ready! We'll attack it all at once!"

"Excuse me, but your forgetting about us!" Shadow knees Tsubaki at the chin.

"Tsubaki!" Makoto then see's Meta in a battle position, targeting her.

"Hold yourself! Now it's time to bare witness my sword extender move!"

Makoto raises her eyebrow. "Your what?" Meta's sword then filled itself with electricity, and swings his sword which doesn't reach Makoto, however he continues to spin as the electricity then starts to expand, she notices as she blocks, but the electricity hits her hands and the force sends her 2 blocks as well.

_**On the rooftop, Noel and Masha exchange bullets and swords.**_

"Take this! Noel shouts as she shoots her bolverk at Masha. But she dodges each of them and dashed dangerously fast and her blade clashes with Noels guns. "Your-You fight differently then Lambda!"

"I am Masha...No one else." She does a back flip kick that breaks Noels defenses and she trips and rolls on the edge of the roof. Masha still on the air summons her floating blades and they point at Noel. They shoot and break Noel's ledge and she falls.

Makoto gets up. "Grgh! Is that all you got?" Noel falls on her "OOF!"

**_Shadow and Tsubaki's blades clash_.**

Tsubaki shows anger in her struggle. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!"

Shadow levels up to 2 then slashes over her defenses. "Looks like the likes of me, are a lot better than you thought!" he burns up his fist holding his sword knuckle" "Shadow..." Dashes at Tsubaki._ "_Punch!" He blasts Tsubaki straight to Makoto and Noel. Shadow and his knights jump in front of the defeated NOL fighters. "How do you like us now?!"

_We win this round! And they really don't look happy about it._

Tsubaki looks at her hurt partners. "Guh...Makoto...Noel...come on...we can't lose..."

Shadow responds with, "Yeesh, you guys need to know the phrase, to live to fight another day."

Tsubaki grits in anger while looking at Shadow. "You...I won't let you get away..."

Shadow is unamused. "Um...Why are you suggesting that we are the bad guys here? We just beat ya in a match. Big whoop."

Tsubaki reaches her boiling point and stands up. "You have no right to change the law in your hands! You honestly think you can save people with your arrogance?!"

_Arrogance? ARROGANCE?!_

Shadow's nerve just got stroked "Arrogance? You guys killed people just because they don't agree with your opinions, and we are the arrogant ones?!" Flames surround him. Masha shows worry and Meta just stands there looking."Our lives was taken from us! And you got the easy life! While we get the shaft! Hell, one of us died for our pathetic lives, and you guys of course don't care! You guys don't care for others lives! Not even your own partners lives. Isn't that right Noel?"

_Noel then looked really nervous. It looked like she wanted to defend Tsubaki. But then she remembers that time Tsubaki attacked her on the back. I can tell, she can still somewhat feel it. Makoto looked a bit ashamed, despite the fact she doesn't have much to do with Noel and Tsubaki's conflict. And even Tsubaki looks ashamed, and lost in her head, thinking about the mistake did to Noel. I could already tell Meta and Masha are already worried about me._

Tsubaki tries to think of something to counter that fact, but nothing. "I...I..." Then all of a sudden someone screaming_._ "Huh?!"

"Help! Help! Monster!"

Noel notices what he said. "Monster?"

Shadow then grabs the citizen by the shoulders. "Hey now! Slow down! Ok, what is the problem again?"

The citizen's eyes are popping out and shaking. "M-Monsters! Everywhere! They're infesting the city!"

Makoto tilts her head in confusion. "Did he really say monsters?"

_Hm...This is strange. He could be crazy, or something dangerous is really going on..._

Shadow then calls, "Come on Shadow Knights! Lets move!" He and the Knights move to the city.

_Just what kind of monster was that guy was talking about?_

Makoto and the rest just sit there. "Should we...follow them?" Tsubaki then looks at Makoto. "To see if the whole monster thing isn't a fluke."

Tsubaki thought about it, then Noel shows worry about what kind of monster would freak someone out that badly. "Hm..."

_We see the town, and it looks fine. We decide to see the streets, only for people to run away, screaming._

"What the hell?" Shadow and the rest of the Knights jump to a rooftop to see many people running away. "Well this is strange."

Masha then see's something in her scanners. "I found something."

Shadow took notice. "You did? What is it? On second thought, I'll find out myself." He jumps down. He lands and see's something coming his way. "All right buddy, lets see if you can scare me off." Then when the sight becomes clear, he see's an unusual shape. Something slimy and gooey. And it is light greenish.

"Az re, A ure...Yeeeek! Guh!" Arakune. Although different, it is still acting in its usual behavior.

Shadow raised a brow. "Ok, now I see why the ladies would run away." He slowly brings out his weapon. Then Arakune attacks Shadow with its own body. He dodges. "Now your making it more easy for me." He dashes pass it, slashing it, multiple times. It only did slight harm to it. He then charges his flames with his single hand. Then unleashes his Black Fire Ball. It hits Arakune.

"EeeAAAAAAAGH!" Arakune then goes crazy, then smashes itself to a window of an abandoned apartment.

Shadow just stands there. "Huh, I guess he really doesn't like my fire. No one, or thing would act that weird after that, unless..." He thinks about it. Unaware of something is above him on a light post. Its another Arakune, but its blue. It planned to attack Shadow from behind, only to get slashed away by Masha.

She comes to see Shadow. "Shadow, something is going on." Then another Arakune pops out behind her, this time purple.

Meta slices it into pieces. "I saved you. And that won't change." Then another Arakune, this time red.

Shadow blasts it with his fire ball. "Ok, what the hell is going on here?!" Then he see's more Arakunes slowly coming to them. Then Arakunes on the rooftops see them. The Shadow Knights find themselves surrounded by an army of Multi-Color Arakunes. "Oooook. Anyone of you guys feel cocky?"

Meta just blankly responds, "Kind of."

Masha interrupts. "I feel more cautious then anything brother."

Sweat drop hits Shadow. "Yeah, I thought so." All the Arakunes attack at once. But the Knights were able to dash out of there. Time pass by, and the city is now completely empty, except for Arakune infesting the place. The Shadow Knights are hiding in on a secure part of a rooftop. Shadow looks around to see if they are any Arakune's around. "I think the coast is clear." He, Meta, and Masha are sitting where a roof are on top of them. "Ok, so the whole city is now filled with those slimy things."

"Arakune" Masha said.

"Ara-what?" Shadow questions.

Masha continues. "Arakune is what they call that being. It is said that it hides on the sewers, eating on anything that stands on its way."

Shadow thinks about that. "Hm...You know why it looks like that though?"

"My scans say that it's genes are scattered and unstable, yet its still holds some small traces of human genes."

Shadow then stopped Masha. "Hold on. Your saying that thing used to be a guy?"

"I can't determine that conclusion. But it is likely."

Shadow then thinks about it. "Hm...Ok then. I have a plan. I'll try to drive off those things since they act nuts when I hit them with my fire. Meta, you try to find any one who is left behind on the city. Masha, you try to find out the source of those things." They nod. "Good. Shadow Knights, Go!" They jump out and head for different directions.

_This day couldn't get any more weirder. Well at least I totally forgot about...Oh yeah, Damn it! I can't have her on my head. Not now...Ok, I see those Arakune's swarming around the streets. But then I hear something._

"Ahh!"

Shadow then see's someone surrounded by Arakune's. "Here I come to save the daaaaay!" He slashes at them. Rolled out of the way then blasts them with his flames. They crawl away, screeching in pain. He walks to the person. "Litchi?"

"You again!" Litchi is surprised to see him again.

"Yeah. I believe you seen better days. But then again, so does the town." He looks around and see's that the town is partly covered in slime. Litchi slightly shaking. "Um...Litchi? Are you all right?"

Litchi then collects herself. "Oh! Uh...Forgive me. It's just..."

Shadow interrupts. "Hold on. Those things are freaky, I know. But me and my team has got this covered.''

"Its not that...It's...he multiplied..." She is still in shock.

"Wait. What do you mean 'he?'"

_Litchi then told me all about how Arakune was created. She said that Arakune used to be her lab partner from Sector Seven. That was until a freak accident caused him to turn into...that._

Shadow is crossing his arms. "That is some story. I see that you still mourn for him."

Litchi shows her sadness, but hides it. "But...I never predicted that he can...do this. It is completely unnatural."

Shadow shows his disgust to the injustice she suffered. "And yet...it's happening." He then walks in front of her to get her attention. "Well, I'll try to help you out. It won't be easy, but then again, neither is this job."

Litchi vaguely smiles. "Thank you."

Shadow then remembers. "Oh, I forgot to mention, there is one thing I forgot. Arakune seems to really hate my black fire. I think it has something to do with my flames distorting energy."

Litchi then shows interest of the idea and thinks for a solution. "Energy? Hm...Maybe we can solve this!"

Shadow raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason why he can't stand your fire. It diminishes his body fluids. He needs the energy of seithr, and if I understand correctly, your flames can burn away seithr."

"Oh yeah...that. Wait, won't it kill him?"

"Maybe not, there has to be a source that produces them."

Shadow thinks of a plan. "Hm...I'll try to look for the source. Oh that's a coincidence. I just told one of my fellow knights to find it. Looks like I'll just help her out. Ok, the place I should look for is where it is the most grossest in the town. Yeeeahh..." Shadow runs out and jumps to a rooftop.

Litchi see's Shadow jump and climb on a building to go to its rooftop. She yells, "Don't try to kill him! Try to bring him back to his original state!" She would love to tell him to bring him back to her, but she has a feeling it won't be easy for him.

_I have a lot of crap to clean up. So might as well get dirty. I'll have to hurry before...Someone gets hurt. Damn it! Why can't I just forget things! I could have saved her! Ugh...I can still save this city anyways. I wonder what Meta is doing anyways...Then I see Arakunes jumping from rooftop to rooftop like me. Good thing they don't notice me from blocks away. They seemed to be focused from something else. Then I see Meta fighting them. I guess I could join in for a little. I jump in._

Meta notices Shadow landing next to him. "Brother."

Shadow blasts a good portion of the Arakunes. "Just found out one way to drive them off. It's source."

Meta turns to him. "Isn't Masha supposed to deal with that?"

"That didn't stop me for helping you." Shadow slashes at another Arakune. "So any civilians you saved?"

"I'm still doing it." He points at the kid and his older sister that are unconscious. Shadow automatically recognizes them.

"Uhh..." Shadow see's them as Carl and Ada/Nirvana Clover. He feels uneasy because of that fact.

"What is it brother?"

"Uh, nothing. Lets just get rid of those things. I have a feeling they are more of those things in this area, so we're getting closer." Shadow levels up to 2.

"Yes..." Meta then see's 2 Arakunes targeting Nirvana. "Unhand her you fiends!"

Shadow raises his brow. "_HER?!_" Meta runs to them and slashes them out. Then Shadow see's something that freaks him out. "Uh...Meta..."

Meta turns to Shadow. "Brother?"

"I think we might have a problem..." He and Meta see's a huge group of Arakunes on the rooftops. As they jump straight to them, Shadow and Meta prepare for battle. That is until a sphere of light takes down some of them. "Huh?" Then they see one magenta Arakune get punched straight to the rest of them.

"Bullet Storm!" Then it started raining bullets all over the Arakunes. Shadow turns around to see three familiar faces. "Sorry we took so long!"

"But we thought you got this covered."

"Noel?!" Shadow is pleasantly surprised.

"Squirrel Girl?" So is Meta.

Tsubaki jumps in and leads Noel and Makoto. "You may think we are here to only punish. But for your information, we are here to protect as well."

Shadow couldn't help but smile. "Well, looks like we have a common enemy. If that's the case, then I have a plan. You guys protect anyone else under attack. While we take care of the source."

Makoto asks, "Source?"

Shadow responds. "Yeah, source. You guys say you came to protect, lets see about that." Tsubaki almost wanted to punch Shadow while he talked, but she knew that they are more important stuff going on.

Tsubaki nods. "I'm only following your orders because it is our duties anyways. If you want to prove your innocence, then by all means, prove it to us."

Shadow shows amusement of it. "You won't be disappointed." He and Meta jumps to the rooftops and head for the source. Noel watches and shows signs of joining them.

Tsubaki see's Carl unconscious. "Carl?! How can it be? Makoto! I need you to carry him out of the city!"

Makoto comes in and shows disbelief" "C-Carl?! What is he doing here?! And what's that thing with him?"

Noel see's Carl and she flashes back when he was in the same school with her despite his age. But also the time when he attacked her a month ago. She was worried if they knew about it. Then she felt something on her foot. "Huh?" Then slimy tentacles grab her foot. "Ah!" She see's Arakune faces on the sewers dragging her down. "YEEEEEAGH!"

Then Tsubaki and Makoto turn their heads to see Noel. "Noel?" Then more tentacles wrap around her legs and smashes through the manhole that leads to the sewers filled with Arakune's in trails. "Oh god no!"

Makoto runs to save Noel. "NOEL!" She grabs Noels hand, and Tsubaki grabs the other one.

"Hang on Noel!" Tsubaki and Makoto try to pull Noel out of Arakune's pool of goo.

Noel feels sick and dizzy by the smell alone. It doesn't help that she is scared out of her mind. 'Kuff! Kuff! Kuff!' "...h-help..." Then the tentacles wrap around her face and brings her whole body in the goo, with no trace.

"NOOOO! NOEL!" Makoto tries to follow but Tsubaki restrains her.

"MAKOTO! WAIT!" She pulls her out of the area. "Calm down!"

"How can we calm when she could be-"

"We can't focus on that now! We have to save Carl and everyone else on the city!"

Makoto tries to comprehend what Tsubaki is saying or thinking. She grabs her shoulders. "Tell me...what is more important...Your job...or your friends..."

Then Tsubaki grits her teeth in anger, then a tear drops over her cheek. "...Don't...make this...more harder then it is Makoto Nanaya..." They stay silent, not sure what to do.

The Arakune's then feel something. They sense a sensation that they have been craving for. The Azure's power. In one part of the city, a giant web that is in contact to most of the buildings around it. In the middle of the web is what looks like a rib cage. It then calls out. "azure...AAAAAZUUUUUUURE! HEEHAAHAHAHA!"

Shadow and Meta heard that. "What the heck was that?!" Then he see's more Arakunes rushing. But they seem to go pass them. "Huh?"

"It seems they are afraid of us brother."

"Um...I don't think they are even noticing us." Shadow then see's the source. "Huh! Look! That must be the source!"

"All of those jell-os of evil must be heading there!" Meta and Shadow see's the jell-os of evil going to the web. Then he see's more coming out of the sewers. And there's even one big Arakune that is rainbow colored, and it must be holding something. "Brother, look."

Shadow see's the big blob and see's someone is in there. And it looked like a small tall girl. "Am I crazy or that looks like..." Then the big one lands on the web and spits out an unconscious Noel. "Noel?!"

Meta turns to Shadow in disbelief. "Noel? Captured? Surely you jest" He see's more carefully. And see's her get webbed up. "You are not..." Shadow grits his teeth and jumps in immediately. "Brother?!"

_No, no, no, hell no, HELL NO! Those things are gonna get it now! Hopefully Litchi can collect whatever is left after I'm done with that bug magnet! Then one of them turn into a spider and webs her entire body except her head. It then pulls her up the top of the big boney structure that looks like a rib cage. Noel then dangles there as the Arakunes morph together with the rib cage itself and it morphed into giant teeth around Noel. No way...not this time. I won't let her die...not like her...I can save her!_

Shadow jumps from rooftop to rooftop and throws a fireball straight to the teeth monster. "Taste this ya molasses freak!" The Arakunes that didn't morphed swarm to the web lines and shoot webs at Shadow. Shadow dodges them and slashes them away. Then a white one comes in and brings out a boney arm with sharp claws, form a fist and punches Shadow out. Shadow hits a wall and falls down. "Gah! Urgh! Damn..." He slowly gets up. Then rushes back. He levels up to 3 and slashes away to the bones and flames up the Arakunes. Only to get attacked by raining insects. He flame throws the insects above him, killing them while the others merely drop around him. He slams his hand in the floor and a fiery blast engulf everything. He see's his hand all ready out of control and levels down, exhausting him. One Arakune then comes up in front of him and punches him out of the building. "Hurgh!" As he falls the same one jumps to him and stabs him on the chest in mid air.

_You've gotta be kidding me. I couldn't even save Noel. Noel. Is this some kind of joke? First that girl in my dream, then Lambda...The sane side of my brother could also count as a casualty. I couldn't move, change things. I'm sorry Lambda...maybe I'm not the hero you wanted me to be._

"Shadow!" Then something slashes the Arakune into mush and grabs Shadow and lands into a rooftop.

"Ugh..." He see's a red dot at first. Then a bright light on the background. With a familiar shape, and face. "Uh, Lambda?"

"Brother?" The image then turned back to reality, showing Masha. "Are you ok?"

Shadow only responds with, "Oh...Masha? Right..." He attempts to stand up. "Damn..."

Masha helps him. "You may not be alright. After being stabbed in the chest area. But you can heal as far as-"

Shadow remembers something. "CRAP! Noel!" He attempts to jump but still feels hurt.

The giant teeth still has Noel. And is about to eat her. Until... "TAAAOOOO KICK!" Something kicks the teeth so hard it turns to the other side as the web gets cut and Meta snatches Noel back. A cat like girl with a hood showing a very pitch black face with red glowing eyes and cartoonish teeth. "All of those Kaka cats and kittens you've eaten will be avenged squiggly!"

Meta holds Noel in his arms, lands next to her. "Your time has come squiggly one!"

Shadow seen the whole thing. "Meta?! And is that one of those Kaka cats?"

Masha tells Shadow about her mission. "I found her defending the small kittens of her race. As far as I seen, their race is endangered, up to 100. She defends them despite the risk." She paused for a second. Thinking about how sad it sounds. "Despite our differences, we fight together. Is this your wish your trying to make happen brother?"

Shadow tries to tend his wounds and think about what Masha said. She gave him the Blood Killer he dropped during the fall. He grabbed it and smiled.

_Yeah. Yeah it is. I got so worked up on the past, that I forgot about my future...I can't forget...I can't forget why I came here in the first place. To prove that we're all not so different in some way. I guess that's what I've been trying to prove when fighting the NOL. They got put to the top that they trample everyone in their way, and really what was the real heroes? The ones that went against the odds against something big. The Six Heroes vs The Black Beast. People didn't think they would win, but they did and the world was saved. I wanted to be like that, but more then just a hero, a legend._

Then everyone notice the teeth gets angry. "NNNGAAAAARGH! NNNGAAAAAAAH!" Then more Arakunes pop up. "Azure? Azure!" Tons of Arakunes in different colors then goes to the giant teeth and it morphs into something even bigger.

"Hey! What is squiggly up to?" Taokaka is more confused then fearful then she should be in this situation.

Meta only stares as he holds the still unconscious Noel. "Something big."

Shadow stares in amazement to see all of the Arakunes are morphing together. Then all of the colors just turns to black, like the original. Only its accents of the color is purple instead of red. It is now a giant Arakune that towers even half of the buildings in the town. "Ok...holy mother of all shits."

"YEEEHEEHEHEHAHAHA!"

Mega Arakune shoots a legion of insects on Meta and Tao. They jump to another building. Then he spits out more bugs to Shadow and Masha's way. Shadow and Masha moves out of the way.

_Ok, this became a big problem. A really, really big problem. As Masha jumps to another building, I notice something hanging around. Some chains dangling on a building. Ah, I remember when use chains to beat the living shit out of Hazama. Once I remembered that, I grabbed it and use the chains to help me travel through the city like some swinging spider or something...Its fun though._

"Whooo!" Shadow swings through the town. He is able to whip the chain enough for it to wrap around a part of the building and swing through. He lands on a rooftop with ease. He see's Mega Arakune walking or crawling aimlessly. Then he see's Meta carrying the unconscious Noel.

"AAAAAZZUUUURRRREEE" It now has a deep voice. It then brings out its boney hand to grab Noel. Only for Masha to slash at the hand with her wrist blades. Then her floating blades then points at Mega Arakune and shoots lasers at him. "NOOTHIIIING HUUUURT" He attempts to use its claws to hit Masha out of the way, but she jumps over and shoots her lasers at its face. Then he smacks her out of the way. "Guh!"

Shadow see's her get smacked. "MASHA!" Then someone grabs her. "Huh?"

Makoto lands and holds Masha on her arms. "Man that armor of yours must be heavy on you. No offense."

Masha opens her eyes to see Makoto. "You..." Then she see's Tsubaki with her. "You've come to help?"

Tsubaki responds, "We've come to help the city. And our friend."

Makoto looks and see's Noel in Meta's arms. "NOEL!"

Shadow jumps in. "She'll be all right. Right now we have to take this thing down." They hear Mega Arakune roar.

Tsubaki shows annoyance. "Disgusting beast. We need a plan of attack!"

Makoto nods. "She's right. We're gonna run out of buildings sooner or later."

Shadow clenched his fist. "I know how to hurt it. I need to get closer though."

Makoto is slightly disgusted. "Uh...ok. Sure hope you have a plan."

Shadow responds, "It won't be clean, that's for sure. You guys try to distract it. Do what you guys do best. I'll do what I do best." He runs, jumps off the roof, and uses the chain to swing to the other rooftop.

Makoto is amazed. "Wooow...Like a..."

"Ninja yeah, I get that a lot!" Shadow responds to Makoto, and continues to jump to the next roof. He heads straight to the beast. Masha dashes passed Tsubaki and Makoto, heading towards Mega Arakune.

Makoto looks at Mega Arakune in worry. "Its gonna be tough."

Tsubaki then swings her blade. "Then we'll give it everything we have!" Makoto nods and they move out. Mega Arakune attacks Meta who is still carrying Noel.

Meta is trying hard to protect Noel. Even throwing her in the air so he can instantly slice the claws fingers, and catch her. "Ha!" Arakune spits out a slimey substance that misses Meta. "Such poor aim squiggly one." Then insects just jumps out of it straight to Meta. "Daow!" He tries to get them off, only to accidently dropping Noel out of the building. "Gah! Damn you butterfingers!"

She then gets saved by Masha hovering through to save her. Tsubaki then summons her attack. She jumps as high as she can possibly can and her blade and shield turns to a staff with wings on it. "Confutatis Maledictis!" She swings it down and 3 orbs hit Mega Arakune. It stumbles back slightly. She lands on a rooftop and is exhausted. 'huff puff' "Must...power...up...Huh?" Then Mega Arakune is now in front of the tiny and helpless Tsubaki. 'gasp!' Then Shadow slashed Arakune at the face. Then he lands and grabs Tsubaki out of danger. "Wha?! Why?"

Shadow responds, "Usually I'd let Meta handle this but he sort of refused to."

"DISHONORBLE RED HEADED WENTCH!"

"See?" Shadow then lands on another building, drops off Tsubaki and jumps back to get to Mega Arakune. Tsubaki stood there in confusion, and amazement.

"Tsubaki!" She snaps out of it and see's Makoto in a higher building. "You all right?!"

"Makoto! Yeah!" She then see's Mega Arakune coming her way. "Makoto look out!"

"Huh?" Mega Arakune then used its claws to slash at the building itself and it collapses, with Makoto falling over. "Whoa whoa whoa! You gotta be-!" Then she falls off the edge. "HAAAAAAH!"

Tsubaki see's in horror. "MAKOTO!"

Masha see's this and dashes there. Noel slowly opens her eyes. She could feel the wind blowing through her face, and barely hear Makoto's screams. "Mh, Ugh...Wha?..." She see's Makoto hanging on into a pipe, hanging on the wall of the half destroyed building. Then Mega Arakune approaches the defenseless Makoto. Noel snaps out of it.

"DISSSSAPEEEEEEEAR..." Makoto just looks in fear. Then a rocket hits Mega Arakune. "GUUUUUUH..."

Noel used Bolverk to transform into a rocket launcher, while Masha is holding her on her shoulders. While Arakune is recovering, Makoto can feel the pipe getting loose. "Makoto!"

Makoto see's Noel. "Noel?!"

Masha dashes to where Makoto is hanging unto. Noel extends her hand. "Grab my hand!" Makoto did so, but the pipe falls.

Makoto falls to Noels hand. "Whoop!" Which forcefully have Masha let go of Noel, but she was fast enough to grab Noels foot.

Noel see's the ground from a high height. "Ahhh..." She feels dizzy and sick again.

Makoto see's this. "Uh...it's ok Noel! D-d-don't look, don't look, don't look! Don't let go!" Makoto is concerned for Noel, as well as herself since Noel might let go of her anytime in her condition. Mega Arakune recovers, and see's Masha carrying Noel, while Noel carries Makoto, while also on the verge of fainting or barfing. Then Taokaka throws lots of junk like cans and dead fish and bowling bowls. "Leave lacking lady alone squiggly!" Mega Arakune notices Tao but before he can react, Meta slashed at its side.

Then Meta charged electricity to his suit to his sword. Then does a sword slash filled with energy, hitting Mega Arakune. "GRUUUUUUH!"

"Feel the sword of Thor!"

Shadow lands next to him. "Doesn't Thor have a hammer, not a sword?"

Meta turns to Shadow next to him. "I know what I meant!"

Shadow isn't amused. "I don't think you do. Whoa!" He see's Mega Arakune attack the building, but Shadow and Meta jumps out of the building. "I'm gonna need a big enough building." He looks through out the very slimy town and see's one that is the biggest building still standing. "That'll do." He dashes to the direction. Meta follows. Masha carries both Noel and Makoto to the same building where Tsubaki is. Then drops both of them.

"Oof!/Ack!" Noel sits up. Makoto rubs her head in pain. Tsubaki runs to help them up. "You guys!" Masha then flies off to follow her siblings.

Mega Arakune begins to follow her. Noel stands up and see's Arakune following her former partners. "We've gotta move!" Tsubaki and Makoto nods. Noel leads them to attack Arakune. Noel shoots her Bolverk Revolvers on his side, while Tsubaki's shield opens like a book and she summons flying blades to his side and goes through his body.

"ORRRRRRGH..." Arakune ignores the attacks. It grows hungry.

Noel see's Arakune heading towards the civilians. She see's Makoto jump to a building that is right in front of Arakune. "Makoto!"

Makoto creates an orb by clashing both her blades on her wrists. "You hungry?! Eaaaat this!" She punches the orb and it hits Arakune's face. She see's Tsubaki floating up with energy flowing her. "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki's blade then enlarges and she slashes away through Arakune. goo and muck spreads all over a city block. Then one last slash hits part of Arakune's white mask face through the body. It roared even louder. "Noel!"

Noel stands on a building half as large as Arakune, and she runs as fast as she can. Then she turns bolverk into a rocket launcher and she aims on the ground and she creates an explosion that propels her high enough to shoot another one Mega Arakune's face as soon as it turns around. Tao then slashes at Arakunes lower levels so it can bow down enough so Noel can reach and hit her rocket straight to Mega Arakune's face. The hit was hard enough to let Arakune turn the other side so it can focus on the Shadow Knights who seem to have a plan to get rid of the big blob. Noel lands on a building with Tsubaki, Makoto, and Taokaka.

Makoto checks on her friend. "Wow! You ok?"

Noel stands. "Yeah...Sure I am..." Then she falls on her head, fainting.

Tao puts her big mittens on her face. "Uh-oh! There goes lacking lady!"

Arakune stumbled for a second. Then Meta jumps out and slashed at Arakune. "GROOOUUUUGH!" Arakune shows frustration and attempts to attack Meta with its claws. Meta jumps and blocks a spit second attack from another claw. Masha flies in and slashes Mega Arakune in all sides. She then pressed a few buttons on her wrist, and then she makes claws made out of the power of the azure. She slashes her gigantic claws at Mega Arakune. She then smacks Mega Arakune that causes it to face Shadow on the tallest building.

Shadow see's Arakune's big face on the edge on the building.

_Perfect timing guys. Now its my time. Level up to 3!_

Shadow then walks slowly with his boosted up power. He then walks more faster, then he starts to run straight to Mega Arakune. "Here goes nothing!" He then attacks straight to Arakune's face as Arakune opens its big mouth. Shadow then goes inside Arakune. Mega Arakune groaned after eating something uneasy as Shadow's energy. But then the indigestion becomes more unpleasant. "Level...4!"

"GRUUGH?" Then a something bursts inside Arakune. Then Arakune feels intense pain on his insides. "GEAAAAAUUUGH!" It's as if something was slicing his insides. Shadow is slicing everywhere he can reach, while his flames around his is burning his surroundings. Mega Arakune is swarming around in pain. Its unable to stop the pain. Then everyone is noticing that Arakune's body is starting to drop and platter all over the place. "YEEUUUUUUUAAAGH!"

Tsubaki and Makoto see's the beast crying in pain. "What is going on?"

Masha watches in amazement. She wasn't aware that Shadow was this strong enough to do this.

Shadow continues his slashing onslaught. "comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeonecomeoncomeoooon!

Arakune then begins to shrink. "YUUUUUIEeeeeeeeeeek!" His deep voice begins to shift to his regular shrieking voice. Shadow keeps on slashing and slashing and slashing until Mega Arakune is no more. Arakune shrank back to his normal state and weakened. "Yuuuuuuuuugh..." Arakune then slithered to the nearest sewer hole.

Masha and Meta see's Arakune retreat. "He...He's done it."

Meta jumps in. "Of course he's done it. He is my brother. The leader of the unstoppable Shadow Knights!" Then they see Shadow still slashing at nothing.

"comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon, 'gasp' Come on! come on! come on! come on! come on!..."

Masha see's in confusion. "Shadow?" He keeps on doing slashing through air. He is shaking Arakunes goo all over Masha and Meta. "Shadow?" He still is not listening. Then Meta walks up and hits him on the back of the head. And falls to his face. Automatically leveling down to 0. "Shadow?"

Shadow abruptly wakes up. "Hagh! What the?! Guys? What the hell happened here? And what's up with the smell?" He looks around the city covered in goo and other unpleasant imagery. "Oh...right..."

Makoto and Tsubaki jump in with Tsubaki carrying an unconscious Noel. "Whoa-ho-ho! I can't believe you actually did it! You took it down!"

Shadow fist bumps. "You know it!" Then he see's Noel on Tsubaki's arms. "H-hey! Is she all right?"

Tsubaki stayed silent, hesitant on talking to him, but she eventually replies, "She's ok. Just took a rough day."

Shadow nods. "After all the stuff that happened, can't blame her." Shadow then see's the whole mess around. "So...does the NOL get to clean up this mess?"

Tsubaki raised her brow. "I'm pretty sure some workers can handle this."

Shadow looks around again. "All of this?" He points around his surrounding area.

Tsubaki shows slight annoyance of Shadow getting the best of her on this conversation. 'sigh' "I will make sure if any civilians got hurt. Makoto, you bring Noel in the infirmary." She brings a still sleeping Noel. Makoto nods as she jumps up.

Meta watches. "She jumps high..."

Shadow unamused. "So do we." Meta is still looking up. "Um...hello?" He waves his hand over Meta's face. Then shrugs. He then see's Masha atop of the rooftop. He parkours his way up to her. "Hey Mash." She turns her head to see him. "Don't worry, I won't call you that is all the time." Masha then turns back to see the city. "Your thinking? I could tell, because I usually do what your doing when I need to think too. But I do have a certain favorite spot to do that."

Masha bluntly responds. "You love this city. You would protect it with your life. It's that love that makes you stronger then me." She looks down. "I wish I would have that same love, so I can be useful to you."

_She really reminds me of her. Even Lambda said she was useless in front of me. But...but...ugh...She is not Lambda...But she is just as lost as Lambda was. Time to do my thing._

Shadow smiles. "Come on. You did good anyways. Even with that handicap done by...me, you still kicked ass and took names. That was anything but useless. Besides with a ton of stuff, and tons of people to meet in this one city, I know you can find something you can find worth protecting. Other than me of course."

Masha turns to see Shadow in the eyes. Then her visor turns off and morph out so she can see him in her own green emerald eyes. "You will always be worth protecting brother." She walks in to hug Shadow. He hugs back. He let out a single tear. He sighed in his mind.

_Ugh..._

But Shadow smiled again, saying softly. "So are you kid...so are you..."

_Time went on and someone had to stop the whole hugging. It was surprising how hard it was when Masha was not letting go, and it took the combine strength of Meta and Tsubaki. But whatever, everyone helped out on cleaning the city. It was odd to see Tsubaki and Makoto helping us, but if they said they would help out the weak, I guess they aren't really too hypocritical then I thought. But it makes me wonder why the rest of the soldiers helped out. But Tsubaki said that it isn't their job and, it goes against there policy. Well there goes that respect thing I had for those high and mighty doucebags. Well anyways, the city looked better then it was like 40 minutes ago, and it feels kinda good seeing Noel's friends working with us like this._

Shadow looks at Tsubaki with a smile. "Well, at least we're not fighting like earlier right?"

Tsubaki just looks back with a cold look. "Don't get the wrong idea. You are still enemies of the NOL. But if you claim to protect this city, I suggest you don't disturb our operations. Because we won't hesitate on arresting you."

Shadow just bluntly smiled. "You don't have to get pissy. Then again you sort of look cute when your like that."

Tsubaki turns red in anger. "Why you! You will pay for that!"

Makoto shows her frustration too. "Yeah! Calling her cute is just creepy!

Meta's voice gets dark and soft. "I think your hot..."

Makoto heard. "Wha?!"

"NOTHING!" Meta said in a over the top manly voice.

_Yeah, make us look like creepers Meta. Well, Tsubaki isn't really my type anyways. She is pretty, if she wasn't much of a workaholic. I really don't see why Noel could be friends with her. Oh well, Makoto is a bit nicer. Although her battle attire is...questionable. But it seems to make Meta happy. Plus I could use a rival when it comes for my brawling skills. But I digress, for this time, we are working together. If we just do stuff like this, the world wouldn't need the Shadow Knights. And we wouldn't have to worry about Old Man...I suppose its what the whole goal was, this moment, no NOL crap, no Murakumo crap, just this, and me fighting to keep it that way. I felt like a total failure when I burned my brother, and let Lambda die. But even so, I still have Meta, I still have Masha, Noel, heck, even Tsubaki and Makoto. This whole city accepted me, even if they thought I was crazy, and some still think I am. But...I don't mind. There is still something to protect, and that is good enough. It will always be good enough._

Rachel see's this in a portal on her rose garden. She turns off the portal and thinks. "He is more then capable to handle his own. That could be proven useful, if we all were to survive the coming fire." Back at Orient Town, Litchi stands there, thinking about her former lover, and still thinking of bringing him back somehow. Then she see's Taokaka jump in, acting cheerful. Litchi and Tao are close friends, mentor and student. As Tao hugs her with happiness, Litchi's problems faded for now. Someday she will think of a way. But for now, this is enough. As the people of Kagutsuchi help each other rebuild, together.

**Shadow Stories II: Letting go-End**

**I felt real good doing this. Its been awhile since I've done this, and I think its been too long. I'll keep on coming if you show more interest. However I have to think a little more on the next chapters. But I'll come up with something. In the mean time, I now have to work on the next chapter, plus Evangelion and the long overdue Gundam fic. (Forgive me for overhyping that.) Also a certain one-shot that I still haven't determined a name, also working on a You Tube video, so yeah, lots of stuff. But hey, tons of stuff to show off, so can't argue with that. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will star the new girl on the group.**


	10. Masha Stories-Episode 7

**Blazblue is owned by Arc Systems, the original characters are owned by me. Please support the official release. (Nothing special, just that.)**

**Meanwhile in a dark lab...**

Old Man checks on his computers. "That distraction is all I needed so I can move on with the next true plan. My son would do anything for this town. Well, lets see if he realizes that this town can't be saved. And it will be by the same poison that destroyed our old world." He continues to press on the keyboards. The computer screen shows a machine that produces purple-ish smoke.

**Masha Stories: Friend**

_It is strange. I still don't see this ceiling as home. But once I meet with my brothers, I feel at home. Father...I miss him. But I shouldn't, he doesn't care for me. He doesn't even care for this world. I shouldn't even think about him. We Murakumos only think about the mission and how to do it. My father however made me to feel emotions. I still wonder why...Perhaps so I can witness that nightmare simulation he showed me. After seeing it...I thought I'll never see the worlds beauty. Every time I see the sky, all I see is that beast. I shouldn't have my brothers worry for me. I go to the kitchen to make breakfast. Though Shadow criticizes my cooking, it can't be helped when our father didn't give me a cooking authorization. Shadow isn't home. Is he still thinking about Lambda-11? Shadow's little brother shows up. He was meant to die. That was what father attended. I feel...I feel sorry for him..._

Meta walks in to the table. "Hello Masha."

Masha replies, "Hello brother." Meta then just stares at her. As if he sort of finds her calling her 'brother' as an offense. But she just sits down.

But as soon as Masha was going to speak. Shadow slams the front door. "Shadow?"

Shadow sighed heavily. He walks in exhausted, like a zombie. Then he falls to the couch. "Damn!"

Masha walks in. 'Are you all right Shadow?"

Shadow shows a grumpy tone. "Do I look all right? I had to help clean the whole city with my flames just in case those little blobby remains don't come to life. Ugh...Being this cities protector is more tougher then I thought. Especially if I'm gonna do errands like this."

Masha walks in to Shadow. "Then I assume you won't make breakfast today. Then I suppose I shall make breakfast of-"

Shadow abruptly says, "Hold on! Why don't you go and get some Chinese Food for us?"

Masha tilted her head. "...Very well."

Shadow sighed in relief. Then he see's something on the floor. "Huh?" Before Masha leaves to the door, "Hey hold on Mash!"

"Hm?" She turns to see Shadow walk in holding something on his hands.

Shadow shows Masha a small insect. "This is Lambda's little friend." She looks with interest and awe. "He has been lonely recently. So can you take him with you?"

He gives Masha the Tarter that Lambda discovered. "Do I keep it permanently?"

"Eh...Well it was made for the grassland. But we found him as a baby, so we probably have to wait till he gets big enough to take care of himself. Till then, you'll just have to keep him company. Masha looks at the Tarter. He just looks at Masha in confusion. He see's Masha face. Then it immediately remembers Lambda's face. But since its young, it happily dances to see his friend again. Shadow see's this. "Huh. He seems to like you. Kinda like Lambda."

_I see. So it likes me because I resemble Lambda-11. ...Why must my father give me an image of my sisters? Mu...I mean Noel is enough, but Lambda-11...Am I just a mere shadow to them? I wonder...if Shadow thinks of me as that...I turn to the door and go to my destination. I think I heard Shadow say that I should go to...I couldn't process it at the time. So I just walk to Orient Town, but then I see the Tarter, playfully hop around my hands. Despite how small and meaningless it seems, Shadow says it means a lot to Lambda. Do I have a right...? Do I have a right to steal Lambda-11's life? Then...I'm in...Where am I? Bright grass...Spring trees...Couples walking together...Analysis says I'm in the Kagutsuchi park. I seem to think too much about the Tarter that I didn't see where I was going. I feel tired anyways, so I sit in the bench. Hm...I've realized that I haven't been as disciplined as I was when I was under fathers wing. Shadow freed me from my own strict emotions, the same one I have locked inside of me ever since I've seen the glimpse of the outside world. I kept hoping what father showed me was a lie, and the world is as eternally beautiful as I hoped it be. Now I see this environment surrounding me, and it is as beautiful as I sought out to be. But why? Why did it took this long for me to realize that? Why father...why?_

"Oh. Are you lost?"

Masha hears a familiar voice. "It's you."

_Makoto Nanaya. As far as data tells me, she belongs to the NOL. But she and I coexisted against the Arakune 2 days ago. She agreed to help out with the civilians, but she seems to be on break, as humans would do. Although she is more beastkin than human._

"Just me? O-oh! Ohh...Your one of those Shadow guys from before. Um...Masha was it? Didn't recognize you there without the armor. You kinda look like a cute little girl." Makoto shows a sincere smile. Masha kept silent. "Opsy. Heh heh. I guess I said that wrong. Hope you don't mind me asking but, are you ok? You look like your down in the dumps.

Masha tilted her head. "Down in the dumps?"

"Because you were sitting there all alone. Not even with your Shadow friends. Have you lost your way?"

Masha turned the other way. "No I haven't."

Makoto shows confusion. "Then why are yo-Wait...Oh my god, is-is that a Tarter on your hand? Masha notices that the Tarter climbed its way on her fingers as she was covering him while she met Makoto. As soon as she realizes it, Makoto then hops and capers in delight. "Oh my god! What's it doing here?! I never seen it so up close! This one is super rare! You know?!" Masha is slightly disturbed by Makoto's behavior. "Oh I see, this is one of your pets, right?"

Masha then thought about it. "Pet?"

Makoto then says, "What am I saying? There's no way Tarters can be pets. I just remembered that they are pretty smart. They wouldn't make good pets. It must be really young. How long have you kept it?" Masha only looked down. "Uh...hello? You there?"

Masha then says, "It belonged to someone else..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Masha thought that telling her information since she belonged to the enemy side isn't a wise decision.

Makoto then raised a brow. "Wait a second. Are you being that way because I belong to the NOL?"

Masha then turned head. "Not really."

Makoto then points at her. "I know you were! It's written all over your face!"

Masha then replied, "N-No its not."

Makoto then raised her hands to calm each other. "Ok, ok. I guess I have no right to get into your business. You know, Noel told me about you guys, and for law breakers, you guys seem like nice guys."

"Law breakers?"

"Uh...That wasn't an offense...sort of. Ok, sorry about that. But you seem to be friendly."

Masha confusingly replied, "Friendly?"

_I have been born to kill every life in this world, plus more, and she calls me friendly. I wish I have a response for that. But later she sits next to me. Like we are not enemies. She talks about my brothers, their strengths and faults._

Makoto sits comfortably with Masha. "Shadow seems like a cool guy. You can't go wrong with...black...fire, how did he got it?" Masha stayed silent. "All righty...Still he's cool, but he sounds like he really likes to give himself a lot of credit. Reminds me of a certain jerk...N-Not saying that he is a jerk! It's just...Nevermind." Masha just raised her brow, but tries not to offend Makoto. "Well, how about that big blue guy? What was his name again? Meta was it? Yeah! Meta! He said he was Noel's protector? Sort of weird how he said it. That helmet doesn't help. I don't think I seen him without the helmet. What does he look like? He's a tall guy, soooo...maybe he's a handsome Austrian guy! Naw, the accent doesn't fit. Do you know Ma-"

"He was burned alive..."

"...Come again?"

Masha continues. "When he was young, he wore the same helmet he where's now, then his and Shadow's house caught on fire and his whole head was on fire. He nearly died, his sanity was damaged. The invasion of Ikaruga damaged it even more."

"Oh...uh..." Makoto felt incredibly awkward and felt really bad. She always considered Meta a weirdo despite his good intentions. (At least she assume so after that small little comment he did last time she met him.) "I'm-I'm sorry about that...I never knew."

Masha just looks in confusion. "You, sorry? What for? You and your friends tried to get rid of us."

"N-No! Just arrest you so you can follow the rules better!" An awkward silence hits the scenery. "And I got that wrong too."

Masha stands up. "I had a feeling coming here was a waste of time."

"Wait! I didn't mean to offend!" Makoto shows how desperate she is while Masha stops for a second with the Tarter on her hand. "Listen...I just don't want us to hate each other this much. Noel put her trust on you guys. And...I just want to understand you more...You know?"

Masha stays silent. Then says, "Understand? You want to understand me?" How can you...when I'm not human?"

Makoto replies, "Neither am I..." Masha slowly turns to see Makoto. "Well sort of but...You see, beastkin aren't the most popular species around. But one time, and I don't know why, but someone once told me that I stank like an animal. I mean, how much ruder could they have been?! And to a beautiful maiden such as myself? I was in shock. It crushed me badly. and..."

Masha interrupts. "It hurt."

"Yeah...It did."

_The one who told me that was my father after I recovered from my...break down. He told me that I am an abomination in the eyes of the humans. He showed me that the scientists never talk to me like a human. I was made to satisfy them, not to be their equal. She was made to be equal to the humans. And yet she is still criticized for her birth. So was I...so was..._

Makoto then destroys the dark mood. "Yeah, but because of Noel and Tsubaki, I learned that for every bad thing, there's a whole bunch of good things out there. So when bad things happen, I'm able to look beyond them."

Masha goes deep into her thoughts. "good things..." Then she realized something. "Wait...Noel and Tsubaki..."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Isn't Noel supposed to ask you and Tsubaki for help?"

"Huh?"

Masha then thought about what she said. "...Nevermind."

Makoto then thought about what Masha said. Then Masha just walks back and sits next to Makoto. Makoto smiled. For minutes they talk about stuff. Well, mostly Makoto since Masha has nothing she feels is worth talking about. "And then I said, why cover my tail? It's not as noticeable than my buck teeth. Hahahaha!" Masha just stared. "Oh come on! That one got Tsubaki laughing on her knees!"

Masha nervously replied. "I-I get it."

"Just getting it isn't enough! You need to show that you get it! Like laugh or smile! In fact, I don't think I seen you smile before!"

"I'm...trying to."

"You don't look like you are." Makoto just ponders on how Masha can be this emotionless and yet be somewhat emotional at the same time. "Well, it can't hurt you to smile."

_I know how to smile. I've done it before. But, it's just hard to smile when someone says I should. Especially when its for someone trying to capture me and my brothers. But is it really that easy to smile freely? Maybe for a human, but...me? I feel that I ask many questions I can't answer myself._

Masha stands up. "I...have to go. They might be worried for me."

Makoto nods. "The guys? Uh... Ok." Masha leaves with the Tarter still in her hand. Makoto has something she wants to say but was hesitant. But she couldn't hold it, and says, "Hey Masha!" She stops and turn to see her. "If you wanna talk some more, meet me here tomorrow, same time!" Masha thought of it. Then nods to Makoto. She leaves to the city.

_Talk some more. For some reason that...makes me interested. As far as I heard, people enjoy talking about less important facts and just stuff that makes people feel comfortable. I suppose Shadow does that a lot too. But I never thought to join in on 'talking' in his level. A human trait that father didn't bother to teach me. All he does is give me an order, and I nod or agree. If Shadow wants me to act more 'human' maybe this would be more beneficial then I give it credit for. I enter the not yet completely finished city, then I see the Chinese Food Store is destroyed._

"Took you long enough to find out."

Masha's eyes widen. "Brother?!"

Shadow is sitting on a land post. He jumps out and lands in front of Masha. "You took long enough for me to be fully rest. But I like to know what were you doing other then getting us breakfast?"

Masha just looks the other way, out of embarrassment. "Well..."

Shadow interrupts, "Well jeez, I never knew your able to keep a secret. And horribly as well. (it must be embarrassing.) Come on, lets just get back. I already set up the food already."

_Why do I feel...this way? I just...I just don't know how he would react when I am talking to an NOL soldier. (She's technically not a soldier, but she's part of them regardless.) He shows no anger to her, but...even then, she can still be a threat if she is tricking me. Still, she and I share something I can't describe. Perhaps that's why she chose to talk to me._

Shadow is handed the Tarter. "He's sounds like he had a good time."

Masha looks down. "Only because it thinks I'm Lambda-11..."

Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I'm sure he'll notice your own qualities. I do." He pats her shoulder and goes to put the Tarter back. Masha stands there thinking.

_My own qualities..._

**_Meanwhile in a dark alleyway..._**

The masked puppeteer, Relius Clover walks in. "Hm...the incident that happened days ago can't be any ordinary incident. An anomaly like that, was caused by a...a greater power as far as I can describe it." He recalls that man that defied the Imperator. "Yes...that man is the most interesting specimen I have ever seen. Yet, he is something I can't just merely take. Unless..." He also recalls that he created those 'clones' that took down Hazama. "Yes, his creations. Maybe they might hold something that can peak my interest." He places his fingers on his chin. "But how?" Then he see's someone jump by. It was Makoto Nanaya. She lands in front of an apartment entrance and sat on a nearby bench.

Makoto hears a phone call, she answers. "S'up?...Oh hey Noel! How are you feeling?...That's good! So uh, how's Jin?...That's good to hear. Hey um...Noel, there's something I might need to tell you, and don't tell Tsubaki this, ok?" She now wispers. "...Good. Now I met one of those 'friends' we met two days ago. She is actually really nice. Also you never told me they had a pet Tarter!..." She couldn't help but laugh after hearing Noel doing an embarrassing reaction when remembering the little 'pet' Lambda had. Little did Makoto know, Relius was hearing what she said and smiled.

"Hmhmhmm."

**_The Next Day..._**

_The unfamiliar ceiling. But what's more unfamiliar...is...The Tarter? What's it doing here? Perhaps it-he just wants to see me? It isn't as playful as before though. Come to think about it, he has less colors. Is it...is it in pain? Perhaps its hungry? Maybe I can give it my..._

_"Masha, if you want him to live, DON'T give him your food! Don't ask, trust me."_

_...He must be joking...But if I must trust him, I can't take chances. Speaking of which, where's Shadow? I walk to see that they are no where to be seen. This worries me. I have no information of the Tarter. I remember correctly that Shadow says fathers enhancements in me are convenient, I disagree, but not in the moment now. There must be one person who knows what to do. And I believe I know one. I run out of the house and go to the park. I run as fast as I can, but I try to be carful not to harm the Tarter. I see the bench, but...I don't see her...Makoto isn't here... She sounds like she knows more about the Tarter than me. But...where is she? She said she would be there. But as soon as I reach the bench I see something on the seat. A letter?_

I see that you were expecting your acquaintance to show up. Unfortunately, she is busy with me. If you wish to meet her, the underground sewers is where you'll see us. Sincerely, Relius Clover.

_Relius Clover...Why does that name, bother me so much. The Tarter is getting weaker...I place it gently on under the bench, just in case someone would notice it. I transform into my battle mode. I waste no time to find Makoto. If what he says is true, then the sewer lines is where I should go. I take a short cut anyone would use. The man hole. I drop in to the sewer lines, I walk in to a continuous line of this secluded area. What does this Relius Clover want with Makoto Nanaya? Perhaps only to get to me most likely. Does he work with the NOL? Then why would he take his own member as a hostage? Either he works for someone else, or he must have heard of Makoto talking to me. I must find out regardless, that and bring Makoto back. I find a big room, filled with gears operating. This almost feels like a backstage area of some sort. I couldn't find Makoto or Relius anywhere._

Someone walks in. "So its you, Murakumo X I presume?"

_Unfortunately its him._

Masha see's Relius, unamused. "I am Masha. Member of the Shadow Knights. And I've come to stop your kidnapping."

Relius puts his fingers in his chin. "So, you have a sub-conscious mind. Your creator made you well. Or maybe you didn't knew that I was the one who created the original Murakumos that you are based on."

Masha just stared. "Why waste my time with this. What you say won't matter. It is only there to distract me, and it won't work."

Relius just smiled. "Oh, but you don't know me. I will find out how your creator made you."

Masha activates her blades. She dashes at him, only for him to block with his cape. "Huh?" Relius reveals spikes coming out of his cape. Masha jumps out of the way.

Relius's cape then rejuvenated itself with magic aura. "I've got all my sides covered. How about you?" He then grabbed the floor, revealing gears coming to her. She jumps out. He then appeared behind her. Before she can attack, he brings out a giant hand and grabs her, then sends her down to the ground. "Your as predictable as the rest."

Masha gets up slowly. "Predictable? I shall fix that." She dashes at Relius, only to jump over him, and summon 3 swords similar to Lambda. As soon as Relius dodges them, she lands in front of him, and she flip kicks Relius. He blocks, but she does it again. And again, and again, and again, then she used her blades to slash upwards and break his defenses. She goes airborne and plans to slash straight to Relius.

"Ignis!" A nirvana machine shows up, but unlike Carl's Ada, it is pinkish magenta. And it holds someone. It was an unconscious Makoto. Masha see's her and cancels her attack. She drops and lands passed Relius. "I see you've taken a liking to her don't you?"

"This fight is between us. She has nothing to do with this."

"You really are an interesting specimen. A weapon such as yourself would succumb to such weakness." Ignis dashes to grab Masha, she jumps to a wall, and wall jumps straight to Relius. Only for Ignis to block the blades. Masha jumps backwards. "Ignis, I believe you will perform better when your not holding one of our subjects, so if you will...?" Ignis then puts Makoto down.

Masha then says. "She is not a subject. I maybe created by someone who used me as a weapon. But she was born like every human. She serves a true purpose. So don't you call her a subject."

"You clearly don't see the big picture. Everyone is a subject for me to examine. Without me, how will humanity learn about every mystery? How will humanity learn about themselves? But of course, why am I saying this to a cheap imitation of my creations?" Ignis dashes and Masha blocks. Ignis continues attacking while Masha desperately blocks the attacks. Ignis then transformed its claws into razor blades. It attends to stuff it to Masha's face. She see's this and in a panic, she dodges, only to have to visor get destroyed. Ignis then grabs Masha by the head and slams Masha to the ground. Then smashes her again. And keeps on doing it 6 times until Relius raised his hand to gesture to stop. Relius see's Masha unconscious. "Now for a quick examination." Ignis then grabs both Masha's hands and puts her on a wall. Then a saw blade comes out of Ignis's chest. It turns on and slowly goes to Masha's chest. "First things first, see if you still hold the same organs."

"Mh..Ugh...my head...Huh?" Makoto wakes up and see's Relius with his puppet Ignis. "Its him! Wha?" She see's Masha going to be skewered alive. 'GASP' She gets up slowly. Then in a flash, dashes past Relius. "TAAAAAKE THIS!" She runs up to Ignis punches it with great force. However, it did no effect. "What?"

"My, aren't you persistent." Ignis lets Masha go and grabs Makoto.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Relius walks to her. "How, curious, you interest me more then the imitation Murakumo. You show care for someone you share no connection to."

"Shut up! You are a sick man Relius! Even if she is an outlaw, she is more human then you'll ever be! Now let go, bitch!" Makoto yells in defiance.

Relius gets closer. "Such passion. You really are an interesting case Makoto Nanaya. I suppose I can waste a few minutes on you first. The data could be proven useful for the next iteration. And since I've already seen enough interesting data from you, you'll be more than enough material for the detonator." He places his fingers to her head.

"What are you...doing?..." Makoto then feels slight pain on her head. Relius plans to do his worse on her memories.

Masha still is down on the ground.

_Where am I? Am I nothing?...I...I...remember...I remember my previous name..._

_"It's all right...Saya..."_

_Saya...I don't know that name. Yet it was my name...He gave me that name, like Shadow was named Ragna...and Meta was named Jin...Ragna...Jin...Saya...we are made...in their image. To be easily made weapons to destroy our predecessors and the world...but...even so..._

Relius chuckles. "Hmhmhm. So friendship is the core of your soul? No, no, there must be more. Let's look deeper, deeeeeeper."

"N-No! Stop it! It hurts!"

"Why look! Discrimination, abuse, betrayal and hatred. I would seem...you actually HATE humans...hmhmhmHahahahaha!" Then something grabs his arm. "What?!" He looks at the one responsible. "I thought you-"

Masha is grabbing his arm with a angry look on her. "I choose my own existence. And I choose, to break you..." Her gauntlet then glows blue, then her hand turns to a claw, similar to a certain beast. Then all of her red circuitry becomes neon green like her former form when fighting Shadow.

"Wha?! What is this?!" Relius tries to get away, but she wouldn't let go of him. And the more she tightly grips his hand, the more energy she sucks away from him. "Gagh! Hurk...GAH!" He pulls his hand out of Makoto's head, plus her mind. Masha then throws Relius like a ragdoll straight to a wall. Ignis then attacks, only for Masha to instantly dash out of the way, and then makes gestures with her fingers, summoning a big beast coming out of the floor, its gigantic jaws strikes Ignis out of range. Masha dashes and uses her claws to slash at Ignis multiple times. Once Ignis strikes back, Masha flies up and activates a hidden weapon, blades come out of her leg armor's tips and she starts kicking with her leg blades and her claws, giving Ignis no time to retaliate. But once it was going to, it runs out of energy. Masha takes the opportunity to grab Ignis by the throat and darkness consumes Ignis and it momentarily turns off. "What?! What did you take?!"

Masha feels her power fully regained. "Enough to destroy you."

Relius gets up slowly. "H-How?!"

"You think everything belongs to you to torture. But the truth that you are looking for is, they don't..." She dashes at Relius, he plans a trap, only for Masha to break the mechanical arm that was going to grab her. She grabs him by the throat and tosses him straight to the ceiling, he hits the ceiling, he falls only for Masha to strike his chest with her twin blades, creating a huge X on his wound. She backflip kicks him to keep him on the air, then she brings her floating blades, charging energy. "Releasing restrictions!" She fires six blasters, all aiming straight to Relius. His yell of pain is overshadowed by the blasters energy. As he gets sent straight to the ceiling, and straight to the sky, blasting off for the first time. Masha see's the big gaping hole of the ceiling she made. Her power then decreases down to her red incomplete form. Then she see's Makoto on the floor with a miserable look on her face. She kneels down to check on her condition.

"Well this was entertaining and quite refreshing..." A voice came in to reveal Rachel Alucard. "I never seen someone beat up Relius this badly before. I'd say it was a nice luxury, but there is a much bigger threat. The one threat that spawned you."

Masha realizes that this lady knows about her father and what he is planning. "Does that make me your enemy?"

"I wouldn't get ahead myself. After all, there are bigger things to worry about. And I want to make sure that you can be trusted with this power he gave you. I've met your brother before, and he is unaware of the hardships that is ahead. I trust you and him are up to the challenge."

Masha thinks about what she has said. She gives her answer. "If you can trust Shadow, you can trust me." Masha picks up Makoto up from the ground.

Rachel see's Makoto. "She knows something that might interest you. The original Murakumos you were based on. She knows of their existence, and she attends to save her friend. Masha then thinks about what kind of friend. Then she thought about Noel.

_That's right, she is one of u-them. She must think we are...for lack of a better term, freaks..._

Rachel turns around. "I'll be going. Don't expect to see me again for awhile. I have important things that need attending, thanks to the given time you and your siblings created. I trust your powers can be much use as of now." She leaves in a puff of smoke.

Makoto is tossing and turning slightly. Masha turns her head to see it. "n-no...I don't wanna remember...no...I never did anything to anybody. so why? why does everyone hate me...I was just...just..." Makoto said silently, as tears goes through her eyes.

Masha looks at her in pity.

_She hates humans...Yet she is friends with Tsubaki, and...I need to bring her back. I carry her away from this place and I bring her to the same bench we met. I feel uneasy to see her like this...She's been casted aside in her life, that if it wasn't for Noel and Makoto, she would be lost forever in her own darkness. I don't think I should interfere in her life anymore. As I walk away, I think about how much she loves her friends, and I feel like a man made creation such as myself will never make her happy._

"W-Wait!"

Masha stops. She slowly turns around.

Makoto see's Noel at first, but once she turns around, she see's Masha. "Y-you? Wha-What happened?"

Masha thinks about it, then she slowly walks back. She stands in front of Makoto. "Hm...You were sleeping in the bench the whole time. It looked like you had a nightmare."

Makoto looks down. "You have no idea..."

Masha shows more pity. "Makoto?"

Makoto then says, "Its ok...I'll-I'll be alright. I just lost my train of thought. I...sorry, its just strange...Have you ever had that feeling that you try to hold for the rest of your life? Yeah...hard to believe. But, I've been doing it for a long time. Because of that...I sometimes don't think I deserve those friends..."

Masha replies, "I wouldn't say that. If Noel and Tsubaki thinks of you as friends, then why consider yourself below them? As far as I'm concerned, you are as equal as them."

Makoto is surprised, but doesn't know why. Maybe because a Murakumo had to tell her this, or it came from someone she is supposed to arrest in the first place. Either way, Makoto was thankful that someone at least reminded her to just smile, like she always do. "Right. Thanks Masha."

_I feel...good when she thanked me. Strange how a simple word can make you feel accomplished. I felt small compared to Shadow and Meta, but now I-I...Oh No!"_

Masha rushes underneath the bench.

"Huh? What is it?" Makoto then see's Masha slowly pick up something on her hands. It's the Tarter, but it had pale colors to him. "The Tarter? Wait..."

Masha looks in disbelief. "...its dead..."

"What?"

"It's dead...I let it die..." Masha looks in shame and sadness.

Makoto is in a loss for words. "Oh no...It can't be..."

Masha looks down. "It belonged to someone...and I let it...I let him die...I..." A tear flowed through her cheek. "I failed Shadow...I failed Lambda...

Makoto is also sad, but she couldn't help but see Masha being torn despite her calm way of taking such a loss. She grabs her shoulder and stands next to her in comfort. "Its ok Masha. Its ok..." She smiled to keep Masha's spirits up.

Masha still looks down to the now dead Tarter. "I came here to see if you would know what was going on. Like if it was hungry, or if it was sick. I didn't knew what to do...I wasn't made to preserve life...I was made to kill it..."

"Don't say that!" Makoto says with determination. "I don't care if you were born to be different or made to kill, you have a kind heart. That should matter right?" Masha thought of it. Then only nods. Makoto smiles. "You know...this might be weird but um..." Makoto stopped before she finished, but Masha thought of it, then concluded what was her suggestion. Masha then grabs Makoto and hugs her. Makoto felt weird about it, but then just threw away common sense and hugs back. '_You are just like Noel, in a strange kind of twist._"

_Minutes past, and we give the Tarter a grave. Makoto said we didn't need to build graves for insects, but I can't leave him like this. She showed me how graves work and I give the little one a burial. It may not look as impressive as someone else's tombstone, but he would at least appreciate the thought. But...I now thought what would Shadow say to this? I say goodbye to Makoto Nanaya and I walk nervously back home. I come in and see Shadow and Meta._

Shadow see's Masha in surprise. "Masha? Where have you been?"

Masha replies. "I've been looking for you this morning."

"Oh yeah...Me and Meta had to do something. Its a long story, it had something to do with fine wine and whip cream. But what about you? Once we came back, you were no where to be seen."

Masha then looks down in shame. "I'm sorry...The Tarter...it died..."

Shadow is surprised again. "What?"

"It looked weak. I didn't knew what to do. I...looked for help, and but it was too late..."

Shadow looks at Masha in pity. But couldn't help but be sad with her. 'sigh' He touch her shoulders in comfort. "Don't blame yourself. I probably should have thought about it sooner. We all make mistakes...I know...But we can't let it end our stories just because theirs ended. If anything, their story continues in us. We have to keep moving till the very end."

Masha realizes what Shadow said and nods in determination. "Your right."

Shadow smiled with confidence. "Hm. Of course I am. I am the leader in this group! And we're gonna change the world!"

_All I wanted, is to see the world in its pure beauty. However, it seems that there can be beauty in the people we make interactions with. Shadow asked where it is now. I showed them the grave me and Makoto made for him. I feel ashamed again...But once Shadow grabbed my shoulder, and gave me his sincere look, I feel...better, for lack of a better term. But once we came back, something comes to my mind._

Shadow stretches. "Man I'm hungry, wonder what I'm gonna get for dinner?"

"Um...Shadow?"

Shadow notices Masha's quiet tone. "Hm? Yeah what is it?"

Masha thought about what she was going to say. "I propose...a sparring match?"

Shadow is pleasantly surprised. "Oh? Never thought you would actually challenge me in a sparring match. Well I accept!" They all go outside to the backyard. Shadow prepared his weapon. "You ready?"

Masha thinks about something, then replied, "Shadow. Can I make a suggestion?"

Shadow smiled. "Shoot away."

"Whoever wins, may cook dinner"

Shadow and Meta flinched, they remember how Shadow took a taste of Masha's attempt of breakfast. Now Shadow is imagining how she would do in dinner. (And don't get me started on desert.) "Heh?! You gotta be kidding! Since when did you became cruel?! heh...Well, don't think I'll go easy now."

Meta crossed his arms. Hiding his excitement. "Come on...FIGHT!"

_Right. I want to battle you at your best brother, so I can test my limits, like the way you do all the time. No matter how far you maybe, I'll always follow, with all of my power._

As they both smirk in anticipation. They both dash at each other, ready to test themselves.

**Meanwhile...**

Someone is walking towards the Cathedral of the NOL. "I'm here. Which means he must be here too." A man with short blue hair, carrying a suspiciously familiar sword. "I must find her. This task...must be done."

**Masha Stories: End**

**Wow, this was surprisingly short. At least compared to the other chapters I did recently. Still, I wished I could have gotten more reviews faster.**

**Ragna: Maybe, because you thought people would stay for almost 15,000 frikin words? Seriously?**

**Sorry, I just thought people were tired of multipart episodes.**

**Ragna: Yet no one would get tired of reading a long dragging chapter like that chapter 8? Or chapter 6 or whatever the hell you call it!**

**Shadow: Hey now, your just mad because you don't get that much time in the spotlight compared to the games.**

**Ragna: No, I'm mad because they would make a copy of me overshadow me!**

**Shadow (Level 3): What makes you think I'm your copy, eh?!**

**Ragna (Idea Engine): Ever looked in a mirror dumbass?!**

**Shadow (Level 3): If you want a fight lets do it!**

**Ragna (Idea Engine): Bring it on!**

**Sorry, out of time. Next time, another Noel stories!**

**Shadow/Ragna: SONNAVA-!**


	11. Noel Stories II-Episode 8

**Sorry for the very long delay guys. So lets get things started! Blazblue is owned by Arc System, please support the official release.**

_**In the NOL garden.**_

Tsubaki walks in, in tears. 'sniff' "noel..." Her blade is dripping with blood. She kneels down, breaking down in tears. She throws her blade in disgust as she continues to break down. "noel...forgive me..."

"Hmph! Spare me. What foolishness..." Tsubaki hears an Old Man's voice. As soon as she raises her head...

'PULK!' "Ugh!" Tsubaki feels an extreme pain on her stomach. "Uh..H-Who..."

"Feel the pain of the one that you killed, and suffer a thousand times more." The Old Man takes his fist out of her stomach, then he shoves her off, causing her to stumble around. Then she feels another object went through her already penetrated stomach.

"Huah!" She then goes face to face with a girl with a one eyed visor, and armor that was purple. Tsubaki couldn't recognize the girl. The girl then shoved Tsubaki to another girl stabbing her with a sword. "Urgh!" Then she gets shoved to another sword, again, again, again and again. She was getting stabbed by multi colored Murakumos. Tsubaki kneels down in pain, trying to cover her wound that is too large to even cover. "W-Wh...Why..."

"You have no family Yayoi...and you never will..." She slowly raises her head to see a tall man with a dark evil aura. Tsubaki is afraid, but at the same time, tries to stand up to defy him. But then another girl comes in. She has a long blonde hair and blue eyes, and a scar on her stomach.

Tsubaki instantly recognizes the girl. "n-Noel?" The girl only stared at her. Then in an instant, she stabs her. "Uaaah!"

"NOOOOO!" Noel screamed as she looks around and see's that it was all but a dream. But it felt weird to be a dream. Who was that guy in it? And why would he hate Tsubaki? Also, why was she crying at the beginning?

**Noel Stories II-Visions**

_Ah well, it was only a dream so I shouldn't let it go to my head. I take a shower, which after the Arakune incident, I now take 2 showers each day. And yet I still feel unclean. I leave my apartment and try to call Makoto. Usually when we talk it helps me forget about that gross day. I call her on the phone and she answers._

"Hello?"

"Hey Makoto."

"Oh hey Noellers. So how's your morning?"

"I've had a bad dream."

"Oh, so not good huh?"

"Well, its sort of fuzzy now and it doesn't make much sense. But anyways, how are you today?"

"Well you know, walking around, meeting new people, my kind of thing. By the way, I met with a new friend not so long ago, I have a feeling you already met her before."

Noel shows interest. "Who is she?"

Makoto smirks "I thought you liked surprises Noel."

Noel frowns. "I don't like surprises, you know that."

Makoto giggled. "Yeah, well your gonna like this one!"

Noel couldn't help but giggle herself. "You know how to make friends, huh Makoto?"

"Well you know, its a gift."

Noel remembers all the people Makoto befriended. But she couldn't help but flashback to a time when she first met Makoto. But at the same time, that was also the first time she first met Tsubaki. Tsubaki and her has been in a rocky friendship recently. After trying to arrest her, multiple times, and wounding her during the Cathedral incident, Tsubaki felt like a horrible friend to her. Whether its her fault, or Noel's fault for breaking the law, Tsubaki was more distant to Noel and even Makoto for a while. "Hey Makoto"

"Hm? Yeah Noel?"

Noel felt nervous to ask this to her friend. "How is...Tsubaki?"

Makoto blinked. "Tsubaki? Uh, she's fine. She's been walking around the city more often. Probably just to make sure no Arakune is still around."

Noel thinks about the image of Tsubaki walking around the town with a serious look on her face. "You think she doesn't trust me in the NOL anymore?"

Makoto gets annoyed for that question. "Noel, if someone should have been feeling guilty for all the stuff that happened last month, its Tsubaki! She hasn't been talking to us in four whole days. She must've took it as bad as you."

Noel thinks about how she feels. Guilt, shame. "I think I should go talk to her."

"Are you sure? Because you know, I can help back you up and..."

"No thanks. I feel like I need to do this alone." Noel feels even more nervous.

Makoto went silent for a second. "Ok. Good luck with that. So I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." Noel hangs up and immediately thinks about what is she going to say.

_Now that I think about it, this has been the weirdest year so far. And it only begun weeks ago. If that isn't a bad sign, I don't want to know what is. Well its not all bad. I've met Shadow and Meta, and they helped me a lot. And I even reunited with Makoto and Tsubaki. Even if I was against them, they still care for me. I sometimes wonder if that was the case with Tsubaki now._

_**Weeks ago, before the Arakune incident...**_

Noel and Makoto was sitting in a bench indoors, waiting outside a large door. Noel looked nervous, and so was Makoto. Then the door opened and Tsubaki comes out.

Makoto stand up. "Well?"

Tsubaki was silent for a second. "Noel is allowed to return to the NOL."

Makoto is shocked. "You Serious?! YES!" She hugs Noel, almost suffocating her. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes! _Having Noel in the NOL for now would make things less harder. But hopefully I could keep it that way until that time..."_

Noel tried to speak but was blocked by Makoto's chest. "Mhm! Mhhf!"

Makoto realizes what she is doing. "O-OH! Whoops, sorry Noel." She lets go. "But still! Your back!"

Noel then brings out her excitement. "I know right?! I thought I would never come back!"

Tsubaki smiled a bit. "Yeah. I'm so happy they accepted you back." She hugs Noel. 'sniffed'

Noel notices Tsubaki sniffing. "Tsubaki? Are you..."

Tsubaki immediately walks out and interrupts. "Ahem, 'cough' Its time for our first mission!"

Makoto and Noel tilts their head in confusion. "Already?"

"Yes. This is to prove yourself that you are truly trusted to the NOL." Tsubaki says with regret.

Makoto raises a brow. "Trusted? The NOL still doesn't trust her?"

Tsubaki replies. "I trust Noel, don't worry. But we have to convince them that your fully trusted."

Noel doesn't like the sound of that. "So what kind of mission is it?"

Tsubaki breathed in, then out. "You need to tell us where do the Shadow Knights live in."

Noel felt instantly uneasy upon hearing that. "Huh?"

Makoto feels almost as uneasy. "Uh...Tsubaki, I think its not a good idea to get Noel to do something like that."

Tsubaki shakes her head. "Its not my call. Noel, I know how much they mean to you. But the NOL won't just accept you after being accused for treason. Your pretty lucky that they even considered to bring you back."

Makoto almost on the verge of an argument. "Tsubaki I..."

"No, its ok Makoto. I'll tell you." Noel said silently.

Makoto and Tsubaki is surprised that she would give in that easily. "Noel?..."

Noel then added, "On one condition." They walk outside so no one could hear them. "Can we please not sneak attack them? If we are going to fight them, we should fight them head on."

Tsubaki gets suspicious. "Noel. If this is you trying to protect them..."

"They would prefer this way if they are going to go to jail! I know its a long shot, but you should trust me!" Noel showed how serious she was.

Makoto then goes behind Noel. "I trust her. Besides, we now know how they fight. This time we can show them a thing or two this time!"

Tsubaki thought of it, "Ok, we'll go with your plan. Just in case we failed, we won't tell anyone that you suggested this. Ok?"

Noel smiled. "Ok. Thanks Tsubaki!" Noel hugs Tsubaki.

Tsubaki never hugged Noel in such a long time. She couldn't help but blush. "N-Noel..."

Makoto smiled. This is what she wanted for a long time. "Ok, ok lets get the show on the road guys!"

"Right!" Noel shows happiness, but is actually thinking to herself, "_I know Shadow and Meta will beat us. I know them too well. But I sure hope things turn out well for all of us in the end._"

**Present...**

_Nothing prepared me for what happened later. At least the trust problem was overlooked for awhile after the Arakune Incident. But I don't know if Tsubaki only cares for me because I just joined back. Then again, I could just ask her. I go to Orient Town to see Tsubaki assisting nearby construction workers._

"Is there anything I can do sir?" Tsubaki says to a worker.

"No thanks ma'am. We got this covered!" The worker smiled sincerely.

Tsubaki walks off until she see's a familiar face. "Uh!"

Noel stands there with a small smile. "Hey Tsubaki."

Tsubaki is a little surprised to see her. "Noel! What are you doing here?"

Noel tries her best to be as positive. "Well, I got cleared up not too long ago and I thought I could talk to you."

Tsubaki feels nervous. "Well, you could talk to Makoto."

Noel frown a little. "But I want to talk to you. I know that you've been avoiding me and Makoto ever since the attack days ago."

Tsubaki turned in shame. "I just...I didn't felt like you wanted to talk to me."

Noel gently grabs Tsubaki's shoulder. "Listen Tsubaki. We're still friends. We fought but, we're still here, together. And that matters, right?"

Tsubaki thought Noel is mad at her for all the crap she done to Noel. She fought her just when she almost got to her family, she forced her to lead her and Makoto to fight her former comrades. And lets not forget slashing at her back. But Noel almost seems to forget all of it. "Noel...I..."

Noel grabs Tsubaki's hand with both her hands which startles her. "Come on, you must be hungry." They both walk to the nearest restaurant, as Tsubaki feels uneasy, but glad she has a friend like Noel. If there is a time she could just forget her worries for a short amount of time and live happily with her friend, this is now the time.

They go through the less destructive part of the city and take a bite in a restaurant. They had a normal meal. But it felt very strange for Tsubaki. She never recalled ever eating with a friend for awhile. At least after her time at school at least. Tsubaki kept a straight face through and through, but couldn't that strange feeling inside. Something, pleasant. She had another feeling. She was worried that her superiors wouldn't approve of it. But Noel's smiling face kept her from thinking hard about it. Then they go to the park as they sit together on the bench. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile about this moment. Then she realizes that Noel hasn't stopped smiling ever since they met. She wonders if something is going on in Noel's mind.

Tsubaki hesitates a bit, then lets it out. "Noel?"

"Hm? Yes Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki looks on the ground. "I feel that something is troubling you. Can you tell me?"

Noel then gets nervous but keeps her smile. "Oh! Uh...Something? Troubling me? Uh...Where?"

Tsubaki gets a little impatient. "I'm being serious Noel."

Noel gets nervous. "...Ok. Its...gonna sound weird, trust me. Um...this morning...I had..." Then they heard a woman yelling. "Huh?"

Tsubaki then stood up. "What was that?" Then Tsubaki see's a masked man who knocked out a woman with sleep gas. Then he grabbed her purse and runs off. "A thief!" Tsubaki runs off. Noel thinks about what she was going to say, but she shakes her head and follows. Tsubaki runs to catch the thief. "Stop! Get back here!" Tsubaki uses her snake sword to reach the thief, but he jumps up and avoids it and runs even faster. The thief was surprisingly fast. Noel catches up to Tsubaki. "Noel! You try to catch him! I'll check on the victim!"

Noel nods. "Right!" She runs faster and see's the running thief. "Stop right there!" She runs as fast as she can to catch up to the fast running thief. Noel can catch up more longer than Tsubaki, but she knows that one slip up can ruin everything. "I said stop!" But then she see's the thief stop. "Huh?!" She then past him and Noel tries to stop only to slide and almost bump into someone in the thief's way. 'sigh' "Huh?" She see's a man with a white uniform and black body suit under the white outfit. He has blue hair and a black mask, and a flowing blue scarf that is as long as a cape.

The thief stares at the mysterious man and acts a little nervous. He plans to run pass him, but the man then brings out his sword to the thief's throat. The thief then throws the wallet in the air and runs off. "Ah!" Noel catches the wallet. "Wait! Huh?" Noel then see's the thief is now frozen. "Wha?" She touches the frozen thief, then the block then immediately melted, dropping him. The thief is now exhausted. Noel brings out her bolverk gun. "I don't think so. Your under arrest." The thief would run off, but he somehow doesn't have the energy to do so, so he is now at the mercy of Noel.

Tsubaki runs in. "Noel! You caught him!"

Noel smiled. "Yeah!" She then looks around to see the mystery man, but he is gone. "Hm..."

_Who was that man? And how did that thief got frozen? The only person I know who could do that to is Jin. It couldn't be him though. Tsubaki already checked on the victim and we were able to give back her wallet. I can never recall doing duties like this in a while. Helping personally like this...Being in the NOL or being a Shadow Knight, I always want to help out people as much as I can. If only it was this simple._

"Noel?" Tsubaki asks Noel as she is thinking.

"Huh?" Noel gets back in reality. "Oh! Sorry Tsubaki. You were saying?"

"You were going to say something to me?" Tsubaki asked. Noel then remembers the dream. She see's Tsubaki getting stabbed by her own Murakumo side. Noel gasps hard. "Noel?! Are you ok?!"

Noel breath's in and out. That was no ordinary memory, it just forcefully came to her head. It was more of a vision than a memory. "I...Tsubaki. I gotta go now! Thank you for a wonderful time!" She hugs Tsubaki in a second and rushes off.

Tsubaki just stands there worried for her friend. "Noel..."

_I want to forget that memory. Its just a dream that I just randomly had due to worrying about Tsubaki! It shouldn't mean anything else! Forget! Forget! Forget! Ahhh!_

Then she see's Tsubaki on the floor, blood coming out of her open wound. "no-noel..." Then it zooms out and shows Makoto dead. Then Jin dead. Millions of people dead. And the city burning.

_No! Stop it! This is a nightmare! This is only a nightmare! I don't care if I'm not sleeping! This is just a nightmare! Please stop! NOOO!_

"Uh..." Noel falls and lands on someone's arms. "Uh...Wha..." She see's the masked man that helped her earlier. "uh..." Noel rests as the man gently places her on the floor. The masked man stares at Noel. Then he brings out his scab and then his sword. He looks at Noel even more. Then he prepares to stab Noel in the chest. Then he notices someone coming. Then he brings his sword back to his scab and gently puts Noel in sitting position beside a wall. He then jumps out.

"Noel?" Makoto walks in. "Come on, wake up." She slightly shakes Noel.

"huh...?" Noel wakes up. "Makoto?...what happened...?

"You ask me? What are you doing here Noel?" Makoto asked.

"I...don't...I don't know...I don't feel so good..." Noel then gets helped back up.

Makoto then helps her walk to her apartment. "Don't worry Noel. I'll help you home."

_Yeah...I need to calm down...and...zzz..._

The masked man sits on top of the rooftop looking at Makoto carrying the sleeping Noel away. He looks down. And walks off with hints of sorrow.

_**A day later...**_

_Ah...Just what I needed. A nice peaceful sleep. It felt like I didn't have any yesterday. But...I wonder if I overslept. Hm...What?! It's 3:30?!_

Noel rushes off and gets her clean clothes on and rushes off outside. "I don't know how I get myself into these situations..." She walks out to check out the town. It turns out to be recovering smoothly now. She looks at the town and see's how its now almost back to its normal state. She smiles at the sight of the people repairing the town they lived in. Then she notices someone standing up top on a building. A cape flowing through the air. "Hey, isn't that..." The masked man, looking at the horizon. Noel couldn't help but walk there and say hi to him. She is unsure if she can. Then she decides. "Um...Hello!" The man then turns his head to see Noel below the building he stands on. She acts nervous now that he notices her. "Um...I would like to say thank you for assisting me yesterday." She bows. "If you are in need for something, I am in your debt."

The man just keeps on looking at her. "There's no need for that." As he looks away.

Noel heard his sincere yet determined voice. "So your a vigilante? If you don't mind me asking."

The man stays silent for a couple of seconds. "Yes. But you could say that I haven't started off as one."

Noel thinks for a second. "Oh, I get it. Your new. You must have became a vigilante recently after the Arakune incident. If I may say, you were amazing!"

The man looks at her. She gets nervous. "Thank you..." He jumps off and lands behind Noel. He walks off.

Noel then turns to see him going away. "W-Wait!" He stops. "If your not busy...you want to help me repair the rest of the city? It could really help the progress."

The man says nothing for seconds. He then turns and walks up to Noel. "Sure."

He walks to the part of town that is still in repairs while Noel clumsily follows.

_Wow. I didn't think he'd say yes. I don't know for sure about him. And yet he seems nice. Maybe during the help out I might know more about him. We help out with the repairs of the rest of the city. He helps out some people who couldn't carry one big supporting angle. He's pretty caring, if not pretty ambiguous. He never takes off that mask. It is clear blue with black markings which looks like the half moon with small stars. And yet no eye lids. How can he see?_

"Um...Can I...ask a question?" Noel asks the masked man.

The man turns and looks at her. "Sure, go ahead."

"Ok...When do you take off the mask?" He stares. "Uh! Not that I'm saying you should! I'm just curious because you seem to cover your face a lot and..."

The man just stayed quiet until he knows for sure she is done. "You wouldn't really understand. I am not proud of my own face. And my whole existence."

Noel is shocked to hear someone say that. "What makes you say that?!"

The man looks down. "For years, I have been living in the shadow of someone else. The more I did things like him the more I hated him. And the more I hated him, I hated myself even more. I dare not show my face to this world. For I am cursed to this face, this body. The only thing I have left is my mission."

Noel looks at him with sympathy. "Don't say such sad things. Sure things maybe dark and wrong at times. But you must remember that they will be a light in the tunnel if you hang on long enough. And if you let the darkness out of your heart, you can find peace somehow. I needed help for me to realize that."

The man looks at her in fascination and inspiration. "You really are the most purest girl I've met..." Noel couldn't help but blush a little. "a shame..."

Noel hears his whisper. "What?"

"Nothing." The man shows slight embarrassment. He feels lucky to be wearing a mask at this point. He stands up. "I must go now."

Noel stands up. "Wait! I didn't catch your name!" He continues to walk away. "...I...hope that we can meet again!"

The man heard her whisper. "_I hope that we don't._" Noel just stands there. Thinking about how his life must've been.

_Was his life really that bad? I mean, I've realized that I'm a weapon made to kill, and it took a number on me for awhile. But even so...I sure hope I can help him somehow. Time past and I meet Tsubaki. We sit down at the park again. And I explained that I met with the masked man._

"So he has a troubled life?" Tsubaki explains.

Noel nods. "I really feel bad for him, and I don't even know his past."

Tsubaki then puts her finger to her chin. "Hm...For such heroic intentions, it makes me wonder why he would hide his face with that kind of reason"

Noel explains. "Because he feels like he is cursed by his own fate. Something really bad must've happened to him. You think we should both help him?"

Tsubaki ponders to herself. "Its tempting. But I'm not sure if we should wonder on with vigilante activities when we are still a part of the NOL."

"But we need to help him see that things are not so dark!" Noel says.

"But I'm worried for you Noel! The NOL still doesn't one hundred percent trust you. I need you to convince the NOL that you are well trusted. I can keep an eye on him. I'll try to see if I can get close to him enough so he can be a full ally. That way, we can know for sure his past." Tsubaki explains.

Noel thinks about it. "All right. I trust you." Tsubaki nods.

_I am glad that I can trust Tsubaki now. It can make things more easier. Or maybe even more difficult. I don't know, but I am glad that we are finally on the same page. You know after all this time past, I wonder what Shadow and the others are up to?_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Shadow is sitting on the couch, sharpening his weapon. He then sees Masha carrying her cape. "Hey Mash, whatcha doing?"

"I'm not liking the fabric Father given me."

Shadow nods. "Hm."

Masha walks to the trash and throws her cape, along with her equipment that holds the cape to the trash can. She walks passed Shadow and the couch. "I also want a hair cut."

"Hm." Shadow continues his sharpening.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the city...**_

Hazama is standing up top on a building, pondering. "Things have really gone to shit lately. That damn bitch of a doll refused to transform, and now I get up staged by an imitation of that dog. Looks like I'll have to think of a plan to turn things around." Then Hazama spots Noel walks through the street. "And I think I know how..." He gets his phone and dialed. "Relius, you there?"

"Ughh..."

Hazama hears Relius 's moans of pain. "What happened to you?"

"Lets just say I've seen better days..."

Hazama seemed confused. He then brushed it off. "Well, I need you now."

"For what?"

Hazama smiles. "You remember the Prime Field Unit 12 Mu?"

"Yes. What about Unit 12?"

"I think I have a plan to get rid of the unwanted guests." Hazama chuckled.

_**The Next Day...**_

Noel walks through the city. She looks at the people walking through happily. It now feels like the Arakune incident never happened. She breaths in the fresh air, and breaths out. Then she gets a call. "Hello?"

"Lieutenant Vermillion, someone is attempting to hack into the NOL data files. They are found in the roof of the cathedral. Most likely to get an easier reception."

Noel replies. "Ok, but why me? I'm supposed to be on guard duty on the city."

"I've been told that it is to make sure your truly trusted. So I recommend checking it out."

Noel then paused after hearing the trusting part. Then nods. "Understood." She hangs up.

_I walk up to the top of the cathedral. And all I get was flashbacks on that day. The day where I faced Hazama and my Murakumo self. I'm still not sure why I joined back to the NOL. It was like some force inside me telling me to go back. And..._

"Uaaah!"

_AGH! My head! That was...No! I can't think about that now! I need to...to...Hey. Where's the hacker? All I see is that block thing. _Something grabs Noel. "Agh! What?!"

"Wow that was easy. Makes me even more pissed off that I could have did this back than!" Hazama walks up to Noel with a frown in his face. Relius smirks with the irony of that statement. "But hey, what's the fun in that? Especially when I have you now."

Noel is being grabbed by Relius' mechanical hand. (Most likely repaired in a short amount of time.) "I don't know what your trying to do this time, but just like last time, it won't work!"

Hazama laughed. "HaHaHa! You dumb broad! You take us for idiots?! We know how close you are with those idiots that came to our business...So your going to do what you should have done before, bait them to us!"

Noel could feel the mechanical hand crushing her. "Agh...You won't get away this...Terumi! Ech!"

Relius thinks for a moment. "Hm...I think I got a better idea. Why not experiment with her until she has no choice to her to scream for help? I still have some curiosity about her."

Hazama chuckled. "I think you just read my mind Relius! Lets see how loud she can really scream!" They both get closer to Noel.

_Oh no...I don't know what they plan to do. But knowing them enough, this is going to hurt a lot. I don't know if I can hold it. But I have to!_

"Hm?" Then slashes almost hit both Hazama and Relius. They jump out of the way. Then the slashes hit the hands grabbing Noel and the machine lets Noel go.

"Ugh! W-What?" Noel looks around and see's a man standing in front of her. His scarf as long as a cape flaps over the awe inspired Noel. "It's you!"

Hazama gets even more annoyed. "What the hell is this?! Is this some kind of joke?! You honestly you impress us with that shit, junior?!" Hazama summons his snakes and attacks the mystery man. But he jumps and opens up his other sword in his left side of his belt. He dashes through Hazama and Relius, lands, and puts a very familiar sword back at it's scab and once it clicks, a huge ice pillar surrounds the two's area.

Relius and Hazama would have been frozen if it wasn't for Relius' mechanical hands, which is now frozen solid. 'sigh' "And I just fixed that."

Hazama gets angry by this development. "It's like every new shithead that shows up always finds a way to piss me off even more!"

Relius knows Hazama would do better if he unleashed his Blazblue, but considering how he lost another machine, he can't afford to lose anymore valuable resources. "I suggest we retreat for now."

"What?! I'm not gonna let some punk up stage me!"

"You remembered last time you underestimated some certain 'punk?'"

Hazama went silent. He can't risk another humiliating defeat from some nobody. He might as well plan things more efficiently. "Fine! But only because I have a reputation to up hold here!" They disappeared from the area.

"Their gone..." The masked man said silently.

Noel feels more safe now that he is now here. "You saved me...Uh! Um...Thank you..."

The masked man just looks down. "...please..."

"Huh?"

He begins to clench his fist harder. "...don't...make this...even more harder..."

Noel shows confusion. "What do you mean?"

"_Those eyes..._" The man grabbed his right sword and slashes at Noel.

She was fast enough to jump back far enough to miss it. However, her hat gets sliced in half. Noel lands as her hair drops into long hair. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

The man lets out his blade. "There's no use hiding it. I must kill you Noel Vermillion..."

_...I...I couldn't believe...w-why...Why so many people want to kill or hurt me?!_

Noel brings out her bolverk, and yet still feels reluctant to fight. "I-I don't understand this! Why?!"

"You wouldn't believe me. And I believe it's for the best." He dashes back to kill Noel.

Noel flinched and blocks his sword with her guns. She jumps back to get away from him, only to see that he dashed straight at her. "EEP!" She places her foot at the blade and jumps over him and lands on the ground. He lands a few inches away from her.

"Hm...This is going to be tougher than I thought." He places the regular blade to the scab and places it over his belt. Then he picks the left one. It looks sky blue and very familiar. "I have no choice."

Noel notices the swords shape. "Huh? Isn't that-" Then he stabs the ground and ice pillars abruptly rise near Noel. "Wah!" Noel runs away from the ice pillars.

_Ice?! That sword?! Is it really him?! Why is he attacking me?! What is going-Huh?! More of that dream?! No, no! I don't want to see this!_

The man then dashes through and sliced all the pillars in half. Noel nearly blocked that huge slash. But then he dashed at her right. "_Must...remember!" _Then he slashed at Noel's shoulder.

"Agh! Huuuah!" Noel feels the deep cut. Then he slashed her other shoulder. "Naagh!" Then he slashed her thighs, and knees. He then puts the sword back at the scab. Once it clicked, the cuts all over Noel then freezed. Small ice pillars filled all over Noel's cuts as she falls down. "uh..." She lands on her face. She tries to look at the masked man, but her vision is blurry. All she can see is the dark image of a man bringing out his right sword and prepares to stab a fallen enemy. "why...pleasetellme...why..."

_I can't die now...I need to know...I...need to know!_

The man hesitates. He holds his samurai sword as he clenched it harder. "_This needs to be...No! Why does it have to end like this?! I...she..._" Then a red snake blade comes his way. "Huh?!" He dodges. But he didn't expect to see the attacker.

"Leave Noel alone!" Tsubaki furiously charges at the masked man. She slashes away, as this mystery attacker defends himself. Tsubaki then used her blade to turn to a whip like weapon and wrap itself to his sword and pull it away from him. The sword perfectly lands on the sword on its sharp end. She develops an aura of light and charges hard. "Huuuuuuuah!" The man braces himself. In an instant, he was able to jump away far enough to dodge Tsubaki's blade. However, his mask left his face. He cover's his face with his single hand. "Reveal yourself. If you call yourself a man!"

He only reveals his red eyes. The color doesn't strike Tsubaki as weird, but the shape of it. "Very well...This...is me..." He takes his hand off of his face and lets Tsubaki see in full display.

"Y-Your face...You look like..."

"Jin? Jin Kisaragi?" Yes...that was the point...of my birth." The man's appearance made Tsubaki gasp in disbelief.

"Jin? But...Who are you?"

The man slowly walks to his blade. "I am a person that is not from this timeline." He reaches to the blade and brings it back to his scab. "I was created by a man who hates existence itself. So he created two children, based on two brothers that are tied to destiny. He believes that he can destroy not just my world, but all worlds that has any involvement with the azure. That was my mission."

Tsubaki was even more confused. "I...don't follow. Did you say your world?"

"Yes. Back in my world, I was living in peace with my older brother. Then our house burned down. I could still remember the black flames. I was able to escape, but my brother was buried. I couldn't find any sign of him. But the same man who created us came to me and told me that he was dead. I wasn't able to see my dear brother again...That was when my creator gave me a mission to avenge his death, by killing anything that caused or allowed it. I didn't care what mission it was, I would do anything to avenge my brother. He gave me information to kill one man. That man was the Hero of Ikaruga. He told me that he represents everything wrong with this world. So he gave me enough upgrades to kill him. I came to his office while everyone was sleeping, I even turned the entire power off and my creator killed everyone else. I attacked him while he had his guard down. I am aware of his skills, so I took many opportunities to strike at him. And I must say, he was formidable. Despite all of that, I showed him no mercy. And when I see his eyes, they were cold and merciless. I couldn't help myself, but hate him. I don't know why, I just did. I killed him." Tsubaki gasps. "When I finally got rid of him, someone showed up"

"What do you think you have done?"

"Huh? How did you-"

"Great, now that he is dead, everything will...Wait, this isn't right."

"What?"

"This world is still in one piece. But how? I thought this world would restart...unless..." Then that girl looks at the killer. "You! Grab that sword!" She points at the sword that belonged to the fallen opponent.

"Huh? Why?"

"Do it, or else I will personally castrate you."

"Uh...Ok...like this?" He grabs Jin's Yukianesa and even opens up the sword for him.

"I...see..."

"What?"

The girl walks away. "It is decided. You must take his place."

"Why should I?"

"Because this world can't go on without Jin Kisaragi. And it seems your the closest thing we have."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Would you risk witnessing the entire world restarting?"

"What?"

"That's what your creator planned on testing out. You were nothing but his pawn in his quest to destroy existence. Why else would he send you to kill Jin, a very important piece to this puzzle?" He is at a lose for words. "You need to carry out the events that will happen later on." She leaves, expecting some protest, but he seems to be surprisingly calm. "One more thing." He raised his head to look at the mystery girl in black and red. "What is it that you most desire?"

This man hesitated. "I...All I want...is to live in peace...and make people happy. I want to help people. But how can I do it with such a twisted world? Maybe...maybe I can't find that out by following Father..."

"Good...I believe you can wield that sword with no trouble hopefully. Don't disappoint me hero." She disappears into the wind. The man was left behind, living in someone else's life.

This man, who has been called Jin for all of his life stands before Tsubaki and an unconscious Noel. "And that's what I did. I carried out Jin's life. It was hell. Everyone calling you a hero, despite the fact that I killed that person. I also feel more disgusted the more I discovered more of his life. It was such a twisted world. Living in fear other than peace. I was praised, but at the same time accused. I never asked for this. That was when...I met her..."

"Her?" The man shifts his attention to Noel. "You mean?"

The man nods. "Out of all the people that I have encountered, she was the only one I felt was a genuine friend." He turns around to see the sunset. "I can't describe it...but I felt a certain innocence inside of her. At first, I felt a certain hostility towards her for some reason. But I overcame them and we became closer than before. I don't know why, but we somehow felt a connection. Kindred sprits if I am bold to say." He stopped for a second. "...but...I never thought she would destroy my entire world..."

"What?" Tsubaki looks at Noel. "Destroy the world?...Tha-That's ridiculous! Noel? Destroy the world? That can't be the truth!"

The man then looks at Tsubaki. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Ironic that you attempted to kill Noel yourself. If that wasn't the reason, then what was?"

"Tch!" Tsubaki gets back at her battle position. "You are still trespassing on NOL property, and attempted a murder! You will leave at once!"

The man shows no amusement to that response. "Tell me something Tsubaki Yayoi, what did the NOL did to keep peace, other than creating fear instead? You trust on your superiors, but how do you know they are using your blind eyes for a puppet? Don't deny it, I know they are using you. I was a puppet before, so don't you dare lie to me."

Tsubaki grits in anger. "Who do you think you are? You take the image of Jin and try to kill Noel? What makes you think your trying to deceive me so you can gain an advantage over me?"

The man called Jin in his world just stares at her. "At least I am more human than you. Humans has a right to choose their way. And yet you let someone control you like a puppet with no sight in reality."

"ENOUGH!" Tsubaki points her blade to her opponent. "Your coming with me!"

"I'll pass, thank you." He says in a sarcastic tone. He throws a smoke ball at Tsubaki's face.

"Ah! What are yo-?!" Tsubaki gets blinded by the smoke ball now sticking at her face. "AGH!" She gets it off her face. But the man gets behind her and slashed at her back. "AHH!" She kneels down. "Tch..." She attempts a splitsecond stab, but he dodges the surprise attack and slashes at her arms in a split second. "NAAGH!" She falls on her face. "Grggggh!"

The man looks at the now defenseless Tsubaki. "Looks like you would fight for your friend at the end. It still doesn't excuse your treachery back at my world."

Tsubaki kneels down ready to fight, but still couldn't move her arms. She could feel her elbows in pain. All she can do is stare at him in anger. "Grrgh...You won't touch her..."

"Stop pretending that you care for her!" The man shouted. "I've seen what you did to her! And me..."

"What are you...talking about?"

The man just walks to her. "You not only try to kill Noel, you try to kill me! And why? As far as I remembered, didn't you have feelings for Jin? That's when I finally know your true colors. You are merely black and white like this twisted world."

Tsubaki gets even angrier. "You tried to kill Noel...and you dare say our friendship was fake?...ugh..."

"At least I actually know her pain! And it is painful for me to come to this decision. You simply treat it like its some mission! You have no humanity! And no one will miss you when you die! Just like me!" The man raises his sword to finish her off. Then a blast hits his hand. "Agh!" His blade drops as he looks at the source. "What?!"

"She...isn't that black and white...I know...I am her friend...And she cares for me!" Noel points her gun at the man. "And I care for her!" Noel, despite being seriously hurt, stands up to continue her fight.

"I would say you are wrong, but I am trying to kill you. So I'll just do it and then bury you so my creator won't find you again."

"I don't know what your talking about, but I will beat you!" Noel shoots first. As the man dodges. He grabs his sword.

"This is getting ridiculous. I have to finish this quickly. Sorry, but this could be painful." The man then brings his sword back at his scab. And then brings out the blue scab. The sword is now filled with icy fury. He positions himself for his attack, then dashes at Noel.

Noel jumps up and points both of her guns at him. "Bullet Storm!" She shoots a full barrage straight towards the imposter. Then Noel see's a giant ice pillar coming her way. "Whoa!" She nearly dodges. She lands and turns her guns to a giant machine gun and starts blasting. The imposter clenches his fingers hard and shoots multiple ice bullets. Noel keeps on shooting, while he keeps on creating ice bullets. However, it strains him the more he tries to compete with Noels machine gun and simply jumps out of the way.

Then Tsubaki rushes in to attack the imposter. "Ahhh!" She slashes at him, but he blocks.

The imposter jumps out of the way and charges his sword. "This ends here!" He then begins to slash out an icy slash that reaches Noel and Tsubaki's range.

"Look out!" Tsubaki then tackles Noel so they go under the slash. "Ugh!" She could feel her scars at her arms again.

Noel then see's the imposter does another slash but this time horizontally. "Tsubaki!" She then grabs Tsubaki and they both roll out of the way. They stop and Noel tries to help out Tsubaki up. "Tch! What are we going to do? He's as skilled as Jin!"

Tsubaki, despite bring in pain, tries to keep calm. "Maybe...But we need to keep our distance. We should shoot at him with everything we got."

Noel nods. She starts shooting while Tsubaki grabs her shield and shoots off big spheres of light from its eye on the top of the shield.

_Now that I think about it, I still find it disturbing that she is still ising Izayoi. I might need to talk to her about his later, but now is not the time! We give him everything we got! There's a lot of smoke and debris. There's no doubt he will strike. And he does! He comes in fast! I tripped backwards! That really saved me because he could have gave me a very ugly cut in my face. Tsubaki came in for the kill! But he slashes at her hip! Tsubaki! I can't mess up this moment. I shoot at his face. Headshot!_

"Agh!" The imposter covers his damaged face. "Noel! You!"

"You should've saw this coming! Now hands where I can see them!" Noel shouts in anger.

The imposter grits his teeth in pain. "You...You don't understand...You want to be responsible of destroying everything you loved? You respected? I'm trying save you from the pain!"

"I know what you mean. Trust me, I already know about my...other self. But I can't accept myself as a monster because of it. I know they are some people out there to exploit it. But don't think I'll go down easily!" Noel responds with determination.

"_Those eyes...its the same as..." _

_"Major...Thank you for those kind words..."_

The imposter then looks down. With a tear rolling down. He runs out of the building.

"Wait!" Noel yells. But he is already gone. "..."

"He's gone Noel." Tsubaki grabs Noel's shoulder.

"Agh!" She accidently touched Noel's wound.

"Wha? Whaaa!" Both Tsubaki and Noel trip on each other. "Ugghhh..."

Noel is on top of Tsubaki. "Owwwwww..."

"Sorrrryyy..." Tsubaki could feel her arms and her ribs in pain.

"Uhhh...Hm...Hmhmhm!"

Tsubaki notices Noel chuckling. "What are you laughing about Noel?..."

"HehHehHeh...I mean look at us, we are in pain Tsubaki...agh...And yet..."

"Huh?"

"...It's better than fighting you..."

Tsubaki then feels something inside. Something that could have caused her to break down in tears. But instead, "Hm...Heh...HmHmHmHm!" Although tears flow her face, she still couldn't help but laugh at the situation. This pain, is basically nothing to them now that they remembered that they went through worse. (Although the position they are in now is still painful.) Some NOL guards come in to see the two and help them to the hospital. Both of them would have suffered major frost bites on their limbs if not treated.

Makoto runs inside the room. "Guys! Are you alright?! Who did this to you?!"

Noel couldn't help but giggle. "We're fine Makoto. Just a little beat up."

"The man got away, but we were able to get the best of him."

Makoto sighs in relief. "I'm just glad you guys are alright."

Noel see's Tsubaki and Makoto and thinks,

_Wow...Its been a long time since we talked together like this._

Then Noel see's Tsubaki and Makoto during their times in school. In her point of view, it seems nothing has changed. She smiles brightly that she made the right choice for coming back to them. Speaking of which, she decides to talk to an old friend the next day. "And that's about it!"

"Well, looks like someone was in one hell of an adventure." Shadow puts his hood on while talking to Noel while they are on a alleyway.

Noel blushes. "Well...I wouldn't call it that."

Shadow smirks although his hood and the darkness of the alley covers it. "Come now, it feels like they're something going on. A new evil Jin comes in from another dimension?"

"He is not evil though!" Noel protests. "He looks pretty desperate."

"Still he tried to kill you, my former Shadow Knight comrade. And that won't do. The fact that he looks like Jin will make things easier too."

"Listen Shadow." Noel places her and on Shadow's shoulder. "I can take care of things. If he tries to kill me again, I'll take care of it. Trust me."

Shadow couldn't help but smile on Noel's determination. "Well alright. At least you finally got along with Tsubaki. Looks like things will get easier for us now."

"I'm not sure that automatically means she will get along with you though."

Shadow shrugs. "She can't hate me that much. We just have to have faith on what comes next. Well, I need to go now. I got a group to lead. You just do what you do." Shadow two finger salutes Noel and wall jumps his way to the rooftop.

Noel looks up inspired. "_Hopefully things will get easier from here." _She walks out with even more confidence. Without her noticing, the Jin imposter looks at her on the rooftops. As he looks in shame. He stands up and jumps away, trying to find what he needs to do now.

"_Him...He must be stopped..."_

"Jin...You must cleanse this world of it's sins, and avenge your brother. My son."

_"You need to be stopped, Father."_

**Noel Stories II-End**

**Again, sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. But I was able to get this done, right?**

**Makoto: It's fine Mr. Author! You seemed to work hard on lots of things recently.**

**Masha: I'm not so sure about that. It seems that the Author caught a case of laziness recently.**

**...Sorry.**

**Makoto: Hey, don't get harsh on him!**

**Masha: Forgive me. I guess he could've done better jobs on our designs. But he seems to be improving on my image.**

**Makoto: W-Were you bragging?**

**Masha: I was only 45% bragging...Calculations don't lie...**

**Well...Next time is Meta's Story. Be sure to stay tuned!**


	12. Meta Stories II-Episode 9

**Hey guys! I've been thinking of renaming Shadow Reaper since in case you didn't knew, their was another character who is named Shadow in another Blazblue related thing. However his real name is Hayate and Shadow is his nickname, while my Shadow is his technical real name. Also the name I believe fits him because he is the clone of Ragna, and he was basically compared to Ragna a lot and it annoyed him to no end. He is basically a literal shadow of Ragna The Bloodedge, and I thought it stuck. I was unaware of this other Shadow before first making this fic. However, if you believe he should have another name, I might think of something. But in the meantime, here's your next chapter!**

**In Kokonoe's Lab...**

Kokonoe is looking at her monitors, pondering. "I felt like I've have wasted a total week, and yet the days still hasn't changed. Kagura didn't even returned my calls." She felt like this is another anomaly, but she couldn't think about it. "Damn it! I can't stop thinking about that!" Days ago, Lambda-11 managed to disobey her orders and defected to the Shadow Knights. "I'm even survived for this long!" But something doesn't seem to add up. "How the hell did she able to resist? Heck, how did she turn her armor into that form? That doesn't even make any sense! Unless..." Then something came to her. "Unless someone somehow sabotaged her. But that's impossible, the only ones who built it was me. I had no outside help." Then memories begin to appear. "But come to think of it, I was finished with Lambda pretty quickly down the line. Some Old Man came out of nowhere and helped Tager find he-" Then she fully remembers. "That son of a bitch!" She presses a button. "Tager get over here!"

**Meta Stories II-Killer**

_I see flames again...This time its not the same house. Buildings...bodies are burning...Black flames engulf everything...It's as dark as the night itself. Then I see the faces of the burned. The wench...Squirrel girl...Fake hero...Shadow's sister...and Noel...This is a dream, I know it...but then I see someone standing unto the flames...I wake up._

Meta sits up like a machine. "hmm..."

_I seem to forget that I dream about black fire a lot...then all of the sudden I forget my dream. I'll worry of that later._ _My siblings are waiting for me. I feel that things haven't changed. I don't know what to think of it. But then again, I still yet to get used to Shadow's sister. He keeps on saying that she is my sister too, but I'm not sure that I am comfortable of that. I also miss Noel dearly. I also wish to meet Squirrel girl too. So much events has accured and yet I feel that it always ends up with me, my brother. But yet, there's no Noel, and no Lambda...Only us...and her._

"Uh...Meta?"

"Hm?" Meta see's that he is in the table with Shadow and Masha, eating the usual Chinese Food.

Shadow shows his concern. "You've been acting weird Meta."

"Weirder than usual." Masha corrects him.

"You alright? You haven't attempted to eat breakfast."

"Not that he can anyways." Masha corrects him again.

Meta just sits there. Then answers, "I'm ok brother."

"That is literally the exact words someone says when they are not alright."

Meta then looks down to think. Then faces Shadow. "I've been wondering..."

Shadow raises his brow. "Wondering what? Come on Meta, spill."

"_That thing I have been wondering ever since she first came." _Meta responds, "I want to know more about you and Lambda."

Shadow drops his chop-sticks. "I-uh...I got to check the town for a minute...I'll be right back." Shadow rushes out of the house. He jumps up a building and thinks for a minute.

"You can't run away this time brother." Meta is in the same building with Shadow.

"What the?!" Shadow almost trips. "Damn it! You know its too soon to ask stuff like that! Now leave me to my guard duty!" Shadow jumps away to another building. Parkouring his way more farther to the city. Than he see's the busy streets of Orient Town, and decides this is a good spot to sit and relax.

"I want answers brother..." Meta is in the same building again.

Shadow is flabbergasted. "Wh-What?! How di- What th- Ugggh! Fine! Ok...I'll tell you a little bit of Lambda..." Shadow sits back down sighing. "You know...you know how to sneak better."

"I've learned from the best."

"Just don't overuse it...seriously."

**Meanwhile...**

A blue haired swordsman walks around the city. He still has Noel on her mind. But he now focuses on finding his creator. _Despite trying to kill one of the only person I consider a friend, I still want to do right. I am aware that I am only a copy, but that man is still out there, and determined to destroy everything. My sense of justice won't allow it. But even then, is this sense of justice genuine and not artificial? I shouldn't think too much about. Now that I think about it, this is a world where Jin Kisaragi is still alive, and if my creator is here, perhaps my brother is alive here. But if that is true, either I'm dead in this world, or I'm the same here. This could complicate things._ He bumps into a very scruffy man.

"Please excuse me sir."

"No, its fine."

"Hm...Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The blue haired man gets nervous. "_Not him!" _Um...I get that a lot."

The man walks away faster. "Wait a minute! Your Jin Kisaragi! I never forget that demented face and dark voice!"

"_Damn it! I forgot my mask!" _He runs faster.

"Don't you dare run from your mortal enemy, fiend!" The scruffy hero Bang Shishigami jumps into action and dashes up top of the buildings. He leaps towards him. "Hoooo!"

The blue haired man then see's him coming. "Damn it!" He brings out his Yukianesa and creates a big ice pillar.

Bang blocks it and lands on top of the rooftop. "Damn you!" Bang then see's smoke. He jumps down and see's a smoke ball. "He got away!" He looks around to see more closely on the smoke ball as the smoke fades off. "I never thought he would resort to using smoke balls to retreat."

**Meanwhile...**

Shadow and Meta are sitting up top of a building. "Man, I don't think I talked about Lambda for awhile."

"I don't think I've been thinking about her in awhile..."

"But didn't you just did?"

"...What were we talking about again?"

Shadow sighed. "Alright, lets just get to the beginning." While Shadow explains his story with Lambda throughout his first days in this city. But also the more personal times with her. "...and remember that same day Lambda took home that tarter?"

"Hmmm..."

"That same day when we got our bodies switched."

"Ohhhh..." Meta nods.

"Yeah...Anyways, the more we understood each other, the more I see more humanity in her. She's learning a lot of stuff and I saw it first hand. It was the most accomplishing moments in my life, next to saving the city from Mega Arakune." Shadow closed his eyes, reminiscing being with her. "The strange part is that, I think I seen her in my dreams before even meeting her..."

Meta tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"Remember back when we were kids? Of course you don't" Meta nods. "I seen a girl with blonde hair and red eyes, and she was very sad. And the last time I saw her, she died in my arms...I guess Lambda reminded me of her..."

Meta then thinks about it. "You think she's the same girl?..."

Shadow then paused and thinks about Meta's theory. "...Naaaaawww!" Meta then nods, automatically agreeing with him. "But still...I was unable to save her and Lambda...The more I remember her...her eyes...her gentle skin...the kick ass armor..."

Meta keeps on staring at his brother. "Are you infected or something?"

"Huh? With what?"

"Love sickness?"

"Huh?!"

Meta stands up. "Have you forgotten your most important teachings? Bros before whores."

"META?! Are you calling Lambda a whore?!"

"No, I am not talking about Lambda. I'm talking about Tsubaki Yayoi..."

"What?!" Shadow freaks out for a second. "I-uh-gah-agh-hm!-hm! Where did that came from?!"

"You saved her while we were fighting Mega Arakune."

"That's what we do anyways, we save people!"

"You make it sound like you want her in our team."

"She is friends with Noel, why wouldn't I?"

"She attacked her from behind. Such sins must not go unpunished!"

"Come on! Tsubaki and Noel are in better terms recently! Also, she seems to have the right heart in the wrong place. She see's things in black and white. I know if we can change her mind about us, we can be allies and setting this world right. You know Meta, you sometimes judge pretty fast and always try to find excuses to kil-"

"Brother..."

"What?"

"What were we talking about again?"

Shadow stares at his brother, unable to find the response. Until he sighs. "I believe we were talking about Lambda."

"Oh yeah..."

Shadow lets out a heavy sigh. "You know...sometimes, you gotta think before you kill Meta..."

_Think...before you kill..._

**Meanwhile...**

Old Man continues to check his computer. "I never thought I'd have use for them..." He opens up a screen showing blueprints of a new Murakumo unit. "It's a shame I will have to sacrifice those poor lives, but its a risk that needs to be done to save the rest of us of the pain. "Besides...I have plenty of use for you three." Then he opens up a screen that shows blueprints of three completely different models of Murakumo.

**Meanwhile back with Shadow and Meta...**

Shadow and Meta jumps above a more higher building with a neon screen. "You know...I never realized how much we never have good luck with the ladies..."

"I don't follow."

"Come on bro, recall last time things went well with a certain girl!" Meta pauses. He froze for 3 minutes. Shadow sighs. "Ok, remember that girl when we were learning how to be assassins?" Meta thinks about it more. "Clo?" Meta thinks more. "The purple haired girl..."

"Oooohhhhh..."

_Yes, that girl. She was Shadow's soon to be mate. At least was...After our second home was destroyed, we were picked up by the Lunar Assassins. They are a group that was banned from Ikaruga. Once the city was no more, they found us from the rubble before the NOL dogs took us. They trained us to be killers of the night. We became ultimate nightwalkers. And during our training, my brother met with a fellow nightwalker. Her name was Chloe. She took my brothers interest, and he began to woo her. She was reserved, while Shadow was persistent. They did made an exceptional duo._

Shadow smiles at the thought of Chloe. "Ah...Her short tomboy hair, her sharp eyes, her voice...What a gal."

_This vexes me. Once we were defying our superiors because my brother doesn't want to kill anymore, we ran away and Chloe would have killed him, if it wasn't for me._

"Well...sure she tried to kill me, but I would kill to see her again. That would make an interesting day..."

Meta then shook his head and sighs.

_**Meanwhile, outside of Kagutsuchi...**_

Day passes by to night. As a woman runs from some ninja's. She dodges their kunai. However once they fall from the ground, they disappear into dark ash. The woman then see's a Heirarchical City. She throws a smoke bomb, and rushes out while the ninja's are distracted. Then they see the Heirarchical City and assume that she went there. Their eyes glow purple.

**_The next day..._**

_Dead friends and rivals...But then I see the dark one that caused this destruction. It feels hot, yet dark. I wake up. Once I walk down, I see Masha still eating her breakfast, but brother is nowhere to be seen. _"Where is brother?"

"He was done eating. So he came up to the rooftop." Masha continues eating.

_I never noticed her new haircut. Her hair just looks similar to her old hair, except her twin ponytails are gone. She has short hair now. I go outside to see my brother. He is sitting up on the rooftop. He notices me._

"Morning bro!" Shadow waves. Meta jumps up to the roof. "I've been thinking of something...Remember Lambda being a...Murakumo was it? And Old Man made us. So is she like our half sister, or not we're not related at all?"

Meta puts his finger on his mouth part of his helmet. "Hm...What made you think that?"

"I don't know. It just came to mind." He puts his hands on his back head, and lays down, relaxing. "I just...I just think what we both would do if she is still alive. Would she think of me as more than a friend? Would I think of this more earlier? Would she be happy with me?" Meta went silent. "Man...Thinking about her will be the death of me won't it?"

_He jokes about death a lot. He also named himself after the reaper. He has no fear, but after all of the things that happened, he seems to be afraid to fail again. I am...But I guess I don't know how to show it. Knowing my brother, he may not either._

"Hm?" Shadow sits up immediately.

Meta notices Shadow's behavior. "What is it brother?"

Shadow then looks at the door and see's someone. "Holy shit!" He jumps down.

"Brother what is it?!" Meta jumps down and see's Shadow carrying a scarred woman, wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt, purple baggy shorts, with dark boots. She has short hair and a tattoo of a flame with demon eyes and two scythes. Shadow's eyes are widened. "Brother...is that..."

Shadow then turns and kicks the door open. "Masha! We have a guest!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

The ninja's that were chasing the woman, starts hopping through the buildings. Citizens notice them jumping through. They regroup in one building. One of them jump in the middle of the group. "Master..."

"Have we found the traitor?..."

"She seems to seek refuge in this small city..."

The leader then walks to the edge of the building and see's a picture of a familiar face. He dash towards it and grabs it and jumps back to the building in a matter of two seconds. He see's an image of The Shadow Knights wanted poster. He stares in the eyes of the leader of the group, Shadow Reaper. "Come my students...Today, we will execute two traitors." As he crushes the poster.

**Back with the knights...**

Chloe is lying on their couch, as Shadow tends her wounds. Then she slowly opens her eyes. "Long time no see Clo."

"Ugh...Sh-Shadow?..." Then her eyes widened and a blade appears on her hand and places it on Shadow's neck. Meta's sword is on her neck as well.

Shadow is unfazed by this development. "As much as I am a fan of the hard way, I think we should cool our heads. You too Meta." Meta paused, then turns down his sword.

So does Chloe. "I never thought I'd see your face again."

"What do you mean? You did came to 'my' door." Shadow smirks.

Chloe groaned in irritation. "I don't have time for your games now. Things are getting out of hand!"

"Well, I did wanted something interesting to happen lately. Which reminds me, how was the rest of the guys after that coming out party me and Meta made for you?"

Chloe went silent. Then stood up and went face to face with Shadow with a serious look on her face. "They're dead." Shadow loses his playful mood. "And now they are evil shells of their former selves."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow couldn't help but feel a little creeped out.

Chloe's eyes tighten and grits her teeth in anguish. "They went after me...they want me to be one of them."

Shadow then places his hand to her shoulder. "I may not be a fan of their way of life, but I have feeling something is wrong. If some Lunar Assassins are trying to catch you, then let the Shadow Knights protect you!"

Chloe didn't know what to think about Shadow's kindness. She used to call him soft for thinking of protecting lives. She walks more farther away to Shadow "I...I'm not asking for protection! I'm merely asking you to assist me to find out what happened to my comrades." She shows her a wanted poster of the Shadow Knights. "And sources say, you were capable of defeating the Hero of Ikaruga."

Shadow then smirked. "Yeah well...You know. I'm that good."

Chloe rolled eyes. "Tch. Your as hard headed as you were back at training."

"Are you sure she can be trusted brother?" Masha opens her opinion.

"Well we did had our little disagreement. Even so, its not in our nature to leave someone in parole." Shadow then finds his Blood Killer weapon and puts it in his magnet scab on his backside of his jacket. "There's always someone in need, and someone to bust."

**Later...**

_We've split up to see if those ninja mongrels are in the city, while Shadow and Chloe are together searching considering that they are targeted. That leaves me with Masha alone. I never really thought much from her. She claims to be my brother's sister, which in turn makes her my brother. But I honestly think that I don't have a sister. Not for what I remembered anyways. She is looking around the city, she doesn't seem to be interested in talking to me as much as I do._

"Meta, I have a question..."

_Now I stand corrected. Or wronged... _"What is it?"

Masha paused for a couple of seconds. "We never seem to interact much. What's your opinion on me?" Meta thinks of an answer for one minute. "Meta?"

"What do you think of me?"

Masha felt slightly offended, but just brushes it off, knowing that reasoning with Meta might take a very long. "Well...have you ever felt that you had no purpose?"

"What ever do you mean?" Meta tilts his head. "We all have one purpose anyways. I never forget that."

Masha feels conflicted on what to say now. "_He still doesn't understand that he was meant to be a sacrifice to fuel Shadow's anger. Our father would sacrifice his younger son to destroy the world. What would his reaction be if he found out? He would help our brother on killing father anyways, so this might be pointless._" "I see..." Then they see one ninja land on the rooftop next to them. "It's one of them." Meta walks to him, until Masha's arm gets in his way. "We should see if he is hostile first."

The ninja then see's Meta and Masha. Then his eyes glow purple and then jumped straight to them. "HOSTILE!" Meta shouts and jumps straight to the ninja. Then Meta slices the ninja in half in mid-air. The upper body of the ninja lands in front of Masha.

"DIEEEEE..."

Then Masha stomps on the ninjas face, with blood spilling. "Should have done the chest." Masha wipes her face in slight disgust. Then she see's the blood with purple accents. "The blood...it's not normal." Then she turns to see multiple ninja's are on the move. "Their after Shadow!"

"Then lets race to their finish!" Meta jumps ahead, as Masha follows.

Shadow and Chloe notices that they are surrounded. But they stand unfazed. "Well, looks like our old friends found us."

"Damn!. Looks like we have no choice!" She brings out her kunai. "I sure hope you mastered Blood Killer.

"Oh I have." Shadow then notice the ninja's glowing purple eyes. "Is it me, or do they look off?"

"They've been possessed by some demon or something!" Chloe then throws her kunai to an incoming ninja. But as soon as it falls on his back, he pulls all of the kunai stuck on his chest.

Shadow notices the aura on them. He automatically recognizes the power of the azure, yet it looks unstable. Similar to Lambda's overload when he first met her. But with these guys, it looks unnatural. They already look dead. "..."

Chloe then notices Shadow being uncharacteristically silent. "Shadow?"

"Clo, I might need you to get out of this building."

"What? Why would you ask th-"

"Just do it!" Shadow shouts as Chloe flinched. Then she reluctantly jumps out.

Shadow then focused his fist. "Level 3..." Then he jumps up. The ninja's then jumps straight at him and grab him. Then he drops down, with his fist flaming. Then he punches the ground, causing the entire roof to blow up with black flames. And purple essence splatter everywhere as the ninja's burn.

Masha and Meta notices the explosion wave. "That was..." They land to where Shadow and Chloe are. "You already beaten them?"

Shadow places his blade back to the magnet on his back. "Yep. That's why I'm the leader."

Masha gets suspicious. "You wouldn't end a battle this easily only when its necessary. And they don't seem strong when compared to us."

"Well uh...I just want to show Clo off my fire moves. I can one-shot anyone if I want to!"

Chloe groaned. "That ego is just as strong as ever. I think it's even worse then before..."

Shadow chuckled. "Heh. Ok then, lets find more of these guys." His foot hit a hand of one of the zombies and then he flinched. "EEP!"

"Brother?!" Masha turns to see Shadow's eyes wide and his body frozen in fear.

"Oh! Uh...I thought one of them were alive, and was going to attack you. But its only my imagination!" Shadow shrugs and laughs. As he walks forward he kicks the hand as hard as he can without looking forced. Masha notices the strange behavior of Shadow and feels that she must investigate. But she knows Shadow will only brush her off on the subject, so she decides to see how this turns out. "So uh...Clo?"

"What is it?"

"How were you doing for the past two years?"

"Why ask now?"

Shadow hesitates. "Well...You were running away from the Lunar Assassins, did that mean you ran away too before they..."

Chloe scoffed. "I didn't! Unlike you, I actually stayed loyal to them! That was until they acted strange and tried to attack me! Make me...one of those...monsters..."

"But what if we can't save them? You think there's any Lunar Assassins left? If all of them are like that, then what will you do after all of this is set and done?"

Chloe stops and thinks about it. Everyone she worked with is most likely dead or worse. She is basically alone.

**Meanwhile...**

"Master, we found many of our men slain by the traitors." They look at the crater that was their comrades. Only small parts of a limb can be found, plus lots of black ashes.

The Master notices the air having less seither. He could tell by how the air seems unnatural to him. "So...he still has the flames. Very well...you two! I want you to break into the NOL military armory. Our revenge will be quick but decisive!" They hop straight to a bunker that belongs to the NOL. Two guards are seen guarding. Two ninjas then slit their throats in a split second. They enter, as more guards notice them.

"Stop right there!" "You dare defy the NOL?! Die!" One of them brings out a giant sword. When he swings it, it hits one of the ninja's. But the ninja just stands there, not flinching. "What the?!" Then one of the ninja's throws a kunai and hits one of the guards eyes. "AAAAAAGH!" "Monsters! Save us!" The other one gets a shower full of kunai. With the master of the group landing on top of the corpses of the unexpected guards.

The ninjas enter to the room filled with many weapons and tanks of the NOL. Most of them are old fashioned mostly used from the ones who doesn't have an Ars Magus. Those ninjas seen these before. They remembered those from the Ikarugan War. They weren't a part of it, instead they refused to help since they were banished by the same Ikarugan residence. However, they believe that the NOL needs to be taken down, but not for justice but because they believe it would help them go to the top of the food chain. "With these weapons of mass destruction, we will take away, THEIR homes. All of it..."

**Meanwhile with the Shadow Knights...**

_Tedious is tedious. We've been searching for half an hour. If I don't slice some undead ninja's with my samurai sword, I will end up seeing dead NOL dogs._

"What the?!" Shadow see's dead guards that were killed.

_I'm pretty sure that I didn't do that this time..._

Shadow and the group lands to see the dead victims. "Don't need to be a genius to tell that those Lunar Assassins did this."

Masha see's the gruesome display of the un-expected guards. "Those ninja's were fast. They never seen it coming."

Meta looks at the blood. Then he remembers the blood of the soldiers he killed one time. He couldn't remember how many he did killed. But that moment when he seen that one soldier trying to kill him once he was at his weakest. In a war he had no part off, in a time where he was afraid. Until that time, he lost everything that made him normal. He lost sight on what's right or wrong. The only thing that dictates his path is his older brother, the one who protected him from many things, including destiny. "You think they are fast enough against us though?"

Shadow smirks. "I doubt that. Come on!" They enter the bunker. Once they walk in, they sense something. They all look around to see multiple ninja's surrounding them.

"Seems like a disadvantage." Masha said.

Meta nods. "Indeed."

Shadow chuckled. "You could say that. But they are brave. You'll have to give them that."

"Do you ever be quiet and just execute?" Chloe shares her opinion as all four go back to back to face all the undead ninjas. Then they all jump at once as the Shadow Knights prepare for all of them.

**Meanwhile...**

The blue haired Jin is out of breath and looks around to see if he is followed. Then he puts on his mask to make sure the same mistake doesn't happen again. "_I can't believe I forgot to put this one! __Ugh...sometimes I curse my existence. Why must I be made to look like Jin...It's like he specially made me to suffer. That fire...the same flames that killed my brother...And then my father used my rage to kill this worlds hero. To think I believed him. Now I am stuck with this existence, walking in worlds that I don't belong."_

"Um, excuse me..."

"Huh?"

Makoto walks up to him with her coat. "Are you lost Mister? I could escort you to the nearest city."

His eyes widen and remembers. "_It can't be..._"

"Uh...hello? You alright?"

"Oh! Uh...Sorry. But you look like someone I knew..." He calmed down.

"Oh. I see. You have a nice looking mask though. If you don't mind me asking, is it a family thing or are you a vigilante?" Makoto asks.

"Uh...well. Lets just say I feel like having a unique image." He grips his sword.

Makoto then looks at his two scabs. "Nice looking swords."

He then turns around to hide them. "Thank you..." Then he remembers her in his world.

"You know, you remind me of a certain guy I know. He's pretty reserved like you, but also has some aura in him that you can trust. You know what I mean?" Makoto acts in her usual positive manner.

"..." Then he begins to remember something. Something painful.

Makoto notices a slight noise coming out of him. "Huh? what are you...Uh!" She see's a tear coming out of his mask. "Ar-Are you crying?" He then jumps away. "Wait!" He is already long gone. Makoto stands there as the wind blows harder.

**Back with the Shadow Knights...**

_We have disposed of all of them. They were no match for us Shadow Knights..._

Chloe looks to see her former partners and friends. "_I'm sorry..._" Then she notices Shadow just staring at them too. "Shadow?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Then he just looks around his area. "Uh...I'm fine. How about you?"

"...Your fine...So what now?"

Shadow shakes his head. "Ok. As far as I can see it, this is an armory."

Chloe is puzzled by this fact. "But...why would they be here?"

Masha is finished scanning. "This bunker holds old weapons during the start of the Ikaruga War."

Shadow raises a brow. "But why would they want those old junk though?"

Masha then notices something in her scans. "They must want to prove a point. Or perhaps..." Then a huge clank can be heard. The knights then turn to see something moving. Red dots appear, and a large figure rises up. "...they just want to destroy everything..."

"Well shit..." Once Shadow lets that out, the giant walking tank punches through the bunkers walls and walks out.

"Hmhmhmhmmm...Shadow...Chloe...we finally meet again." Then the master is seen atop of the 2 legged tank.

"Master!" Chloe yelled out. "What's happened to you?! You've been corrupted! You need to snap out of it!"

"Oh, Chloe...I've always thought you were weak. You couldn't even kill Shadow when he was escaping!"

"If it wasn't for that metal armored fool, I would have succeed!"

Shadow butts in. "You know I'm still here."

"No matter. I was a fool to have faith in you. But now that I have been reborn, you too will be a strong assassin that will kill anyone in a matter of seconds. If you sacrifice your mortal life, and become more than an assassin, but a reaper. It's what you wanted..."

Shadow then heard enough. "Alright, hold on. You seem to forgot that I'm here. And you think I'll let you do whatever you want?"

"Ah...Shadow...You had so much potential...But you prefer to look for unrealistic goals. You even stolen our precious prized weapon. The Blood Killer. With your skills I've given you, and the weapon handed to us Lunar Assassins for many generations, you could have possibly killed the NOL and brought the world in darkness, if you let your mind set straight.

"Oh...you can take your own mind set and shove it! I will straighten out the NOL. But I won't resort to your ambitions. My ambitions will sky rocket me to the top!"

"Such a shame. I will have to bring in chaos. Starting with your death's!" Then the tank loads up and shoots a missile and the bunker blows up. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! The reign of darkness has begun! Go! The carnage begins in this city!" The tank then turns to the city and then its legs turns into 4 legs and rushes towards the nearest city of Kagutsuchi.

**Meanwhile in the city...**

The blue haired Jin jumps up to the rooftops. Trying to find a place to be left alone in peace. "Ok...She's alive...So that's all good and dandy. But this still doesn't mean she is safe. This world is in danger. I must focus on the subject in hand...Find the creator...But first I must find out where he is." Then he notices a woman screaming. "Huh?" Then he see's the people running away. He looks to see a giant tank blasting buildings and shooting people in sight. "What the hell?!" He rushes in to stop it, until a group of ninjas attack him. "Out of my way!"

"You want to die?" "We are many. You are but one." "You cannot kill us."

"Watch me." He brings out Yukianesa and freezes all of the ninjas and sliced them in half. "That was easy."

"Wrong!" Then their bodies then reanimated back.

"What?! But how?!"

"Our bodies have succumbed to the power that binds this world!" "We have gone beyond our mortal coils!"

"_Tch...This could be difficult_."

**Back with the bunker...**

Shadow punches out of the rumble. "DAH! huff...puff. Hey...Anyone alive?..."

Meta rises up. "I am brother..."

Masha also rises. "So am I brother..."

"Good...But what about..."

"...ugh..."

"CLO!" Shadow rushes to free Chloe from the debris. "You alright? Clo?"

"Ugh..." She is bruised and scarred. "w-What are...y-you doing?...You sho-kuff! Shouldn't... concern yourself with...me..."

"Maybe your right. But you know, I never was keen on taking another persons life. But even so...I still have a certain someone out there I want to kill. So I guess I really am a fool. But then again, as a reaper, I have to choose my victims carefully, and ask myself if it's really the right choice...I guess an assassin like you wouldn't worry about the burden I'm holding...but hey, I accept the burden. I made it myself!"

Chloe is in a loss of words. She doesn't know what to make of that. All she could do is scoff. "Your still a fool to bring yourself that burden."

Shadow helps her up. "Heh. I always like to challenge myself. Plus you weren't the one who kicked the fake hero's ass." He smirks.

"Ugh! Whatever. That tank is already in the city."

"Well shit. Looks like we'll have to stop it."

Masha turns to him. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"We do what we always do Mash. Attack as a unit. If he wants a fight, we'll give him a fight!" Shadow and the others jump to action.

_My brother seems to know how to talk to his enemies. To think he will risk his life for someone who is meant kill him. I don't understand that fact. If it was me, I'd kill all my enemies that would hurt my brother and sort of sister. But I guess this is the reason why he's the leader. We go downtown and see that the metal monstrosity destroying this fair city. We shall show him no mercy._

**Meanwhile...**

Noel gets a phone call. "Hello?"

"Lt. Vermillion! There's a tank attacking the city! Call for so-" "HEEEEEELP! AAA-" The phone hangs up.

"Hello? Hello?!" Noel then calls her friends. "Tsubaki we have a problem!"

Shadow and Meta jumps to building to building, then lands on cars, while Meta accidently destroyed the car he landed and gets left behind. Masha catches up. "We need to get that thing off of the city!"

"How do we do that brother?"

"...hm!" He levels up to 2 and dashes forward. "Hey Maaaaster! I've been an insubordinate trouble maker wasn't I? I need to be punished! Please teach me a lesson oh powerful master! Wheeee!" Shadow runs past the tank.

"Your still alive?! Of course...I'll permanently end your life!" The tank moves faster and starts shooting missiles all over Shadow while he dodges. Masha then jumps to a truck and dashes fast enough to jump high enough to attack the tank. She slashes at its back. "Agh! Wha?!" Then the tank slips and falls. Then Meta dashes at unnatural speed and kicks the tank hard enough to send it flying.

Chloe see's Meta kick. "Whoa...that was am-"

"GOOOOOAAL!" Shadow yells out.

"...right...Lets not waste anytime for games." She rushes off.

"Awww. And I was keeping score..." Shadow follows.

**Back with Blue Haired Jin...**

"Damn...why won't you die?!" He is becoming tired.

"You can never kill us. We are immortal!" "The Lunar Assassins are forever!"

"SQUIRREL POWER!" Then a fist hits one of them and then ninja hits the other one and both of them goes flying.

"Wha?!" Then Makoto jumps in.

"Man, this has been a weird month for this city huh?"

"Makoto! What are you doing here?!"

"I just saw you in trouble. You really think I'd leave you hanging?" Then something came to her mind. "Wait...How did you know my name? I never told you my name."

"_GOD DAMN SHIT!_" Then he tries to fix his mask that was falling out. "I-uh...I met you before...like in...school?"

"You mean the military academy? Uh...I don't recall someone with blue hair, sorry."

"Uh...th-The tank! The tank must be stopped!" Then he rushes off.

"Wait! Ugh...Didn't bother thanking me." Then she follows.

"_Damn it I forgot to thank her! No! She'll be even more suspicious!_

**Meanwhile at the park...**

The tank then see's a black fog blocking his vision. The Master is scarred after Meta's kick. "Where are you..." Shadow and Chloe are dashing around him in the shadows. "Agh!" Then he points at where they possibly are. "There!" Then the tank shoots its machine guns. Then Shadow and Chloe jumps out of the way.

"And you said that was a useless attack dumbass?!"

The master then hears Shadow's direction, then Meta and Masha slashes at the tank. "Agh!" Then Shadow dashes straight at the tank and the slashes causes some chips and chunks to get knocked off. "You!" Then he brings out purple fire and throws it at Shadow, which he jumps back to his team. The tank shoots more missiles. Meta then does a large slash and all the missiles blows up. Masha then activates her claws. She slashes at its legs. "AGH! Damn you!" Then the tank kicks her off.

Masha then see's Shadow jumping towards the tank. "Be careful!"

Shadow then begins to fight the Master. He tries to slice him, but his former Master un-expectantly dodges them. "Damn it!"

"Now you fool. You will die by the one who taught you everything you needed to survive!" Then he kicks Shadow in the gut and punches Shadow down to the floor. The tank kicks him up and then a missile hits Shadow sending him straight to a wall and the missile explodes.

Chloe see's this. "Shadow!"

Masha looks in despair. Then she notices something in the fire. "Don't worry. He is stronger than this."

Then the fire slowly turn purple. Then black. "Level 3." Shadow stands up with flames surrounding him. "Alright then, maybe I oughta show you the things you taught me." He disappears.

"Wha?! Where is he?!" Shadow becomes too fast for the naked eye. Shadow then slashes at the tank in many directions.

Chloe looks at how fast Shadow has become. "_I can't trace his movements!_"

Masha turns to Meta. "We have to disarm it."

Meta nods. He gets into a fighting stance. "I call upon great thunder to strike down upon my enemies." Then he gets charged up. "HAVE SOME!" Meta dashes fast and then slices it's right legs. Then Shadow sprints out of the park.

Noel and Tsubaki runs towards the city to get rid of the ninjas left behind. "Just how many of them are their?

Tsubaki gets even more determined. "We have to protect the city. No matter wh-" Then Shadow dashes past them. "Huh?"

"What was that?!"

"Suddenly I feel angry..."

Shadow see's the tank. "Time to show you the difference between us! HUUUUUAAAGH!" Then he punches the cockpit. It dented, then explodes.

"M-MAAASTERRRRRR!" The pilot then burns in black fire.

The master then drops hard. "Hugh! ugh..." He looks up to see Shadow and his group surrounding him.

"You know Master...or should I say, Tenshi."

"...D-Don't CALL ME THAT!"

"Ok, ok, Master Tenshi. You taught me everything I ever need to kill. Then I turn it to my own fighting style. In a sort of way, I am my own master. But I won't act like you didn't taught me some moves."

Tenshi gets even angrier. "I-I am IMMORTAAAAL! AAAAAAGH!" He runs straight to Shadow blindly.

"And I have to thank you for this move." Shadow then goes level 4 and dashes at him with no problem and grabs him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah!"

Noel and Tsubaki hears a scream that can be heard around the city. "What was...that?"

Suddenly the atmosphere feels even more darker. Makoto also feels it. "Why do I feel...cold all the sudden?"

The blue haired Jin also senses the scream of death. "What was..." Then he see's the destroyed tank. He goes there.

Tenshi is lying on the ground with his stomach completely open with his insides turning into dust. Shadow stands up, feeling nothing but emptiness. "1000 deaths in one move, and the Blood Killer. My sincerest thanks, from the Reaper."

"I...am...im...mortaaaaaaa..." Then he turns into dust. The other ninjas see what happened. "Master!" Shadow notices them and then he dashes at them and slices them swiftly.

Chloe looks on in amazement. But also fear. "Wh-what are you?..."

Meta just looks on. "He is my big brother. You already know that."

Masha see's Shadow turning back to level 0. "His power is ambiguous even to him. Even then, he can still use it to his will..."

_Shadow is truly strong. Maybe not as strong as me, but he is strong enough to do whatever Masha said. Anyways, we destroyed the enemy before the NOL even showed up. But then..._

"Huh?" Shadow notices someone coming. "If your apart of the NOL. Your a little late. We took care of the situation for you." Then the blue haired wonderer shows up slowly. "Huh Who are you?"

"..." He couldn't believe his eyes. "B-Br-Brother..." Then he takes off his mask, revealing his face.

"Brother?" Shadow is confused. He doesn't recognize him, and yet there's something about him that he couldn't put his finger over.

"Brother...its me...your brother. Don't you remember?" Then a sword slash almost hits him. "What?"

"You...Stay away from my brother!" Meta is in his battle stance and looking dead on to the blue haired swordsmen.

"And who are you?!"

"A pretty boy such as yourself doesn't deserve my answer."

"Out of my way, you brute!" The blue haired swordsmen gets his normal sword ready.

Shadow gets even more confused. "What the?! Meta, what the hell are you doing?!"

"He is no good brother! He is someone that can't be trusted!"

Blue Jin hears that. "You shut up! I won't stand for your insults!"

"Will you calm down Meta?!" Shadow shouts.

"Meta?!" Then the blue haired wonderer gets smacked by Meta. "Ack! You!" He gets more angrier. "Fine! I'll end this charade!" He brings out his Yukianesa and slashes at Meta. "Huuuagh!" Then he creates ice pillars to uppercut Meta up, then hit Meta's stomach hard. Then he does a vertical rising slash that freezes Meta's body.

"Ouch...That was annoying..."

"You can't escape this swords icy wrath. You'll pay for getting in my way with my brother."

"Oi!" Shadow then punches the blue haired attacker in the face.

"What was?!" Then he see's Shadow standing before him. "Brother?! What are you do-"

"Shut up! I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you beat my brother up!"

Then the man's eye's widen. "What?...That armored oaf...is your...brother...?"

"Uh, yeah. He maybe a weirdo, but I don't give a damn about that. Plus, there's something about your face that I just don't like..." Shadow's face shows nothing but disgust. "Impersonating my brother is also very bad in taste too. If you wanna live, I suggest you get out of here before we mess you up!"

He couldn't believe what he is hearing. His brother is saying those cruel words to him. "B-but..."

"GO! For your sake and my lunch, you will never show your face around me again!" Shadow levels up to 1 to show his flames.

"...I..." He couldn't talk. Then he just hissed and walks away in shame.

Chloe walks in. "Who was that?"

Shadow sighs. "I don't know. But quite frankly, I don't care. I believe that's the same guy who attacked Noel recently. Masha! I need you to keep an eye on him when you stumble across him. I doubt he's any good." Masha merely nods.

"Hey!" Noel and Tsubaki runs in.

Shadow smirks. "Well, looks like the NOL has came in late.

"Laugh now, but don't think you can make fun of the NOL like that!" Tsubaki said in her serious tone.

"Hey now, we can't live without criticism you know. What kind of boring life do you live in?" Shadow remarked.

"Grr..." Tsubaki then notices Chloe. "And who is this?"

"Huh? Oh that's Clo. She's an old friend of mine."

Chloe hissed. Noel then notices Meta frozen. "Huh? Ah! Meta! Is he alright?!"

"Stand back Noel!" Meta shouts.

Noel stops in her tracks. Meta charges his body, then a lighting bolt hits Meta, then the ice shatters. "Ah!"

Meta stands back up. "He took me by surprise. I will finish him off next time I see that pretty boy."

Noel then connects the dots and assumes that its the same person. "You mean that blue haired guy? He's here?!"

Shadow replies, "Yeah. But not anymore. I drove him off!"

"You did?" Noel has mixed feelings. At first she is relived that no one got hurt. But then she remembers that he is a lost soul who lost everything. And judging by Shadow's face, Shadow looked like he beaten him badly. "..."

Shadow then notices Chloe walking away. "Huh? Hey Clo! Where are you going?!"

She stops. "...The Lunar Assassins are all gone...I have nothing else anymore..." She looks on to the ashes of her former master. "I have to find myself a new purpose..."

"Wait! Why not join the Shadow Knights?"

"..." Chloe thinks about his offer. "I can't..."

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?"

"Shadow...You still don't get it. I didn't join the Lunar Assassins the same way you did. We wanted revenge, but we look at things differently...I'll find my new way. You just go on with yours..."

Shadow clenches his fist. "Will we meet again?"

"...heh...To tell you the truth, I never thought I'd ever see you again, even if I came here just to see you." Chloe smiled. "Who knows...maybe, we will see again. Maybe as allies, maybe as enemies. I guess we have no choice but to ride the hands of fate..." She jumps away, with no trace.

Shadow almost shouted her name, but stopped. "Hands of fate huh?..." Shadow just stands there.

Masha then notices Makoto jump in. "Your here too."

"Makoto! Where were you?!"

"Sorry Tsubaki. Had to help lots of people injured. You know those ninja's don't play around." Then Makoto then see's Masha. "Oh! You guys are here!"

Masha then goes to Shadow's side. "We must leave brother."

Shadow snaps out of it. "...Yeah yeah...Lets go..." The three siblings leave.

Noel noticed Shadow's behavior. "..." She looks around to see more NOL soldiers coming in. "_Shadow...I don't know what's wrong...but please be well...I may not be by your side...But please take care of yourself..._

_After finally closing this chapter with the Lunar Assassins...They are all gone now...Once I realize that, I remember all the comrades I had, the ones I had killed to protect my brother. Then I realized something. All of those NOL soldiers, those mobsters, the Assassins, all who fell by my blade. Do I feel regret?...I don't know, I killed them because they were in my way. But my brother left the Lunar Assassins because he is tired of sending his opponents to death. And yet here I am, thinking of how I would end our NOL rivals...The fake hero, the red haired wench, that green snake...But my brother would spare them though...Perhaps I still see that same soldier that almost ended my life. Once I seen his face...I want to kill anyone who had that outfit...Then I saw Noel...wearing that god forsaken uniform. And yet her image was...was...I don't know what to say...she was something I never seen before...She makes me feel...different. Like she is pulling me out of some cocoon I was trapped in...I wonder if I will get out of this cocoon...And will I ascend to bigger heights...I might be stronger than anyone...after that...after that I will see for myself..._

_Again...I dream of...black fire..._

**Meta Stories II-Killer End**

**Hope you enjoyed this installment of Shadow Knights. After finishing Chrono Phantasma, this motivated me more to continue this. I believe you know the reason why. I plan to end this and go straight to the next Blazblue fic. But for now, they are some things that need to be do-**

**zzzzldmksnj**

**What was thsljnfskjndnjlcljn**

**?: Hello viewers...You should know who I am...You've watched my children fighting this god forsaken world. But now, I will make my move, and whether they accept it or not...I will give them a glimpse of what the future holds. And soon...very soon...this world you enjoyed, will be no more...**

**jsnossdzdkjhndbfFinalSalvationamjfskfbsskjsnjapiesn**

**...ok...That was weird. So...see you next chapter I guess.**


	13. True Ending Part 1-Episode 10

**This sounds sudden, but consider this the final chapter of Shadow Knights. Don't worry, this is the first part of it. Expect lots of big stuff happening like from the Shadow Knights chapter. Also, I have finished Chrono Phantasma Extend, so I think I understand the Blazblue lore a liiiiiittle more. So there's that. Also, I would like for all of you to share this to your friends. One more thing, I like to know what do YOU think of Blazblue as a whole, including my fic as well. Please enjoy!**

"Kokonoe, I have found another dead end. What now?" Tager looks around on the caves.

"Ugh...He couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth! Keep looking around!" Kokonoe ponders on how he hides as if he was erased in existence. "He must have done some high caliber sealed space or something. But I couldn't find any trace of it." Then she recalls her first time meeting him. "Why would I even accept him assisting me anyways? The...Now that I think of it, I can't seem to remember me making Lambda with anyone's assistance, but at the same time..." Then she gets frustrated. "Damn it! At least one goddamn clue!"

"kuff! Kokonoe! I found an area filled with high amounts of seither!"

"How much?"

"Lets just say enough to kill a man under 3 minutes."

"That much?!"

"And according to the readings, its perfectly condensed into this one area. Almost like an invisible wall is holding it into one place!"

Kokonoe's eyes widen. "What? How is that even?! Wait..." Then Kokonoe thought of it. Then concluded her theory with a smirk. "Oh ho...You think you're so clever, outsmarting me...Tager! I'll need you back for an upgrade. We're cracking this case wide open!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Hm...Almost done. I'd prefer it that I not use you three, but it seems I'll need a bit more deterrence. Hopefully you can stall long enough." Old Man presses a button. Three capsules then opens. Out comes 3 girls in 3 different armors. "Interesting creations I have made. Weapons that are far from being called Murakumo units. My own special weapons. Of course not as special as my original children, but they do get the job done."

"Heeeey Daaaaad! About time you woke us up!"

"I hate sleeping that long you know..."

"Shut up! So, who do we kill next?"

Old man walks up to them. "I need you three to protect number 12. However, I want you to watch who you kill. Understood?"

"Awwww. Can't we just kill them all?!"

"It's a waste of my talents to babysit ya know?"

"With all do respect father...I think every last one of them will a huge problem if we don't do something about them. What makes those observed ones so special anyw-"

Old Man groaned. "...Because I am not ready to restart from the beginning AGAIN when my experiment is so close from getting DONE!" The three flinched for a second. "Ugh...Just don't kill anyone. Just stall anyone who gets in your way. I don't care what you do to them, just as long as they are breathing after this."

The tall one with metallic arms walks to him. "And your releasing...that. And your not expecting any casualties?"

Old Man then walks to his computer. "Of course. But I have something planned for the observed ones." He presses a button. Then a machine gets sent to the city. "Its just a little test. If anyone can kill those poor souls. Its them." Old then raises his hand, then the smoke stops. Then with his own will, he controls the purple smoke straight to the city.

**True Ending Chapter 1-Enemy**

The Shadow Knights sleep deeply in their dreams. While Masha dreams of an unknown dream, and Meta is dreaming of the same black fire, Shadow's dream is different. He see's himself in the cathedral. "Huh? What do we have here?" Then an icy slash hits Shadow in the back. "Agh!" He looks behind him to see Jin. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Pretty Hero himself. Huh?" Then he see's the blue-haired Jin looking swordsmen. "Great...one Jin is good, but two is juuuuuust excellent..." Shadow said sarcastically. They attack at the same time. Shadow jumps out of the way, then Tager comes out of nowhere and grabs Shadow, slamming him down. "Grrr...Seriously, you guys are starting to piss me off!" Then the Imperator appears and floats down to Shadow and grabs Shadow without touching him. "GAH!"

"_What can you do against us?..." You are nothing more than a literal **Shadow...**"_

"Are you...trying to piss me off even more?!" Shadow's hand turns to level 4 automatically. "Huh?!" Then a massive wave of flames hits all of his enemies. They start burning. And screaming. Shadow can see their eyes filled with fear and pain. Then he could hear more screaming. He see's Makoto burning alive. Then Tsubaki and Litchi. "No! No stop it!" He tries to level down but his arm won't obey him. He see's Chloe and Noel screaming in pain. "NO! I said stop it damn it!" He looks down to see Masha lying down, burning. "Masha?!"

"Br-...broth...er..." She dies.

"MASHA! Then looks behind him to see a young Meta. The same Meta that was burning in the house years ago. The same fire he caused.

"AAAAAHHH BROOOTHERRRR!"

Shadow kneels down with his hands on his head. "stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT STOP IIIIIIIIT!"

Then a light envelops the area. Everything evaporated into white.

"Huh?!" Shadow looks around. "What the hell?"

"Shadow..." An angelic voice calls out his name.

"Who the...?" Shadow then looks up to see something descending to his level. "Mash...No your..." The person in front of him is very familiar. "Lambda?"

"Don't forget...who you are...and who you want to be..." Lambda then ascends up.

"W-Wait! LAMBDA!" Shadow then wakes up abruptly, looking around to see that its still night. He sighs heavily. "What the hell man..."

**Later...**

Shadow and Masha eats their breakfast. "Any idea where Meta is now?"

"He left without a trace. He said something about 'finding that pretty boy imposter'"

"Ah." Shadow continues his meal. Then he notices Masha finish eating quickly and then walks up to her room and put on her sandals. "Going somewhere?"

"I am meeting a friend."

Shadow smirked. "Really? Who?"

"Just a friend." Masha then leaves.

Shadow raised his brow. "Ok...?" Shadow then finished his food. "_That's weird...I never thought Masha would be the type to keep a secret from me."_

**Meanwhile...**

_In what seems like a peaceful day, Noel and Makoto walks to the park. Makoto plans on reuniting Noel with Masha, a Shadow Knight she barely known._

"So why are we here again Makoto?"

"I already told you Noel! Its a surprise!"

Noel gets slightly nervous. "Well alright..." Noel looks around at the damage that was caused last night. But she ignores it. "_I mean, what else can go wrong?_"

"Uh!" Makoto stops on her tracks.

"Huh?" Noel notices Makoto stopping. "Makoto? Is something wrong?"

"Grrrrrgh..."

"Makoto?!" Noel grabs her arm.

"Shut up!" Makoto smacks Noel.

"Ah!" Noel falls on her back. "Ugh...Makoto?"

"Get away from me! You annoying little brat!" Makoto uncharacteristically yells at Noel.

Noel couldn't believe what she is hearing. "I-I...This is not funny Makoto...please stop..."

"You fondled my tail like it was some toy! What? You think I'm some little toy of yours?!" Makoto's eyes glow red. "Grrrrrgh! Agh!"

"Makoto?!"

"Noel! He...Help...meeee! AGH! What are you looking at?!" Makoto gets back to her aggressive side.

Noel brings out her bolverk guns. "Don't worry Makoto, I'll save you!"

**Somewhere else at the park...**

Masha is sitting in the same bench when she first met Makoto. "..." She sits very still, hiding her impatience. "_They're late..._" Masha looks around to see if they are around. "Hm..." She stands up and walks away to try to find Makoto and a friend of hers. She walks around the park, aimlessly. She wonders what made Makoto late. Then she notices something's wrong. "A feint energy signal..." She turns around to see a girl taller than her.

"So...your the daughter that ran away..."

Masha stays cautious. "Who are you?"

She scoffs. "You know your Father still cares for you, despite you running away from him..."

"Huh?!" Masha is shocked to hear about her Father from a stranger.

"Its unfortunate that you ran out of him. Then Masha notices even more feint energies. They are getting bigger. "Its even more unfortunate that you happen to be in our way..."

A girl jumps out of a tree. She has a long ponytail and purple eyes, with sharp teeth. "Oh look sisters! Its our little, little sister!"

A short girl with large metallic arms. Her fists are as big as her head. "Not really...We were made after her...

The tall girl gets annoyed. "Shut up you two. I hate overcomplicating things. Lets put it simple. She betrayed our father. Therefore our enemy. Are we clear?" She smiles.

The 3 girls surround Masha. "So my father created more weapons. Do I sense desperation?"

"HEHEHEHEHE! Your funny!" The claw girl laughs in high pitch. Then she jumps high and gets ready to stab Masha in her defenseless state. Then Masha vanishes as the claw girl smashes through the ground. "Huh? Where did she go?"

She looks up and Masha is seen up in the air. She transforms in her Battle Armor. She slowly hovers back on ground, away from her attackers. "Attacking me while I'm at my weakest. That means I won't have to hold back." She raises her arm and summons a portal up in the air and creates raining swords. The 3 attackers dash backwards and lands smoothly.

The tall one walks up front of her 2 sisters. "Enough playing around. I'm Uno. The last thing you'll ever see before you die."

The short one with the big gauntlets introduces herself. "I'm Dos. My favorite pastime is breaking bones, you know?"

The medium one with the claws moves her body around with excitement. "HEHEHEHEH! And IIII'm Tres! Your play mate!"

Uno then raised her hand and clenches it. "ATTACK!" Then all 3 of them dash in sync, straight to Masha. Dos attempts to punch Masha, but she jumps up, only to see Uno jump as well. Masha blocks Uno's attack. Tres jumps behind Masha and slashes at her. Masha creates a gravity seed and heavies her gravity so she can go down quickly to dodge Tres's attack.

Masha stands in a defensive stance. "_They are fast. But all I have to do is finish them off one by one while the others are disposed of._"

Dos looks up to her older sibling. "Hey Uno, are we really doing that?"

Uno smirks. "We got to show her that we mean business. Don't we?"

Tres laughs. "HAHAHA! I say we do it!"

Then the three of them start to turn glowing red. "What the..." Masha see's a strange development going on. Uno dashes at Masha and her slash has a lot more force. Masha gets pulled back far despite blocking. Then Dos grabs the ground and pulls up part of the ground and throws it on Masha. Masha see's it and slashes the giant chunks of earth into crumbs. Then Tres goes behind Masha and shoots her claws straight to Masha's back. "AGH!" Masha then kneels down. "No!" Then she slashes around missing all 3 of them. Masha then kicks Tres out of the way then dashes at Dos. Dos attempts to punch Masha, but she flips over the armored fist and kicks at Dos' face.

"_Impossible! She was able to take them down even with those blades on her back!" _Masha then turns her attention to Uno and dashes at her. "_heh...Fool_" Then the blades turn red and explode. Masha feels the point blank explosions and falls down hard. "Hm. You sure are motivated than I thought." Tres and Dos stands back up and stands beside Uno.

Masha couldn't move anymore. Her back is fried and her body is scarred and battered. "...I...can't...lose..."

Uno smiled. "You seemed to be surprised. You shouldn't. We were made to make sure you and your brothers behave under our creators rule. And he even invented us a new system to go against the Azure Grimore or any other pathetic weapon this world created. Our creator calls it BloodRage. When we activate it, our strength and speed triples.

"We are plenty strong alone. But together, we can beat about anyone!" Dos adds in.

"That was pretty fun! But we gotta play with other people in this city!" Tres giggles.

Masha see's them leave. She struggles to get up. "hn...ugh...stop..." They stop and turn to see a broken Masha trying to get up. "I won't...let you...hurt anyone..."

"You just can't stay down can you?" Uno is annoyed.

Tres gets confused. "Why would you keep on playing with us? Your body is useless now."

Masha still can't balance herself. "No...not...done..."

Uno gets annoyed by the sight of Masha trying to get up. "You still try to defy us? Your superiors?"

"Hey Uno, calm down." Dos tells Uno.

"Don't tell me what to do! She is a disgrace of our creator! We are not allow to kill anyone. But surely our creator is ok with us taking out this trash right?!" Uno's eyes become more intense and demonic. She then walks to the defenseless Masha with her sword. "Once your gone, nothing will stand against us and the True Salvation! Now REST!" She swings her sword down, until someone stops it. "WHAT?!"

A man in a red jacket and a large blade blocks Uno's strike with little effort. "Hey..." Uno couldn't believe what she is seeing. "What the hell you're thinking? Swinging that sword around like some crazed lunatic? It pisses me off!"

The man in red forces Uno back. "What is he doing here?! No matter!" Uno then turns glowing red. Then dashes at the man in red in top speed. He blocks and gets out of the way. He swings his large sword and releases a large dark energy. Uno jumps out of the way. She then pressed a button on the handle of her sword. Then she swings her sword, creating gusts of wind. Ice bullets come straight to the man in red. He uses his sword as a fan and blocks the ice bullets. Then she dashes in top speed and clash blades with the man in red.

"Don't get cocky you bitch!" Then he pushes her back. "CARNAGE SCISSORS!" He dashes for a split second which surprises Uno. She sidesteps the attack. "Damn! How fast are you?!"

"Are you planning to waste our time? UGH?!" Then Uno kneels down in pain.

"Wow. What's happening to her?" Tres asks in curiosity.

Dos crosses her armored arms. "I was afraid of this. She stayed in BloodRage for too long it's beginning to strain her body. I think we should get out of here."

"Awww...and we were having so much fun..." Tres and Dos jumps to Uno, pick her up and make their exit.

"Hold it!" The man in red was too late to catch them. "Damn it! These bitches are fast in their getaway too." Then he turns to see Masha still on the ground. "H-Hey!" He runs to the broken Masha. "Are you alright?" The Masha grabs his right arm. "What the?!" His energy flows to her body. "Agh!" Masha's back then repairs itself. Masha then lets go and has trouble standing up, but eventually does. "What the hell?! What did you do to me?!"

Masha feels pain. But tries her best to ignore it. "Sorry...But there was little options. Also, since our energy is similar, your energy would stream line into mines with little difficulty. You are Ragna The Bloodedge after all."

"Yeah...And who the hell are you?"

Masha paused. Then looks down. "I am a Murakumo Unit." Ragna's eyes widen. "But...my objective was to destroy all existence." Ragna slowly places his fingers to his sword. "I realized that I didn't want that...My brother showed me that I really didn't want that."

Ragna raised his eye. "Brother?"

Masha turns his eyes back at him. "If I remember correctly, you met him before."

"The red haired guy with that wide looking sword?" Ragna begins to remember. "Wait...your that Murakumo X that took over that cauldron?"

"I am not that anymore..." Masha said coldly. "I am Masha And even though my Drive was solely based on your Azure Grimore, I choose my way."

"Huh. So I guess your not my enemy then. But I like to know one thing. Who made you?"

"..." Masha couldn't say his name. She never really knew her Father's name.

"Well? I asked you didn't I?"

"He has no name."

"Huh?

"He abandoned his entire humanity a long time ago..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Mu...Certainly there's still some reason with you..." The mysterious Old Man watches Noel fighting Makoto as his left hand is filled with dark energy.

Noel jumps out of Makoto's punching range. "Makoto stop this! This isn't you!"

"Oh! When Tsubaki tries to kill you, its fine! But when I do it, you freak out?!"

"No! You don't understand! I-"

"Save it!" Makoto then punches the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Noel stumbles then falls on her butt. "Makoto..." She see's Makoto's red glowing eyes. "...whatever is happening I will help you!" Noel points her Bolverk Guns to Makoto.

_"...you must kill her..."_

"What?"

_"She won't listen to reason...She must be dealt with...Do you understand my child?"_

"I don't know who you are, but I won't kill Makoto!"

_"I am not saying it because I want it. I'm saying it because it needs to be done. For your survival my child."_

"Please! Get out of my head! Who are you?!"

_"Do you honestly think that the one you call Tsubaki will stay loyal to you forever?"_

"Tsubaki? How do you know about her?"

_"I know enough to tell you that she must die in order for your survival."_

"Stop it! Stop trying to convince me to kill my friends!"

_"FRIENDS?! DON'T PROVOKE ME EVEN FURTHER! FRIENDS ARE NOTHING BUT WORDS TO GIVE YOU REASON TO TRUST SOMEONE, WHEN IN REALITY, THERE IS NO ONE TO TRUST!"_

"Ah!" Noel is shocked to hear the pure rage this voice she is hearing. It almost made her lose focus in her battle. Makoto misses a punch, then spin kicks, barely hitting Noel's face. "Please snap out of it Makoto!" Makoto only looks at Noel with an angry face. "Makoto...I'm being serious..." Makoto then charges in. "If you don't snap out of it, then...I WON'T RUB YOUR TAIL ANYMORE!"

Makoto then stops. "Huh?"

Noel says it again in a more serious tone. "I said, I won't rub your tail anymore!"

Makoto then gets an extreme headache. "Ahhh...RAAAAAAAGHHH!" Then the dark energy leaves Makoto. "Ugh..." Makoto drops on Noels arms.

"Makoto!" Noel checks on Makoto. "Are you ok Makoto?"

"We...were you serious about that?..."

"Sorry, I had to make you snap out of it somehow." Noel blushes a little.

Makoto also blushes. "Well...You have magic hands when it comes to rubbing my tail lately." She stands up, still feeling the effects of Old Man's influence. "Just what happened to me?"

"I don't know. All of the sudden you were acting really mad and saying lots of crazy things." Noel shows worry.

_"I won't give up on you that easily. Soon you will see things my way."_

"Huh?" Noel looks around to see where is this voice.

"Something wrong Noel?" Makoto asks.

"There was..."

**Meanwhile...**

"So that's what he is doing." Ragna is sitting on the bench while Masha sits next to him.

"That's right." Masha says with shame.

"Heh. More of a whack job then an actual threat to me. I mean, destroy all of existence? Really? And he made clones of me and Jin to do it? I refuse to believe that he had that enough time to plan of this to do it."

"That's when your wrong."

"Huh?" Ragna gets confused. "He is that dedicated to his goal. He is stronger than you could possibly imagine."

"If he is that strong as you say he is, then how come he didn't destroyed the world already?" Ragna rudely asks.

"He told me that he already did."

"What?!"

"He only destroyed one world out of infinite amounts. No matter how many times he destroys a world out of his intense power, he always gets sent to another world similar. It is an endless cycle of eternal damnation. That is why he created me and my brothers."

"For what?"

Masha hesitated. "To create a new Black Beast..."

"WHAT?!" Ragna erupts in shock and anger. "Is he insane?! How would he do that anyways?!"

"He merely lost hope in everything. And it seems impossible, but he created Rag-Shadow and me, so we can fuse. Just like how you and Nu-13 fused to create the original Black Beast." But this Black Beast will have a different body. A body full of flames. A new threat that not only has no clear weakness, but the presence alone can incinerate seither. It will drive this world defenseless."

Ragna couldn't believe what he is hearing. "Jeez...must be rough having to deal with a nut case like that huh?" Ragna calms a little and sits back down.

"Actually..." Masha becomes slightly nervous. "...he treats me like his actual daughter. He taught me about this world. And yet he wanted me to destroy it all." Masha then couldn't hide her emotions. "He showed me how dark this world can be...it made me want to help him. But then my brother reminded me about this worlds...beauty..."

Ragna looks on in shock. "_I never seen a Murakumo act this way...Not even Noel!" _Ragna then see's Masha blushing. "Huh? Why are you looking so embarrassed all of the sudden?"

Masha turns her face away. "I never tell anyone my story about my Father...I feel like my stomach is turning for even thinking about it."

Ragna sweat beats and just sighs. "Well you're a rare case." Then Ragna realizes something. "Wait, you said that your 'Father' already destroyed the earth? Just...what the hell do you mean by that?" Then they hear someone screaming. "What was that?" Then they see smoke in the city.

Masha's visor appears and scans the situation. "Someone is causing mayhem." Masha then transforms in her battle armor.

"Wait a minute! Are you sure you healed yet?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm damaged. This is my duty." Masha then flies off towards downtown.

Ragna notices her back is still slightly bruised. "Grrrrgh...That idiot..."

**Meanwhile...**

Shadow is eating some curry in a rooftop. "Ah! Nothing beats a heating taste of curry awhile feeling the cool breeze!" Then he notices the wind changing. "Huh?" Then fog develops. "Huh? Smoke? Magic? And the smell of roses? This could only be one thing...Mrs. Rabbit. Haven't seen you in a while."

Rachel scoffs as she appears before Shadow. "There is a reason for that. But unfortunately, I have to remind you of some startling news."

"And what would that be? The Red Queen took over your castle?" Shadow remarks.

"Something not as playful than that dribble. Just know that it involves your...creator."

Shadow's eyes widen. "What?! Where is he?!"

"Oh my. I never thought I'd see your face be this serious in a matter of seconds." Rachel replies.

Shadow groins. "Ugh...If you had a...Foster Dad that screwed you over in everything, than you wouldn't be so sarcastic in this matter. Now what's he up to now?"

Rachel sighs. "Alas, our little lost friend is doing a fine job disrupting order in this world. If you look to your left you can see his influence effecting our world."

Shadow turns to see where she is pointing. "Huh? I don't see anyth-" An explosion sets off. "Well then..." Shadow then jumps into action.

Rachel was going to say something to Shadow, but he left too quickly for her. "Didn't even bother asking what the situation was. He truly is the by product of Ragna. If not more brash." She turns to see smoke developing in the other side of town. "'sigh' This is going to be a busy day."

The smoke continues to cover the area. Masha hovers down. She looks around to see the problem. Then she see's Nirvana destroying a shop with her expanding arms. Then shots a ball of energy to decimate a near by block. "I assume you are the cause of this calamity?" The Nirvana then turns its head to look at the one who spoke to it. Masha then raises her one hand and activates a red flashing blade coming out of her arm gauntlet. Then points her blade straight at the machine. Nirvana then dashes at Masha, only for her to sidestep and slash past Nirvana. It was proven ineffective. "_My blade is not doing damage. Judging by that, I'm going to need a different approach. This model is just like Relius Clover's Nirvana, so I will need to weaken it with Soul Eater._" Masha then starts pressing buttons on her gauntlets. "Activating Soul Stealer Program! Version 2!" Her hand then glowed red and then a dark energy bursts all over her arms. The energy then forms shapes into claws. Resembling a black beast. Both Masha and Nirvana dash at each other and starts clawing each other, but Masha is able to dodge and hit Nirvana the most. Nirvana then hits Masha in the stomach area, sending her airborne. Masha is ready to recover on the ground, until a huge pain comes on her back. "AGH!" She falls hard.

"Good job sis!" Carl walks in, bringing a flag back to his cape. "We got ourselves another victim..."

Nirvana then grabs the beaten Masha by her back neck. "_My back...it still hasn't recovered? I thought..."_

Carl's eyes flashed red. "Kill her!" Then a massive ball of dark energy hits Nirvana, letting Masha go. "What?! Its him!"

Ragna then catches Masha. "Seriously, you are an idiot!"

"You...care?..." Masha coughs off blood.

"Grgh! Attack him Ada!" Carl commands. Nirvana then rushes to Ragna.

Ragna then jumps out of the way. Then gently places Masha down. "Just don't get in my way." Then Masha grabs Ragna's arm. "What?!" Then their energy begin to cross with each other again. Masha then stops. "Would you stop doing that?!"

Masha gets back up slowly. "We both hold something similar. Don't get angry because I was made like this."

Ragna snarls. "I thought I told you to get out of the way!"

"Your concern is appreciated, but fighting alone highly not recommended." Masha stands next to Ragna, ready for battle.

"What? Its just Carl with Nirvana. I beaten both of them before." Once Ragna said that, a pole hits the ground and Litchi lands on top of it with her feet and smiles with glowing red eyes. "Huh?!"

"Something is wrong with them. I could sense the azure in them. But there's no overload of power. They are just going out of control." Masha updates as she scanned Carl and Litchi.

Ragna scowls. "Like there isn't anything wrong with them before?!" Then a poof of smoke surrounds them both. "Huh?"

"What's this?" Masha asks as both her and Ragna disappear. They reappear in a garden of roses. "Where are we?"

"Ugh...The home of the rabbit..." Ragna scowls.

"I could never trust you in introductions, can I? Of course I can't." Rachel walks in.

Masha then see's Rachel. "I...Remember you...I met you after defeating Relius Clover. Ragna just looks at her if she was serious.

"Yes. I was investigating your creator while juggling other important errands. And he has given me a hard time, trying to reveal his origins."

Ragna raised his brow. "And?..."

"For what I gathered, he is one of a kind. An accidental kind, but one of a kind nonetheless."

"Like in how?"

"His existence is a 0.1/10 percent anomaly. Think Noel, but instead of making some of our lives somewhat easier, has the power to disturb the order of this world and many more." Rachel sits down on a chair morphed Nagi. "Although I still don't know why he decided to partake in this daring endeavor. All I know is that he has been moving through realities. And he has been gaining knowledge of us."

Ragna asks, "Us?..."

"Us...Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Jin Kiseragi, and that is only a small fragment of those who involved themselves with the Azure." Rachel said coldly.

"You mean he knows about everyone I met one way or another?" Ragna asks.

"He is currently corrupting their minds. And the masses are suffering for it." Rachel shows both of them an orb that shows Orient Town under attack.

Masha looks in horror as her Father is already ruining the city and everyone in it. She see's the corrupted ones doing the damage. Ragna feels that things just got serious. Rachel looks on in slight anger. She knows that this old fool may do damage after all.

**True Ending To Be Continued...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this after the whole hiatus I had for this particular fic. But don't worry, I will work to get the last chapters done! Also I would like for you to comment and review on how I am do-ksbdhkmbah-Oh not agai-ahjamhabsmsa**

**masjsalsjskslFinalSalvationdbhamak**

**Have you enjoyed so far? That was only a taste on what's to come. And soon, everything you know and loved about this world...will end...slowly...**


	14. True Ending Part 2-Episode 10

**jjsnfkabamdhsmnfbfAnd now we return to the deconstruction of this world you call...Blazblue...shfhjsbndbfkuknsblFinalSalvation...**

Kokonoe is continuing her work, with a determined look on her eyes. And a devious smile in her face. "That guy thinks he's smart huh? Ha! If there's anyone who's going play god, its me!" Tager walks in with equipment. "Tager, there you are! We haven't got all day."

"Why the hurry?" Tager asks.

"Because putting on your new upgrades are a lot more extensive then it should be."

"No I meant, what's making you so uppity lately?"

"Well if you must know, let me ask you this. Remember those Shadow Knight brats?"

Tager is not sure if this is going to end up getting him hurt or humiliated. "Yes?"

"Well do you have any idea where do they came from?"

"Uh...no. Do you?"

Kokonoe activates a large screen and shows Shadow Reaper and Meta Samurai. "Not exactly. But one of the guys look too familiar, almost like they resemble a certain someone." She clicks a button and shows a picture of...

"Ragna The Bloodedge?!"

"His drive is a complete opposite to Ragna. In fact, it was specifically made to counter anything Azure related. Especially Ragna's Azure Grimore. There's no way a kid like him would make such a weapon. Which is why I think his creator is hiding in the shadows, doing god knows what." Kokonoe says in utter frustration. "He even played me liked a fettle. Helping me speed up Lambda's creation just so his plans can speed up...hehehehe..."

Tager notices something is wrong. "Uh...Koko...noe?"

"But I have him, hook line and stinker!" Kokonoe is now engulfed in dark energy that can only be described as rage. "He will regret his entire life when he messed with me! Right Tager?" Kokonoe see's Tager being unresponsive. "Tager?"

"GAAAAGH!" Tager punches the ground where Kokonoe was standing before she dodged.

"What the hell?! Tager! Are you malfunctioning?"

"Gagh! I don't know! I...can't...control myself...so...much...RAGE!" Tager activates his gauntlets and smashes the ground.

"TAGER!" The ceiling begins to crumble, the debris falls all over the room, until there was nothing...

**True Ending Part 2-Carnage**

Orient Town, whats once was a peaceful city, now under attack by the observed ones. Shadow noticed an explosion, and checked out the area. He then recognizes the area. This place reminds him of his old home of Ikaruga. "_This must be Ronin-Gai...I heard about it a few times. I wonder why I don't visit here...hm...I guess the whole bad feeling on my stomach and traumatic memories could explain it." _Then Shadow here's faint screaming. Then Shadow see's people running away past him. "Hey! What's up?" Shadow asks a passing man.

"Run for your lives! Bang Shishigami has gone mad!" Then he runs away.

Shadow stands there, confused. "Ok...?" He continues to walk straight towards the opposite side where the people are running from. "_Bang Shishigami? I could've sworn I heard that name before..." _Then Shadow see's a large fire. He rushes in to check the damage. The fire gets large enough for everyone who ran away to see. Everyone looks on with worry and fear. Shadow smirks. "Level 2!" Shadow then grips his wrist tightly. The fire then turn purple to black. Shadow then walks over the fire with little difficulty. Once Shadow walks past the fire, the fire removes itself. "_I have control. I have control. I have control. I have control." _Shadow closes his eyes, and silently speaks to himself. Shadow can somewhat control fire once he is in range, however he doesn't always have control. But Shadow's confidence is more than enough to pull it off. Shadow walks even deeper to the abandoned city of Ronin-Gai, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The entire city resembling his old home of Ikaruga, and the fire that is still around. All of it reminds him of that day. "Jin?! Jin where are you?! You better not be dead! JIIIIN! The Young Shadow runs through the city, with buildings and stores on fire. Then he see's his brother with that same large helmet that was stuck on his head ever since the house fire. "Jin! Are you alright?!" He was silent. "Yeah...you are..." The Young Shadow hugs his damaged little brother, and watches as their home burn once again. Instead of black as night fire, its bright, hellish fire.

"You!" Shadow then looks up and see's a dashing ninja heading straight at him.

"Whoa!" Shadow dodges it in a spilt second. "What the?! So you must be what this commotion is about."

The ninja reveals himself with a scruffy stature. "You dare walk upon my territory?!"

"Well, looks like someone's grumpy." Shadow replies. "Your clothes reminds me of some guys I know back then..."

"Silence! You all think I am a joke, do you?! Well, NO MORE! I will show you all the TRUE BANG SHISHIGAMI!" The man yelled with all of his might. Shadow readies himself. Bang then dashes in with a flaming fist in hand, barely missing Shadow. Bang hits a wall hard, causing an explosion, resulting in more fire.

"Hey Scrufflord! Can you tone down the fire a bit?!" Shadow tries to convince Bang to stop.

"You think you are higher than Bang Shishigami?! YOU?! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Bang jumps and delivers a flaming kick. Shadow dodges it and watches as the explosion covers the entire block of the city.

"Damn he's explosive! Its actually quite inspiring if not dangerous. I'm going to need to take him down and fast." Shadow levels up to 3. "Good thing I'm good at that." Shadow rushes in, jumps up, so does Bang, and both clash. Shadow and Bang lands on roofs and jump at each other again. They kept on clashing and clashing, until Shadow does an uppercut that sends Bang up in the air. Shadow lands on another roof, showing a smirk. "Here's something you won't also see coming!" Shadow jumps up and passes the still airborne Bang. Shadow then dives down towards his falling opponent, then grits his teeth. "HAH!" Three Shadows then appear. The three Shadow clones then start attacking the confused Bang and then the real Shadow then does the final strike. Shadow lands and flips his sword until it lands on his back magnet. Once the sword and magnet connects, the three shadows kamikazes all over Bang once he lands on the ground. "I amaze even myself." Shadow says confidently.

"Ugh...I feel...quite noxious..." Bang says in a sickly way.

Shadow notices that he is not so aggressive like he was seconds before. "...that was weird...Just what was his deal?" Then Shadow see's another explosion somewhere else on Kagutsuchi. "Just what the hell is happening?!"

**Meanwhile...**

Noel and Makoto runs to the entrance of the city, only to see it under attack. "What?!"

"What is going on?! Is someone attacking the city?!" Makoto looks around to see the damage. "Huh?" Then Makoto see's three girls on a rooftop.

The three girls look on the destruction of the streets. The short one with giant gauntlets on her arms. "Wow...they really are messing the city up. It sort of makes me feel bad for those who can't fight back."

"Hehehehe!" The girl with large ponytails uses a camera to record the destruction.

The tallest one holding a sword smiles. "Don't be. We cannot let rats like them be apart of our conscious. Now we can spread this display to the world. Tres, you got the feed?"

"All here sis!" Tres gives Uno the camera and see's Carl, Litchi, Taokaka, and Arakune, doing damage all over the city.

"Hmhmhm. Perfect." Uno brings the camera back to Tres. "Upload that to the internet! We want many rats to see this. Our Father wants as much chaos as possible." Uno silently laughs.

Dos then turns her head to Uno. "You know...he isn't really our Dad. Just a guy who gave us new bodies and weapons after we de-"

"Why don't you shut your mouth Dos." Uno says.

Dos looks down. "yeah..."

Uno then looks at the people running for their lives. "Look at those living, breathing garbage. Thinking that they can live with not a care in the world, while we suffer at our own fates. Ha! Our Father doesn't want us to kill the observed ones. But he never said anything about killing these ants!" Uno then jumps down towards the streets.

Dos and Tres looks at their sister start killing innocent people. "She's going to have too much fun, isn't she?"

"I'm jealous!"

Dos then see's something. "Hm?" Two people running towards Uno. "Oh?"

Uno steps on an unconscious civilian. She smiles with delight. "heh heh heh..."

"Let him go!" Uno looks up to see two girls. One is wearing the blue uniform that vex's her. And the other with so little clothing on with a large tail.

Uno wouldn't see what is the big deal, until she see's the blue ones face. Then her eyes. "Ahhh...So your the child my Father wouldn't shut up about...You chose to be with them? Wear like them? Eat with them? Live with them?" Then she looks down on the civilian. "Die with them?" She raises her sword.

"NO!" Noel yells out.

Makoto in a flash punches Uno out of range. Then she checks on the civilian. "He needs some medical attention, Noel! I need you to get him out of here!"

"Ok!" Noel carries the man over her shoulder and walks towards the way out of the city.

Only for Tres to land in front of Noel. "HEHEHE! Don't go! We haven't played yet!"

Then Dos lands behind Noel. "What are you trying to pull? Still thinking your human or something?"

"Noel!" Makoto rushes towards Dos only for her to turn around in a flash. "Huh?!" Dos clenches her large gauntlet and does a wind breaking punch. Makoto blocks, but the force of the metal fist sends Makoto straight towards a glass door of a supermarket.

"Makoto!" Noel then realizes that she is surrounded. "W-What do you want with me?!"

Tres laughs. "You didn't know silly?"

Dos shrugs. "Our dad, or whatever wants you to be in his side. He still thinks there's some hatred in you."

"Hatred? In...me?"

Uno then walks in. "Apparently you chose your side a long time ago. You are a weak, pathetic, little wench who has no right to be on our side! If anything, you belong with them, IN HELL!" Uno activates BloodRage, turning her bright red.

"sorry!" Noel whispers as she throws the unconscious man out of the way and see's Uno charging her sword for a massive swing. "Bolverk!" Uno swings her sword with fierce velocity, with Noel blocking it in time. "Gaggggghh!" Noel struggles only to be overwhelmed. "GAAAGH!" Noel gets sent down hard.

Uno slowly walks towards the defenseless Noel. "Wow...you are way too easy than anticipated. How disappointing..."

"But I won't!" A red snake blade almost slashed at Uno's face until she moves out of the way in the last second. The attacker reveals herself.

"Tsubaki!" Noel is in disbelief to see Tsubaki this abruptly today.

"Noel! Are you alright?" Tsubaki checks on Noel. Only for something to creep behind her. "Huh?!" Tsubaki avoids Tres' claws, and jumps out of her range.

"Oooooh! She looks fun to play with!" Tres extends her claws even longer.

Tsubaki stands her ground. Then Makoto gets sent flying and lands next to Tsubaki. "Makoto!"

"ugh...Don't worry Tsubaki...I have her on the ropes..." Makoto still feeling the effects of Dos' strikes.

"Have you forgotten? If we are going to save this city and this worlds order, we have to do this together!" Tsubaki nods at both Noel and Makoto. They nod back and stand next to each other.

Uno, Dos and Tres stand next to each other. "I want them out of the way, now." The six then start fighting. Tsubaki fights Uno, while Noel fights Dos, and Makoto fights Tres. Tsubaki thinks that she can stall the leader long enough so both Noel and Makoto can exploit the other two's weakness. Dos being slow, while Tres seems to be scrawny enough for her to be the less durable of the group. "You think you can defeat me, puppet?!"

Tsubaki then clash blades with Uno. "You underestimate on what we three can do as a team!"

Noel keeps on dodging Dos' punches. Dos couldn't catch up to Noel's small shape and speed. And ends up getting blasted in the back or in the face. Makoto dodges Tres' frantic attacks. Its harder for Makoto to deal with, but she can parry Tres long enough to deliver a harsh blow. "Nice one Makoto!" Noel notices Makoto easily overpowering her opponent.

Tsubaki continues her fight with the leader of this group. "You better surrender! You are now fighting a losing battle!"

Uno is exhausted, so she turns off her BloodRage and shows irritation. "Tch! I will never back down by a bunch of easily manipulated fools!"

Tsubaki then dashes past Uno and charges a sphere of light, point blank, blowing Uno out of range. "People like you would never understand. We fight for light and justice!"

"?!" Dos opens her eyes. Usually they are half open, but now they are wide open.

"You tell her Tsubaki!" But then Dos glows red. "Huh?" Dos shoves Noel out of the way. "AAAH!" She crashes straight to stand full of cabbages.

"NOEL!" Makoto then jumps out of the way of Tres' rocket claw blades, planted to the ground. Only for them to glow red and explode, hitting Makoto.

"MAKOTO!" Tsubaki then looks up and see's a small girl with gigantic metallic fists, almost eclipsing the sun, clench her metal fist and aims for Tsubaki. She jumps out of the way in time, only to feel the shockwave of the impact. Tsubaki lands and eventually gets on her feet.

"Light? Justice? JUSTICE?! Would you idiots stop being stupid HYPOCRETES?!" Dos screams out. Tsubaki becomes unsettled. Even Uno and Tres gets unsettled by their most calm and collected sister losing her cool. "I HATE people saying that they represent something, when they are as blind as a brain dead bat! But you...you take the cake of being a manipulative, uncaring, BITCH!"

Tsubaki couldn't find the words to respond with that. "...uh...wh...who do you...think you are saying that?"

Dos looks deep inside Tsubaki's eyes. "You heard me. You can't see clearly, so I assume you can hear me more clearly."

"ENOUGH OF THIS CLOWN!" Makoto dives in to strike Dos from behind, only for Tres to kick Makoto down, back to the ground.

Uno walks up to Dos, who is still in BloodRage. "You are only leaving yourself open like this."

"She just PISSES me off!" Dos clenches her metal fists hard enough that it screeches.

"You idiot. You will kill one of them, and then our father will yell at us. This is clearly not the right time for this fight. We are leaving!" Uno jumps out of the scene.

"You got it big sis!" Tres follows.

Dos inhales and exhales heavily. And deactivates BloodRage before it strains her even more. She then looks at Tsubaki who is the only one standing now. Dos then turns around, and walks away. "..."

"Wait!" Tsubaki attempts to get answers from her.

Dos then stops. "I wouldn't worry about us if I were you. And worry about the ones that are messing this city up." Dos then jumps away, following her sisters.

Tsubaki stands there, remembering what Dos said. Then she remembered that Noel and Makoto got hurt. "Guys!" She helps up Noel. "Are you alright?"

"Tsubaki...I'm fine..." Noel gets up and looks towards the man she threw, while Tsubaki checks on Makoto. "AAH!"

"Noel! What's wrong?!" Tsubaki and Makoto rushes towards Noel, and see's her on her knees, looking over a man lying down.

"he's dead..." Noel begins to tear up. "He's dead...I couldn't save him...he was innocent...and I let him down..."

Tsubaki puts her hand on Noel's shoulder. "Its ok. It's not your fault..." Tsubaki comforts her friend. As she looks on, ready to make those monsters pay.

**Meanwhile...**

Everyone in Orient Town is running for their lives. But a boney claw begins to stab each victim in sight. "K*ll Ki*l KIIIIIL! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Arakune continues to terrorize the town, by murdering anyone in sight. A woman carrying a baby runs for her life. However, she trips. Arakune turns to see the defenseless mother. "DIE DIE DIE! A*L I T*INK AB*UT *S *IE! HEHEHEHAHAHA!" Arakune then raises its sharp hands above the mother.

"No...Please!" Mother begs. But Arakune swings its claw towards her. She closes her eyes, expecting death. _**TWINK! **_But she feels nothing. She opens her eyes, to see a white cape. She then looks up to see short blue hair. The one who saved her then turns to her, revealing a mask with a half moon, with a black spot where the eyes are. "You saved me!"

"Run..." The woman nods and runs away with her baby. The masked man swings Arakune out of range. He then switches his samurai sword with his worlds Yukianesa. Then he starts to freeze Arakunes attacks. "You monster. Out of my way!" The blue masked man ice slashes at Arakune, wounding it.

"GEEEUUUUUGGGHgagagagageeeee!" Arakune retreats towards the sewers.

The one called Jin in his world looks on to the destruction that was made. It reminds him of his old world, and its last moments. Back then, he blames his only close friend Noel. But now, all he could blame is the one he used to call Father. He walks away, until he bumps into someone taller than him. "?!"

"YOU!" Both men say. Meta meets the blue haired swordsmen. The one he fought before. The one who tried to take his brother away from him. If there's something Meta hates the most, pretenders and pretty boys. "You have a lot of nerve showing yourself."

"Hmph. I was hoping I wouldn't meet you again. Now I want you out of my way." The blue haired one brings out his icy sword.

Meta's body circulates with electricity. "Your face angered me. But now, your voice does too. I will destroy your body, with my bare sword!" But then a portal opens in between their space. "Hm?"

"What?!" The blue haired one covers his face towards the light, only for it to die down. Revealing three people. "Who the?!"

"We're back in Ka-Jin?!" Ragna walks in.

"Meta. You are here too?" So does Masha.

Rachel walks towards the two enemies. "It appears an explanation is an order."

"Yeah! Like why the hell would you teleport me where Jin is? And why is his hair blue all of the sudden?" Ragna asks.

Rachel replies, "Correction. That is not the Jin you know. To put it bluntly, these two are the same person."

Ragna, Blue Jin, and Meta says, "HUH?!"

Rachel then sits down and readies an exposition. "Not so long ago, a man created two artificial children. He trained both of them in the samurai arts. The Eldest sibling was interested in being a legendary hero. While the Youngest one was interesting in being the strongest samurai. One fateful day, a fire would begin, that will change both children's lives. Because in two possibilities the fire either burn the youngest one to the point of disfiguring his entire body from head to toe, creating calamity into his mental physique. Or the fire would take the Eldest brother's life, leaving the young brother in a quest for revenge, resulting in his worlds end."

Everyone looks slightly confused. Until Meta speaks, "So what does this have to do with us though?"

Rachel sighs. "We've wasted enough time as it is. Right now we need to find out where this puppet master is and apprehend him."

Masha looks on to see the city still under siege. "But what about the city? They are still hurting people."

Rachel closes her eyes. "I heard that your eldest brother is still in the city, defending it."

Masha flinched. "Then we need to help him!"

"Don't bother. He will eventually get help. But for now, we need to find that troublemaker of a Father of yours. We hope that you might know something." Rachel looks on to Masha's visor where her eyes are covered. "You know where he is. He has a soft spot for his on creations. However, he hopes that you would eventually return to him."

Masha stays silent. "...I never wanted to come back. I never told Shadow because he wants to fight Father. Even if he is weaker than him."

The blue haired Jin walks in. "Hold on. Father...you mean..." Masha nods. "So you know...You also know that I must kill him."

"He can't be stopped." Masha regretfully says.

"Not alone." Rachel adds in. "We will need to find a way to stop his corruption and take him by surprise."

Ragna shrugs. "You make it sound way too easy."

Meta clenches his fist. "If it is, my blade will be way too thirsty."

Ragna slowly walks away from Meta. "...ok. But what's the plan though?"

Rachel then turns around to see the sky. "We search for him, stop the corruption, and take him by surprise."

Ragna sighs. "I'm not much of a team player, so I don't really know if this will work."

Masha looks down. "It must. But he won't wait until there is only nothing. Follow me..." Masha walks ahead.

**Meanwhile...**

Tsubaki, Noel and Makoto are on their way to the cathedral, checking if the NOL is already working on the solution to this epidemic. They enter inside and see people are panicking. "Its worse than I thought!"

A guard then rushes past Noel. "Excuse me! What is going on?!"

"The city is under siege! And we don't know who constructed it! We tried to find Major Kiseragi, but..."

Noel gets even more worried. "But?! But what?!"

"We found him...in the garden and...you might need to see it."

Noel looks at Tsubaki and Makoto. And they're as concerned as her. "Ok, we'll check it out. You try to help everyone else!" The three go straight to the garden. "Major! Major!"

"Jin! Where are you!" Tsubaki yells.

Makoto looks around then gasps. "Guys! You better see this!"

Tsubaki and Noel follows Makoto and gasps. "is...Is that?!"

Jin is trapped inside an ice pillar. Noel slowly places her hand on the still freezing pillar. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know..." Tsubaki replies.

Noel looks carefully at the frozen Jin and then see's an aura coming out of it. Her eyes glow bright blue for a second. "the...power of order..."

"Huh? You said something Noel?" Makoto asks.

"The...infection almost took him...but the power of order protected him. There was a struggle inside Jin's mind. It would have killed him, but he froze himself to stop the struggle."

"Noel?"

"Ah?! What just happened?" Noel shakes her head.

Tsubaki shakes her head and grabs Noel's shoulder. "No time to worry about that. Now we need to find out how we get Jin out of this!"

The girls looks around Jin's frozen body, trying to find a crack or any weakness to exploit. Makoto then finds a crack. "Oh! There it is!" She then punches through the crack and then the cylinder shatters. Jin falls to the ground. He heavily breathes in and out, looking around, only to see...

"Major! Are you alright?" All Jin could see was Noel's face in a dark ominous air.

"You..." Jin swings his sword, almost hitting Noel's face.

"Ah! Major! C-Calm down! Major!" Noel nervously backs away.

Tsubaki rushes to Jin. "Jin! What has gotten into you?!"

"Out of my way!" Jin pushes Tsubaki aside. "Get...out of...my life!"

**"POW!" "DETHUMP!"**

Makoto punches Jin in the side of his head. Instantly knocking him out. Everyone went silent. Noel and Tsubaki is shocked while Makoto is wide eyed. "oops..."

**Back in the city...**

Shadow scans the city to see if anyone else going crazy. "Geez, the whole city looks like crap now. Well at least its not stinking like shi-Hey look, something interesting!" Shadow jumps down, and lands on some small buildings, windows, and roofs, then lands on the ground with precision. "What do we have here?" He looks at a large man with a familiar red skin. "Hey Red D! What are you doing here? Buying groceries for Professor Koko?" Shadow's chuckling then stopped once he see's Tager turning slowly like some primal animal. "?" Then Tager raises his fist and aims to smash Shadow in, he dodges the fist instantly. "Geez! I know that its frustrating to be the errand boy to her, you don't have to take it out on me!

"Gauuuuaaaaagh!" Tager roars as he charges up his gauntlet and punches the ground, causing the entire block to light up yellow and then stores, boxes, debris, even people start flying all over the place.

Shadow lands on a rooftop. He see's the unbelievable collateral damage Tager has done to the city. "What in holy hell are you thinking?! Do you have any screws loose or something?! Or is Kokonoe really that much of a b-" Tager jumps straight to Shadow. "Shit!" Shadow jumps out of the way, while Tager punches the building hard enough that it collapsed. Causing it more people to get hurt. "This is getting ridiculous! If you wanna fight, then bring it o-" Tager smashes the ground again. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"SILIENCE! YOU MAGGOT!" Tager charges his energy, causing electricity to cause more collateral damage. The magnetism on his gauntlets then makes the debris float, then bigger debris and then stores, people, and many things large starts to ascend. "I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Shadow levels up to 3. "Big talk for a giant body building toaster! No offense to other machines out there."

"STOP TALKING YOU MONGROL!" Tager then punches the ground again, causing Shadow to stumble. He then dashes at Shadow, with a force of a train, tackling Shadow straight to a wall.

Shadow then jumps a top of Tager and stands on his head. "You know, breaking things and yelling won't help our relationship." As soon as Tager aims his fist to Shadow, he jumps as high as he can while Tager hits his own head. Shadow then twists and turns his body and sets up a flaming diving kick. As soon as Tager recovers after hitting himself hard, Shadow hits him dead center on the stomach. "There's no telling where I'm going to go next!" Then Shadow disappears and reappears behind Tager and kicks him on the back of his head, causing him to fall on his face. "I would say that your getting slow, but I guess that wouldn't say much anyways."

Tager then dashes at Shadow again. "NOW YOU DIE!"

Shadow smirks. "All talk, aren't you?" Then a large lighting blast hits Tager. "Huh?"

Then Kokonoe teleports in Shadow's area. "Tager! I have no time for your shit now!"

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite crazy cat lady scientist." Shadow says as he see's Kokonoe walk in.

Kokonoe snarls at the sight of Shadow. "I have a bone to pick with you, but right now, I have a subordinate that needs my guidance."

Shadow turns to see Tager still standing. "I'm sort of wondering how you would stop that giant tons of bulk."

Kokonoe looks on with malice, but then smirks. "You really are an idiot. I did created him after all." Tager leaps towards her.

Tager lands on the ground, Shadow looks on in shock, assuming Tager crushed Kokonoe. However, he and Tager looks up and see's Kokonoe already on a near by rooftop. "What?!"

"Now its my turn." Kokonoe presses a button on her remote. Three large spheres come out of the sky, surrounding Tager. Once all spheres make contact, Tager gets struck by heavy amounts of electricity.

"GAUUUUUUUuuuh..." Tager yelled in pain. As he falls like a giant oak tree, the spheres then magnetically takes his gauntlets out of his arms.

Kokonoe then walks up Tager, checking his body with her detector. She see's that the corruption was gone. "And that takes care of that."

Shadow looks on in disbelief. "Ok...I'll admit. That was really something else."

Kokonoe then turns her attention to Shadow with her piercing stare. "Oh hey, you look like an asshole that stole my shit."

"First of all, gross. Second, I don't recall stealing anything from you."

Kokonoe gets even angrier. "Grrr..." Then she presses a button that causes a gravity seed to drop under Shadow.

"What the-" Then Shadow went on his knees. "GAH! Guueeeeeeeh!" Then he falls on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me remind you. Does Lambda ring a bell?" Kokonoe says with an angry tone. "Last time I checked, you somehow convinced Lambda to defect. Not only that, but you and your stupid brother wreaked my lab. There is not enough anger management appointments that can calm me down!" Shadow tries to get up on his feet, but is unable to. "I wonder how much your going to pay back for all the headaches...Hm..." Kokonoe thinks out loud and walks around the struggling Shadow. "Maybe you could work for me...maybe help me work on the shit you broke. Or maybe your brother, he could use some upgrades on his armor. Or maybe that new member...she is a Murakumo obviously. So maybe she can make up for Lambda's abse-"

"HAAAAGH!" Shadow bursts out. Flames almost hits Kokonoe.

"Agh!" Her remote then gets malfunctioned. "What the hell?!"

Shadow then gets up and then rushes towards Kokonoe, causing her to flinch. "If you even...say her name...I will turn your organs into ash...alive..."

Kokonoe stared with wide eyes. "Ok..."

Shadow then breaks his intimidation stance and gets out of breath. "ugh...huh? When did you get here?"

Kokonoe is still freaked out. "...ok...So now that we're on the same page, do you have any idea on what's going on in this damn city?"

Shadow replies. "Huh? You mean how everyone is getting all angry and pissy almost like you?"

"GrrrrrRRRRRRGH!"

"I mean ALMOST..."

Kokonoe then sighed in frustration. "You mean...go berserk?"

"Yeah. I guess that's one word to describe it." Shadow then stands up straight with no struggle now. "Well you are a scientist, do you have any plan or something?"

Kokonoe walks up to the unconscious Tager. "Well if my last minute check up before my lab was buried was correct, his brain was corrupted by some overload of seithr. I'm surprised that he is still alive after all of tha-"

"Wait a minute! Did you say seithr?"

"Yes...why ask?"

"..." Shadow remembers his experience with Lambda overloading. "...Oh that son of a bitch!"

**Meanwhile with Meta company...**

"_It appears that I have partake in an unusual group. Along with Ragna The Bloodedge, My fellow comrade Masha, The blue pretty boy, and Rachel The Rabbit. If this is a calm before the storm, even I might get concern."_

Masha then stops. "This is the cavern that leads to Father's lab."

Ragna raises a brow. "He really does trust you that much doesn't he?"

Masha looks down in shame. "..."

Meta brings out his sword. "Then let us welcome our elderly fool, the Meta way!"

"Hold your bloodlust, brute." Rachel says. "We can't just go there prematurely. We need to find him, and find out how he is corrupting the others."

"How are we going to do that?" Ragna asks.

Rachel replies, "You and your new friend over there will stay here and while the masked Meta and the maskless Meta will enter and confront our target."

Meta looks at Rachel in confusion under his helmet. "Are you referring to me?"

"And I also have my own mask too. So its not really accurate." Blue Jin adds in.

Rachel twitches her eyes in annoyance. "Then should we refer you as Jin to clear up the confusion? Hm?" Clearing showing irritation.

Ragna also shows irritation to the subject. "Ok, why don't you just call him Blue or something?"

The man is question replies, "Wait? Why?"

"Well, you look exactly Jin, and you have blue hair. That speaks for it self." Ragna shrugs.

Blue tries to find a retort to Ragna's theory, but then again, what else could he be called? "...I...guess so. But I am still not one hundred percent on board with that na-"

Rachel interrupts. "As I was saying, Meta and Blue will go inside and confront our target. Ragna and Masha shall wait here until we get information of the source of the corruption."

Ragna scratches his head while Masha nods. Meta and Blue look at each other, then looks upon their unknown destination. As they walk towards the dark cavern. "So now what are you going do now Ra-" He notices that Rachel is gone without a trace. "...great...Now what?"

Masha thinks for a moment. "...I have a haircut...Do you like to see?" Ragna groans.

**Meanwhile...**

Kokonoe hears about Shadow's story about Lambda overloading and going berserk on him., while she fixes Tager. "So now everyone is suffering that same symptom."

"Basically. Heavy seithr seems to be his kind of thing, so he must be behind this!"

"Well I think I might have a plan that could fix this."

Shadow rushes to Kokonoe's side. "You do?!"

Kokonoe stares at Shadow with hostility. Then continues. "I built a machine that can vacuum up heavy amounts of seithr just in case a scenario like this happens."

"You really do think ahead don't you?"

"Of course! I should have it in my lab. So I'll need you to go there and bring it here for me."

"Um...Alright. Though I don't really know how to get there any-" Kokonoe presses a button and Shadow disappears.

**In Kokonoe's Lab...**

"-more...Huh?!" Shadow is now in the lab. It is as messy as he remembers it before he and Meta messed it up even more last time he's been there.

"Ok. Now, the machine should be in the right side of the room." Shadow follows Kokonoes instructions and finds the machine as big as a microwave. He then picks it up.

"Is this it?"

"Not quite. I'm going to need some tools. Just bring the machine in one place."

"Alright. then." Shadow unenthusiastically complies.

**In Old Man's Lab...**

"...My son..." Old Man looks on to see the carnage he created. Then he notices Kokonoe getting equipment, appearing out of thin air. He raised a his eyebrow, looking closer to the situation. He then see's that Shadow is the one assisting the professor. "Son...oh have you struck a new low." He stands up. "I already made my presence. It is time that I discipline my son." He then press a button on his communicator on his computer. "Uno, Dos, Tres, it is time for you to return back. You are expecting visitors."

**Back in the garden...**

Tsubaki, Makoto and Noel has been gathered around to see if Jin is alright. He wakes in a scare. "Ah! Jin! Your alright!"

Jin sits up with a major headache. "ugh...what happened?"

Makoto nervously replies. "Well...You went a little crazy there, so one of us had to...take you down."

Tsubaki smiled. "Well, you were going to seriously hurt Noel. But I'm glad it didn't came to that."

Jin stares at Noel with hatred, then focused back on Tsubaki. "Yeah, lets go with that."

As they sigh I relief that Jin is back, Tsubaki notice Noel looking up. "Huh? Noel. Are you feeling alright?"

"Tsubaki...I just...I just have a feeling that things might get worse..." She feels that a dark presence has yet to show up. She hopes that everyone will make it out of this.

**True Ending To Be Continued...**

**I would like to say sorry for the huge delay. I've been sort of been struck by writers block for awhile. I'll try to finish this as fast as I can, considering all the things happening to me now. Be sure to stick around cause there's more Blazblue coming your way!**


End file.
